Only For You
by mtomaone
Summary: This was my first fan fic written in June 2010 and I thought I'd share it with you all! The story takes place in 2010 with Michael going to Pentonville and Jason shortly after him. Adventures start for both Jason and Sam as the story progresses. There will be plenty of cons, a marriage of convenience, the Giambetti brothers, the Sandovals and Jagger Cates.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Staring out into the harbor from his Harbor View Towers Penthouse, Jason can't help but think about all the times that he has failed Michael in his life. Thinking about the day Carly asked him to help her with the baby, he couldn't help but wonder if he should've just left her to solve her own problems with the Quartermaines on her own instead of being the so called hero.

If he would've just left Michael with the Quartermaines, he would've never been brought up in a world of violence, he would've never been kidnapped by Faith and AJ, he would've never been shot that resulted in him losing a year of his life, and he would've never had to face the next 2 - 5 years in jail for protecting his mother and his newborn sister from a rival enemy.

Never in the years since he had woken up from his coma over 10 years ago, has Jason Morgan ever thought of what ifs. He never believed in them, but for the last few years, that's all he has been thinking about. What if he never let Carly into his life, what if he let the Quartermaines raise Michael, and what if he let AJ step up and be the father that he should have been?

Feeling a set of small slender arms around his waist, he couldn't help but think about the biggest what ifs in his life that revolved around a particular petite brunette that burrowed her way into his mind, body, heart, and soul. What if Lila didn't die, what if he never pushed her away after she had been shot in his arms, what if he had taken her back before the one night stand, what if he had stormed in and killed Ric when he saw them together, what if he never slept with Elizabeth, and more importantly what if he was just completely honest with her and told her about Jake from the beginning? But no matter what has happened, it had all resulted into a much stronger relationship between them.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asks resting her head on his back, holding him closer to her.

"You." He says sighing.

His answer caught her off guard, after everything that has happened with Michael, he was thinking about her. A small smile couldn't help but creep up on her face. Her and Jason have been through so much in the past few years, good and bad, and even though there were so many what ifs that crossed her mind, she couldn't help but be grateful for them finding their way back to each other, stronger than ever. Today was just another hurdle that they had to get through, with Michael being sentenced to Pentonville, they will overcome it together.

"And, what else?" She asks, knowing there was so much more on his mind.

Sighing he turned to her, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of this beautiful woman knowing him so well as if she could read his mind. "Michael…" He admits.

"I'm sorry, I know how hard this must be for you. It's hard for everyone." She says sensing his distraught tone.

"I just can't help but think about what if I never left him with Sonny."

"Jason, it's never good to think about what ifs. You once told me that there was never a point, you can't change the past, we can only learn from our mistakes." She said trying to reassure him. "You did the best you could, you did what you thought was right." She added.

"Yeah, but because of my choices, he's in this mess…"

"No." She started to say while she cupped his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "Don't you dare go there, not everything is your fault. Jason, you did what you thought was right with the decisions about Claudia, and we all agreed with you."

"Sam…" He started to protest but Sam cut him off.

"Jason, I know that you think you made a mistake with Michael, but look at what happened today. This proves that you did something right." She stops at seeing the confused look in his eyes. Sighing she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch, sitting while facing him. "Today, Michael became a man. Jason, he stood up in court and told the truth. He took responsibility for his own actions. That's more than a lot of other people have done. I know you are thinking about all your mistakes, but we need to think about what we can do to help him."

He put his hand covering hers and looked deep into her mocha eyes. "You're right. We have to think of a way to help him." He said thinking about how much this woman that he loved was right. He takes his hands and cups her face. "I am so thankful that you are back in my life. You always seem to know what to say."

"Of course Jason, I know you." She says placing her hand over his on her cheek.

"I love you so much Sam." He says leaning into her.

"I love you too." She says leaning up to him as their lips met, softly cherishing each other.

The low rumble of Sam's stomach interrupted them from deepening the kiss.

Giggling, she pulls away from him. "Oops, sorry."

"Well, someone's hungry." He teased her while playing with a strand of her hair off her shoulder. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Actually, I don't remember." She said trying to think. "Probably yesterday."

Pulling away further, he stood up and reached for her hand. "Let's get you fed."

Placing her hand in his, she jumped up like a little girl in her excitement. "I'm thinking we can get take out from Kelly's, and then we could come back here…"

"Sounds good. I'll call and order ahead." He said as he grabbed his keys in one hand and pulled Sam along his side with his other hand, and they left the penthouse.

*************************************************

Meanwhile, in Kelly's, Mike was working in the kitchen getting his orders all together for all the picks up that have been ordered, he looked up at the sound of the bells ringing overhead. He saw Lucky walk in with another man he has never met before.

"How long has it been since you've been back here?" Lucky asked the man who followed him in.

Looking around, Jagger Cates tried to recall the last time he had been in this particular diner, in this particular part of town. "It's been a long time…" He trailed off thinking about the last time he had been here.

He remembered this place well, all the times he ate here, laughed here, and just hung out here as a lost teenager. Then Jagger was flooded with his memories of his late ex , Karen Wexler. Port Charles is where they met, where they fell in love, and where they left their past behind. After getting married, Jagger attended the Police Academy in Chicago and then ended up undercover in San Francisco. Karen however went off to med school, leaving Jagger behind. In the end, they just couldn't relate to each other, they were two different people. He was a bad boy who grew up on the wrong side of the tracks finding his right way, and she was just too good for him. But no matter what had happened between them, he felt real sadness when he found out that she had died in 2003. Think about his life here, he started to recall all the people that he had left behind in Port Charles, Brenda, Sonny, Robin, and his beloved brother Stone. Suddenly, the memory of his brother slammed right into his chest with full brutal force. Visiting his grave as soon as he came to Port Charles, Jagger remembered a brother that he loved and lost due to AIDS.

"It might look different to you, there was a fire and it's been recently remodeled." Lucky said jerking Jagger from his memories, as they sat at the counter.

"Fire? When?" Jagger questioned noticing the difference in the setup and décor of the diner.

"Last year… mob related." Lucky said annoyed. He never had a tolerance to anything related to the mob, especially when he was raising a mob enforcer's son.

"Sonny?" Jagger asked curiously.

"No, Russians." Lucky stated, then added seeing the look on Jagger's face. "Long story…"

Remembering Sonny and the mob, Jagger thought about his life after leaving Port Charles. He had joined the academy to not only better himself in Karen's eyes, but to also help fight the war against the mob. He was sent undercover to San Francisco to join a notorious mob group that had relocated there from Miami, the Sandovals. For years he had gone undercover, sacrificing himself, his marriage, and his love, all for nothing. In the end, he couldn't come up with enough evidence to put the mob boss Sergio Sandoval behind bars. Coming up empty, without any evidence from their latest mob hit gone bad, Jagger had to be relocated after faking his death to New York Police Department before they found him out.

"So, since you're from NYPD, did you know Dante Falconeri?" Lucky asked.

"Yeah, actually, he told me about an opening out here, that's why I came." Jagger stated.

"Hey Lucky what will it be?" Mike asked to take their order.

"Hey Mike, this is Jagger." Lucky said hitting Jagger on the arm. "Jagger just joined the PCPD. Jagger this is Mike, he runs the diner."

"Nice to meet you." Jagger said sticking out his hand.

"Same here." Mike replied taking his hand to shake. "What can I get you guys?" He asked.

"Just a couple of coffees Mike, thanks." Lucky ordered for him and Jagger.

"So, tell me about the NYPD." Lucky asked as Mike poured them a couple of cups.

After a nice long walk down by the docks, Jason and Sam walked up to Kelly's. During their walk, Sam listened as Jason talked about Michael. He talked about when he first held Michael in his hands, when Michael first learned to crawl, walk, and how he practically became a man overnight. He has had to go through so much in his entire life and it all resulted in him going to Pentonville for murder.

"I think I'm going to get a chocolate milkshake too." Sam giggled as they walked up to the door.

"When do you not?" Jason teased smiling at how much Sam eats.

She turned back to slap him on the shoulder just as Jason's cell phone rang.

"You go ahead, I should take this." Jason said as he noticed Sonny's name on the caller ID. He thought it most likely had to do with something regarding Michael.

"Ok…" Sam said, understanding as she walked through the door.

While Lucky explained the ways of PCPD policy and procedures, Jagger was focused intently to make sure he understood until the sound of the bells suddenly jerked his attention towards the door. In an instant, Jagger felt paralyzed. Barely hearing a word that Lucky was saying, Jagger gave himself entirely to the beautiful woamn that walked through the door. His eyes started at her dark silky hair and slowly drifted down towards the rest of her gifted body, soaking up each and every curve of her figure.

Sam walked in wearing a pair of dark washed jeans, an off the shoulder tight black long sleeved shirt, a black leather jacket, and high heeled peep toe boots. Her dark hair was set in loose curls falling around her shoulders and she wore light makeup with sheer lip gloss that plumped up her thick kissable lips. Jagger couldn't help but stare at the vision before him, he couldn't remember seeing anything more beautiful than this woman that was walking towards the counter.

"Jagger?" Lucky called suddenly aware of the lack of Jagger's attention.

"Huh?" Was the only thing that Jagger managed to get out of with his mouth opened wide.

Lucky couldn't help but laugh at the telling the look in Jagger's eyes and the way his mouth was practically dropped to the floor. At one time, Lucky remembered having the same look in his eyes directed toward the little firecracker. But that's exactly what had happened between them, their relationship became so heated that it just blew up in their faces. In the end, they both wanted entirely different things. Lucky wanted a wife who cooked, kids, and a house with a white picket fence. Sam, well Sam just wanted to live. Adrenaline was her drug of choice and Jason Morgan was her supplier. Thankfully, they had parted on good terms with nothing but friendship and respect towards one another. "Close your mouth." Lucky chuckled.

Closing his mouth, Jagger didn't know that he was gawking at her as she walked up and leaned on the counter with her sexy round ass sticking slightly up in the air. He also noticed how her well endowed breasts were squeezed together as she folded her arms over her delicious chest.

"Hey Mike." Jagger heard Sam say in her unbelievably sexy voice instantly making him hard just picturing her moaning his name while he was buried deep inside her.

"Hey Sammy, just give me second with your order." Mike replied putting it together.

"Would it be too much to ask for a chocolate shake as well, please." Sam said with her pleading eyes and sweet voice that no man could deny her anything.

"Sure thing." He replied walking back into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Sam said as she turned to face Lucky. She noticed the guy sitting next to her as soon as she walked in. He was muscular and sexy but nothing compared to her Jason. Even though they were built the same, Jagger was tall, dark and handsome, while Jason was built like a Greek God with magnetic ocean blue eyes. You just couldn't compare.

"Hey Lucky." She said looking past the stranger to look at Lucky.

As soon as she turned to face him, Jagger couldn't help but lick his lips. He noticed her mocha colored eyes, drinking them all in and as soon as she spoke, he licked his lips again pretending he was licking every inch of hers. Jagger had to shift slightly, growing uncomfortable in his stool, if it was at all possible, he grew even harder as she looked at him.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" Lucky replied.

"Not much, how are the boys?" She asked now completely ignoring the guy next to her.

"They're good, Cam asked about you a couple of days ago. He was wondering when we were going to go camping again."

"Aww, I miss them. Tell him I would love to go, anytime." She giggled thinking about their last camping trip. The boys had so much fun the last time they went and Sam was so happy that she had the chance to hang out with Jason's son as well as Cam and Lucky.

The sound of her giggling stated to entice Jagger to a whole new level. Clearly uncomfortable with being ignored, he cleared his throat towards Lucky.

"Oh yeah." Lucky chuckled at his interference. "Sam, I want you to meet Jagger." Lucky said motioning to him. "Jagger this is…"

"The most beautiful woman I have ever met." Jagger finished for Lucky while he held his hand out to Sam eager to touch her.

Rolling her eyes, Sam reached out and took his hand to shake but instead of shaking it, Jagger raised her hand to his lips. The ringing of the bells above the door didn't distract Jagger as he gently brushed his lips over Sam's soft hand and kissed it, savoring the taste of her soft, silky skin that smelled like vanilla. She was intoxicating and he never wanted to release her.

"Let go of her!" Jason growled as soon as he walked in through the door and saw this guy touching Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As soon as Jason walked into Kelly's he was immediately caught off guard to see Jagger Cates sitting at the counter with Lucky. What pissed him off more than anything was the fact that this bastard was kissing Sam's hand. His woman. His and only his.

Since Jason's accident, his family have told him all about his past just hoping that he would remember them. And since Jason Morgan doesn't remember who Jagger was, he remembered what Robin and his family told him all about Jason Quartermaine's past acquaintances and Stone's brother. Jason decided that then he would decide for himself when finally met Jagger as Jason Morgan. But as of right now, without any introductions, Jason already hated the asshole.

Ignoring Jason, Jagger kept his eyes locked to Sam's as he slowly lowered her hand but didn't let go. After feeling the heat flowing from her soft, silky hand throughout his entire body, Jagger was reluctant to let go. Wishing they were alone, he imagined her hands all over his bare chest. He imagined the feel of her body underneath him, the feel of his hands through her silky hair, and the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingertips.

Feeling a little uncomfortable with Jaggers' actions, Sam softly and yet unsuccessfully tried to pull her hand out of his grip. Looking at Jason, Sam could feel his anger flowing off of him in thick waves leaving a constricting tension in the air dense enough to choke the life out of someone.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Jager could see Jason's death glare directed at him. Giving Sam's hand one final squeeze to prolong the feeling, he reluctantly let her hand go. Immediately, Jagger felt the loss of her touch, wanting nothing more than to take her into his arms, after he got rid of Jason. Annoyed at the interruption, Jagger turned to Jason. "Jason…" Jagger acknowledged.

"Jagger." Jason growled with annoyance.

The ringing of Sam's cell phone cut through the silence and the tension. "I have to take this." Sam told Jason after seeing Kristina's name on the caller ID.

Hearing Sam address him, Jason softened up by the soft sound of Sam's voice and her gentle touch on his arm that signaled him to calm down.

"Ok." He simply said focusing all his attention to the woman he loved. She always had a way of relaxing him.

"It's good to see you again Jason." Jagger said desperately wanting to interrupt the sweet exchange between the two of them. Realizing that they looked like lovers, Jagger couldn't help but be jealous.

"Can't say the same." Jason turned away from Sam while she talked to her sister, to look at him.

Lucky sat back and watched the exchange between the two men. "You probably remember Jason when he was a Quartermaine. He hasn't been the same since the accident." Lucky added hoping to lessen the tension that he was sensing around them. He just stood back and waited to interfere in case something happened.

"Yeah, Robin told me everything the last time we talked." Jagger informed them. Looking at Sam, he wondered more about her relationship with Jason. "So, she is…"

"Mine" Jason said through gritted teeth, stating their relationship with only one word coated with danger and possessiveness.

"Does she know that you think of her a piece of meat?" Jagger stated annoyed by Jason's pissing contest directed towards Sam. 'She shouldn't be his, she shouldn't be with this killer, she should be with me' Jagger thought.

"Sam knows exactly how I feel about her." Jason threw back underlining the fact that they knew each other really well and that there was no question as to what they feel for one another. There was no hint of doubt in his tone, him and Sam have been through hell and back and they belonged together.

"Does she know who you really are? Does she know that you're a killer?" Jagger questioned pertaining to Jason being in the mob. He hoped that Sam didn't know what kind of man Jason really was, he knew that someone as amazing as Sam wouldn't want to be with a man like Jason.

"What's it to you Jagger?" Jason said questioning his interest on the subject of his woman.

"Just curious… wouldn't want to see her get hurt."

"Sam can take care of herself." Jason stated turning around to see Sam just getting off the phone.

Jagger stared at the exchange of looks that these two were giving each other, clearly there was something going on, something strong. Jealousy started coursing through his skin seeing Jason put his hand on her lower back, as if he was marking his territory. He looked back to Sam after he heard Morgan ask her if she was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Krissy is just having a hard time with Michael's sentencing." Sam said sadly.

"It's ok, she has you." Jason said softly, then leaned down to capture her lips. Feeling completely satisfied to feel her soft plump lips over his, he also felt a small sense of guilt at claiming this hot petite brunette in front of Jagger. He wanted him to know that Sam was his, but then again, he didn't really care to prove a point because she was his in every way and to get to hold and kiss her was an amazing bonus.

"Here you go guys." Mike interrupted the happy couple to hand Jason the takeout bag and Sam her chocolate shake. "I threw in some dessert in there too." He added.

"Ohh, what kind?" Sam asked peaking through the bag that Jason held out of reach. Even though she was sad to see her family go through a tough time, food always made her feel better. She knew that after dessert she would either have to give into another session of pounding her punching bag or run for miles.

"Chocolate mousse pie." Mike chuckled knowing Sam's love for anything chocolate.

"Mmm, that sounds delicious." Sam practically moaned out feeling the hunger rising through her veins. Hearing Sam moan instantly caused Jagger's pants to tighten up as well as Jason's, only Jason was thinking about what he was going to do with the pie while he was doing her. "Oh…" Same let out at seeing the look of hunger in Jason's eyes, making her extremely warm and fuzzy. She had the exact same thoughts about him.

"Ahem…" Lucky cleared his throat, noticing the uncomfortable rise in the temperature from their heat radiating off of them as they practically devoured each other.

"Let's go." Jason groaned into Sam's ear, reaching into his pocket and throwing a wad of cash on the counter without even bother looking. He could've just as easily paid $100 for some hamburgers and fries, but seeing the look in Sam's eyes, it was totally worth it.

Grabbing her hand, and completely ignoring the presence of the other two, he practically dragged her away to take her back to the penthouse with their chocolate mousse.

"Bye." Sam giggled as she turned back to Lucky and Jagger while running after Jason out of the diner.

Neither spoke a word, Lucky just chuckled and waved, as Jagger didn't have it in him to say anything. Staring at the door, Jagger suddenly felt the loss at seeing the most beautiful woman he's ever seen only to have her dragged away by Port Charles' number one hit man and current boyfriend. Hopefully, he thought, he would be able to change her current boyfriend status.

"What was that?" Jagger said breathing heavy thinking about Sam while still staring at the door.

"That is off limits." Lucky replied shaking his head at Jagger's interest in Sam.

"We'll see…"

"Unless you have a death wish… " Lucky said standing up tossing some money on the counter. "You need to stay away from her." He finished while walking out the door with Jagger stumbling behind him, still thinking about Sam.

"Tell me about her."

Lucky thought about the request for a minute and then deciding that it wouldn't do any harm, he proceeded to tell Jagger Cates all about miss Sam McCall and her relationship with Jason Morgan.

* * *

Walking through the penthouse Jason took off his leather jacket and tossed it over the chair and his keys on the desk after he handed the takeout bag to Sam. She walked to the room and dropped the bag on the coffee table and proceeded to search through it for the pie. "So what's the deal with you and Jagger? Do you know him?" She asked while emptying out the bag not noticing the far off long his face.

"What? Yeah… well, Jason Quartermaine did." Jason replied distracted. Jagger was no longer on his mind at the moment, his thoughts were filled with Michael and how he was doing in Pentonville. He opened his arms for her as she stepped closer to him, silently offering him comfort.

She could see that Michael's sentencing is hurting him, it was hurting her too, he will always be that little boy that tried to pay her to leave town. Shfelt helpless, she didn't know what she could do to help him, but at least she can be there for him. "I love you Jason." She finished earning her a small smile from Jason. "I love you too." She was his, his alone, and he was and will always be hers. Leading her to the couch, he just wanted to lay with her and hold her in his arms.

Laying there, watching the love of his life sleep, he couldn't help but to think about everything that they have been through together. Since the moment they met in the interrogation room, Jason knew that she would forever change his world. They have been through so much. She had taught him how to live, love and trust. Watching her chest rise and fall softly as she slept, she took his breath away. No other has made him feel this way. He would kill for this woman, and he would without a doubt die for her as well. He has loved her since she decided to share life with him and their daughter. She has given him unconditional love, she had loved him no matter what was going on between them, even when he felt he wasn't worthy enough of her love. Sam wasn't just the love of his life, she was his family.

Family is something Jason Morgan always cherished, even though Sam, Sonny, Carly and the boys didn't share his blood, they would always be bonded. His son Jake would always hold a special place in his heart but with everything that had happened with Michael it was impossible for Jason to even think about claiming him. His life was too dangerous.

Michael.

His son Michael, not by blood, but in all ways that matter, he was his first born. He has been with him since the first day that Carly found out she was pregnant. From the day he was born, he vowed to always love and protect him. Even though he loved him more than life itself, he had failed him miserably. Michael had been through so much pain and heartache throughout his entire young life. He had gone through custody battles, parents divorces, kidnappings, therapy, he'd been shot, in a coma for a year, and now he was facing 2 – 5 years for killing his stepmother while protecting his newborn sister. One question that kept running through his mind: _'_ _How will Michael survive in prison alone?'_

Alone… That's the key word. What if he doesn't have to be alone?

Tightening his hold on the warm body next him, Jason nuzzled his face at the nape of her neck and slowly drifted off to sleep realizing his had no other choice but to make sure Michael wasn't alone in Pentonville.

Waking up to her feline like stretching across the full length of the couch, Jason couldn't help but feel himself lengthening at the mere site of her. He nuzzled his face deeper into her neck thinking about how this next conversation is going to go.

"Sam?" He whispered in her ear. "We need to talk." He kissed her temple.

Straightening herself and sitting up with him, she looked into his eyes and saw sadness. "What's wrong, is it about Michael?"

He smiled again, thinking about this being the hundredth time today that she had read his mind. If she had the ability to read minds then he would never have to tell her how much he loved her, she would see it and she would feel it radiating off of him. He nodded, looking down, and running his hands through her hair. "I need to run something by you." He started as he saw a hint of sadness and confusion in her beautiful brown eyes. He continued when she nodded. "Sam." He took her soft hands in his. "What I'm about to say is going to hurt, but I need you to know that I love you so much that it hurts to breathe, and to live without you would be like dying." He took a deep breath, blinking his tears away.

"Jason, baby just tell me, you're scaring me." She said with tears forming in her eyes, preparing herself for the hurt that he said will come.

Finding his strength pour through her hands, Jason continued. "I'm going to talk to Claire Walsh to serve time with Michael, so that I can protect him in Pentonville." He laid it out for her and waited to hear her reply. He hoped that she would understand, he hoped that she would accept this just as she had accepted everything about him fully and truly.

"Oh geez Jason." She let out a deep sigh of relief. "I thought that this was going to be another one of those 'I have to leave you to protect you' speeches." She said smiling.

"No Sam." He said cupping her cheeks in his hands. "I love you too much to let you go. I have seen what it was like to live without you and I can't go back there again. You are my life, you are what keeps me alive and I can't be without you, even if it's for your own good. I will never push you away ever again. I'm not sure I would even be able to let you go if you wanted to leave. We will face anything together. But I need you to understand what I just said about Michael."

"Jason." She said cupping his cheeks as well with both of her hands. "I love you too so much, and even though I don't like one tiny bit of this, I happen to think that it's a good idea." She assured him seeing him release a sigh of relief. "What, did you think that I wouldn't support you?" She asked. "Baby, I'm not happy, but I know that Michael needs you. And I know that you won't be comfortable until you know that he is safe. I would never make you chose between Michael or me. I happen to love the fact that you would do anything for these kids. You have an amazing heart and that is why I love you so much Jason Morgan." She finished as she softly kissed his lips.

Was he surprised? No. He knew that she would always back him up no matter how much it hurt. Leaning in more, he deepened the kiss. Gently kissing and sucking her sweet plump lips. Pulling back, he looked deep into her eyes. "How did I get so lucky?" He whispered.

"Luck had nothing to do with it, you are the other half of my soul Jason." She said kissing him again.

Feeling complete and utterly happy, he reached up and held her at the back of her head as he deepened the kiss, taking it to a whole different level. Brushing his tongue to her bottom lip, he demanded for entrance which she happily obliged. Opening for one another, exploring each other mouths, they both wrapped themselves in each other as they made love forgetting about the world around them for just tonight. Tomorrow was another day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

One week. It had been one of the longest loneliest week of her life since Jason had sacrificed himself to go to Pentonville in order to protect Michael. Walking through his penthouse, it seemed so empty without seeing Jason there. She missed him more than anything and it was killing her to be apart from him.

Sam had stopped by the penthouse after her visit with Jason in prison to check up on Spinelli. Since Jason was gone, Spinelli has been moping around the penthouse in his pajamas in the dark. You would think that he was a vampire, not even letting the sunlight shine through, you could barely tell if it was day or night.

"Spinelli come on, you have to get up." She said seeing him laying down on the couch with his laptop on his chest typing away.

"Does Fair Samantha require the Jackal's assistance?" Spinelli asked halfheartedly.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. " She said as she moved his legs over to sit on the couch next to him. "I was reading the rules for conjugal visits and I noticed that you have to be married in order to qualify. And since Jason and I haven't gotten to that point yet, I need you to get me some information on the person who reviews the applications. " She said with a devious smile.

"Oh." Spinelli sits up, clearly intrigued. "What does Fair Samantha plan on doing?" He said as he starts typing away, finding out where the applications go.

"You know I can't tell you that, I just need a name and an address, leave the rest to me." She said contemplating on which con she would use that would work best.

"Here you go." Spinelli said as he wrote down the information and gave it to Sam. "Well if that is all then the Jackal can go back to his work." He said laying back down.

"What exactly are you working on?" She said bending over him to take a peak. She was worried that he was wasting away his life in this dark penthouse. Even Maxie had been complaining about not seeing Spinelli anymore. "Maybe you should go out with Maxie or something, she misses you."

Realizing she wasn't going to get a word from Spinelli, she turned around to leave. "Thank you Spinelli." She shouted before she walked out the door thinking about how she was going to solve her next problem about their conjugal visits.

Walking into Kelly's, Sam sees a certain blonde sitting by herself in the center of the diner. A slight smile threatened to curve her lips as she thought about how their relationship, if you call it one, had formed throughout the years. Not really friends, but no longer enemies, they mostly formed a mutual understanding with all the things they shared with one man in question, Jason. She thought about how many times they had ended most of their conversations with fights. Too many to count , they had learned to put aside their past differences ever since Michael and Kristina ran off to Mexico.

"Hey Carly, thanks for meeting with me." Sam said sitting down across from her while pulling out a couple of envelopes from her jacket pocket.

"Sure. I'm kind of surprised though." Carly said waiting for an explanation for the meeting.

"Look, I know we never really got along, but I hoped that with recent events, we can put our differences aside." Sam stated hoping that this conversation wouldn't lead to another fight.

"Yeah, me to. I've just been on edge lately."

Letting out a deep breath, Sam thought about recent events. "I know, I miss Jason like crazy and I know it's harder on you missing Michael too." Sam continued as Carly nodded. "But that's why I'm here. I just got back from Pentonville and Michael gave these to Jason to give to me. They are letters for you and Morgan, from Michael."

"How is he?" Carly said eagerly, taking the letters.

"Jason said that he's doing well. He said that Michael had stayed up late to finish writing those letters. " Sam then started to reassure Carly at seeing the tears in her eyes. " Jason said that he was glad that he could be there for him, and that he got there before anything happened."

"Thanks Sam." Carly said with a small smile, reassured of her son's well being.

"For what?"

"For the letters, for what you've done for Michael, and for supporting Jason's decision on helping Michael out."

"No need to thank me Carly, I love Michael very much and even though I hate to see Jason go to Pentonville, I knew that it was the only way to really protect Michael." Sam said smiling while Carly nodded.

"What can I get you ?" The waitress chimed in.

"Just a coffee for me please." Sam ordered.

"Nothing for me." Carly said and quickly explained at seeing the confusion in Sam's eyes. "I have to get back to the office. " She didn't want Sam to think that she was trying to run away. "And I'm dying to read these letters."

Nodding her head while smiling, Sam thanked her lucky stars that this one on one talk didn't end up in a bitch slapping match. With their past, who could blame her to keeping thinking that the other shoe will drop. _And there it was_. She thought frowning at the voice that came up from behind her. "Mind if I join you?" She heard Jagger ask.

Walking through the doors at Kelly's to go up to his room that he rented from Mike, Jagger couldn't help but smile at seeing the woman who has been haunting his thoughts since the first moment he saw her. _Finally he has her without Morgan_. He thought to himself. He had to admit that he was extremely happy to hear that the famous Jason Morgan was shackled and shipped off to Pentonville. He was just upset that he wasn't there that day to see him off or to comfort this beautiful brunette. Now, seeing her sitting there, he has his chance. He figured that she is still pretty upset about Jason being gone, but that's where he comes in. He should feel guilty for trying to take advantage of her and her time of sadness, but at this point where Sam has mostly occupied his mind, he just wanted, no, he needed to have her.

"Actually, I have to get going." Sam said looking desperately to Carly for help with deflecting Jagger's attention towards her.

"Who are you?" Carly asked directly. She noticed the desperation in Sam's eyes but at the same time she was curious about the tall, dark, and handsome man before her staring at Sam as if she was dessert.

"Oh, sorry, Carly this is Jagger Cates, Jagger this is Carly Jax." Sam said as she motioned between the two of them.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Jax." Jagger said as he offered his hand for a shake.

"It's Mrs., and I would say the same if it isn't for the fact that you are devouring Sam with your eyes." She said as she shook his hand. "What do you want with Sam?" She added wanting to know his intentions with her best friends girlfriend.

"Carly." Sam warned for the blonde to keep her mouth shut.

"There are a lot of things that I want with Sam, but for now I will settle with dinner." Jagger said as he looking at Sam intensely.

Rolling her eyes at the stupid pick up line. "I don't think so Jagger." She said wanting to turn him down but she didn't want to be rude about it.

"Why not, it's not like you're seeing anybody, Morgan is in prison and you need to move on." He said earning a gasp from both Carly and Sam at his rude and uncalled for comments.

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" Carly started to get up.

"Carly…" Sam tried to control the situation but was shot down by Carly.

"No, Sam, come on, don't tell me you are falling with this crap." Carly said fuming at the balls of this idiot standing in front of her as if he knew who Jason was and what he has done for most people in this town. Turning back to Jagger. "You need to keep your mouth shut before you regret it." With that final comment, more like a threat, Carly left the diner.

"Sorry, didn't mean to run her off." He started to sit down across from Sam.

"No, but you meant what you said." Sam sighed not wanting to have this conversation. Suddenly the fights with Carly didn't sound so bad after all, at least she got to hit something. "The only reason why Jason is in Pentonville was to protect his nephew, Michael."

"Yeah well, just my luck, he left you behind." He said reaching out to touch her hands under his.

"Jason will never leave me behind." She simple but firmly stated as stood up and walked out of the diner to head off to her next destination. To get her conjugal visits application approved. She just needed to think up of the best con.

Right behind her, hoping to catch with her to apologize, he was abruptly stopped by a hand on his arm as he left the diner. "Stay the hell away from Sam." Carly gritted through her teeth. "She and Jason are together." She added for affect.

Shaking his head. "You know, Lucky said the exact same thing to me. What, is everyone in the 'Sam and Jason' fan club?" He released his arm from her grip, he turned to blonde to state firmly before walking away. "I'll stay away from Sam when she asks me to, but for now, with Jason in Pentonville, Sam is fair game."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sitting and hiding in the janitor's supply closet of the courthouse that Sam had located on the blueprints. The same ones that she had from when her and Jason were going to bust Sonny out when Claire Walsh was trying to get his bail revoked on his trial for the murder of Claudia. After she left Kelly's, she had run home to dress in black from head to toe and hurry to make it to the courthouse before they closed. She located the closet and sat and waited until after nightfall.

To her luck, she had located the administrator's office right next door to the supply closet. So the only thing that was standing in the way between her and her hot & steamy sex with her caveman is a foot of dry wall and paint.

After a few hours when she felt that it was safe to make her move, she looked up to see th grill that covered the ventilation shaft, according to the latest blueprint, led straight to Smith's office, the office where her application for conjugal visits was approved or denied. Climbing her way up the metal shelves that lined the supply closet wall, trying hard to balance herself, Sam yanked on the grill and set it on the top shelf.

After squeezing through the ventilation shaft, Sam found herself in the place that she had been wanting to be all along. Luck was on her side when she noticed a brown leather couch directly below the shaft. She flung herself on top of the couch causing her to bounce a little before she sat up. Quietly she sat there and waited straining to here any movement coming from outside the office. When she figured the coast was clear, she replaced the grill where she had climbed through and made her way over to Mr. Smith's desk to find what she needed. She wasn't exactly sure she what she was looking for. She figured that she was either looking for a stamp of approval, or maybe someway to get his signature on the application, even if she had to forge it.

Looking through the stacks of papers that were scattered all around his desk, Sam started to sift through the stack with her black leather gloves. Finally finding a stack that seemed to have been what she was looking for, she came across the applications that had said 'Request for Conjugal Visits'. Bingo! Now all she had to do was find a way to get hers approved. Looking through the papers, she noticed that all of them either had a green stamp of approval or a red stamp for denial. "Perfect!" She whispered. "So… where are the stamps?"

Not seeing them on top of the desk, Sam decided to look through his desk. Finding the desk locked, Sam pulled out her lock picking pouch from her back pocket of her black jeans. Before kneeling down to pick the lock, she paused for a moment thinking that she heard someone walking past the office door. _Great_. She thought to herself. _Security_. Hoping that she wouldn't get busted, she quietly resumed to kneeling down in front of the desk lock, inserting 2 thin tools, she twisted and maneuvered them until she heard a faint click, signaling to her that the task was complete. Pride filled her heart that she was good at this job. She had learned to pick locks from when she was young, her father Cody taught her how to pick them for their breaking and entering jobs. Lock picking was something that Sam was always really good at it, she had taken much pride in knowing that no door was off limits to her, it was more of a sport.

Opening the drawer quietly and carefully so not to disturb any loose items in the drawer, she saw the 2 stamps that started this whole mission. Grabbing a new application from on top of the desk, Sam proceeded to fill out the application right there. She knew it would be difficult to bring in the completed form with her without folding the paper up so that she wouldn't put any creases on it, she needed it to look real. Grabbing the green stamp, she quietly pressed on it to give herself permission to visit her sexy Greek God one on one. Blushing, Sam couldn't help but imagine what there first time in Pentonville would be like. She thought about what she would wear, his hands all over her, his lips on her heated skin, how many times they would make love, would there be a bed or would he have to take her up against the wall. Feeling really hot at the moment, Sam had to stop and take a deep breath to let go of her sexual tension. Back to her giggling, Sam thought about the look that would be on Jason's face when he sees her.

Suddenly, hearing a sound outside of the office, Sam stood completely frozen. She didn't even realize that she was probably giggling a bit too loudly. Panic ran through her body turning her blood cold when she heard the jiggle of keys on the office door. Crap!


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning! The second halft of this chapter is smutty. I divided the chapter up with a line.**

 **Chapter 5**

In Pentonville, Jason sat quietly in his cell alone thinking about his visit from Sonny when he came by yesterday. Michael was taken to the room where he had a visitor leaving Jason to his thoughts. There was a new threat in town, apparently the Sandovals heard about him being stuck in prison and they decided to make their move. One of their shipments had been blown up last night without so much as a warning. This meant only one thing, a hostile takeover. After the shipment was destroyed, one of his men found the guy responsible for the attack. And after much torture and questioning, he finally confessed that since Jason was no longer Sonny's enforcer, it was time to attack. Frustrated with himself that he wasn't able to do his job as the enforcer, Jason sat quietly on his cot, his elbows were on his knees and his head was dropped in his hands. One thing was for sure, he could never regret his decision. He was here for one reason and one reason only, to protect Michael. But since he was here protecting Michael, he couldn't help but think and worry about who was protecting his loved ones outside these 4 walls, Sonny, Carly, the kids, Sam.

Sam. She was everything to him. She was his whole world. She was his past, present, and his future. He knew his decision to go to Pentonville was essential in order to protect Michael, but at the same time he knew that he was being unfair to her. She said that she supported his decision and that she would wait for him for as long as it takes. He truly didn't deserve, especially after everything that happened with him pushing her away after she was shot, sleeping with Elizabeth, and lying to her for so many months about Jake. Yes, she made mistakes as well but he was the catalyst for the relationship failing. Now, was a different story, now he had his chance to make everything better between them. When he gave her the compass at the cabin before he was shipped off, he had told her that he would always find his way back to her. But he couldn't help to think about how unfair this was to her, she had to wait 5 years for him, 5 years of her life she would lose waiting for him, 5 years would go by before they could actually start a life together. She shouldn't have to wait for him, she should be out there living her life, fulfilling her dreams, moving on. NO! Not moving on! _What do you expect Jason, for her to be celibate, for her to give up her life?_ He thought to himself, cringing at the thought of Sam moving on to another man, maybe even Jagger. "Hell no!" He growled to no one. She would never do that, she said that she would wait for him. She made her decision and he would support her just they she supported him.

Feeling relieved thinking about her decision, he fell in love with her even more, if that was possible. She supported him fully and she would wait for him. That was something that he would look forward to every single day until he and Michael were released.

The loud clang of the jail cell door jerked Jason out of his thoughts of Sam. "Morgan, you have a visitor." The guard said as he stood there and waited for Jason to get up.

Jason walked behind as the guard lead the way, thinking about who was coming to visit him. He hoped that it was Sam, but she had already come the day before and told him that she would be really busy with some new cases. Then he thought that maybe it was Sonny, maybe something else had happened. Hoping against it, his blood pressure started to rise at thinking about their conversation yesterday. Jason had to do everything in his power but tie Sonny down when he tried to get him to listen to reason. Sonny was so adamant about attacking the Sandovals that he hadn't thought thoroughly about his plan. He was planning to go down to Puerto Rico himself and kill Sergio Sandoval, their leader. Shaking his head, Jason knew that Sonny was always the one to act first with so much emotion and not even think about the consequences. Jason had to convince Sonny that it was not a good plan to go into full out mob war just yet with him behind bars. He had asked Sonny to double up on the guards and to send someone in to infiltrate their organization to get insider secrets. After what seemed like many hours of convincing, really just the whole time of their visit, Sonny finally agreed to back off for now and send one of his men in the field.

Distracted out of his thoughts, Jason realized that the guard was leading him away from the visitors room to a whole different area of the prison that he had never seen. With his senses on high alert, Jason took in his surroundings, the direction they were headed, the number of guards, the doors to the rooms with no windows. Suddenly, he was slightly cautious thinking that he was been lead to an isolation room. But why? He hadn't done anything to merit this kind of punishment. He had been good, carefully making sure to follow the rules to prevent this sort thing from happening.

Coming to a stop, Jason stood there and watched the guard open one of the doors that had no window. Being led inside Jason was about to ask what was going on but stopped when the guard spoke up. "Enjoy." Was all he said as he motioned towards the room. And there, to Jason's surprise, was a figure standing at the edge of the bed. Scanning the room carefully, Jason noticed that the only objects in this room were a queen sized bed that was covered with a sheet and beige plain comforter and a petite brunette wearing a black trench coat and sunglasses.

Walking towards this vision before him, Jason held out his arms and encircled them around her as his lips came crashing down on hers. Instantly opening their mouths to each other, their tongues mating in pure pleasure that caused liquid fire to poor through his veins. Holding her with one hand on the small of her back pushing her to him, and the other grasping the hair on the back of her neck, Jason deepened this kiss while grinding his erection for her to feel.

"How did you do this?" He asked as he reluctantly pulled a away from her for a second.

"You really want to talk?" She asked huskily with darkened eyes staring into his desire filled ones.

"Hell no." Was all that said before his lips claimed hers again, pouring into it, so much passion, love, and desire that was flowing through him towards the woman that claimed his heart, body, and soul.

Unable to contain herself any longer, she quickly darted her hands up his shirt to unbutton them with her trembling hands. She was so excited and happy to be here that she couldn't think straight. It was a close call back at the office, after hiding under the desk, waiting for the security guard to check the room and leave, Sam was able to stamp her application approved, filed it and snuck out courthouse through the back supply door undetected. She felt so alive on her mission, adrenaline pumping through her body at full force knowing that she was about to have this time with the man that she loved, the man that occupied her mind all day, the man that had showed her the meaning of love. Yes, they had there ups, downs, and breakdowns but their hearts had found their way back to each other with love as their compass. The same compass that graced her neck was given to her out of love, symbolized that no matter where they were, love was there to guide them back home.

Jason couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that they actually were able to have this time together. He made a note to himself that after they had their round, no rounds of pure adult rated pleasure that he would ask his sexy con how she had managed to pull this off. The last he knew was that conjugal visits where only allowed for spouses, and since the last time he checked he wasn't married, he figured that she had pulled one of her brilliant cons to get this time with her. Did he care that she conned? No. As long as it got him to where he can hold her, kiss her, and make love to her, he didn't care. Now pulling from her lips, he trailed kisses across her jaw and down to her neck where he continued to lick and suck at the spot that he knew always drove her wild. Desperately marking her, he wanted to make sure that all men saw that she had belonged to him. The caveman in him wanted to, if he could, suck his initials on her neck so they would all know that Samantha McCall belonged to J. M., until they day she would wear his ring on her left hand to show the world that she was his forever.

The one thing that bothered him was that she shouldn't have had trouble with getting it approved in the first place. She should've been able to say that they were married, that they shared a home, shared a life, and shared a name. But it wasn't true. They weren't married. All of those times he had proposed to her, he wasn't able to keep his promise to make her his wife. Jason silently vowed to himself right then, that after he was out of prison, he would take her back to Hawaii to get married so that they could share a home, share a life, and share his name.

* * *

After he managed to get his shirt and pants off without breaking contact for too long, he needed to feel her skin on his bare flesh. With eagerness, his hands moved to unbutton the trench coat that she had worn in order to strip her from the rest of the pieces of material that separated him from her soft, silky, skin. When he finally managed to unbutton the last one, he felt her hand on his chest pushing him back slightly. Groaning at the loss of contact, he watched her with wondering eyes as she lifted her hands to her coat and slowly pulled it off revealing what she had underneath. Nothing. Standing before him was this woman, this pure passion filled, unbelievably sexy woman was wearing nothing but her black 'fuck me' shoes.

Shaking his head, only Sam, only his Sam would do something like this for him. Only his Sam would con her way to a conjugal visit, and wear nothing but a black trench coat and stilettos. Loving her now even more than before, he crashed his lips down to hers as he circled his arms to her ass and picked her up as their tongues mated. Kicking off her shoes, she wrapped her legs around him as he laid her down on the bed and settled himself eagerly between her wide spread legs. Kissing her with more passion and desire, Jason trailed his hands over her body to firmly cup her breasts. Pinching her sensitive nipples with his fingers, Sam moaned into his mouth with he sucked on her bottom already swollen full lip. Arching her back to him, Jason took this opportunity to lick and suck his way down her breast taking her peaked hardened nipple into his mouth as he sucked on it, while his other hand slowly trailed its way down to her very core.

Slipping his finger between her folds, causing Sam to buck beneath him, Jason smiled at the thought of his touch was doing to her. "You are so wet." He groaned as he kissed his way to her other breast to give it the same attention as the first.

"Only for you, baby, only for you." She moaned as he pushed his finger inside of her while stroking her clit with his thumb sending her close to the edge.

Lifting his head to look into her darkened mocha eyes, whispered. "Yes, Sam, only for me." His voice was filled with so much love and so much demanding at staking his claim on this woman that no other man will ever have but all would want.

At seeing the look in his eyes that mirrored her own, Sam couldn't wait anymore, she needed more, she needed to feel more, and there was only one thing that was keeping her from going completely over the edge and that was him buried deep inside of her.

"Jason, please, I need to feel you inside of me." Sam moaned out heavily unable to contain herself any longer.

When it came to Sam's requests, Jason never needed to be told twice, especially now that she was naked beneath him begging him to be inside of her. Removing his hand from her core and kissing her deeply, he entered with one quick thrust causing them to both break the kiss and grasp for air.

"Ohhh, baby I've missed you so much." Jason groaned as he started to pump in to her going deeper and deeper with each thrust as Sam hand both of her hands on his ass directing him.

"Harder Jason, please." She pleaded with him as she spread her legs wider for him as she was close to her release. At sensing her inner muscles contracting around his pulsating cock, he started to pound into harder and harder, going deeper every time, pounding her to the hilt. Feeling her walls contract even more, Jason looked deep into her eyes as she screamed his name coming all over him, triggering his own release as he groaned her name out releasing himself deep inside of her.

Lifting himself up , he kissed her softly on the lips. "I've missed you." He whispered before he captured her lips again.

"I've missed you too, so much." She whispered back as they kissed again, this time the kiss lingered a little bit before he pulled away and slid out of her.

"So, do you want to tell me how you managed to pull this off?" He said as he laid on his right side with his elbow propped up on the bed and his hand holding his head, while he played with a strand of her hair.

Sam looked at him with a tremendous smile, proud of herself by pulling off the con and completely satisfied with earth shattering sex, she proceeded to explain all the details involving her little adventure in the courthouse. "Are you mad?" She asked looking at him while biting her luscious lower lip.

Kissing and sucking tenderly at her lower lip to soothe it and to soothe her fear. "How could I be mad at you?" He started to say as he shook his head. "Sam, you broke into the courthouse, you forged a piece of paper that allows me to have mind blowing sex with the woman I love. Am I mad? Of course. I haven't made love you to yet for the second time." He finished just before he crashed his lips down to hers again.

"Well then, maybe I need to be punished Mr. Morgan." She said sticking out her tongue to lick every inch of his slips just before sucking in his lower lip.

Groaning, Jason gave her a hard passionate kiss just before he flipped Sam over to take her from behind and to show her what happens what it means to be punished Jason Morgan style.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Leaving the prison completely satisfied and utterly spent, all Sam wanted to do was get home, shower, and sleep for a few days dreaming about the erotic punishment that Jason had just given to her. After crossing the parking lot to get to her car, Sam made her way first to the trunk to pull her black duffel bag. With a fresh change of clothes that she had always kept just in case she had to be on an overnight stake out, she made her way to the front seat of her car to quickly slip them on. Wincing a bit when sliding her jeans over her ass, Sam couldn't help but giggle thinking about Jason's hand print almost permanently marking her ass cheek. A slight blush colored her face thinking about how Jason could get really carried away when they made love, especially today when they had primal, animalistic fucking session. Laughing to herself, she realized that she was so tempted to walk right back into Pentonville to demand another conjugal visit to her sexy possessive caveman.

The loud, obnoxious ring of her cell phone pulled Sam out of her thoughts and back into the car. Closing the car door, she turned the key in the ignition as she answered her phone after checking her caller ID. "Hey Spin." Sam was glad that her friend at least pulled himself out of depression mode long enough to give her a call.

"Fair Samantha, I have news of most important nature."

"What is it?" Hearing Spinelli's tone her worried.

"Can the Goddess come to Stone Cold's humble abode?" He asked hoping that she would meet him.

Thinking about her answer, Sam thought of the next best thing to get Spinelli out of the Penthouse. "Actually, I'm really hungry, can you meet me at Kelly's instead. I can be there in 20 minutes." Sam said after she checked her watch. She hoped that Spinelli would come out of hiding, long enough to join the real world. It seems that with Jason locked up in Pentonville, Spinelli feels that he needs to lock himself up Jason's penthouse as well.

"Can't the Goddess just come here afterwards." Spin said hoping to persuade her to just come to the penthouse so that he wouldn't have to go out anywhere.

"No Spin, I'm really hungry, and I have things to do, just meet me there." She quickly hung up the phone and didn't wait for him to reply. Knowing that he probably would keep arguing with her saying that he just wanted to stay indoors, she purposely ignored the ringing of her cell phone when she saw Spinelli's name blinking on the caller ID. "This is for your own good Spinelli, you can't hide forever." She happily said to herself. Today she was in a great mood and nothing was going to get her down.

About thirty minutes later, Sam found her way into Kelly's positively glowing. The ringing of the bells announced that she was entering, Spin's head jerked up and met hers eagerly.

"I'm so glad you met me here, I'm starving." Sam said smiling as she flopped down in the chair right across from her favorite hacker.

"The Jackel has taken the liberty of ordering cheeseburgers and fries for the lovely Goddess." Spinelli says as he types away on his laptop.

"Oh, that sounds so good, thanks. So… what's so urgent Spin?" She asked leaning on her elbows trying to peak over his laptop to see what he was doing.

"Remember during the young Mr. Sirs sentencing, the Fair Samantha asked the Jackel to locate anything corrupt on the Harsh Judge Carroll?" Spinelli paused and then continued after Sam nodded her head. "Well, the Jackel found something very interesting."

"Go on…" Sam ushered him with her hand to continue.

"Well the Jackel has been tracking down all of the Harsh Judges cases through a period of 5 years to see if there was anything of a disturbed nature or a pattern of harsh sentencing. And the Jackel kept on coming across a specific name that has popped up at least a dozen times." He said as he turned the laptop for Sam to see.

Quickly she scooted her chair closer to Spinelli so that she could see better. "Jose Sanchez." She said while reading up on his rap sheet. "According to what you found, he has been arrested so many times without so much as a slap on the wrist."

"Yes, on one particular murder case, it said that there was even a murder weapon with his finger prints on them, but for some reason, the Harsh Judge through the case out." Spinelli added while turning his laptop back towards him and start typing again. "It says that he evil doer is back on trial for another murder and the Harsh Judge Carroll is the judge appointed to his case."

"Who is he? Who did he work for?" She asked with extreme curiosity. She started thinking about how this guy got away with all those convictions. Of course it would help to have a judge in your pocket. She wondered if this was the case.

"According to his paperwork, he was known to work for my former employer Alcazar, he used to be his mob enforcer. Kind of like Stone Cold to Mr. Sir."

"Alcazar? As in Lorenzo Alcazar?" She was shocked to ever hear that name come up again. It was bad enough that Diego had come back from the dead as the Text Message Killer but to here his father's name sent a chill down Sam's spine.

"Unfortunately yes, but it seems now that he works for a different mob boss, one by the name of Sergio Sandoval." Spinelli said as he looked to Sam for any recognition to the name.

"I've heard of him, but nothing really comes to mind." She paused to think as she leaned back in her seat when their order came. Popping some fried in her mouth, she thought about what could all this possibly mean, what was the connection, and how did this guy get off so many times.

"Oh my gosh." Suddenly it all made sense. "Spin you're a genius. Don't you see the connection?" She continued after pausing while he shook his head no. "Judge Carroll was on Alcazar's payroll." She kept her voice low so no one would hear.

"Fair Samantha, are you sure?"

"Think about it Spin. How many times has Alcazar been arrested, and how many times has he been convicted?" Spinelli thought about what she was asking. "None. He has gotten off of every single arrest because he had Judge Carroll working for him. When was the last time the judge has had a large amount of money deposited in his accounts?" She asked then waited for Spinelli to work his magic. Her cheeseburger and fries were long forgotten thinking that they finally had a start to something. What exactly, she wasn't sure.

"According to the Harsh Judge's bank records, he hasn't had a deposit since 2007 for the sum of $50,000."

"That's when Alcazar died. So how is this Jose guy getting off every time if Judge Carroll isn't getting paid?" Sam paused again to think, wrinkling her forehead. "Ohh, that's it!" She exclaimed getting a confused look from him. "Think about it Spinelli. Judge Carroll has been on Alcazar's payroll this whole time, that's why Alcazar has never been convicted of any crime. And since he died years ago, the judge hasn't received a single paycheck from his organization, but for some reason this Jose guy keeps getting off. That only means one thing…" She paused for him to catch up and then continued when she realized that he still didn't get it. "That this Jose guy has something on Judge Carroll. Spin he's blackmailing him." She lowered her voice.

Shocked Spinelli thought about everything that she said. "Wow… the Jackel is speechless. My humble apologies to Fair Samantha that the Jackel couldn't' find that information sooner."

"No Spinelli, it's ok, you're a genius anyways." She said as she leaned over the table, holding his face and giving him a big kiss on the cheek. "You've found exactly what we need to get Michael and Jason out of Pentonville."

"What does the Fair Samantha have in mind?" Spinelli asked but couldn't help feeling a little uneasy at what she was about to say.

"All we have to do is track Jose down, get what he has on Judge Carroll and blackmail the judge ourselves. Where is Jose at right now?" She asked jumping out of her seat. She couldn't help the excitement running through her veins. They finally found away to get Michael and Jason out of jail and all she had to do was use her P.I. and con woman skills.

"The Four Season's in Manhattan. He is currently staying there while awaiting for his next trial date." He said after typing.

"Perfect." She said as she reached in her pocket and pulled out her Blackberry. "Send me all the information on my phone. I'm going to go pack to go to Manhattan." She said turning to leave but Spinelli stopped her by grabbing on her arm.

"Wait, there is no way that the Goddess is thinking about going on this dangerous assignment alone. Stone Cold would be most displeased if he found out. The Jackel can't possible let you go alone."

"Oh come on Spinelli, it's just another case. I get in and out quicker on my own." She said trying to twist her arm out of his grip.

"The Jackel must protest considering the evil doer's former profession. Fair Samantha can't possibly think about solving this case alone, no matter the importance." He said as he released her arm.

"She's won't be alone." A voice said from behind Sam. Both Spinelli and Sam turned to see Jagger standing there listening in on their conversation with his arms crossed on his chest. "Because, I'm going with her." He said leaving no room for argument.

"Absolutely not, thanks anyways Jagger but I don't need your help, I can do this on my own." Sam said a little annoyed at his suggestion.

"Well according to Spinelli, this case sounds dangerous and there is no way in hell I'm letting you go off on your own without back up." He said firmly.

"I'm sorry, letting me go? Since when do you have a say in what I do or don't do?" She said getting more pissed off at his comment.

"And besides, Fair Samantha has only one most loyal protector to back her up and that's Stone Cold." Spinelli chimed in clearly not liking Jagger's stand on Sam's well being.

"Well, he's in prison, and since I don't see him getting out anytime soon, I'm coming with you." Jagger said coldly staring at Sam earning a flinch from Spinelli at being reminded that his boss was in prison.

"Wow, aren't we the sensitive type?" Sam started to say sarcastically. "There is no way your going with me." She said as she tried to leave but stopped in her tracks.

"If I have to follow you, I will. Obviously this is a dangerous assignment and I just want to help. I'll sit back without a sound and wait for you to need me." He said emphasizing on the need me part.

"First off I will never need you, and second…." Sam wanted to continue but was stopped by Spin's voice.

"The newly appointed officer is right." Spinelli exclaimed.

"What!?" Both Jagger and Sam said at the same time.

"The newly appointed officer is right Fair Samantha. The Goddess can not go on this mission alone for I fear for your safety. And if Stone Cold were to find out that you went on this case alone, I feel that he would leave no stone unturned to search for the Jackel to proceed with my demise. The Jackel thinks that it's in Fair Samantha's best interest to take the newly appointed officer with her."

"No, there is no way. Spinelli I can do this on my own." She argued.

"Come on, what is the big deal. Unless you think that you can't handle being alone with me." Jagger challenged her earning a shocked face from both Sam and Spinelli. "I can understand if you don't want me to go with you because you can't control your urges. You know, especially with Jason being in prison and no conjugal visits since you're not his wife. Which by the way is odd, if he really loved as much as everyone says he does, why are you two not married yet?"

"Not that it's any of your business, Jason and I have already had our alone time this morning thank you very much." She said gloating and seeing him wince. "And…. The only urges I need to control when I'm around you is the bile that I seem to choke on." She added for effect.

"Still, I think the best way to keep you safe is to go with you. So… where are we going?" Jagger continued to force the issue. He was just as stubborn as she was especially at hearing that she had her alone time with Jason. Clearly she wanted him to know that she had her conjugal visit. But all that did was add the fire that fueled his jealousy. He was definitely going with her. If she didn't want him to protect her, that's fine, but at least he would be alone with her.

"We are not going anywhere!" She shouted pointing between the two of them.

"Fair Samantha, I really must protest you going alone. Surely Fair Samantha doesn't want the Jackal to end up dead once Stone Cold finds out you went to the Four Season's in Manhattan on your own." Spinelli stated purposely telling Jagger where she was going so she wouldn't go alone. He was really concerned to know that his treasured friend planned to go up against Lorenzo Alcazar's former mob enforcer. If Jose Sanchez was anything like Stone Cold at his profession, he wouldn't her to go alone.

Seeing that Spinelli just mouthed off to Jagger of where she was going, she really didn't see a point in fighting anymore. Looking at Jagger, clearly she could see that he was already planning on following her or meeting her there. Now she was pissed, pissed off at Spinelli for spilling where she was going and pissed off at Jagger for insisting on going with her. She noted another difference between Jagger and Jason, Jason would've have backed her up and trust her 100% on taking care of herself while he stood on stand by in case I needed his help. He never smothered her and, he completely understood her reasons for going on these cases alone. She liked the adrenaline and she liked the danger, but with Jagger babysitting her, she needed to be extra careful not to tip off that she was with a cop. A real overbearing, over confident, cocky bastard who had the nerve of saying that she couldn't control her urges.

Swallowing back the bile that crept up in her throat thinking about the last part, she finally gave in. "Fine! But I have to go back to my apartment to pack some things before we go." Now turning to Jagger while poking a finger to his chest she said, "You do exactly what I say and when I say it. Understand?" She said heading towards the door after seeing him nod his head. Turning back she looked at Spinelli. "Send me all the information." She received a nod from Spinelli.

"I'll pick you up in an hour." Jagger said to her just before she walked out the door waving her hand about without turning back to look at them. At this point Jagger was completely turned on by her forcefulness. Putting his hand over his chest at where she poked him, he thought about how her touch completely took his thoughts to a whole different level. Shaking his head from having a short fantasy about her and her hands, he looked at Spinelli. "Thanks for seeing it my way. I just want to protect her."

"Even though I have a displeasure in this union, I fear for Fair Samantha's safety and since her true love and protector is in Pentonville, you are her only chance. " Spinelli said while putting away his laptop after he sent the information to Sam's Blackberry. "A warning." He started to say looking Jagger dead in the eyes. "If anything and I mean anything happens to Fair Samantha, then the Jackel suggests that you run, for Stone Cold will not rest until he sees you 6 feet under."

Almost flinching, Jagger kept his cocky demeanor up, he gave a little laugh. "For a second, I thought that you were going to warn me to protect her virtue."

"The Jackel has no intention on warning you to keep your hands to yourself, Fair Samantha is more than capable of protecting her own virtue. She is indeed a Goddess in every way, but she is also a very faithful and loyal Goddess even in the presence of the newly appointed officer. The Goddess belongs to Stone Cold and no one else." With his last words Spinelli left to go to Pentonville to visit Jason. As soon as he walked out of the diner, he received a phone call from Maxie saying that she needed his help with a computer problem she was having at Crimson. After checking his watch, he realized that visiting hours was almost over, so he decided to head to Crimson to help his non wife out. Tomorrow he would visit his master and tell him the good news about finding what they needed to get him out of prison.

After Spinelli left, Jagger walked upstairds to his room to pack for his trip with Sam, thinking about what Spinelli had just said about the warning. But for Jagger, the only thing that he could think about was going to Manhattan with Sam, the Goddess, alone. He just needed one night alone with Sam to convince her that she would be better off with him instead of a criminal. After getting showered, dressed, and packed, Jagger was out the door to Sam's place. He knew that eventually Jason would find out that they went to Manhattan together. Perfect, he thought to himself. Planting a seed of doubt in Jason's head is all he needed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next day while Jason was showing Michael the most effective ways to stop an attacker, they were interrupted by a guard opening up the cell door.

"Morgan, you have a visitor." The guard said ushering Jason to walk out.

Jason turned to nod to the guard and then turned back to Michael. "I'll be right back, keep practicing." Jason said as he followed the guard out.

Going through the visitor's hallway in Pentonville, Jason was trying to hide the smile that was slowly creeping on his face. He was hoping that Sam was going to visit him again today for another one of their conjugal visit sessions. Before she left the yesterday, she had promised that she would be back with costumes. Thinking about Sam in any costume had Jason's blood pumping through him like lava making him hot with need. Picturing all the things that they had done the last time they made love where he took her from behind, he kept on picturing her tight, round ass smacking him loud while he violently slammed into her causing a crack on the headboard, Jason couldn't help but start to get hard. 'Oh, that's not good here.' He thought to himself as he desperately tried to think about something else.

Keeping his thoughts on helping Michael to try to protect himself, Jason didn't even notice that he was led in the regular visiting room instead of one of the private rooms. As soon as the guard opened the door to reveal Spinelli sitting there waiting for his master, Jason was brought out of his daze. Looking at his friend, Jason couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he wasn't getting alone time with the woman that plagued his thoughts 24/7.

"Hey Spinelli." Jason said genuinely happy to his childish friend finally out of the penthouse. On one of his first visits with Sam, she had told him how Spinelli had locked himself up in the penthouse depressed with only his computer as a companion.

"Stone Cold, the Jackel is most pleased to see you doing well." Spinelli said happy to see Jason after all this time of missing his employer.

"I'm good, how are you Spinelli? Sam said that you've spending your time locked up the penthouse." Jason said showing concern.

"The Jackel is happy once again, especially after what the Jackel and Fair Samantha have come up with. If the plan goes well then Stone Cold and Young Mr. Sir will finally be sprung from this hell hole and then all right will be in the world once again." Spinelli was completely ecstatic just thinking about Jason coming back to the penthouse.

"Spinelli what are you talking about? What plan? Where is Sam?" Jason was talking louder and louder having a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He almost didn't want to know what was going on but if it involved Sam than he most definitely wanted to know.

At hearing the desperation in Jason's voice, Spinelli started to tell Jason all about what they had found yesterday about Judge Carroll and his connection to Jose Sanchez and Lorenzo Alcazar, not really noticing the cold stare from Jason's piercing blue eyes. Jason just looked at him speechless and in utter shock at hearing the name Jose Sanchez, one of Alcazar's most dangerous mob enforcers, having a connection with the bastard judge that sentenced Michael to prison for saving his mother and newborn sister.

Without realizing it Jason stood from his chair at hearing that Sam went to Manhattan yesterday to stake him out. "WHAT!?" Jason shouted from the top of his lungs earning him an awkward glance form the guard that was standing outside the room looking in. Noticing Spinelli flinch and jump about a foot back, he realized that he was shouting. He needed to control himself in order to avoid going to solitary confinement. "What the hell do you mean Sam went to Manhattan to stake him out? Spinelli, do you have any idea who this guy is? He is one of the worst enforcers known, he never cared who he killed, woman or children, they were all the same to him. Not only did he work for Alcazar, he now works for the Sandovals. And you let Sam go off on her own. WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" Jason shouted the last sentence unable to control his shouting but he was able control his body by staying put in that steel chair. The steel chair that he so desperately wanted to pick up and fling it at Spinelli's head for giving in to this stupid crazy idea. Obviously it was Sam's idea. Jason balled up his fists and shook his head thinking about what he was going to do to her once he got his hands on her again. She would get the same hand print on her left ass cheek to match the one that he gave her yesterday on her right. Only this time there was going to be some biting involved.

"Please, Stone Cold must refrain from any violent thoughts or actions. Fair Samantha is more than capable of handling herself as Stone Cold and the Jackal have seen on countless occasions…" Spinelli was trying to explain but was cut off.

"I know that Sam can take care of herself, but she has always had me for backup. She is out there right now all alone going after a dangerous mob enforcer that has evidence against Judge Carroll. Did you think that he was just going to hand it over to her? How could you let her go alone?"

"But Stone Cold…"

"NO! I can't believe that you would let her go by herself. I can't believe that she would be so reckless to think that she could handle Jose Sanchez all on her own." Jason was getting louder at this point until he was screaming at Spinelli. "What in the hell was she thinking? What the hell were you thinking letting her go? She is all alone…"

"She's not alone! The newly appointed officer is with her." Spinelli shouted back without even realizing that he just told Jason whom she was with. He did plan to tell Jason the truth but he wanted to do it in a more subtle way, but he couldn't get a word in with Jason screaming at him.

At this moment, time had frozen for Jason. The woman that he was madly in love with, that he would kill for, the woman that he would die for was currently in Manhattan with none other than Jagger Cates. "Jagger? Jagger is with Sam right now in Manhattan. Jagger is Sam's backup?" Jason kept on repeating Jagger's name hoping that Spinelli would tell him wrong. In a way Jason was hoping that the officer would turn out to be Lucky. Even though Lucky and Sam had a past, he trusted him to watch after Sam. He knew that Lucky doesn't think of Sam that way, but then again things were destroyed for him and Elizabeth after she slept with his brother. Rolling his eyes, Jason tried to keep his attention focused on the task at hand.

"Yes." Was all Spinelli said as it came out in a whisper with his head down and shoulders hunched over as if he was a child that just got caught doing something bad.

"Let me get this straight. You let Sam go to Manhattan with Jagger Cates to get evidence that Jose Sanchez, a dangerous mob enforcer, has been blackmailing Judge Carroll with. Alone. Her and Jagger are in Manhattan, alone. Together." Jason was seething in rage and his fists were balled up so tight that his knuckles were white.

"Yes. But…" Spinelli tried to explain but was stopped by Jason waving his hand in the air signaling him to stop talking. But he kept going. "But Stone Cold, Fair Samantha needed backup and since you are here…"

"What about Max or even Milo, they could've went with her, I trust them with my life, I would've trusted them to keep Sam safe. God, even Lucky, or Dante, hell anybody from the organization for that matter, anybody but that PRICK!" Jason shouted as he slammed his fist on the table causing Spinelli to almost jump off his chair.

Earning an evil glare from the guard outside when he looked out the window of the door, Jason decided that it was time to calm down. The more Jason sat there thinking about the situation the more he realized that he was yelling at the wrong person. Spinelli has absolutely no control in what was on Sam's mind, hell he barely could a say a word in edge wise once Sam had a planned something. The person Jason was really upset with was with Sam. And even though he hated the bastard cop, he wasn't really pissed off about him going with her. What pissed him off more than anything was that his little Might Mouse was going after a mob enforcer with a man they didn't trust. There was no doubt in his mind about trusting Sam, he not only trusted her with his life, he trusted her with his heart. But, he knew how Sam worked, even if Jagger went with her, which was probably mostly his idea, she would leave him completely in the dark. She would never tell him what she was planning on doing, and he was sure that Jagger didn't really know all the facts or cared to know. He probably just jumped at the opportunity to having Sam alone.

Pausing to think for a moment, Jason was trying to think of his next words. "Now you listen to me and you listen carefully, you will leave now, and as soon as you head out those doors, you will call Sam and tell her to get her ass back her NOW! Do you understand me Spinelli? I don't' care what you do, I don't care if you have to go to Manhattan your self, I don't care if you have to drag her back here kicking and screaming. Take Max if you have to. I don't' care how you get her back here, but you do it and you do it today." Standing up to add the last sentence for major effect to show Spinelli what a mob enforcer truly is he added. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

With a slight trembling nod to his head, Spinelli frantically stood from his chair, causing it knock over as he ran out of the visitor's room. He knew that Jason would never do anything to really hurt him but he also knew that when it came to Jason's Goddess getting hurt, all bets were off.

Walking back to his cell, Jason felt guilty for yelling at Spinelli like that, he didn't deserve it, and he couldn't help but smile that his little brave Mighty Mouse was about to take on a lethal mob enforcer in order to get her man out of jail. She would do anything for him, she has lied for him, stolen for him, killed for him, forged documentation so they could have sex, and now she was about to get him out of prison. Sam was truly his match in every way. And knowing that she was out there fighting for him and Michael to get out, he knew it was only a matter of time before they were released. But that didn't mean that he was less worried for her, if anything he was more. This was very persnal for Sam and she would often jump in without thinking. The one thing that bothered him more was knowing that Jagger Cates really had his eyes on Sam. His Sam. His woman. His partner. And when he gets out of prison, she would be his wife.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Sam woke up late that morning from her hotel room at Four Seasons in Manhattan, she was completely exhausted. She stayed in bed, opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling thinking about everything that happened yesterday. After leaving Kelly's, Sam made a quick stop before she went to her apartment to shower, change, and pack for her trip. After about an hour Jagger came knocking at her door, she quickly grabbed all her toys that she needed for her assignment while Jagger grapped her bag and in no time they were out the door.

She was grateful that Jagger insisted on driving the entire three hours straight non stop to Manhattan so that she could go over the information that Spinelli had sent her. She occupied the back seat of Jagger's oversized SUV, probably over compensated for something, ignoring Jagger the entire way to their destination as she spread out a pad on her lap and went through her Blackberry to write everything down before turning it off to prevent distractions. Every now and then Sam could feel his eyes on her through the rearview mirror, but she ignored him like the plague. She didn't want to give him any reason to think that she was interested in him, and if ignoring him didn't work than a swift knee to the groin will do it.

As soon as they were checked into the hotel, Sam declined Jagger's invitation to go out for dinner and just ordered room service while he staked out the hotel. This gave Sam the opportunity to talk to some of the hotel staff about Jose Sanchez. Apparently whenever Jose was in town, he would always stay at this hotel and he would always visit the bar around 9pm to check out the fresh set of girls that strolled through the place, and it took her only $100 and a peak at her cleavage to get the tidbit from some desk clerk. Quickly, she ran to her two bedroom suite before Jagger came through the door and interrogated her on her whereabouts.

Jagger had insisted on getting the two bedroom suite instead of their own separate hotel rooms. After about 10 minutes of arguing and a few odd looks from a female desk clerk looking at her like she was crazy to not want to share a room with the guy, Sam finally gave in. 'If you only you what I had at home waiting for me.' Sam told herself looking at the clerk.

After she ate her meal from room service, she told Jagger that she needed to do some more research. She quietly retreated to her room, ignoring Jagger's pleads about going out in the town, she closed the door, locked it and sat in her bed going through all her information that she had. Studying them until her eyes were crossed, she didn't' actually fall asleep until about 3am.

"Time to get to work." She told herself as she threw the covers off her and went to the bathroom. Tonight was the night to set her careful plotted plan in motion and now all she had to do was make sure that idiot horny cop next door didn't ruin it for her.

Back at Pentonville, Jason found his way to the visitors room for the second time that day. Hoping that it was Sam and that Spinelli had knocked some sense into her, or at least hoping it was Spinelli to tell him that he found Sam and she was on her way back. At this point he would accept either one just to get Sam away from Jose and Jagger. He didn't know which was worse, a lethal mob enforcer who would kill her without a second thought, or an idiot horny cop who can't keep his eyes to himself. Jason figured that the latter was more dangerous, because she would go to jail for killing a cop. 'Hell, I might as well make myself comfortable here, especially after I get my hands on that prick Jagger Cates.' He thought to himself as the guard opened the visitors room door.

"Hey Jason."

"Sonny, hey, how are you?" Jason said clearly with disappointed dripping from every word.

"Good, what's wrong?" Sonny asked knowing that something was wrong. "Were you expecting someone else?" He added noting the disappointed look on Jason's face.

"Yeah acutally..." He nodded and gave a sigh. "I was hoping it was Sam, or even Spinelli to tell me where Sam was."

"Sam?" Sonny was surprised to hear name, almost making it sounded like she hadn't come by to visit him. "I thought Sam was here yesterday."

"She was… but then she had another one of her crazy ideas and went to Manhattan, with Jagger trailing behind her."

"Jagger? As in Jagger Cates, Stone's brother?" Sonny asked with sadness remembering his long lost friend once upon a time.

"Yes." Jason said nodding again. He paused for a second letting out a deep sigh and decided to tell Sonny the story after seeing the look of confusion cross his face. And besides, maybe he can help in getting Sam back here. After about 10 minutes of reliving the story that Spinelli told him about Sam going to Manhattan with Jagger, knowing Jose Sanchez connection to Judge Carroll, and getting evidence on the judge that could eventually get Michael and him out jail, Jason was annoyed to see the look of pride and admiration on Sonny's face.

A bright smile and a chuckle from Sonny caused Jason to shake his head with more annoyance. "It's not funny Sonny, she could get hurt or even killed." Jason stated firmly.

"I'm not laughing, but come on Jason, do you really expect Sam to sit back and do nothing. Hell that woman would go the ends of the Earth and back again for you and you would do the same for her." Sonny said with pride at the level of dedication his two friends have towards each other. With the pride there was also a hint of sadness and a dash of jealousy that went along with it. When he was with Sam, he never saw that much dedication towards one man and it didn't sit well with him that she showed it to his best friend instead of him. 'What the hell am I thinking?' He thought to himself at the thought of resenting Jason and Sam's relationship. He was truly happy for him, but he couldn't help it. He reasoned with himself that it was probably due to the fact that he had no one in his life now.

"What?" Jason asked seeing Sonny shake his head.

"Nothing. You just need to trust Sam." Sonny wanted to keep Jason's focus on Sam. Sonny surely didn't want Jason to know what he was thinking.

"I do trust Sam. It's that bastard Cates that I don't trust. I just don't want to see her get hurt. For God's sake Sonny she is going after Jose Sanchez and he's now working for the Sandovals. I'm sure he has major connections and Sam only has that incompetent cop to watch her back." Jason was almost shouting at this point.

"Calm down, Jase. What do you want me to do?" Sonny thought that it was best to try to calm Jason down when he saw the guards looking in. Opening his mouth to say something, he was stopped by the ringing of his cell phone. Looking at the caller ID, he scrunched up his face, not wanting to talk to the person who called.

"Who is it?" Jason was curious at seeing the look of disdain on Sonny's face.

"Spinelli." Sonny said shaking his head thinking about the headache he would if he answered the phone. Thinking against it he was slowly putting it away when Jason jumped over the table and grabbed his arm.

"Answer it!" Jason growled. "I've been waiting to here from him." Jason said sitting back down anxious to hear what Spinelli had to say about Sam. Sitting down Jason was trying to stop from fidgeting in his seat, clearly impatient while listening to Sonny talk on the phone.

"Make it quick Spinelli… .…ok…. ok… ok, I'll tell him." Sonny hung up the phone, put it back in his pocket and prepared himself for the wrath that was going to come towards him.

"Well…" Jason asked spreading his arms on the table to control his impatience.

"Spinelli said that he tried to call Sam on her phone as soon as he left here but her phone was turned off." Sonny was speaking as calmly as possible seeing the icy blue eyes piercing through him, but he knew that as soon as he his next words it was not going to busy to soothe the beast. "Then he found Jagger's phone number, he called it and…" Sonny paused not sure if he wanted to continue. Even though he was the mob boss of his organization, he new better than to be on opposite sides of Jason Morgan, lethal mob enforcer.

"And?" Jason urged him to continue not liking the hesitation in Sonny's voice.

"And Jagger picked up and told Spinelli not to bother him or Sam because they were busy." Sonny stopped again short.

"And?!" Jason yelled knowing that Sonny was keeping something from him.

Sonny let out a deep breath and continued. "And, he told Spinelli to tell you that you lost." Sonny finished while bracing himself on the chair waiting for all hell to break loose.

"Lost? Lost! I will show that Son of Bitch who lost!" Jason shouted as he pounded the table with his first and jumped out his seat and started pacing the room knowing that Jagger indicated that Jason had lost Sam. "That mother fucker thinks that he can try to take what's mine, I mean he is a complete jackass if he thinks that he can take Sam from me. Obviously he is underestimating mine and Sam's relationship. I mean come on Sonny, you know what will happen to him if he tried. Sam would deliver one swift kick to the balls if he tried something on her." At this point Jason was laughing thinking about Sam taking on a cop. That's exactly what he feared. "That asshole would probably press charges against her for turning him down and…."

Sonny sat back and watched with amusement as his best friend and protector paced the room back and forth ranting and raving about a guy that was trying to take his territory, Sam. He has seen Jason go ballistic before and it was never something that Sonny wanted directed towards him, and now seeing Jason this way just reaffirmed his decision to stay away from Sam and keep her out of his thoughts. But… now hearing Jason continue to talk about Sam, and her love and devotion, all he could think of was all the times that Sam had fought for him and his family, especially for Michael. And now, she was in Manhattan, going up against Sandoval's enforcer for his son.

"Jason…" He said trying to get his attention but failed. "Jason…" He said louder and still nothing, Jason was too busy talking a mile a minute, which was something he never thought he would hear from Jason Morgan. "JASON!" Sonny shouted finally getting his attention.

"WHAT!?" Jason shouted back at hearing Sonny.

"You need to calm down man, it won't do anybody any good, especially Michael if they lock you up in solitary confinement for misbehaving. You need to calm down." Saying his son's name seemed to do the trick. Jason was crazy loud when he was emotional but he always softened up when it came to the kids.

"You're right. Sorry…" Jason whispered sitting back down trying to regulate his breathing.

"Listen, as soon as I leave I will get my men on locating Sam, even if I have to go drag her here myself." Sonny paused smiling thinking about throwing Sam over his shoulder to carry her back here, being that close to her once again. Shaking his head again, he continued. "But there was another reason why I came down here." Sonny paused again waiting for his friend to control his temper before he explained why he really came to see him. "I got some news that the Sandovals want to move in our territory. I'm on my way to Puerto Rico to meet with their negotiator, Miguel Sandoval, Sergio's nephew. So I'll be gone for a few days." He said then quickly added when he saw the look of anger on Jason's face. "After I speak with Sam of course. I'm going to fly out tomorrow. I have a meeting with Diane tomorrow to go over some shipping contracts and then I'll take the jet after."

Letting out a sigh of relief trusting that Sonny will try to find Sam, Jason nodded his head in agreement. "I'm sorry I can't go with you." He was genuinely sorry that he couldn't go with his friend as his protector.

"That's ok, I'm taking Max and I'm going to Milo on Sam without her knowing of course. And besides, you are doing more for me by protecting my son than I have done for him his whole life." Sonny was truly grateful for his best friend and that was why he chose to leave all thoughts of Sam behind him.

Jason stood up, gave Sonny a hand shake told him to be careful and before he walked out the door, he turned back to his friend and employer. "He's my son too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

In the living room of their hotel suite, Jagger paced the room thinking about the beautiful brunette that was getting dressed on the other side of her bedroom door. Staring at her enough throughout the entire day as they talked he could picture exactly what her voluptuous body looked like underneath her clothes. He could picture her firm, round, large breasts that made him pant, needing to hold them in his hands, needing to feel her peaked nipples against his chest. He could picture the curve of her hips grinding against him as he reached around her to grab her round, plump, juicy ass. His cock twitched thinking about making love her, thinking about taking her from behind as he slammed into her. He wanted her, no, at this point he needed her or he was going to explode. Pacing the room uncomfortably shifting himself, he thought about how he was going to get her. The problem was that she never gave him a chance. It pissed him off more than anything to know that Jason was in prison and she was still devoted to him. _What the hell was it going to take?_

This afternoon had given him a perfect opportunity to talk to her about himself but all she wanted to do was talk about Jason. Jason, Jason, Jason. _Ughh, give me a fucking break. The bastard would rather spend the next five years in prison than to be with you, and you still love him_. So he decided to tell her all about Jason Quartermaine, and about Keisha  & Robin but in return she tortured him by talking about Jason Morgan. He had to swallow back the vomit every now and then when she talked about how he was a good man and how much they loved each other. He couldn't help but through what Lucky and the other guys at the PCPD told him about Jason's relationship to Elizabeth, to throw it in her face. Immediately feeling guilty and kicking himself at seeing her wince, he swallowed the vomit once more and told her that it worked out for the best. Even though he wanted Sam all to himself, he couldn't stand to see her hurt.

Still pacing the room, waiting for her to emerge from the bedroom, he thought about their plan. He was just supposed to shut up and sit quietly in one the booths of the bar while he watched her flirt with a guy she was trying to get some evidence on. Without him knowing, Sam lied about who she was really going after, she told him that her mark was a cheating spouse and she was supposed to flirt with him, have him take her up to his hotel room, take some pictures to get her proof and that he was supposed to be her back up in case something went wrong. He was still weary about the plan but decided to keep his mouth shut and listen to her, afraid that she would go off on him. _Hmph, here he, is Jagger Cates, afraid of a five foot gorgeous brunette_. He laughed to himself. _The guys at the force would have a field day if they found out._

Hearing the bedroom door opened, suddenly jerked Jagger out of his thoughts to stare at the unbelievable sight before him. There she was, the woman that plagued his dreams and thoughts, walking over towards the bar in her 'fuck me' heels with confidence and sex oozing off of her in waves slamming him directly in the chest sending his heart into uneven beats. Seeing her in that off the shoulder blazing red dress that fit to her like second skin and lips to match instantly made him rock hard. All day he had been picturing her naked and after what he was seeing, he was determined to see the real thing. Moving over to stand behind the couch so she didn't see how hard and ready he was for her, he watched her as she ran her hands through her silky dark hair and slam back a shot of whiskey. Most likely to calm her nerves. Jagger felt sorry for the poor bastard that she was targeting, seeing her now, he knew that she was about to succeed because no man, married or gay, would be able to resist her. Hell, he had to restrain himself behind the couch to stop himself from taking her on all surfaces of this room, including the wall. _Jason, you are one lucky son of a bitch._

Walking off the elevator heading towards the bar, Sam made sure to take in all her surroundings, something that she learned to do whenever she worked, whether it was for her PI work or for when she was a con artist. Stepping into the entrance of the bar she took immediate notice of Jagger sitting in the booth to her right sipping on his drink and pretending like he didn't notice her. _Good boy. At least he knows how to take orders_. She thought to herself as she scanned the bar looking for her mark.

Eyeing the bar and not looking directly at him, she noticed that Mr. Sanchez was looking directly at her. Walking towards the bar, adding more sway to her hips, she hoped that Jose was taking much enjoyment in what he was seeing. Noticing his mouth hang open and his eyes staring at her wide, she knew that she had him right where she wanted him. Now all she had to do was go in for the kill. Gliding up to the stool next to her mark, she hunched her shoulders slightly towards to get his attention to her breasts that were already screaming to be set free from the constricting top half of her dress.

After ordering a chardonnay from the bar tender, she reached into her purse to pull out her cash, when she was stopped when he placed his hands over hers.

"This one is on me, mi bellaza (my beauty)." Jose whispered in her ear. As soon as he saw her walk into the bar, he knew that he would be taking her upstairs. Taking her was the key word. He didn't care whether she went willing or not, dressed like that, she was looking for action as he was going to give it her.

"Thank you." Sam whispered back seductively while licking her lips, noticing that he licked his own as he stared at her inviting mouth. She needed to go fast, one reason was to reel him in quick, the other was so she wouldn't throw up all over his designer suit with disgust for him, so she laid it on thick for him.

"You are most welcome." He said this time raising his eyes to stare into hers.

Sam knew how to play this game, she had been doing it all her life. Keeping in mind the bartender now at the far end of the bar mixing a drink for a customer, Sam stared deep into Jose's eyes, keeping the gaze there, as she reached over to his glass and emptied the right amount of the crushed Roughy in his drink. Judging by his size, she needed to add more than the average person if she needed him knocked out as soon as they were back to his room.

After waiting a sufficient amount of time for all the traces of the roughy to dissolve, Sam pushed back from his gaze and took a long slow sip of her drink taking extra time to use her tongue and lips all over the glass. Staring at her lips, Jose reached over, took his drink and gulped it down with one shot.

"Let's go up to my room." He said as he stood up and threw a few bills on the bar. He couldn't wait any longer, he wanted her lips and tongue all over him.

Smiling at herself with much pride, Sam stood up, fixed her dress and proceeded to follow Jose out of the bar and to his room. Ignoring Jagger as she walked by, she hoped that he would follow the second part of her plan, to just go up to the room, pack and get ready to leave as soon as she came back.

Opening the door with his key card, Jose ushered Sam inside lightly trailing his palm on her backside. Almost flinching, Sam had to keep her emotions in control. This plan wouldn't work if he knew how much he was actually making Sam sick to her stomach. As he was leading her into the bedroom of his suite, Sam noticed that he was stumbling more than the normal side effects of the drink. 'Uh oh, maybe she put too much. Oh well.' Watching as he stumbled towards the bed, Sam glided up to him and pushed him down on the bed. For a big, lethal enforcer he was light a feather for her to push around, of course it helped with the right amount of drugs in his system. Judging by the dazed look in his eyes, Sam knew that she had a very limited time to find out what she needed to know. Something about being drugged always made the person want to spill their deep dark secrets, and that's what Sam banked on to happen.

"What brings you to Manhattan?" Sam purred in his ears.

"I have a trial tomorrow." He blurted out dazed. "But don't worry mi bellaza, I have the judge by the balls, I'll get out and then we can continue our little party." He finished as he pointed to the file on the desk.

'Well that was too easy.' She was almost disappointed as she thought to herself as she walked over to the other side of the bed closest to the desk. The least he could do was give her a little more challenge. "Why don't you lay down, while I go to the bathroom to freshen up for you." She purred pushing him down.

"Oh yeah… baby." He started to say as he started to slide up further onto the bed, unbuttoning his black shirt.

Sam stood straight and walked towards the bathroom as she past the desk swiping the file. Locking the bathroom door behind her and smiling widely to herself, she flopped down on top of the toilet seat after putting the lid down and proceeded to look through the folder that Jose had against Judge Carroll.

"You're the best Sam." She said to herself as she looked through the evidence of money trails between the judge and Alcazar. She also found some pictures of the two secretly meeting and what looked like a tape recorder, most likely from Jose wearing a wire. There were also endless papers of shady business transactions that alone could send the honorable Judge Carroll to Pentonville for life. 'Honorable my ass. That bastard sent Michael away for 5 years for protecting his mother while the murdering pervert laying in the bed outside the door got away free and clear.' Shoving back all the evidence back in the folder, Sam got up and went to unlock the door.

"Are you ready for me?" She called through the door and waited quietly for a response. Nothing. Smiling, she called again. "Jose?" She called his name as she opened to the door to find the enforcer passed out on the bed. 'Yes!' She congratulated herself, the Roughy worked. Going back into the bathroom, Sam took a wash cloth and went to wipe the hotel room clear of her finger prints so that there was no sign that she was here.

When she was satisfied with her clean up work, she started to open the door giggling to herself. Poor Jose, not only was he going to wake up from a major headache, he probably won't even remember that night. And on top of that, he would have to stroll into the courtroom in front of Judge Carroll without the evidence to blackmail him. Most likely he will end up behind bars, but that's ok. She will send one mob enforcer to Pentonville while she set another one free.

Walking out the door and shutting it behind her with one last look at Jose, Sam turned around to bump into the last person she wanted to see.

"Shit Jagger, what the hell are you doing here?" She gasped for air startled to see him.

"What the hell am I doing here? What the hell where you doing in there all this time?" He growled at her, clearly upset with her.

"What? I was getting evidence for my client." She lied as she walked towards the elevator to get back to their room but stopped to turn to him with an evil look. "Wait… did you follow me?" She paused for him to answer but she knew the truth without him actually admitting it. "Damn it Jagger, I gave you one job to do, one job, all you had to do was go back to the room and get ready to leave." She said as she scoffed off getting into the elevator.

"Well, I couldn't just sit there and wait for you to get back." He said raising his voice. "Answer the question Sam, what the hell where you doing in there to get your evidence?" He chased after her as she stalked off the elevator and entered their room.

"What the hell does that mean Jagger?" She turned to him getting pissed.

"Did you have to jerk the guy off to get your evidence or did you have to spread your legs for him?" He said earning himself one loud mind popping slap from her small hand.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Is that what you think of me, a whore? Is that how you think I get my evidence for my clients? Not that I should have to explain myself but as soon as we got back to the room I made him drink some more. After I excused myself to go to the bathroom, he was passed out by the time I got out. So you can go to hell with your accusations?" She yelled at him as she turned to head back to her room.

'Fuck' He made a mistake. Grabbing her arm he turned her around to face him. "Look, I'm sorry ok, I just went crazy seeing you all over him at the bar. I was so close to running up to him and ripping his fucking arms off when I saw him touching your back." He said keeping a hold of her arm.

"No, you're not sorry, you just said exactly what you were thinking. You think that I'm a whore." She said watching him shake his head profusely at her describing what he thought of her. "Yes you do, otherwise you wouldn't have followed me up to the room. You think that the only way I do my job is to jerk off my mark and spread my legs for them!" She yelled.

"No, no, I don't, I swear Sam, I just followed you because I was worried about you." He said trying to get her to see his point.

"First off, I can take care of myself, and second that was the plan, you idiot. I had to get him to take me to his room, but nothing happened. He was passed out, there was no touching for kissing involved, it was clean and simple."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry ok, Sam please believe me, I don't think of you that way, it was driving me crazy when…." He stopped when she held her hand up to stop him from talking.

"Just stop apologizing ok, and just say what's on your mind. Don't give me this bullshit Jagger, just tell me exactly what you're thinking." She tried to pull her arm free that he still held. "You know what, I don't care, I don't care what you think of me. I don't care if you think that I'm a whore, it doesn't matter to me."

"NO!" Jagger yelled pulling her towards him. "That's not what I think of you. I… I…" He stuttered looking deep into her eyes.

"Just spill it Jagger, what the hell do you want from me?" She asked still trying to pull free.

"This." Was all he said as he crashed his lips down on hers. She gasped with shock giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. Kissing her roughly, he was completely blind to the fact that Sam tried with all her might to pull out of the embrace. She pushed away hard at his chest, trying to pull away from him but he was too strong. So she did the only thing that she could think of that would gain her the freedom. With one quick jerk Sam lifted her knee and made a sufficient amount of contact to his groin causing Jagger to finally let her go and fall over to the ground.

"YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" She yelled at him at the top of her lungs as she wiped her mouth clean. "Don't ever touch me again, you fucking asshole!" She quickly turned around and stomped into her room leaving Jagger on the floor, crying over his injured family jewels. After quickly getting dressed, Sam shoved all her things into her bags, threw them over shoulders and stomped out of the hotel room heading to elevator with giving Jagger another look. She grabbed a cab and headed to the airport, to purchase her one way ticket to Port Charles with her new evidence to get Michael and the love of her life out of prison. 'Ohhhh Jason is going to be so pissed.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Finally, after so many years Judge Carroll was able to sentence Jose Sanchez, a dangerous criminal to prison for 30 years for murder. With the evidence no longer in Sanchez's hand to blackmail, Judge Carroll couldn't help but to basically skip and whistle all the way down to his office completely ecstatic about today's events in the courtroom. According to a private meeting with Sanchez and his lawyer, he learned that the Sanchez woke up this morning with a mind splitting headache, not remembering anything from the night before, and that the evidence was missing. Sentencing Sanchez gave Judge Carroll the freedom that he has wanted for so long.

That happiness was of course short lived as soon as he opened the door to his chamber to find a petite brunette sitting in his chair with her feet propped up on his desk.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" He asked, completely annoyed to find her sitting at his desk as if she owned this office.

"Well hello Judge Carroll, do you remember me?" Sam asked as she set her feet back down on the floor, scooting the chair back as she folded her hands on her lap.

"Of course Ms. McCall, you perjured yourself in my courtroom on the case against Mr. Corinthos." He walked to the desk and laid his briefcase down.

"Why your honor, I have no idea what you are talking about." Sam said innocently almost challenging him to prove her wrong.

"Can you please get out of my seat and tell me what the hell you want." He walked around the desk towards her.

"Of course." Sam said as she stood up from the chair picking up the file that was on the desk and walk to the opposite side of the desk. "Now, what I want is simple really. I want you to make one tiny phone call and get Michael Corinthos III and Jason Morgan released today. And make it quick." She smirked.

"Now, why would I do that?" She could see an ounce of amusement in his eyes as he asked her that.

"Because." She started as she laid the file back on the desk in front of him for him to look over. "If you don't, you will spend the next 30 years of your life bunking next to Jose in prison." She watched as his eyes grew wide looking through the file. He was seeing the exact same thing that Sanchez had against him. Clearly, this was the missing file.

"How did you get this?" His voice came out almost a whisper with fear dripping from every word.

"Does it matter? The only thing that matters is that I now have you hooked on strings and you are going to dance for me like a good little puppet." Sam threatened. "You will make that call, you will get Michael and Jason released today by the time I get there, or so help me God I will hand this file to the feds and you can spend the rest of your life with all those low life murderers and rapists that you had sentenced. And you will also make sure that this is totally erased off of both their records." She continued to make sure that he understood. "Do you know what those men will do to old men like you in jail? Ohhh it's not pretty. What I'm thinking involves a shower and a bar of soap."

Giggling on her way towards the door, she turned for one last time. "Oh, and one more thing your honor, you should look forward to meeting your new employer soon." With those last words, Sam strolled out of his chambers with the file in hand, whistling the same tune that she had heard from him earlier.

Over at Sonny's office, Diane was standing next to his desk while Sonny signed some shipping contracts to the new owners of the docks while Bernie was talking to him about the Sandovals meeting in Puerto Rico.

"I don't care how you do it Bernie, just get me that meeting with Sergio, I don't need to go through Miguel." Sonny said while signing the pages of contracts that Diane had given him. "I would rather speak him rather than his negotiator."

"I understand that, but Sonny all business goes through his nephew first." Bernie tried to reason with him because the Sandovals were a hard group to persuade differently.

"What's the point if he has to turn around and ask Sergio to make the final decision? It's just a waste of time."

"I'll see what I can do." Bernie gave up trying to reason with him. "Too bad Mr. Morgan couldn't go with you." He added while typing away on his Blackberry.

"Yeah." Sonny nodded his head thinking about his friend and son in that hell hole. Hopefully if all goes well Sam would get the evidence away from Jose. Sam. It was impossible not to think about her. For some reason, lately she was always in his thoughts. Now is not the time to think about your best friend's girlfriend. In fact, he shouldn't be thinking about her period. "Have you two heard from Sam recently?" He asked Diane and Bernie.

"No." They both said in unison, shaking their heads. "Why?" Diane asked, almost worried.

"Jason is asking for her, so we need to try to find Sam as soon as possible." If he spoke the truth, Sonny was also worried about her, and knowing that she was in Manhattan with Jagger didn't sit well with him either. 'Stop it Sonny, you need to find her for Jason.'

"Why are you trying to find me?" Sonny heard voice seep slowly into his mind like honey. So smooth and so sexy, he looked up the see her wearing tight ass blue jeans and a black tight fitted shirt that had her round firm breasts begging for release. To top it off, she wore a black leather jacket and high heeled boots that anyone could imagine wrapped around them. 'Damn it, stop it.'

"Where the hell have you been Sam? Jason is going out of his mind with worry. And why the hell didn't you pick up your phone?" Sonny chastised her with Diane and Bernie watched with surprise at the level of concern in their employer's voice.

"Ooops." She pulled her phone out of her pocket turning it on while biting her lower lip. "I had it turned off so I can avoid distractions." She stepped closer to the desk.

Sonny noticed her bite her lips, knowing something she did when she was nervous. "What are you doing her Sam, you should go visit Jason." He said pushing away the nasty thoughts of Sam's lips.

"I come bearing gifts." She said slapping the evidence folder on the desk. Watching Sonny go through the files while Bernie and Diane leaned over, she continued. "I give you the gift of a judge." She added motioning to the file.

"You did it." He said shaking his head, completely in awe of her.

"Come on Sonny, you doubted me?" He shook his head at hearing her ask him that stupid question. Of course he never doubted her. What Sam McCall wanted is what Sam McCall would get.

"How… how did you get this?" Diane asked breaking the friendly look between her boss and her best friend's daughter.

Watching all three of them look at her waiting for her story, she took a deep breath and started to tell them everything. "So ever since Michael was sentenced, I had Spinelli look into Judge Carroll's pass for anything suspicious, I mean come on, who in their right mind sends a poor kid to a prison filled with murderers just because he protected his mother and newborn sister. The poor kid just woke up from being in a coma for a year and…." She rambled on only to be stopped by Bernie.

"Sam… stop." Bernie said putting his hands up to stop her. Turning to Sonny he asked, "Does she always ramble like that?"

Shaking his head Sonny clearly remembers many times to be at the receiving end of Sam's rambles. "Only when she's excited or nervous." He said earning a heart clenching smile from Sam.

"Aww, Sonny, you know me so well." She smiled, then took a deep breath and continued. "So anyways, Spinelli found a connection between Judge Carroll and Jose Sanchez."

"Sandovals enforcer, Jose Sanchez?" Bernie asked not sure if he heard her right.

"Well, since he no longer has that file, he is now the ex enforcer to the Sandovals. Thanks to Judge Carroll he is now currently serving 30 years in prison for murder." She smiled triumphantly.

Smiling brightly to show off his dimples, she noticed Sonny urging her to continue. "Ok, so since finding the connection between Judge Carroll and Sanchez, we realized looking at the judges bank records that he hasn't been on Alcazar's payroll since he died, meaning that Sanchez had to have had something on him. Since we found out that he was in Manhattan waiting for today's trial, I went there to find him."

"With Jagger." Sonny stated almost pissed off, remembering that they were there together. Alone.

Wincing at the name, Sam heard Diane gasp. "The cop, you got a cop involved in this?"

"No, of course not. I just told him that it was some cheating spouse case. Sonny, the guy's a total dumbass he didn't even recognize Sancez, I just told him to sit at the booth in the bar like a good little boy and have my back in case something happened." She tried to explain herself. Almost rehearsing what she was going to tell Jason once he found out. She continued on with her story. "So, while he was providing me with back up, I went up and flirted with Sanchez to get him to take me up to his room." Stopping only at hearing Diane gasp again.

"Please Sam don't tell me you…"

"What? Oh God no." She said hearing all three of them sigh with relief. But for some reason, Sam seemed a little uncomfortable with Sonny's gaze, almost as if he was pissed. "I just slipped him a roofy before we went up and by the time I got out of the bathroom he was passed out." Seeing the shocked look on her lawyer's face she quickly added. "Hypothetically… hypothetically I slipped him a roughy that knocked him out, giving me enough time to steal the folder and sneak out of his room. Hypothetically stealing the folder, in fact this entire conversation is hypothetical."

"Wow." Sonny heard Diane and Bernie say in unison while he just sat there and smiled at the beautiful brunette standing in front him. "So what happens now?" He asked her.

"Well." Sam said checking her watch. "Now, I'm on my way to Pentonville, I visited Judge Carroll's office before I came here and suggested that he needed to call in his favors to get Michael and Jason released." Smiling brightly at Sonny. "I'm on my way there to go and pick them up." She turned to head out towards the door then turned back. "So basically I killed two birds with one stone. Not only did I get your son and your mob enforcer out of prison, with my recent actions, I sent your enemy's mob enforcer to prison instead." She turned back around and headed for the door smiling.

"Sam." Sonny called to her before she left. "Thanks." He said as he saw her look at him.

Sighing, Sam looked at her friend and former lover with a serious expression. "Look Sonny, I wasn't too thrilled when I heard that Jason wanted to give himself up to protect your son, but I love him and supported him 100% because it was something I would have done as well."

Giving her a quick nod, he added. "I owe you one." Adding to the many IOU's that he owed her for helping Michael.

"Trust me, one of these days I'm going to collect big." She smiled widely from ear to ear before she walked out. "Oh, and I'm going to take Michael to Carly's after I pick them up, just don't tell Carly because I want to surprise her."

With that, Sonny watched as the fearless firecracker who took on one of the mostly deadly mob enforcers to get his son released, walked out of his office. Truly he cared for Sam, but he needed to restrain himself to only think about her in the friendship sense. Hearing how she had to flirt with Sanchez sent waves of fury throughout his body. He couldn't really be angry with her because her plan worked and thankfully she wasn't in any trouble, but he still felt anger towards the bastard that was probably looking at her like she was eye candy. And now, she was on her way to pick up not only his son, but Jason as well. Jason. Her lover and his best friend. A deadly combination.

Walking back into their cells after their lunch break, Jason and Michael were in the middle of discussing what Michael planned on doing once he was released from prison. They knew that he would only serve two years, getting off on good behavior while Jason was prepared to serve his full 5 year sentence. Before the guard closed the cell behind them, their conversation was interrupted by another guard that ran up their cell. "Wait! Don't close it." The guard yelled.

Instantly Jason looked up his instincts gearing up at hearing the guard run and shout towards them. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought as he watched the guards whispering to each other.

"Man Morgan you must have some friends in high places." The guard said looking at Jason. A look of complete confusion set on his face. "You and Corinthos here are free to go. Judge Carroll called in a few favors. Come on." He said as he ushered them to follow him.

Still confused but not stupid enough to argue with the guy, Jason gave Michael a shut up look and silently they both followed the guard. Secretly praying that it wasn't a joke, Michael was skeptical to get his hopes up. This would be a dream come true for him, he would go back to school, earn his degree and hope for a better future.

Standing outside the courthouse, leaning up against Jason's SUV Sam waited then watched as two of the most important people in her life walk out of Pentonville heading towards her. Beaming, she first saw Michael come towards her with open arms. Hugging him with all her might, she whispered an 'I love you' before she released him and ushered him into the car. Jason, however was a totally different story. Seeing the face that gave him the name stone cold, she looked deep into his icy blue eyes for any sign of compassion instead of anger. Betting on the former, she bit her lower lip and took a chance.

"So on a scale between 1 to 10, 10 being the worst, how mad are you at me?" She said innocently as he towered over her with his arms crossed at his chest.

"A hundered." Was all he said as he stared her down.

"That bad huh?" She squirmed underneath his deep gaze. "Look Jason I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you right away but I knew that you wouldn't let me go and this was something that I had to do. I couldn't just sit by and watch while you and Michael rotted in this hell hole if there was a perfect opportunity to get you out. I had to take that chance and…" Before she finished her rambling, she watched as Jason grabbed her and pulled her towards him hard and crashed his lips down to hers. Immediately demanding entrance with his tongue, he stroked every inch of her mouth, missing the taste of her and missing the feel of her up against him.

"You are so going to be punished." He said looking at her with fire and desire burning in his eyes, as he reached down and cupped her ass out of view from Michael.

"Ohhh, I'm still hurting from the last punishment you gave me." She said feeling the liquid heat pool to her core.

"Well then, I will just have to give you a new one to match the old one." She said as he tightened his grip on her while he kissed her roughly again instantly causing her body to melt against him.

Reluctantly letting her go, he watched her seductively as she walked around to the passenger side as he opened the driver's side car door to get in, hearing her mumble something. "I'm not going to let you get anywhere near my ass once you hear what Jagger did." She whispered to herself just thinking about how pissed off he was going to get. Feeling hot just thinking about the spanking that she was going to get, she heard him ask. "What did you say?" He looked at her not sure what he heard. "Nothing." She shook her head and ushered him to drive off. "I'll tell you later."


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning smut action! I've separated the smut with xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx You will not miss anything from the story if you choose to skip after the xxxxxxxx to the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 11**

Sitting in his penthouse with Sam wrapped up in his arms, Jason was home. For the first time, in a long time he was truly happy. Michael was out of prison and back with Carly where he belonged and Jason was here with Sam, that was where he belonged. She was his whole world, she was his life, and she proved her love and loyalty even more when she found a way to get him and his nephew out of prison. He couldn't love her more even if he tried, and he would devote the rest of his free life to make sure that she was happy. Today was the best day that he could ask for. Seeing her standing in front of his SUV when they were released from prison, his chest tightened while he walked towards the vision in front of him with her dark hair flowing through the wind. As soon as he saw her, he knew right away that her ridiculous plan had worked, but one thing for sure he wanted details.

When he saw Michael throw himself at Sam, hugging the life out of her, his heart clenched at seeing his first son love her so much. And seeing Carly's face when they dropped Mikey off was priceless. He was scared for a second because he thought for sure she was going to faint. But after she blinked for like the hundredth time, and after Sam had given them a short explanation of what happened, leaving out some major details, Carly finally let it sink in and held on to Michael for dear life. That's when Jason excused himself to go home. He wanted to be with Sam alone. He was thankful when Sam told him that Spinelli decided to stay with Maxie for the night to give them their privacy.

Now, they were alone. He had missed this, he missed her in his arms. Even though they could have had there conjugal visits, it wasn't the same. At night in his cell he would reach out for her and be greatly disappointed when he would realize that she wasn't' there next to him. Here they were back in their home together. Now he wanted to know every single detail that happened since she left Port Charles with that prick following behind her like a dog in heat. He asked her in the car on the way over what happened, but he let it go when she told him that she would tell him later.

"Sam?" He softly called her while he gently stroked her hair.

"Hmmm?" She asked raising her head off his chest.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He said and almost chuckled when he felt her stiffen against him. Watching her biting her lip, he knew right away that she was nervous. Leaning his head towards her, he softly kissed her pouty lip. "Just tell me, please."

Letting out a deep sigh she started to ask. "Ok, but if I tell you can't to interrupt me until I am finished, ok?"

"Ok." He agreed but then added once he saw her open her mouth. "And before you ask, no, I will not promise not to get mad." Seeing her mouth close with a frown, he knew that was exactly what she was going to ask of him next.

"Fine." Pushing her body of Jason, immediately noticing the loss of contact, she straighten herself, ran a hand through her hair and started to explain. "First, how much do you know?" She asked him not wanting to repeat her story, of course he knew what she was up to, but she really wanted to know who had told him.

"Spinelli told me all about Jose Sanchez and Alcazar and their connections to Judge Carroll." She rolled her eyes at hearing him Spinelli told him, of course he would tell him. It's not that she minded Jason knowing, she just wished that she was the one doing it and having him hear it from someone else. "He also mentioned Jagger."

She jumped in when she heard his name. "Ugh, did he also happen to mention that he was the one that thought it was a good idea to take Jagger with me in the first place, or how about Spinelli telling Jagger exactly where I was headed so he would know where I was." Seeing the pissed off look that Jason immediately had on, she almost regretted telling on Spinelli, but she was still pissed that Spinelli would suggest Jagger to go with her and she wanted to pay him back. She just hoped that Jason wouldn't shoot him.

"No." Jason shook his head thinking about the betrayal of his "former" friend that would be moving out of the penthouse tomorrow morning, or just shoot him. How could he suggest such a ridiculous thing? What in the hell possessed him to do such a thing? Course Sam didn't have to take Jagger in the first place, but she did say that Spinelli spilled about where Sam was heading, so basically leaving her no choice. Either she would let Jagger tag along so she could keep an eye on him or he would show up and ruin the whole thing. Still, Jason was pissed at the entire situation.

"Ok, well let me just tell you what happened after I left Kelly's." She paused waiting for him to give her the go to continue her story. When she received a slight nod of his head she went on and told him all about her ride to Manhattan, making sure to point out that she had ignored Jagger the entire way there. He was thankful to here that she sat in the back seat. The further away from that prick, the better. What he wasn't happy about was the fact that she had her phone turned off.

"Why would you turn off your phone?" He interrupted.

"I wrote down everything from what Spinelli gave me and then I turned it off to avoid distraction." She knew he was pissed because there was no way of contacting her.

"Both Spinelli and Sonny tried calling you and it went straight to voice mail. Then Spinelli got Jagger's number and tried calling him." He saw that she had a surprise look on her face, he knew then that the prick didn't tell her that Spinelli called. "Jagger picked up and made sure to tell Spinelli that you too were really busy and that I had lost." He emphasized at the word busy.

"I had no idea that he called and what the hell did he mean you lost. Lost what?" She knew the answer to the question when she saw Jason motion to her. "Me? Oh my gosh, that son of a bitch got exactly what he deserved." She was pissed that Jagger would even say such a thing.

"What exactly did he get, Sam?" Jason asked not understanding what she was talking about but really, really wanted to know.

"Later. And I told you not to interrupt me." She said then continued her story after he remained silent. She proceeded to tell him how she locked herself in the hotel room to avoid him and how the next day she spent the entire time talking about him. She enjoyed watching him squirm when she told him that Jagger told her all about Jason Quartermaine. She tried to enjoy this moment for a little while longer knowing that soon Jason was about to fly off the handle.

Seeing his impatience with her pause, she continued to tell him about her plan to seduce Jose Sanchez. And that's where the shit hit the fan. "What did you wear?" She paused at his question. "Jason, come on, it's not important, let me finish." She wanted to avoid the question.

"It is to me Sam, what did you wear?" He almost demanded.

"Fine, I wore an off the shoulder red dress, ok?" She was getting annoyed.

"Red. You wore red for him?" He felt like he was going to have a coronary. She basically invited him up to her bed wearing a color and I'm sure a dress that no man should see except him.

"Damn it Jason, I needed to get him interested quick. And would you stop interrupting me!" She demanded, anger was evident in her voice.

"Fine!" He yelled as he stood up. "But I told you I can't promise you to not get mad." He started to pace the room while he heard her continue her story about flirting with Jose, causing him to clench his fists so hard that his knuckles turned white. Then she told him about drugging him, going up to his hotel room and locking herself in the bathroom while he passed out. Still annoyed with the whole situation and still pissed about the red dress and the flirting, Jason was also proud that his sexy dangerous woman got him the evidence to blackmail one of the most powerful judges in Port Charles. "That's it?"

Biting her lip, she paused trying to carefully find a way to tell him the rest of the story without having him walk out the door and head straight for Jagger. Looking around, making sure that his gun was no where in sight, Sam told him all about Jagger's insinuation at how she got her information for her clients. Sighing at seeing the confused look on Jason's face, she inwardly cringed when she came right out and told him that Jagger basically thought that she was a whore.

"WHAT!?" He shouted causing her to jump in her seat. "What the fuck did he call you?" He came around the couch and walked towards her.

"He didn't call me that exactly." She said standing up and trying to get him to calm down by placing a hand on his arm. "He just thought that I took to long getting my evidence, and said that either I was jerking him off or spreading my legs for him." Yeah, that explanation didn't help either.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch. Who in the hell does he think he is?" Jason said as he resumed his pacing then stopped again. "What happened next?" Jason asked then asked again at seeing her biting her lip and hesitate. "Sam, what happened next?"

Unable to look him in the eyes, afraid that his stone cold laser vision was going to put holes in her head, she looked down and continued to tell him about their fight and how he grabbed her and wouldn't let her go. When she finally looked up, she was surprised to see that he was only a few inches in front of her, moving without her even realizing it. Looking deep into his blue softened eyes, she felt her wrist being held in his hands. His gaze left my eyes as he looked down to see the faint markings of a bruise that Jagger had given her. Lifting my wrist to his mouth, he gently brushed his lips over it and kissed it softly. Looking at his eyes again, she noticed that the once soft eyes, were now ice blue. "What happened next Sam?" He asked trying to control his rage. At this point he looked like he was ready to grab his gun and hunt Jagger down.

Looking down again she gave him the answer that would cause all hell to break loose. "He kissed me." She whispered waiting for the thunder.

Doing a double take and second guessing at what he just heard he had to ask again. 'No, it couldn't have been.' He thought shaking his head. _There is nobody that stupid enough to know that they would still be breathing if they did what he think he just heard_. "He did what?" He asked calmly.

Sighing, she repeated her words. "He kissed me." This time Sam looked back up to him, but immediately regretted it when she saw him looked like he was in shock. "Jason?" She called his name while she watched him let go of her wrist and walk backwards, away from her. "Jason, I swear I tried to get away from him. I pushed him off of me as hard as I could but he was too strong. And when that didn't work, I kneed him in the balls, grabbed my things and came straight home. Jason I swear…" She tried to say but was suddenly interrupted when the volcano finally erupted.

"HE WHAT!? THAT STUPID MOTHER FUCKER! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" He couldn't hold back his rage.

At this point, Sam couldn't move, she was completely frozen seeing him so mad. Not that she was afraid of him, she knew he that he was going to be pissed but this, this was totally unexpected. The next thing that came to her mind, was how she was going to get a cop killer out of prison. Yeah, she had evidence to blackmail Judge Carroll, she just hoped that that was enough. For that is exactly what she feared Jason was going to do. So in thought about her hypothetical testimony, she barely even noticed Max and Milo come barreling through the penthouse with their guns drawn. She was still staring at Jason the entire time while he raved on and on about how many different was he was going to kill Jagger, she didn't even notice Sonny call her name until he touched her arm.

"Sam? Sam, what the hell happened? Sam?" Sonny called to her. He was coming over so he can talk to Jason before he flew to Puerto Rico but when he got here, he wasn't exactly sure what he walked in on. He heard Jason yell as soon as he got off the elevator. Sending Max and Milo in first, he thought that Jason and Sam were being attacked. But when he walked in, he was surprised to see Jason pacing the room shouting something about shoving something up Jagger's ass while Sam stood in the middle of the living room frozen.

"JASON!" Sonny then turned to shout at Jason when he didn't get a response from Sam. "CALM DOWN!" Sonny yelled at him to stop. Then when he saw Jason calm down he asked him. "What the hell happened? Why are you shouting?"

"He kissed her!" Jason growled roughly pointing to Sam.

"Who?" Sonny said with a sense of anger creeping up his spine.

"Jagger. That son of bitch grabbed her and kissed her." Jason tried to take deep breaths to try to control his temper.

Looking over at Sam, Milo couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Of all the girls that Jason Morgan had, Sam was his true match in every way. She was the best and she always treated him like a true friend. Keeping a close eye on Jason, and keeping in mind his possessiveness issues, Milo put his gun away and walked over to Sam. "Here Sam, why don't you sit down while I go make some tea." Milo said as he retreated to the kitchen. When he came back out minutes later, he handed Sam the mug and stepped back a bit watching her take it.

"Thank you Milo." She said giving him a small smile. Taking a sip of the tea, she felt the hot liquid warm her throat as it went down. She was grateful to Sonny for having two of the best bodyguards, Max and Milo, the Giambetti brothers.

"Sam are you ok?" Sam looked up to see Jason sit on the coffee table in front of her with a concerned look on his face. He instantly regretted his ranting when he saw how afraid Sam was. He kicked himself thinking that he had done that to her, he had scared her.

Smiling even bigger when she saw the look of regret in his now soft, blue eyes. Sam placed a hand over his cheek, feeling him lean in towards her palm, she kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes, I'm fine Jason, I was just thinking about calling Diane to ask her how we are going to tighten the vice on Judge Carroll's ball so that you wouldn't have to do time for killing cop."

Relief instantly washed through him knowing that the woman he loved wasn't afraid of him. Hell, she was trying to formulate her next plan to get him out of prison. He tried hard not to think about Jagger's lips on the woman he loved, so he kept on imagining her kneeing him in the balls. He would definitely look forward to see that prick walk funny for a few days, hopefully if she kneed him hard enough it would be a few weeks. Shaking his head while he chuckled lightly, he couldn't help but be grateful for this beautiful woman in front of him that supported him through everything and would even support him if he killed Jagger Cates. Now he knew the time had come.

"God Sam, how much do I love you. You mean the world to me, you are the air I breathe, you are my life. We have been through so much together, but you have supported me through it all, and you have never doubted me. You always believed in me. And I know that we have been through hell together with what happened in the past, but Sam you are now and will always be my future." Now kneeling down between Sam's legs in front of Sonny, Max, and Milo, Jason continued. "I have been thinking about this for a while, especially when I was in prison." He said taking her hand. "Sam, you are my love, my backup, and my partner, will you be my wife?"

"Of course." Was all he needed to hear. And when those words left her mouth, he quickly stood up, pulled her up to him, wrapped his arms around her and let his undying love flow through his kiss. Oblivious to the world around them, Jason snaked his hand down to her lower back, grinding her to him causing her to moan as she felt his erection against her. Hearing her moan only fueled Jason's fire as he stroked her swollen juicy lips with his tongue. Opening or him, their tongues mated, caressing every part of their mouths. Pulling apart only to breathe then start to kiss his way down her neck, Jason noticed that they were alone in the penthouse.

"Don't think I'm not still mad, Sam." He whispered and then started to suck harder on the spot where he noticed was a fading bruise, still from the last time he marked her.

"Am I still going to be punished Jason?" She yelped out as Jason firmly smacked her ass through her jeans. That answered her question.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pulling apart once again, Jason took the opportunity to remove their shirts and throw them on the floor. Kissing her once again with more passion and more desire than he has ever felt before. Not even taking the time to take off her bra, he reached up with both hands and yanked it down, letting her perfect mounds spill over them. Grabbing her ass with one hand, yanking her to him, he took his other hand and started to tweak and play with her hardened nipple. Lava started to flow her body at the pleasure that Jason was giving to her. As they were kissing they started to make their way towards the stairs, but Jason stopped short by the desk. He reached down and undid her jeans, roughly pulling them down with her panties. At this moment, she couldn't think, she couldn't feel anything but the pleasure that he was giving her. This was her punishment, he was going to fuck her hard, and she couldn't wait. She didn't need the foreplay she just needed him inside of her and by the feel of him, he needed the same.

While holding the back of her head to him with one hand, he used his other to unbutton his own jeans and bothers, yanking them off. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her legs apart and with one hard quick thrust he was inside of her, filling her completely. Deep moans came from both of them as their eyes rolled back inside their head. Taking a second for her to adjust around him, Jason growled at the feel of her tight wet pussy around his cock. "Sam. Oh baby, you feel so good." He said as he started to move inside of her.

"Oh, Jason, yes baby, harder, harder." She demanded from him. He promised punishment and damn it she wanted him to deliver it.

"Yeah baby." He growled as he started to pound harder and harder into her. Feeling her start to tighten more around him, he felt his own release coming. "Not like this." He said just before he pulled out, quickly pulling her off the desk, turning her around, he pulled her legs apart, bent her over, and thrusted into her from behind. "Like this." He said as he pushed himself harder and harder into her causing the desk to shift slightly.

"Ohhhhh, yes, ohhh baby!" She screamed when she felt one hand come around and pinch her nipples, while he snaked the other to play with her clit. "Jason." She panted.

"Sam. My Sam. Only for me." He growled with possessiveness into her ear as he let go of her nipple to give her a nice hard smack on her ass while he played faster with her clit sending her the edge screaming. "Only for you Jason!" Within a few more thrusts and feeling her muscles clench around him, he came spilling himself all inside of her. "Oh, Sam." Kissing her softly on her base of her neck, Jason pulled out her slowly examining his work on her. He saw one mark that he left on her neck for all to see, and the other was his handprint that he left on ass for only him to see.

Taking a hold of her hand, he noticed that he there was something missing. There was something that needed to be there, and he knew exactly where to find it. Pulling her gently, he lead her to their bedroom without uttering a sound. The only sounds in the air, were that of their heavy breathing. Anticipating for another round of love making, she glided into the bedroom crawled up into the bed under the covers, willing and waiting for him.

"Jason." She called to him, seeing him standing in front of his dresser, opening a drawer. Without a word, she saw Jason pull something out of the drawer, close it, then walk towards her. Looking at him confused, she wondered what he was doing.

"This." He said as he crawled under the covers next to her holding his hand up. "Belongs to you." He said as he opened up his hand to reveal her engagement ring that he had given to her long ago. Seeing the tears flow down her cheeks, he wiped them away while he continued. "I kept it all this time, I couldn't bring myself to throw it away. I realized I wasn't ready to let you go when I wasn't ready to let this ring go. I know it's not new but it symbolizes our lives together Sam. It symbolizes everything that we went through together." He held her hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. "I love you Sam and I want you to be my wife."

"Oh Jason, I love you too." She said as she launched herself to him, wrapping her arms around him as he tightly wrapped his around her pulling her closer to him. Slightly pulling away he cupped her face with both of his hands, kissed her lips softly and whispered. "I love you Sam, forever and ever."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A week has gone by and neither Sam nor Jason have seen Jagger. Sam was secretly thanking her lucky stars so that Jason wouldn't get the beat down on a cop resulting in prison time. But she knew that every time her and Jason went to either Kelly's or Jakes, he would scope out the place for potential enemies, so he says, but she knew Jagger was included in the enemies category. By the end of the week Sam's body was seriously protesting to the amount of stress she was having by constantly being wary of her surroundings by giving her an ulcer. She couldn't take it anymore, it got so bad that every time Jason would look in a different direction, Sam's heart would skip a beat. Why was she so afraid? Jagger definitely deserved it but Jason didn't need to be locked up for it.

Walking into Kelly's that morning after a couple rounds of love making, was no different. Sam always made sure to walk in first with Jason following behind, just in case she would find Jagger there. She ran scenario over and over in her head, if she did happen to see Jagger than she would just throw herself at Jason and wrap her legs around him tight so he couldn't move. The plan was full proof, Jason would never do anything that would hurt her like beat Jagger's ass while she was clung to him for dear life, and she banked on that. She just hoped that she wouldn't need to test that theory.

"Sam, you don't have to do this." Jason chuckled shaking his head watching her carefully surveying her surroundings. He had to admit she was good at her PI work, but this was different. Jagger had crossed the line, he kissed his woman, his fiancé, his soon to be wife and nothing was going to stop him from kicking Jagger's ass, not even her. He just needed 5 minutes alone with the cop to permanently rearrange his face so that no one, not even his mother will recognize him.

"Damn it Jason." She started as she walked him over to a table to sit down. "I can't take it anymore, I about have a freaking heart attack every time you turn you head." She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily when he teased her by testing that theory. He chuckled to himself and watched her closely waiting for her to look in the direction he had just turned his head. "UGHH!" She growled as she turned her head to the same direction Jason had earning herself a hearty laugh from him.

"Stop laughing at me!" She shouted at him, earning her not only some glances from people including Carly around her but another hearty laugh from him again. "Stop it Jason, this instant!" She yelled again standing up, then stomped her foot and pouted her lips, looking like a spoiled 5 year old.

At seeing Jason laugh so loud, people around them couldn't help but stare in awe at the lethal mob enforcer laughing. Jason was known for his cool demeanor and stone cold gaze was gone, being replaced by a man in love with soft blue eyes and a hearty laugh. Carly couldn't believe it herself. Of all the years she has known Jason Morgan, she has never seen him act this way and she owed it all to that spitfire Samantha McCall. As soon as she found that they were engaged again, she prayed that this time they weren't going to wait for the next tragedy to occur. Happy that they decided not to wait, she offered to help Sam arrange the wedding details. Sam had left everything completely up to her. After Sonny offered to have the wedding at Greystone, Carly worked day and night to arrange everything to be ready in a week. Now the time came, tomorrow is the big day where she will see her friends finally get married.

"Stop it Jason, I mean it." She was beyond pissed now.

"Oh come on Sam, you just look so cute." He laughed even harder seeing how mad she was getting standing there with her pouty lips that made him want to suck on them for hours.

"Cute! I'll show you cute!" She shouted as she stomped towards the door. Stepping outside, she turned to see Jason jump up and follow behind her. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into what seemed like a brick wall with arms that encircled around her. Except when she looked up, she saw the one man that she was hoping not to run into.

"Jagger." She whispered then turned around just in time to see Jason coming out the door with murder in his eyes directed towards his enemy. It didn't help that this specific enemy had his arms around Jason's fiancé. "Oh shit." She breathed as she saw Jason jump towards her, pulling her out of Jagger's arms with his left hand, and give him a powerful punch across his jaw with his right. Stumbling backwards, Jagger didn't' have enough time to regain his balance before Jason lunged at him and pinned him against the opposite wall.

"Jason!" Sam yelled running towards him, then grabbing his arms trying to pry them away from Jagger's neck. "Jason, stop it!"

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Jason yelled at him. "If you come near again, I will kill you." He added with a deep growl from the pit of his stomach.

"I can have you arrested for this Morgan." Jagger threatened as he tried to pry Jason's hand away from his throat.

"You'll be right there with me for assaulting my fiancé." Jason threw back.

"Fiance?" Jagger questioned looking at Jason. Once he realized what that meant, he turned to look at Sam with wide eyes. _No_. He thought to himself. "Sam don't do this."

"Shut up!" Jason yelled shoving him further into the wall.

"Jason, please stop." When it looked like Jason wasn't listening to her, she cupped his face with both her hands and turned him to her. "Look at me." She kissed him softly on the lips and she felt him loosen up. "Jason, please baby let him go."

Looking into the eyes of the woman he loved, he saw a hint of sadness in them. He never wanted to be the reason to make her feel that way, so he slowly let Jagger go with final push.

"Is this the kind guy you want to get married to Sam?"

Jumping in between them, she held up her hand to Jason's chest. "Jason, just stop."

"Sam…" Jagger started to talk to Sam but quickly shut his mouth at hearing Jason growling at him.

"Shut the hell up Jagger." She said turning to him, then turned to Jason. "Can you please give me a minute to talk to him?"

"Hello no Sam." Jason protested.

"Jason, please, just for a minute. I just want him to understand that I love you and only you and tomorrow we are going to get married." She said hoping that her talk with Jagger will end his pursuit.

Letting out a deep sigh, he ran his hands through his hair. "Fine. I have to go to the warehouse anyways, I'll be there all day. Can you swing by Sonny's office and pick up the marriage license that Diane dropped off?"

"Of course. I can't believe that we are finally going to do this Jason. Tomorrow you will be my husband."

"And you will be my wife." Jason said as he leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips, forgetting that Jagger ever existed. "I love you Sam."

"I love you too." She said watching him turn and walk towards the piers.

"You can't be serious about this Sam?" She heard Jagger ask her from behind. Rolling her eyes she turned to him. "Just shut the hell up." She told him.

"Come on Sam, he just punched me in the face."

"Oh please, you deserved that and more. I can't believe that you kissed me that night, what the hell where you thinking?"

"Look, I'm sorry Sam." Jagger said running his hands through his hair.

"Sorry for what exactly, sorry for calling me a whore, sorry for grabbing me, sorry for hurting me, sorry for kissing me, what, what exactly are you sorry for?"

"I never called you a whore…" He was starting to get pissed off at her putting words in his mouth.

"You might as well have, you assumed that I jerk off my marks and spread my legs for my clients."

"Ugh, damn it you are so infuriating!" He yelled. "Fine, I'm sorry for all of it, except, I'm not sorry that I kissed you. I care about you Sam and I don't want to see waste your life with a hitman."

"He's a coffee importer." She threw back not admitting anything to this cop.

"Yeah right, a coffee importer with more bullet holes in him than swiss cheese. Is this what you want Sam, is this a man you see yourself having kids with." He said without even realizing what he said hurt her more than any bullet would.

Looking down, she tried to fight back the tears that threatened with his reminder that she couldn't have children. "I love him." She whispered.

"Love, yeah like that's enough. You know one day he might just get you killed. If I were you I would think twice about having kids with him."

"Jagger, that's enough!" Jagger looked up to see Lucky staring him down, while Sam kept her head down.

"Are you ok Sam?" Lucky asked looked concerned for his former girlfriend.

That's when Jagger realized that she was now crying. Reaching out to her, she immediately held up her hand and pushed him away. "I have to go. Just stay the hell away from me Jagger." She said wiping her eyes walking away.

"Sam wait…" Jagger tried to go after her but Lucky stopped him.

"You are such a jackass you know that." Jagger looked at Lucky confused. "Sam can't have any kids. She was shot 4 years ago and now she can't pregnant."

"I am such an Asshole." Jagger called himself running his hands through his hair.

Walking into Sonny's restaurant, Sam was on her way to his office to get the marriage license that Diane had dropped off. Tomorrow her and Jason were finally going to get married and she couldn't wait. Ignoring the waiter asking her to not disturb Mr. Corinthos, she walked right passed him holding her hand up. "It's ok, I will only be a minute." She kept on walking towards the door too busy thinking about her wedding, completely ignoring his protests and completely oblivious to the yelling that was going on behind the door that she was just about to walk in on.

"Sonny, I'm just here to get the papers that Diane…."

Bang.

Sam stood there paralyzed at seeing Sonny stand over a man on his knees. Hearing the gun shot and seeing the man fall over, Sam looked on completely frozen to the core.

"Sam?" _Oh please God, why did she have to see this?_ He thought to himself.

"Oh my God, Sonny." Was all Sam said before hearing the PCPD department storm into Sonny's office. She watched as Lucky placed a set of handcuffs on Sonny, reading him his rights. And then she noticed that Jagger was next to her.

"Sam, what the happened here?" Jagger asked putting a hand on her arm.

"Leave Sam out of this, she had nothing to with this." Sonny tried to plead Sam's case. He didn't like the way that Jagger was standing over Sam touching her. He could see how hurt she was. If given the chance, he would put a bullet right between his own eyes to stop him from seeing the look of complete anger and disappointment from a woman he deeply cared for. 'What have I done?' He watched helplessly feeling hurt as Sam looked at him, shook her head in disappointment and then turn away from him while Jagger handcuffed her and read her rights . _I fucked up._

Walking into the interrogation room at the PCPD, Sam followed Jagger quietly as he led her over to the desk. He uncuffed one wrist and as soon as she thought he was going to uncuff the other one, she watched as he bent over and cuffed her to the table.

"Is this really necessary Jagger?" She looked at him with wide eyes gesturing to her cuffed wrist, hearing the chain rattle on the table.

"The D.A. says that you are a flight risk?" Jagger said hurt that he had to arrest the woman he cared for to the table like some kind of animal. How many times has he pictured this brunette naked and handcuffed, but never did he think that he would have to arrest her.

"Claire Walsh?" She asked not believing that Walsh would think of her that way. She didn't even know her before Sonny's trial.

"No, not Claire Walsh." Jagger said, standing watching her intently.

"Then who?" Sam said sitting back into the steel chair.

"Me." Both Sam and Jagger looked up to see the person that spoke walk through the door. But Sam was the one that spoke her words dripping with anger and disdain.

"What the hell are you doing back in Port Charles, Ric?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"What the hell are you doing back in Port Charles, Ric?" A feeling of dread ran through Sam's body turning it ice cold. Ric had been gone for over a year now to Los Angeles. She felt bad for her sister Molly to watch her dad leave, but Sam was eternally grateful to hear that he was leaving Port Charles. She would no longer be reminded of that horrible summer where Jason pushed her away for her own good. Seeing him now made her sick to her stomach. He looked the same, dark hair, dark eyes, he looked just like Sonny only without the dimples. Ric was sleaze and he played the part really well.

"What's the matter Sam, aren't you happy to see me?" He said as he closed the interrogation door behind him. Completely ignoring Jagger sitting at the table across from Sam, he slowly stalked over towards her.

"Does Molly even know that you're here?" She asked, annoyed thinking that he would put his job above his daughter. If Ric was the same as he always was, he would obsess over his brother and forget all about Molly.

"As a matter of fact, I went to the lake house this morning to see my beautiful, smart daughter before I came back here to reinstate my job as the D.A." He said as he stood above her while she was seated.

"What do you want Ric?" She wanted to get to the point, not wanting to be in his presence much longer.

"The truth Sam. I want you to tell the truth. That you walked in and saw Sonny Corinthos shoot Miguel Sandoval."

Surprised a bit by the name Sandoval, Sam stayed silent as she thought about the connection between Jose Sanchez and Miguel. If Jose was Sandoval's enforcer than they definitely knew each other. Did Sonny realize the connection, she got rid of the enforcer and he eliminated a part of their organization? Why did she have a sick feeling that a mob war was about to go down and the last place Sonny needed to be was in prison.

"Hmmph." Ric knew that she wouldn't say anything. "Some things never change, huh? Still protecting your ex lover."

Looking at Jagger, she could see his eyes slightly widen at the fact that not only had Sam been with the enforcer Jason Morgan, she had been with the mob boss himself. Still silent, Sam looked away from Jagger's eyes and looked down at the table.

"Why don't you go and get my beloved brother in here. Maybe we can get down to the bottom of this. Ms. McCall here will help us put Sonny behind bars where he belongs." Ric said looking over at Jagger. Standing up, Jagger gave a slight nod to his head and turned to walk out of the room.

"What makes you think that I will help you?" She says annoyed as his insinuation that she would help a slime ball like him.

"Oh, Sam, I'm not asking you to help me." He said as he suddenly kicked the chair that she was sitting on, grabbing a chunk of hair on the back of her head and roughly pulled her to him with his other hand on her arm. "I'm telling you. You are going to help me. You are going to testify against Sonny and you are going watch while I take down Jason right after him." He said through gritted teeth right next to her ear.

"Let go of me!" Sam yelled as she struggled against him while she was still cuffed to the table.

"You know, I forgot what it was like to feel your body against mine." He whispered as he pressed himself against her so that she could feel his erection on her side. "Feeling you that one night moving under me, where you were screaming for me to fuck you harder." He finished off by licking the side of her neck.

Sam struggled even harder when she heard him whisper in her ear. And when she felt his tongue on her neck she groaned in disgust and struggled even harder to get away from his grip. Feeling dread that he would never let her go, and the pain that not only he invoked but the cuff on her wrist holding her to the table, Sam's attention was suddenly jerked towards the door as it swung open and Jagger walked in with a handcuffed Sonny, getting an eye full. But that was not what caught Sam's attention, seeing the man a while feet behind Jagger with Diane by his side is what sent shivers down her spine.

Walking in the room pulling a handcuffed Sonny with him, Jagger couldn't believe what he was seeing. There before him was the D.A. holding the woman he wanted next to him, and from what he saw she looked like she was in pain. He was hurting her and at this point he wanted to hurt him. Sonny couldn't believe it either. Ric had come back after all this time and he had the balls to once again put his sick hands on Sam, Jason's Sam, and his ex…. Lover.

Seeing Jason's blue eyes turn to ice, his softened look had completely transformed into the cold hard mob enforcer. And a mob enforcer in the PCPD wasn't good. "Jason…" Sam barely let out a whisper as she felt Ric's hand tighten on her hair and his grip tightened on her arm making her squeal in pain. She realized since he hadn't let her go that he was doing this on purpose to once again get a reaction out of Jason. Jason and Sam weren't together at the time that Ric left but she figured that he could always find out somehow about their reunion and use Same to hurt him.

It all but took one second, one second when Jagger opened the door, one second for Jason to see Ric behind Sam, hurting her, and one second before Jason quickly ran towards the interrogation room, charge right through Jagger and Sonny and charge for Ric. With one of Sam's hand chained to the table, she tried with the other to push Jason back so he wouldn't dismantle Ric. But it was no use, Jason carefully pushed Sam to the side not wanting to hurt her, grabbed Ric by the collar of his shirt and slam him up against the wall with so much force that it formed a crack in wall behind his head.

"YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Jason yelled tightening his grip around his neck. This was the second time today that he had the chance to put someone against the wall for Sam's safety. And seeing Ric put his hands on the woman he loved not only brought back hurtful memories of the horrible summer, he wanted to hurt him as he was hurting Sam. No, he wanted to kill him.

"No, Jason, don't, he's just trying to get a rise out of you." Sam tried to reason with him by pushing on him harder.

"Jason, back off!" Sonny shouted, even though deep down inside he wanted Jason to hurt him.

"Jagger please…" Sam said begging Jagger to help them out.

Hearing Sam ask him to help, Jagger quickly ran to Jason's side to pull him off of Ric. Jason was completely oblivious to everything around him but Ric, killing Ric. But hearing Sam's soft plea brought him out of whatever daze he was in. "Jason please…"

Reluctantly Jason let go of Ric and turned to Sam, wrapping his arms around her small frame. She was in his arms and that's all that mattered to him. She was all he needed and he had to figure out what he hell was going on to help her.

"Officer, I want this man arrested for assault." Ric said smugly fixing his clothes.

"No!" Sam shouted horrified.

Shaking his head in disgust, Jagger thought about what just happened. "Normally, I would jump at the chance to put Jason Morgan in jail for just breathing, but after what I just saw, I think I'm going to turn a blind eye to this one." He finished turning to Sam and earning a soft smile while her head was pressed against the hitman's chest.

"Thank you." She softly whispered to him only to feel Jason tense a bit. The last thing Jason wanted was to be indebted to Jagger Cates, especially when it involved Sam.

"I will have your badge for this." Ric gritted out as he walked out the door.

"Yeah, I would love to see you try." Jagger yelled back.

Pulling slightly back, Jason raised his hands to Sam's cheeks making her look up at him. "Are you ok?" He said as he lightly kissed her soft lips without caring who was in the room. After she nodded she pushed herself back to his chest, her sanctuary.

"Ahem." Diane cleared her throat. "Is it possible detective that I can converse with my clients alone?" She said looking to Jagger.

"Of course." Jagger said giving one last longing look at Sam before he left.

"What the hell is going on here?" Diane started. "I get a phone call saying that my best client was arrested on murder charges and there was a witness. I take it by the handcuffs that you are the witness?" She asked looking at Sam.

Sighing heavily, Sam gave Jason one last squeeze before pulling away to sit down next to Sonny.

"Well Sonny, I know your part in this, but I would like to hear Sam's part." Diane continued.

Giving a quick look for assurance from Jason, Sam turned back to Diane to tell her the truth. "I went to Sonny's office to get to get the marriage license that you had left there for Jason. As soon as I opened the door, I saw Sonny shoot some guy in the head."

"Did you see some sort of struggle?" Diane questioned.

"No. The guy was on his knees." She looked at Sonny pissed with a small sense of pity. "He shot him in the head."

The entire time she was speaking, she could feel Jason's hand on her shoulder giving her strength. She was beyond livid, but she was mentally exhausted and all she wanted to do was go back home, get some sleep and marry the man she loves more than anything tomorrow.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Diane looked over at Sonny.

Without saying a word, Sonny looked over at Sam, seeing the exhaustion wash over her. He felt bad, bad for getting her involved in his mess and bad for seeing her so hurt. Having Ric here didn't help either, he obviously did a number on her mentally, especially when he threatened to have Jason arrested. Rubbing a hand over his face, he looked down and shook his head.

"Well Ric is going to do everything in his power to get Sam to testify against you, but there is only one thing that will stop her from doing so." Diane paused knowing that what she was about to say next was going to be bad.

"What is it?" Sam said instantly perking up for the ounce of hope that Diane had given her. "Whatever it is, I'll do it." She added looking up at Jason. Thinking that Sam would see relief wash over Jason, all she saw was hurt and sadness come across his face. Obviously he knew something that she didn't. _What the hell is it?_ "Jason…" She called to him hoping that he would shed some light. Instead, he just gave her a final squeeze on her shoulder, then turned around, ran his hands through his hair and turned back to her kneeling in front of her holding her unchained hand. Looking deep into his hypnotic blue eyes, Sam searched for the truth. And then suddenly as if his eyes spoke volumes it dawned on her, looking at him with wide eyes before she turned to Sonny and Diane in horror, a marriage of convenience. Sam said the last words that Sonny never thought would come out of her mouth. "Looks like you're going to jail Sony."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Looks like you're going to jail Sonny."

"Sam…" Diane starts but is interrupted.

"No, Diane, you can't possibly tell me that I have to marry my sister's father. I can't do that!"

"Thanks a lot." Sonny says offended and slightly hurt.

"Shut up Sonny, you lost the right to put your two cents in when you shot the guy. I mean come on, how dumb can you be to shoot him in your office in the middle of a crowded restaurant. That was total armature move, I'm completely disappointed, you could've at least taken him down to one of the many warehouses that you have. Haven't you ever seen any of the Godfather movies or even Scarface?"

"Sam…" Diane tries to get her attention, looking over at Jason for help while she rambles on.

"Sam…" Jason tries calling to her, even though he doesn't like the situation, he couldn't help but smile at her rambling.

"Seriously Jason, the next time you hire someone into the organization, you need to make one of the requirements that they have seen all of the movies. Just make sure that…."

"Sam!"

"What!?" She yells back at Jason, then looks over to see a smirking Sonny, then looks over to Diane.

"Sam, it's not that bad, you'll only have to be married a month tops. I'll work as fast as I can to get this taken care of and besides, and now thanks to you, I can have a nice long chat with a certain judge who likes to sentence young boys to prison." Diane says with a smile.

"But still, I can't marry him. Jason, were supposed to be getting married tomorrow. I could never marry someone who isn't you, I don' think I can go through with it." Sam says looking at Jason.

"I know baby, the only thing I have ever wanted was to make you my wife. This isn't going to be easy for me either Sam." He says holding her hand up to his lips for a soft kiss. "Tomorrow was supposed to be the day that I see you walk down the aisle towards me. To me and no one else. I can't even bare to think of you walking towards someone else, even if it's a business deal. I love you Sam, and whatever you decide, I will support you all the way." He stands up and pulls her to him in a hug. "But I think we all know what you are going to decide."

So wrapped up in Jason's embrace Sam doesn't even notice the other two people in the room until Sonny speaks to Diane. "Why don't you go and bail us out of here while she decides." Watching the two lovers hug sent a jealous wave through him, he was wishing that she would look at him the same way.

"You're right Jason but, what about everyone else? What about Kristina? Oh my God this will totally screw her up and she's already been through so much?" Sam questions as she sits back down still holding on to Jason's hands.

"They won't even have to know. By the time Diane gets this cleared up, we'll get the marriage annulled." Sonny replies. "Does this mean that you will do it?"

"No. What will we tell everyone about Jason and I not getting married? What about you Jase?"

"Sam, I will marry you no matter what, I don't care if we do it tomorrow, a month from now, or a year from now. But you and I both know that you wanted a real wedding, you just settled for tomorrow?" Jason said now taking the seat across from her.

"I did, but Jason you wanted something small…"

"I know, but Sam if you went along with this idea than we will have a month for you to plan the perfect wedding of your dreams."

"We meaning me, right?" She saying smiling at him already planning on calling Maxie and Carly for help.

"You know me so well." Jason says leaning across to kiss her lips. "You can plan any way you want, even if you want to get married in Hawaii." He says seeing her face brighten up. "I know you just settled for this quick wedding, but Sam I don't want you to regret it, I want to see you get everything you've wanted. And if you decide to put Sonny in jail, then I will back you up."

"Excuse me?" Sonny looks at him as if he had lost his mind at agreeing to put him behind bars.

"Fine. I will agree to this on a few terms…" She says looking over at Sonny. "After Jason and I get married, you will cut his hours down."

"Uh Sam…" Jason doesn't like where this is headed.

"Fine, 6 days a week." Sonny agrees.

"Four." Sam counters.

"Sam…" Jason says feeling uncomfortable about them negotiating his life away.

"Five." Sonny counters back with a smile, flashing his dimples. He knew she could play hardball, and that's what he liked about her.

"Deal. But weekends off… unless there is some kind of mob emergency." Sam adds the last part as she Sonny about to disagree. Seeing Sonny nod, she adds. "And, he moves in with us."

"Sam!" Jason yells for her attention a second time today.

"What!?"

"I planned on doing that anyways. Just because you're getting married to my boss doesn't mean that I won't be sleeping with you." Jason says with a huge grin.

"Oh, I like the sound of that." She says leaning over to kiss him across the table.

"Ahem." Jason and Sam break apart from their kiss when the door opens and standing there is a smiling Diane and a not so happy Jagger. "I talked to the judge and you two are free to go." Diane says looking at Sonny and Sam.

"Oh, thank God." She says smiling at Jagger holding her handcuffed hand up him.

"Come on Sam, doesn't it bother you that you are helping this murderer get free." Jagger says uncuffing her.

"Excuse me, detective…" Diane starts defending her client.

"I mean, he kills someone right in front you, doesn't it bother you to see a dead guy." Jagger continued hoping that he hit a nerve, most people especially woman can't handle seeing a dead person, but after seeing the look on Sam's face, he realized that this is an everyday occurrence to her. He couldn't help but feel disgusted and impressed at the same time. Sam McCall is one tough girl and he loved it.

"You don't know what you are talking about Jagger." Sam says shaking her head.

"Oh, I don't. You walk into his office seeing him shoot someone and you are ready to jump to his defense. I may not agree with Lansing's ideas but he does have a point Sam." Jagger says then looks over at Sonny. "Look I know that you care for my brother, and I appreciate what you had done for him, but you need to be stopped Sonny, you and your guard dog." He finishes referring to Jason.

"Jagger enough, don't do this, at least you got to handcuff us." She tries to make light of the situation, even though she could feel Jason tense up behind her.

"Do you think that's what I wanted, do you think I wanted to see you handcuffed to a table, Sam?"

"You don't?"

"No." He says but then quickly adds when he sees the unbelieving look on her face. "I mean, don't think that I haven't dreamt about this…" He says ignoring the hateful glare that Jason was giving him. "But this is not what I was referring to."

"Oh please…"

"Look detective, I suggest that you shut your mouth and uncuff my clients this minute or you'll be hearing from your superiors." Diane quickly cuts off the conversation feeling the tension that was flying off of Jason.

Shaking his head, Jagger decides to listen to the lawyer not wanting trouble from his superiors, especially since he just started at the PCPD. Shutting his mouth, he uncuffed Sonny, gave Sam a last look and walks out the door.

"Thank you so much Diane." Sam says rubbing her wrist. As soon as Jason sees the red mark on her wrist, he takes her hand in his and gently brings it up to his lips to kiss it.

"Are you ok?" Jason says rubbing her wrist lightly.

"It'll be fine." She says smiling at his tender touch.

"So what did you decide?" Diane asked hoping that this will be an easy task.

Sighing heavily, Sam looks over at Diane and gives her the decision. "If Sonny agrees to my terms then yes, I will marry him." She says then turning back to Jason to hug him. "You're still moving in right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He says pulling her back to kiss her.

Giggling, Sam kisses him again. "I just thought of something funny."

"What?"

"You get to be my mistress." She starts to laugh at seeing both Diane and Sonny chuckle.

"I don't think so."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Upon hearing the untimely demise of his sister's only son, Sergio Sandoval was completely devastated and he only had himself to blame. As much as he wanted to put the full blame on Corinthos, Sergio was the one that sent him to Port Charles to begin with. Sitting at his desk in his office, he shook his head trying to get the memory of telling his sister that they had to bury her son out of his head. Her screams will haunt him for the rest of his life. She had begged him over and over again to cut him out of the organization but each time Miguel had refused, saying that he was old enough to make his own choices, he was only 25. 'You killed my baby, you killed my baby.' She screamed at him. He knew he was to blame for sending him there but Corinthos didn't have to kill him. The ringing of his cell phone suddenly broke him out of those thoughts.

"That son of a bitch killed my nephew!" Sergio yelled on the phone noticing who had called him on the caller ID.

"Your nephew was only supposed to negotiate the territories, you shouldn't have sent him there to kill Sonny." Ric countered.

Sighing heavily for he knew that was the truth, Sergio ran a hand through his hair. "It was supposed to be easy. Get close to Corinthos, make him think we were negotiating, then kill him."

"He wasn't meant for that job, you need to calm down and think things clearly." Ric tried to reason with him. The last thing he wanted was a full out mob war in the city where his daughter lives.

"Well why isn't he in prison, my contact told me that there was a witness."

"He married the witness, she can't testify under conflict of interest."

"That stupid fuck!" Sergio yelled as he stood up from his seat. "No matter, I will handle this my way." He said holding up and eyeing a flash drive in his hands. Unbeknownst to Ric, Miguel had a wire attached to his watch that transmitted all of the conversations that he had with Sonny before he died. In Sergio's hands holds Sonny's freedom but he wasn't ready to let Ric know it yet.

"Listen, let me handle this, I have a plan. I don't need a mob war." Ric tries again.

"Don't worry amigo, I don't plan on a mob war just yet. I have Corinthos right where I want him." Sergio says then hangs up. "Juan!" He yells for one of his guards.

"Yeah boss."

"I need you to call Corinthos and set up a meeting here in Puerto Rico. Tell him that I hold no grudge, after all he killed Miguel in self defense."

"What makes you think that he'll come here?"

"He has no choice. This baby holds his future." He says holding up the flash drive then plugs it into his laptop. Opening the file, the sound of his nephew's voice comes through the speakers along with the sound of Sonny's before he pulls the trigger. But in the background, the sound of soft feminine voice can also be heard. "And find out who the witness was."

"But if there was a witness, how is he still free? And if you have proof that Corinthos killed Miguel, why don't you just hand it over to your contact in Port Charles."

"He married her. And I have better plans for the proof. I will exchange it for a large part of Corinthos' properties. Now go, I want this meeting this week." Sergio says waving off the guard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week. A week has gone by since that fateful day where Samantha McCall became Samantha McCall Corinthos. The wedding had taken place the day after they had the proposal in the interrogation room, the day that Sam and Jason were supposed to be married. Instead of Jason standing next to Sam as they said their 'I do's', it was Sonny, a very smug and dimple wearing Sonny. In fact, Sam had to restrain herself a few times from punching Sonny right in the face to wipe those dimples off. But feeling Jason standing next her, gave her strength to say those two horrible words, 'I do'. The wedding was moved from Greystone to Judge Carroll's chambers with none other than Judge Carroll himself running the show. Per Sam's request the ceremony only lasted for a quick five minutes, skipping all the vows such as 'for better or worse, for richer or poorer, for sickness and in health, till death do you part', were words that were meaningless and uncalled for at a time like this. Signing off on the marriage was the only thing they needed from the judge at this point so Sam wouldn't have to testify due to conflict of interest, and being under Sonny's employment, made the ceremony a lot smoother.

That was a week ago and the honeymoon couldn't have been any sweeter. With Sonny gone back down to Puerto Rico, Jason and Sam were left alone, confined in Sam's bedroom for the whole week. Sonny had gone down to Puerto Rico for a meeting with Sergio a few days earlier to ensure that the area was safe and secure, taking his guards along with Max and Cody, his second rank enforcer behind Jason, with him. Jason had volunteered to go with him, but Sonny had told him that Sam needed him more. And the secret fact, that Sonny had to prove to himself that Sam was only his wife by name and that she really belonged to Jason. So, Sonny told Jason to stay and enjoy the honeymoon that he wished he had with Sam.

That left Sam and Jason, confined in her bedroom making love on every single surface that they could find, only coming out of the room for food. Laying in bed now, with their bodies intertwined with each other, they were utterly spent from another round of sex, this time it was rough and dirty. It started when Sam initiated it, climbing on top of Jason and ending with Jason flipping her over to slam into her with all of his might, burying himself deep, deep inside of her until they had both exploded in pure ecstasy. Trying to desperately control their breathing, Jason turned Sam to face him, kissing her softly on the lips, he pulled the covers off of him to get out of bed when he heard his cell phone go off.

"Morgan… yeah alright, I'll be right there." Was all he said then closed his phone, looking down at Sam laying there completely naked. He felt a slight twitch in his dick when he saw those chocolate brown eyes look at him, piercing his soul, and seeing lust, desire and a slight disappointed mirroring his own.

"Honeymoon over?" She purred then pouted her lower lip.

"I'm afraid so, I have to get down to the warehouse, we are expecting a big shipment." He said leaning over her and taking her pouty bottom lip between his, sucking gently, feeling himself harden more. "What about you?" He asked pulling away from her lips.

"I have a case I need to work on. I've been putting it off this week." She said kissing him back.

"Really? Why?"

"Well let's see. First I got married, and for the past week I've been making love to the best man." She said pulling him down closer to her and kissing him again.

"Oh my Mrs. Corinthos, what if your husband finds out?" He said threading his fingers through her silky dark hair.

"Ugh don't call me that, I just threw up a little in my mouth." She said putting her hand over her mouth.

Chuckling, Jason rolled on his back pulling Sam closer to him. Running his hand up and down his back, he leaned over and pressed a kiss on her head. "I promise Sam, once this is over with, we will get married and then we can have our real honeymoon."

"Oh, I don't mind this one at all." She said looking up and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Really? Well, shall we continue our honeymoon?" He says as he pulls her up towards him.

"Oh, no Jason, I can barely move and I really need a shower." She says trying to get away from his sweaty body and his rock hard erection.

"Fine, I'll take one with you." He says as he tries to pull her closer to him but she gets away from his grip.

"No!" She yells making a run for the door as soon as she gets away from him. Seeing her run for the bathroom door, Jason immediately jumps out of bed and lunges for her. He reaches her before she shuts the door in his face. "Come on Jason, I'm all sticky!" She yells again pushing him out the door but with no success.

"That's ok baby, I will wash you. You wash my back, I'll wash yours." He says grabbing both of her hands and pins them to her sides then leaning down and crashes his lips on hers. Stroking her bottom lip with his tongue, he silently demands her to open up for him. Keeping her mouth closed tight, she stubbornly denies him entrance. Pulling his lips away from hers he looks deep into her eyes. "So you want to play games, do you Sam? Fine, we can play." He says before he kisses her again hard. He then snakes his arms around her waist, pulling her naked body flush towards him. Stroking her bottom lip with his tongue again, Jason demands entrance once more, but before she can deny him, he reaches down her back and grabs her ass hard, squeezing it causing her to gasp, giving him total entrance to her mouth. Caressing and sucking on her tongue with his, he leans into the shower stall and turns on the water. Feverishly kissing her, his right hand started to move all along her body and up to cup her full breasts while his left on her lower back pushed her into him even more, grinding her to his full blown erection. Leaving her breast for only a second, Jason reached over to test the temperature of the water. When he found it satisfactory, he pulled his now wet hand back and grazed it over her nipple, instantly springing them up felling them get harder and harder with a tweak of his fingers.

"Oohhhhh." Sam moaned into their kisses. Reaching up, she grabbed a his head and pulled him closer to her as he left her mouth to trail passionate kisses down her neck. She could feel every inch of his body on her, every inch of his rock hard body pressed close to her, but the one thing she wanted was to the feeling of him inside of her. Without separating, she could feel him pulling them into the shower. As soon as they stepped in together, she could feel the rush heat of the warm water cascaded on their already heated bodies. Leaving her neck, Jason trailed his tongue up her throat and back to her mouth as he slammed her up against the shower wall not even waiting for their bodies to be fully enveloped in the water. They were already wet and ready for what was to come next. Feeling the cold tile on her back and Jason's warm body on her chest, Sam's sexual feelings were intensified, she could feel the liquid heat pool between her legs waiting to be touched. Without disappointment, Jason reached down between her thighs and slipped his fingers into her warm pink folds while tearing his lips away from her mouth to take over what his fingers were doing to her breasts. "Ohhhh Jason." She moaned feeling Jason's lips and tongue roughly licking and sucking her nipples, and feeling his fingers working themselves in and out of her we pussy.

"Sam, I need to be in you now." He growled looking at her, watching what his fingers were doing to her turned him on even more. His rock hard erection was growing painful and the only thing that would help was for him to be buried deep inside of her.

"Then take me Jason, take my now." She practically yelled, begging him.

"Oh yeah baby." He groaned as he reached around her with both hands, gripping her ass tight and lifted her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Jason reached down to adjust his cock and he entered her with one thrust. "Ohhhh Sammmm." He growled feeling her tighten around his cock. Waiting only for a split second so that she adjust to him, he placed him hands on her hips and started pumping her on top of him. In and out, deeper and deeper with each thrust didn't take long for either one of them to feel themselves coming over the edge. Reaching in between them, Jason started to rub her swollen clit with his thumb to bring her over.

"Ohhhh Jason, yes, ohhhhhhh." She yelled out feeling her walls contract signaling to her that she was close to coming.

Pumping her harder and harder up against the tile wall, Jason felt his release about to burst. Feeling her walls contracting around him, milking him, sending him over, he rubbed more vigorously on her clit so that could come together. Only a few more thrusts had gone by when Jason felt her grip his cock like a vice moaning out while her orgasm took over her. Hearing her scream his name and her walls clenching him, Jason followed screaming out her name as well. Utterly spent, Sam rested her head on his shoulder as her turned her around to let the warm water wash over her.

After their shower, they had gotten dressed. Sam headed downstairs first with a duffel bag that carried all her P.I. equipment including her weapons in her hand. She comes down and sees Sonny over by the bar pouring himself a drink.

"Hey, when did you get back?" She says placing her duffle bag on the couch while she looks through it.

"Just now. Where's Jason?" He asks watching her pull out a large knife out of her bag. She places her right foot with her 4 inch heel boots on the coffee table, lifts her pant leg up to her knees and proceeds to strap the knife to her sexy toned leg while her firm round ass was sticking up towards him. Hardening at the sight of her, Sonny had to turn to lean into the bar so that she wouldn't see how she was affecting him. With her ass in the air, Sonny couldn't help but lick his lips thinking about walking up behind her, shoving those jeans and panties down to her ankles while he takes her hard from behind.

"He's coming, I swear, he takes longer to get dressed than any woman I know." She says still strapping her knife and noticing how Sonny was looking at her. "Why, what's up?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." He says still watching her.

Coming down the stairs, Jason takes in the sight before him. There, strapping a large knife to her leg is the woman of his dreams. The sight was sexy as hell but he realized that he wasn't the only that noticed. Seeing Sonny eyeing his woman hard was pissing Jason off. 'What the hell is doing?' Jason thought to himself as he walked over to Sam. "Ahem." He cleared his throat to finally get Sonny's attention.

"Uh, Jason, we uh…. We need to talk." Sonny says trying to recover from being caught by his best friend at eyeing his girl. 'Well she is my wife after all.' He couldn't help but think.

"Can it wait? I have to get down to the docks for the upcoming shipment." He says towering over Sam. Clearly uncomfortable by the way Sonny was looking at her, he places a hand on her lower back while she was bent over claiming his territory. She was his and his alone.

Sonny says nothing but nods. He nods in reference to their talk that they will have later and he nods to himself to acknowledge the fact that Sam belongs to Jason.

"Well I gotta go." Sam finally breaks the silence while reaches up to kiss Jason on the lips.

"What? My wife kisses my best friend right in front her husband, what kind of marriage is this?" Sonny says with a smile trying to lighten up the tension that he could feel between him and Jason. Sam simply rolled her eyes and was about to throw a smart remark back when she was suddenly interrupted.

"That's what I'd like to know." All three quickly whip their heads around to the door seeing Alexis and Ric walk in behind her.

"Oh shit." Sam whispers huddled in Jason's chest.

"Watch your mouth." Alexis says pointing a finger to Sam than looks up to Sonny. "And somebody please tell me what the hell is going on."

"Mom, calm down." Sam says walking towards Alexis.

"Calm down, calm down, my daughter is married to the local mobster and you want me to calm down. It was bad enough that you wanted to be with a mob enforcer but to actually marry Sonny, Sam what the hell were you thinking?"

"Look mom, I know you know the details behind this, I'm sure Ric has filled you in." Sam says eyeing Ric. "I'm not going to argue with you, but just so you know, I did this for one reason and one reason only and that's Kristina." Sam says kissing Alexis on the cheek and walks past her to Ric. "Big man Ric, telling mommy on me." She says to him and walks out into the foyer with Jason right behind her.

"You won't get away with this that easily." He says grabbing her arm before she walks out the door.

Before another breath was taken, Jason quickly grabs Ric's arm, pulls it off of Sam, twists is painfully behind Ric's back and slams him up against the foyer wall. "I told you never to touch her again." He growls in Ric's ear while pushing his arm further up his back.

"Jason don't." She says trying to pull on Jason's arm. "Come on, let's go."

Reluctantly Jason lets him go with one final shove to the wall. He was feeling disappointed, he was waiting to hear the beautiful sound of Ric's bones cracking, but he let him go for Sam. The last thing he wanted was for this to get more complicated than it already was. Grabbing Sam's hand, he walks out the door with her by his side.

After composing himself and straightening out his suit, Ric walks back inside the room to hear Alexis and Sonny arguing about how this marriage will affect Kristina and Molly.

"Damn it Sonny, what will happen to Kristina if she finds out? Do you know what this will do to her?" Alexis says waving her hands around.

"She won't find out." Sonny replies keeping his cool.

"Look, I know you only married Sam to keep her from testifying against you." Ric chimed in. "How do you think the judge will react when he finds out?" He says smugly not knowing that they have none other than Judge Carroll working on their side to make these charges go away.

"This will end sooner than you think." Sonny says smiling rubbing it in implying that he has the one up on Ric.

In between the bantering from Sonny and Alexis, Graciella comes into the room from upstairs with Sonny's bi polar medication. "Senor Corinthos, I have your medication." She says. "Oh, I forgot the water." She places the medicine bottle on the desk as she walks over to the kitchen.

"How could you do this Sonny?" Alexis returns to their bantering.

Without either Alexis or Sonny paying any attention to him, Ric reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bottle full of sugar pills that look like the medication that Sonny takes for his sickness. He switches the bottles with ease, placing the real drugs back into his pocket before Graciella returns.

"Do you think I did this on purpose? The last thing I need is for my daughter to find out that I married her sister!" Sonny shouts having enough with Alexis' arguments.

Alexis sighs heavily at hearing Sonny shout. She knew that this conversation wasn't really going to go anywhere, what's done was done. She turns to walk out the door. "Just fix it, before it's too late." She says walking out leaving Sonny and Ric alone.

Sonny remains silent and just nods as he sees Graciella walking towards him with a glass of cool water and a pill from the bottle that Ric had switched. "Thank you." He says as he takes the pill from the small cup she puts it in for him everyday. He quickly washes it down with the cool water and hands it back to Graciella, while Ric watches in the background smiling. She gives him a slight nod and walks away to the kitchen with the half empty glass.

"I don't know what you have planned Sonny, but I will put a stop to it." Ric says than turns to leave smiling from ear to ear thinking about what's to come. In a couple of days when his real medicine is flushed out of his system, his sickness will take over and the sugar pills that he will be taking will do nothing to stop the rage and mood swings that are about to come out of Sonny Corinthos. Soon the monster will be free.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Later that day, Jason walks back into Sonny's house, seeing Sonny at his desk. "How was the shipment?" Sonny says looking up from his paperwork.

"Fine." Jason replied nodding his head.

"Good." Sonny nods. "We have a problem." He adds.

"What's going on?" Jason asks noticing Sonny sudden mood change.

"While I was in Puerto Rico, I discovered something very interesting. I found out that Miguel was wired, and that bastard Sergio has a flash drive that has our entire conversation recording on it up to the part where I killed Miguel."

"How did the meeting go? I thought he was going to make peace?"

"He did. He said that he understood that I killed Miguel in self defense. He even confessed that he had sent Miguel to get close enough to me to kill me. I believed him when he said we were now even, but before I left my informant tells me otherwise. He knows everything. And I think that he is planning to use it against me somehow."

"Damn it Sonny, you weren't supposed to kill him in the first place, he was just a negotiator."

"He threatened me!" Sonny says slamming his hand on the desk. "And I will not justify my actions to you. What happened, happened, and now we need to fix this."

"What do you want me to do?" Jason asked.

"I want you to go down to Puerto Rico, stake out Sergio and find a way to get the flash drive. Today!" He shouts at the end of his sentence.

"Fine. I'll take some guys out there with me." Jason says walking out the door to head to his penthouse to pack annoyed as hell. This should never have happened, Sonny messed up and now Jason had to fix another one of his stupid mistakes. Now all he had to do was to find Sam and tell her he was leaving.

After the third failed attempt to try to call Sam, Jason finally left a message on her cell phone telling her that he had to leave and that he was sorry he couldn't tell her in person and kiss her goodbye. He also added that he would be gone for a few days and that he would make it up to her when he got back.

Prepared to walk out of the penthouse ready to leave, Jason opens the door to find Spinelli on the other side getting ready to put his keys in the lock.

"Is Stone Cold going somewhere?" Spinelli says taking notice of the black duffel bag in Jason's hand.

"Yeah, I'll be gone for a few days." Jason says about to walk out but then stops when his cell phone goes off. "Yeah… What do you mean he can't make it?... I need that surveillance equipment…Fine… I'll think of something, just meet me on the jet, I'm on my way." He says then hangs up.

"The Jackal couldn't help but to over hear that Stone Cold needs surveillance equipment. The Jackal would be more than willing to help with you quest Stone Cold."

"No Spinelli, it's too dangerous."

"But the Jackal has everything Stone Cold would need for a stakeout, courtesy of McCall and Jackal P.I. Investigations, including some new listening devices and cameras. The Jackal will blend in the background and stay hidden. I don't need to actively participate unless Stone Cold needs backup."

"Fine." Jason sighs. "But you will listen to every word I say and you will stay hidden. Do you understand?"

"Yes master, your humble grasshopper will obey every command. Just give 5 minutes to pack." Spinelli says as he starts to run up the stairs.

Jason nods and pinches the bridge of his nose, praying that he didn't just make a mistake of offering to take Spinelli with him. Spinelli always meant well but always managed to give Jason a headache when he went on and on talking nonstop. The only person that he never minded that would talk nonstop was Sam. She would always try to talk to him to open up and discuss what he was feeling. Right now he was feeling that he was missing Sam and he really wanted to talk to her before he left. "Hey have you talked to Sam today?" He shouted up to Spinelli.

"Only this morning." Spinelli shouted from his bedroom. "I know that Fair Samantha was working on a very high profile case of the most importance."

"Something dangerous?" Jason said concered.

"No, no, just a husband cheating on his faithful spouse. The jackal can't fathom why people go through the vows if they won't keep them." He shouts from above.

Jason smiled at Spinelli's reference of marriage vows. Even though he agreed, why go through the wedding if you are going to cheat, he chuckled to himself thinking about Sam marrying Sonny, they never said any vows so there were not to break. Hoping Sam would pick up this time, Jason dialed her number one last time before going to Puerto Rico. Disappointed, his face fell when he only got her voice mail. After the brief recording of her sweet voice, he simply told her that he loved her with all his heart and that he would call her later.

It had been 2 days since Jason had been gone to Puerto Rico. Sam had been missing him tremendously but was a little ticked off that he took Spinelli with him on his assignment instead of her. She had talked to him this morning and he gave her 'I want to keep you safe' speech, a speech that she has basically memorized by heart. Walking into Sonny's house she rolled her eyes replaying what he said over and over in her head. 'You've got to be kidding me, it's too dangerous for me but you can take Spinelli.'

"Ugh." She breathes out plopping herself on the couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table, and ignoring Sonny on the phone sitting at his desk. She rests her head back on the couch and thinks about all the ways she's going to punish Jason when he gets back, no sex usually makes him cry uncle.

"Well you need to figure this out Jason, we need to get in there." Sonny says on the phone.

As soon as Sam heard Jason's name, her ears immediately perked up to listen, without looking at Sonny, she listened carefully pretending otherwise.

"It's sealed up like Fort Knox. Can't you get your informant to get in there?" Jason says to Sonny on the phone.

"No, he said that the safe is behind the painting in his office at his penthouse and it has an electronic key pad. He doesn't know anything about cracking it open."

"Well, you need to find someone who does, unless you want us to take it by force, but I don't have the manpower to do that right now."

"No, no, that's just a complication that we don't need." Sonny says looking over at Sam. Suddenly an idea came to him. "I have just the person that's right for the job. I'll send them down tonight. Wait for them at the safehouse."

"They better be good."

"Oh, trust me, better than good." Sonny says then hangs up the phone smiling looking over at Sam. "Hey…" He says getting her attention.

"Hey yourself." She replies looking up at him. Sam could tell that he wanted to say something to her, so she just waited.

"How would you like to work for me?" He says smiling, flashing his cute dimples.

"Really?" She jumps to her feet and walks over to him.

He chuckled knowing that his conversation peaked her interest. He knew that hearing the words 'Jason, safe, cracking, and job' had her hooked and he was sure that it wouldn't take a lot of convincing to do to get her to agree to the job. He recognized her skills, remembering when she cracked his safe years ago and stole $100 grand from him and how she went up against Sanchez to get the file on the judge. She would be perfect for the job. With Jason there to protect her, everything would go smoothly. Jason, agreeing to this is another story, so he chose to leave him in the dark.

"Long story short, Sergio Sandoval has a flash drive that has a recording of Miguel's and mines final conversation. He keeps it in a safe in his penthouse. I need you to crack the safe open and get me the flashdrive."

"Where is his penthouse located?" Sam says trying to contain her excitement.

"It's located on the top floor of his hotel that he owns. What do you say?"

"Give me 10 minutes and I'll be ready." She says practically skipping out of the room.

"Wait a minute, take it easy, the jet won't be here for a few hours, you have time." He says stopping her before she leaves.

"Oh, well, great, I have some time to really prepare. I can look into the hotel, what's it called?"

"San Miguel Plaza Hotel." He smirked.

"Wow, the irony." She says referring to the name Miguel.

"It belonged to his brother in law, when he passed away he left it to Sergio."

"Nice."

"MMhmm. The jet will be waiting for you at the airport and then when you get there, there will be a car to take you to the safehouse"

Walking up to him, Sam bent over and places a soft kiss to his cheek. "Thanks Sonny, thanks for believing in me to do this for you. It means a lot."

"You're welcome wife, but I haven't told Jason about it, I'm sure he's not going to like this very much."

"Don't worry husband, I can handle him." She turns and heads out the door. She hopped in her car and made her way to the stores, she would first do some shopping than head back to her place to pack. She had her plan in mind and she needed the perfect outfit to execute it.

As soon as Sam left, Sonny still sat there at his desk smiling to himself that she had called him husband. He's was certain that she didn't mean it as he did when he called her wife, but she had said it. Placing his hand over his cheek, he could still feel the tingling sensation from Sam's soft lips. Her kiss sent shivers down his spine, the same way her kisses did when they were together all those years ago. Thinking about what he had with her, he kicked himself knowing that it was all his fault that he lost it. He had an amazing, sex woman who could handle herself and the danger that surrounded him, and he let her go. He passed her off to his enforcer and now he regretted it. He knows how happy they are and he wishes that he had the same. Maybe that's all he needs, just someone to fill the void, maybe it wasn't Sam at all, maybe he just needed someone.

Noticing his hands slightly shaking, he balled them up in fists and then relaxed them to get them to stop. Closing his eyes, he tried to get her out of his mind. What Sonny didn't realize that since he had been taking the sugar pills that Ric had swapped instead of his real medication, his body started to go through withdrawl. Standing up, he walked over to the bar to pour himself a drink to try to help him relax. Turning slightly to face the room, the image of Sam bending over the table crept through his mind. Feeling himself harden, he closed his eyes again to push the image out, but no such luck, he now thought of her with his eyes closed. He pictured her walking up to him after strapping the knife to her leg and pull him into a hard and passionate kiss while she stroked his lips with her luscious tongue. But before he got the chance to wrap his arms around her, she pushed him off and turned to run to Jason only to wrap her arms around his neck as she started to kiss him.

"No!" Sonny yelled as he jerked his eyes open and threw his glass up against the wall, shattering it to pieces. "Stop." He whispered to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair. "She' with Jason." He added as he walk up the stairs to take a cold shower.

Later that night, around 8pm, Sam found herself in front of the safe house where Jason, Spinelli, Max, Milo and Cody were staying at. After a long day of working, shopping, flying, and doing surveillance work on the hotel, Sam just wanted to relax in Jason's arms. But for some reason, the adrenaline was pumping through her veins now and she was all excited to get to work. After knocking a few times the door opened up and standing in front of her was her blue eyed Adonis.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing here?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Sam what the hell are you doing here?" Jason says shocked to see her in front of him.

"Sonny sent me." She says giving him a quick hug and walk past him into the living room of the safe house. "I'm your insider." She said plopping down on the couch setting her bag down next to her. She took notice of the people in the room. Max and Milo were in the kitchen, Cody was in the chair next to her and Spinelli was sitting on the desk against the wall in front of his laptop. All had their mouths open wide truly shocked as Jason to see her there.

"Oh no you're not, and don't make yourself comfortable." He exclaims taking out his cell phone to call Sonny while he stood next to the door.

"Oh come on Jason, I'm sure he's not going to pick up knowing you're calling to yell at him?" She looked around to the others. "Hey guys." They all nodded afraid to speak seeing Jason's pissed off glares. She looked over at Spinelli. "Hey Spin."

"Fair Samantha, it's truly a surprise to see the Goddess in our presence, but as always it is most good to see your smiling face." He says with a genuinely happy smile that filled her heart with warmth. Spinelli was not only her partner, he was her friend, and at times he reminded her of her brother, Danny.

"Thanks. Oh, is that the stuff I sent you." She jumps up noticing the blueprints to the hotel that she had sent him on the screen.

"Yes Goddess, I've been going over the ideas that you had emailed to me." He says typing away to pull up more information about the hotel and the layout of the rooms.

"Damn it!" They both turned to hear Jason yell and pump his fists through the air. She knew she was in for it. "Sam, let's go, I'm taking you to the airport." He says walking towards her to grab her bag.

She quickly stops him by jumping in front of him. "No Jason, I'm staying, you need me."

"No!"

"Don't you want to hear my idea before you say…"

"No!"

"Would you stop saying 'No' I can do this."

"No!"

"Ugh! Look, I was going to with the same plan I used on Sanchez."

Jason looked at her like she had two heads. "Hell No! There is no way in hell that I'm going to sit back and watch Sandoval put his hands all over you."

"Is that what you think happened with Sanchez?" Not saying anything, Sam watched as Jason started pacing the room. "Jason, he was passed out from the drug before he could lay a finger on me."

"That was one guy Sam, this hotel is crawling with Sandoval's men. I can't let you go in there." He stopped pacing, seeing the look in her eyes, he knew he said something wrong.

"I'm sorry, 'Let me', you can't 'Let me' go I there. It's not up to you Jason, either you 'Let me' go in there with back up or I go in there alone." She threatened knowing that it will piss him off but she need to get her point across and she really wanted to this. Watching him pinch the bride of his nose, probably from a headache she was going to give him, she felt a little guilty. She bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling nervous.

After a few seconds of trying to alleviate the headache he ran his fingers through his hair after he had thought about what she had said. She gave him an ultimatum and it infuriated him. She was frustrating as all hell and he knew that she was serious. He knew that even if he did take her to the airport, she would just find a way come back and take on Sandoval on her own. "Damn it Sam!" He yelled startling everyone in the room. "Fine!" He walked to her and stared deep into her eyes. "But I want to know every detail of your perfect plan and I want eyes and eyes on you at all times. And the first second I sense anything wrong, I'm going to come in there and drag you out even if I have to throw you over my shoulder while your kicking and screaming. You got it?"

"Sure Jason." Sam said throwing her hands up as if to surrender. "But, you know I can take care of…" Seeing the cold annoyed stare in Jason's eyes, she decided not to finish the sentence by adding 'myself'. She was overjoyed that he at least let her help.

Wanting to calm him down, she reached up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips thatn wrapped her arms around his neck while she rested her head against his shoulder. Feeling him finally relax, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "I missed you." She whispered softly.

"I missed you too." He said pulling back. "But I'm still mad."

"That's ok, you'll get over it." She said sweetly. "Come on, I emailed Spinelli the plans, we can go over them together." She grabs his hand and pulls him over to the couch behind Spinelli. They lay out the blueprints to the hotel to go over all the details while everyone huddles around them.

After about an hour of explaining the details of the plan, Sam sat back and waited to hear what Jason had to say. Looking at the rest of the guys, they all gave her a slight nod knowing that the plan would work. She looked back at Jason and became slightly annoyed seeing the look on his face while he shook his head.

"I don't like this." He said pointing to the map she had drawn out.

"Ok, which part?"

"This…" He said getting up to once again pace the room.

Sighing with annoyance, Sam spoke up louder. "Can you be a little bit more specific Jason?"

"This, any of it, all of it, I don't like it."

"Come one, its fool proof. I have done this before."

"It's dangerous!"

"I won't be in any danger, he'll be passed out, I get the flash drive and walk out. Even if the guards are there they'll think that he drank too much." She says walking over to him to place a hand on his arm to stop him from pacing. "Jason, I can do this. Trust me."

He cups her face with his strong hands. "It's not you I don't trust Sam, its Sandoval I don't trust."

"I promise I'll be safe." She reaches up to kiss him. "And with all the gadgets Spinelli has, you will be with me the whole time." She kisses him again a little deeper. "Ok?"

Sighing deeply he responds. "Ok. I just don't' want anything bad to happen to you." He says pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Yay!" She jumps out of his arms to dance around. "Milo, get dressed."

"Milo?" Jason asks looking over at him confused.

"Yes, Milo."

"Why Milo?"

"Well, I can't take you with me because they know who you are and I can't take Max or Cody cuz they came down with Sonny last time. Spinelli can't dance and he is wanted back here, so that leaves Milo. He's the only one they haven't seen." She explains. Seeing the look on Jason's face meant that he was going to agree so Sam decided to go in for the kill. "I mean I guess I could go by myself, oh, or I can go find some other hot guy to dance with." She could feel the anger come off of Jason in waves, he wasn't too thrilled to hear about that part of the plan, not with even with Milo. Jason knew how Milo felt about Sam, she was to Milo the way Carly was to Max. Even though Milo worked for them, Jason made a note to himself that he would have to threaten Milo, that if he touched Sam, he would eat a bullet.

"Milo, get dressed!" Jason ordered him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Grabbing a couple beers from the fridge, Jason hands one to Max. Taking sips they started to discuss the plans even further. Cody was outside making sure that the safehouse was secured. He was assigned to patrol the area for any signs of trouble. Max's job was supposed to have everything packed and reaydy to go to the airport as soon as Sam came out of the hotel. Spinelli's job was to keep a tab on Sam at all times and make sure that the laptop was ready to go, so that they could watch the screen in the truck. At this time, Milo was dessed and ready to go in a pair of black dress pants and a deep blue buttoned shirt. He was standing over by Spinelli while he was placing the earphones in his ear so that he would be able to communicate with Sam and Spinelli. Shifting uncomfortably, Milo kept getting death glares from Jason because he was going to dance with Sam, Jason's fiancée and the boss' wife, he was in charge of her safety and he knew that he couldn't screw this up. That just added more pressure on Milo that he didn't need.

Taking another sip of his beer, Jason spit it out of his mouth when he saw Sam emerge from the bedroom. She had her beautiful dark silky hair down around her shoulders, spilling over her perked up breasts that were constricted by a black strapless sweat heart leather dress that was molded to her voluptuous curves like second skin, stopping mid thigh extenuating her tan toned legs that looked miles long due to her 4" inch spiked strappy heels. 'OH HELL NO!' His mind screamed.

"What the hell is that?!" He said wiping his mouth from the beer that he spit out.

"What? Is there something on my dress?" She asked looking down and then looking back up to see all 4 men with wide eyes and open mouths.

"That's a dress!?"

Rolling her eyes, she walked passed Jason and Max swaying her hips a little too much for Jason's liking. "What ya got Spin?" She asked standing on the other side of Spinelli and Milo.

"Fair Samantha truly looks like the Goddess, you are a vision, a…"

"Spinelli!" Jason shouted wanting to shut his friend up before he killed him. He then looked over at Max then Milo so that they would stop staring. Both men instantly dropped their eyes to the floor avoiding Jason's stone cold glares.

"Why thank you Spinelli, that's really sweet." Sam said beaming at the compliment.

"Sam, you are not leaving this house dressed like that." Jason handed his beer to Max and came to stand in front of Sam.

"Why not? Don't I look nice?"

"Nice? Nice? Unless you want me to murder every guy in the club who looks at you, Milo included, you'll go change." Jason said noticing Milo's drooling gaze once again.

"Jason, stop it. I need Sandoval to notice me." She puts her hand on his chest, she needed the contact as much as he did. "I'll safe, I promise." She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek then turns to Spinelli. "Now Spinelli, what do you have for me?"

"Fair Samantha, the Jackal has the upmost high tech equipment for the Goddess. Here." He says then hands Sam a pair of black and silver chandelier earrings. "You will be able to hear every word we say with these. I figure that the Goddess will be too close to the Evil One for the standard earphones, so the Jackal went with something a little more concealing." He continued ignoring Jason's growling when Spinelli mentioned that Sam will be too close to Sandoval. "And this." He said handing her a silver necklace with a princess cut black gem pendant. "This is your camera."

"Oh, Spinelli these are beautiful." She said holding up and admiring the jewelry.

Seeing the look on Sam's face, Jason new that she was in her element, but he still hated it none the less. He knew who she was, he knew that she accepted his life and that she was the same way as he was, but he didn't like the fact that he was sending her on her own. Correction, she was demanding to go on her own. At least she would have Milo with her and she would have eyes and ears with her at all times. Not to mention that both sets of jewelry had tracking devices on them to let them know where she was at all times. Taking the necklace from her hands, he slowly turned her around and proceeded to clasp the necklace around her delicious neck, letting his fingers linger on her delectable soft silky skin. He knew that Sandoval would be thinking the same thoughts. He would be dead if he wasn't if he wasn't. No man would be able to resist her, she was every man's walking wet dream, just looking around in this room told him so. Holding her by the shoulders, he gave her a quick kiss to the base of her neck. "Please be safe." He whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

"I will, I promise and Milo will take good care of me." She said motioning to him. "Come on Milo, lets dance." She walked passed him towards the door.

"Keep your hands to yourself." Jason said through gritted teeth.

"Yes boss, I'll make sure she's safe."

"You better." Jason said taking out his gun from the back of his jeans, waving it in front of Milo. "Because if anything happens to her, you're dead."

Milo was too afraid to speak staring at Jason's gun. He swallowed the huge lump in his throat and followed his Mrs. C out of the house watching her hips sway in front of him. 'Oh God, please help me get out of this alive. Do not lead me into temptation.'

He was in Hell, he was in the most deepest, hottest part of the burning inferno. Watching her dance in front of him, gyrating and rolling her hips back and forth, side to side he was going to die, today would be the last day of his life and this beautiful, sexy siren would be the death of him. Either her husband would have his head on a silver platter or her fiancé would shoot him right between the eyes, it didn't matter, he was going to die. His hands were itching to grab her hips to pull her towards him, but before he could act on it, she turned around and moved back towards him so that her body was grinding his. Praying to God that she wouldn't feel his erection, Milo was thinking about everything including his mother so that he wouldn't be turned on by her ass right up against him.

"Back off Milo." He immediately jumped back when he heard Jason's voice through the earpiece. 'Oh shit, I'm going to die.' He thought when she started to get closer to him.

Moving her hands up her body, Sam started to sway her hips even more when she noticed Sandoval staring right at her from across the night club. She started to run her hands through her hair and wrap them around Milo's neck while she had her back to him. "Cool it Jason." She said through the microphone that was attached to her earrings. "He's watching."

"Of course he is Sam, him and every other fucking guy in that damn place." Jason said irritated.

Ignoring him, Sam kept her attention on her mark walking towards them. She felt bad for Milo, she could feel how much her hips were affecting him, but she wasn't disgusted. She knew it wasn't his fault, Milo was one of the sweetest men she has ever known, but even a sweet man would be affected by a girl grinding her hips on him.

"I want to cut in." It wasn't a request, his slimy voice that sent chills down my spine was a demand.

Giving a quick wink behind her to Milo, Sam looked straight into the eyes of her mark. She didn't want to dance with him, she didn't want to give him the chance to touch her. "How about a drink instead?" She said turning away from Sandavol to walk towards the bar.

She knew his eyes were on her ass, she could feel his gaze on her and it disgusted her. She felt sick, this man made her skin crawl, and now she had to flirt with him. Reaching the bar, she seductively slid on top of the stool, arching her back slightly pushing her chest out towards him. His eyes were on her chest the entire time and she wanted to throw up. She watched him as he held up two fingers to the bartender, signaling for drinks. Taking advantage of the distraction, she reached up and swiped his collar with her finger, attaching the smallest tracking device on him. He barely felt a thing and she was grateful for it.

"You have got to be the most sexiest thing I have ever seen." He said handing Sam a glass of the house drink in a champagne flute.

"Oh please." Came Jason's voice in her ear, choking her as she took a sip of her drink.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she coughed.

"I'm fine, thank you." She cleared her throat.

"What brings you to my hotel?"

"You own this?" She pretended to ask knowing full well that he owned it.

"My name is Sergio. I own this and much more, but I see something else that I would like to acquire." He said eying her from head to toe.

She had to try everything she could to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. "What a dick." She heard Jason say. "Sergio, my name is Angela." Sam rolled his name seductively off of her tongue and held out her hand.

Taking her hand, Sergio raised it to his lips and brushed a soft kiss on them while he stroked and played with her fingers with his other hand. "Ahh, mi angel."

"You better scrub your hands when you're done, you don't know where they've been." Jason said watching the entire exchange between Sam and Sandoval on the laptop.

"How about we go up to my penthouse for more privacy?" He said placing his hand on her thigh.

Before she could answer, she took another sip of her drink, she had to block Jason's voice coming from her earpiece distracting her from doing her job. "Sam, get his fucking hand off your thigh or I'm going to break his fucking neck!" Looking around disreetly, she reached over to his glass while looking directly into Sergio's eyes. Distracting him, she seductively licked her lips while she poured the drug into his drink.

"So, shall we?"

"Of course, I would love to. But first finish your drink." She said handing it to him. Taking a huge sip so that she could calm her nerves down, she watched as one of his guards whispered something in his ear before he put the glass to his lips.

Giving his guard a simple nod, he looked back over to watch her finish her drink. "I can't wait to get you alone mi angel oscuro (my dark angel)." Sandoval asked rubbing her thigh.

"For fucks sakes Sam, move his hand!" Jason practically yelled.

At this point, between Sandoval in front of her and Jason in her ear, she was fed up with them. She wanted to hurry up and finish this so that she could get the hell out of there. Practically jumping off the stool, causing Sandoval's hand to drop, Sam was eager to get out of there. "How about if I meet you up there, I just need to visit the girl's room?" She said playing with his tie.

"Of course." Sandoval said waving over one of his guards. "Juan will go with you. He'll take you up to my penthouse when you are finished. I have a quick meeting to attend to and then I will right with you." He said taking her hand off of tie and kissing it again. "I am looking forward to our evening."

"I'm sure you are." Jason said completely irritated.

Giving him a seductive smile, Sam turned and walked towards the girls' bathroom with his guard right behind her. She needed a minute to collect herself. She looked back to make sure that he was drinking. She gave him a wink when she saw him watching her while he drank. She prayed the drug would work by the time he made it to the room.

"I'll just be a moment." She said to the guard as she walked into the bathroom. She locked the door making sure that no one would get in. Bending over, she checked the stalls to make sure that she was alone for what she was about to do. After she made sure that she was by herself, she went to the mirror and looked directly at her necklace. "Jason Morgan, what the hell is your problem?" She growled.

Looking at how pissed off she was through the screen, Jason knew that he was in trouble. "Well fuck Sam, he practically felt you up out there. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Damn it Jason, I can barely concentrate with you in my ear. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? Why would you let him touch you Sam?"

"Oh my God, it was only for a second. Jesus Jason you're acting like a jealous teenager." She said secretly loving that he was acting all macho on her. She loved how possessive he could get.

"I'm not jealous. I just don't like some guy feeling up my sexy fiancé. He was practically drooling all over your breasts Sam, my breasts."

"What are you sexually frustrated or something? Is that what this is?" She changed the tone of her voice to low and husky. "Come on baby, you know this is all for you?" She said roaming her hands all down her body.

"Uh… Sam…" Jason watched her hands roaming over breasts and down towards her thighs. He wished more than anything that he was her hands right now.

"Yes baby. I wish you were here with me right now Jason. Who's with you?"

"Uh, Spinelli and Max." Jason said looking between both guys as they watched Sam on screen.

"Tell them to leave." She said roaming her hands between her thighs. She figured that maybe she could Jason needed to release some tension.

"What?"

"Tell them to leave now Jason." She lifted her leg on the bench near the mirror while her hand covered her mound.

Looking between both men, Jason yelled. "GO, NOW!" Quickly they scrambled out of the room. Turning back to the screen Jason watched as Sam pushed her thong aside and placed her fingers in between her sweet folds.

"Ohhhh Jason." She said as she started to play with herself while she rolled her hips over her fingers. "Ohhh baby, I wish you were here right now. Don't you baby?"

"Fuck Sam, what are you doing to me?" He said watching her on the screen. He lifted his fingers to the screen and traced her face.

"Tell me baby, tell me you wish you here with me." She said. "Come on Jason, play along with me. Pretend I was with you, pretend that your hand was my mouth."

Looking to make sure no one was around, Jason unzipped his pants and pulled out his painfully engorged cock. Watching her on the screen made him even more hard by the second and he needed release. He wrapped his hand around his cock and started to pump his shaft pretending that her sweet mouth was around him, sucking him off. "Ohhh Sam, ohhh yeah baby."

"Ohhh Jason, mmmm, ohhhh I need you. I want you inside of me baby. I want you to fuck me. I need little stone cold now Jason." She said referring to his dick while she was rolling her hips more and more as she was getting closer to her release.

"Yeah baby, little stone cold needs you too. Oh Sam I wish I was in you right now, fucking you hard. Ohhhhhhh." He said pumping himself harder and faster.

Closing her eyes, she imagined that his mouth was on her. Touching her, sucking her, licking every inch of her body while his fingers where were doing their magic between her hot wanting thighs. "Ohhhhhhhhhh" She moaned.

"Open your eyes Sam, open your eyes and look at me baby." Jason said reaching his release. "I want to see you cum."

"Uhhh, I'm coming Jason, I'm coming." Moaning, she pumped her fingers faster and faster as she rolled her hips more and more reaching her release. "Ohhhhhh." She practically yelled out as she came all over her fingers.

"Ohhhhhh Sammm." She heard Jason moan out through her earpiece as he came as well.

Washing up and straightening out her dress, Sam looked directly into the mirror as if she was looking directly at Jason. "Jason?"

"Yeah baby." He said as he cleaned up his own mess.

"Stay the fuck out of my ear." She stated firmly.

"Fine, but you better make sure that asshole keeps his hands to himself."

Walking out of the bathroom, Sam was met with Juan, the guard that Sandoval had sent with her. "Is everything ok in there, I thought I heard somebody moaning?" He asked.

"Yeah, there's a girl in there who's really sick. Can't hold her liquor, I guess." Sam quickly replied.

Accepting her explanation, the guard led her inside the elevators and punched the number for the top floor of the penthouse for Sandoval's suite. The ride was quiet until Sam heard someone talk through the earpiece.

"Um, guys, I really wish you would have warned me to take out my earpiece." Milo said now clearly uncomfortable.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Shaking his head, Jason couldn't believe that his employee just heard his boss jerk off to his fiancé on a computer screen. _This cannot be happening_.

"Hey boss, would it be inappropriate to say that I am in love with Sam?" Milo said joking, knowing that it would piss Jason off.

Not disappointing Milo, Jason clenched his jaw tight and balled up his fists. "Shut up Milo, just shut up." He said hearing Sam giggle through the speaker.

Then he started to think, if Milo heard him then…

"Ah Stonecold, is it safe to come back inside?" He heard Spinelli, Max and Cody walk through the door.

"Spinelli, did you happen to take out your earpiece when you went outside." Jason asked realizing.

"Umm, no. In all fairness, Stone Cold didn't tell me too. Or little stone cold for that matter." Spinelli said referring to what Sam called Jason's dick, causing both Max and Cody to snicker making Jason even more pissed off. By this point they could all hear Sam giggling softly trying really hard to keep it to herself so the guard wouldn't be aware.

"Hey boss, I think I'm in love with Sam too." Cody joked.

"Can you all please just shut the hell up and focus here!" Jason yelled at all of them.

Hearing the conversations between all the guys, Sam couldn't help but giggle, but she tried to hide behind her hands over her mouth. She couldn't believe that this was happening, the guys just caught them and she could feel Jason's anger coming seeping through his voice. "You know I'm going to get you back for this, right?"

"Mmmhmm." Sam said discreetly. She was feeling happy, happy that Jason trusted her to do this and happy that her plan was working out. The only problem was that she was feeling a little too happy, almost weird. But when they reached the room, she was now feeling a little dizzy. Walking into the room that the guard opened for her, she had to almost grab hold of the wall next to her to prevent herself from falling over.

"Are you ok miss?" She vaguely heard the guard ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said shaking the dizziness off her head.

"Well, make yourself comfortable, the boss will be back after his meeting." The guard said walking out and closing the door.

Holding onto the table in the foyer, Sam had to almost concentrate to walk the rest of the way through. She was concentrating so hard that she hadn't heard Jason calling her name the pass two times. "Sam? Are you ok? What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." She said shaking her head again. 'What the hell is the matter? Why do I feel like this?' She thought to herself. She wasn't feeling nauseous, so it couldn't have been something bad she ate, she wasn't in any type of pain, all she felt was dizziness and sleepiness. She had no idea what she was feeling and why she was feeling it. But as soon as she noticed the champagne flutes by the bar, something clicked in her brain. "Oh shit."

"What? What's wrong?" Jason asked concerned.

"He drugged me."

"What!?"

"He drugged me, that son of a bitch drugged me." She said holding herself up on the back of the couch.

"WHAT!? Are you sure?"

"Come on Jason, I've used this drug plenty of times before as part of my cons, I know what type of effect it has on people. He must have had the bartender put it in my drink." She said holding herself up on the couch.

"Sam, get the hell out of there now!" Jason yelled through her hear. At this point he couldn't care less about the flash drive. Sonny could rot in hell for shooting Miguel and again for sending Sam down here. She is in the middle of enemy lines and he felt helpless sitting behind a computer screen. "Spinelli pack up this shit now, Max get the car, Cody get our things. Sam, get out of there and meet us downstairs."

"No Jason, I don't have the flash drive yet." She said walking through the doors of Sandoval's office and towards the painting that Sonny's informant told them housed the safe.

"I don't give a fuck about that Sam, I want you out of there."

"No! I could still do this. Spinelli where is Sandoval now?" She asked him taking out an electronic keypad from her clutch purse.

"The evil one is still in the board room." He told her keeping tabs on the tracking device that Sam had placed on Sandoval.

"Good. Let me know when he starts to move." She said taking out a small electronic screwdriver from her purse as well. She quickly worked with shaking hands to unscrew all four screws of the keypad on the safe.

"Sam you can barely control your hands, please baby get the hell out of there."

"Damn it Jason, stop it, I'm almost done." Taking her device, she clipped off the necessary wires and attached them to the device. Then with one touch of the device, it would run the numbers until it found the correct code. With a beeping sound, signaling that it was done, Sam quickly opened the safe and searched through its contents. Finding the flash drive, she immediately tucked it in between her breasts. "I've got it." She said as she continued to pull out the other items out of the safe. Noticing some papers that said the names Morgan and Corinthos, Sam tucked those papers in between her breasts as well.

At this point, her hands were shaking extremely bad and she could barely keep her eyes open. "Spinelli, where is he?" She said holding herself up again.

"He's still in the board room Fair Samantha."

"Sam, are you ok baby, please get out of there." Jason said now really worried. Jason, Cody and Spinelli where sitting in the back of the truck with the laptop in front of them while Max was driving. They pull up to the hotel and they notice Milo running towards them.

"Boss, what the hell is going on? Should I go in there?" Milo said making it to the truck.

"No Milo, I'm done, I'm coming out now." Sam said as she stumbled her way towards the door. But what she didn't expect, was the man that was waiting for her on the other side. Opening the door, Sam looked into the eyes of the man she never thought she would see again. Watching through the laptop, Jason tensed up looking into the eyes of Sandoval's enforcer, Jose Sanchez.

"You!?" He heard Sanchez say looking at Sam remembering that he had seen her when she stole the file from him that set Jason and Michael free from Pentonville.

"Oh shit." Sam quickly regained her thought, slammed the door in his face, and quickly set the deadbolt so that he couldn't get in.

"Fuck Sam, you gotta go!"

"Yeah Jason, where to?" She said sarcastically searching through the room for another way out hearing Sanchez trying to break the door down behind her. Blocking out the noise, she kept looking around. She knew that she couldn't just hide, she had to get out, but the only way out was through the front door that is currently being occupied by the enforcer that wants to kill her or the window.

Quickly thinking, Sam ran to the window, opened and slashed through the screen with the letter opener that she grabbed from the desk. She tried to block out Jason's voice as she kicked her heels off and climbed through the window and onto the ledge. Keeping flush with the wall, Sam shimmied on the ledge to make it to fire escape that was on the other side of the building.

"Sam what the fuck are you doing?" Jason said concerned knowing that she was already feeling dizzy.

"Just shut up Jason." She said as she could hear Sanchez making his way through the door and to the window. Leaning over the ledge she could see Sanchez take out his gun and point it towards her.

Not caring that he had a clear shot, he fired off some rounds hoping to hit her. When he was trying to bust the door down, he had called to the other guards to get Sandoval to come to his room. While he was firing off the shots he heard his boss yelling behind him. "What the hell is going on? Where is the girl?"

"She's out here!" Sanchez yelled back. "She broke in your safe, it's the same bitch that stole my file back in Manhattan."

"Go find her and bring her to me, now!" Sanchez yelled to his men as he ran out the door as well.

"What the fuck is that!?" Jason yelled hearing the gun shots.

"They're shooting at me." Sam said reaching down and pulling her tiny gun from the strap that was attached to her inner thigh, she pointed it towards Sanchez and started firing off some rounds herself.

As she made it to the fire escape, she shimmied her way around the post and climb through the railing. This caused her necklace to get caught on the railing and break from her neck. Watching her necklace fall 20 some floors down beneath her, Sam took a moment to catch her breath and balance her footing. She tried to control her breathing hoping that the dizziness would go away, but she knew that it will only get worse and if she didn't get out of there she will be dead.

Watching on the screen in the truck, all the guys through the necklace is it falling down all the stories to the streets below. Holding their breaths thinking that Sam fell, Jason was the first to yell. "Sam! Sam!" Not hearing her respond, Jason was sent into a panicked frenzy. "Sam, answer me!"

"Yeah, I'm here." The guys were finally able to breathe again. "My necklace fell." She added. As she climbed down the fire escape, Sanchez kept shooting at her. She tried to duck between the rails of the ladder but she knew she had to hurry up and get off of the ladder. Almost falling off as she made her way a few floors down from Sandoval's floor, she aimed her gun at the window nearest her and fired. The window shattered leaving a hole big enough for her arm to make it through to unlock the window. Cutting her arm in the process on the cut glass, she unlocked the window, opened it, and climbed through it to an empty hotel room. Stumbling over to the couch with blood dripping down her arm, Sam made her way over there and threw herself down on it to catch her breath.

"Sam? What's going on baby, I can't see anything." Jason said now going crazy. "Fuck this, I'm coming in." He said trying to get of the truck but was held back by Cody.

"You can't go in there man, its suicide. There are too many of them and only four of us." Cody tried to reason with him but knew that nothing was going to get in between him from getting to Sam.

"Let go!" Jason yelled releasing his grip from Cody.

"No Jason, he's right." Sam said closing her eyes. "I just need to rest for a second."

"No Sam, you need to get out of there." He started to get really worried now. "McCall, get up and move your ass now!"

"I just need to rest my eyes for a minute."

"No, you can't. Sam, please baby get up. Please my love come to me. You can do it, get up Sam." Jason was pleading with her. He knew that if she kept her eyes closed then the adrenaline that was pumping through would quit and the drug would take over. "Come on baby, please move." He said choking on his tears.

Hearing Jason's pleas, Sam opened her eyes. Staring at the ceiling, she noticed the sprinkler system. "Spinelli, set off all alarms to the hotel, set off the sprinkler system now." She said dragging herself up and stumbling over to the dresser. She opened the first drawer and pulled out the first thing she saw. Thankful that it was a large black hoody, she threw it on just in time for the alarms to sound and the water to come pouring down. "I'm coming out now." She said running to the door, hoping that adrenaline that was pumping through would stay strong.

Opening the door she ran out and made her way with the crowd down the stairs and out through the lobby. She stopped every now and then to keep her head clear from the drug taking over. Making her way through the lobby, it was getting harder and harder for her to tell her legs to keep moving. She could feel the effects of the drug taking over her system. As she made it out of the hotel she could see the truck across the street and felt the tears come down her cheeks. "Jason."

Seeing her coming out of the hotel, Jason couldn't be more happy. Stepping out of the truck to get to her, his smile immediately dropped when he saw one of Sandoval's men come out of nowhere and grab Sam from behind. "Sam!"

Kicking and screaming, she struggled to get of his grip. Catching Jason trying to run towards her, she yelled out him. "No, go, get out of here."

"I'm not leaving you." He said pulling out his gun to kill the guy while struggling with Max and Cody to get out of their grip.

"Go, Max, Cody, get him out of here!" She yelled seeing more men running towards them. But before the guard had a better grip on her, she elbowed his gut to get away from him. Dropping her instantly she ran to the opposite direction of the truck to get the men to follow her instead of going towards Jason and the truck. "Jason, get the hell out of here!"

"No, Sam! Get off, let go!" Jason yelled as Max and Cody pulled him into the truck and took off. "Damn it! Spinelli track her down!" He yelled seeing her run the opposite way and towards the alley with Sandoval's men chasing her.

Making her way through the alley, she turned around and fired a few shots to the men following her. Hoping that she would at least be able to kill them before they got to her, she kept running while she shot. Snaking her way through the alley, she prayed that Jason would find her before she passed out. She made her way towards an empty barely lit street, feeling the effects of the drug finally take over her, she strained to see the headlights heading towards her.

Tracking Sam down an empty street, the truck sped up until they found the blinking light on the computer become brighter. Jason could feel her, he knew that she was close. Frantically he searched through the pitch black night hoping to see her. Squinting his eyes, he focused on the figure that was right in front him. The headlights on the truck illuminated the creature that he had been dying to see, the creature that he had been worried about. Sam.

Seeing the truck stop right next to her, she saw a figure jump out of the truck and stand right in front of her. Finally noticing the blue eyes, she was relieved to see him. "Jason." Was the last thing she whispered before the drug finally took effect and the darkness came over her while she collapsed in Jason's open warm arms.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"It's gone!" Sandoval shouted slamming the safe door shut.

"What senor?" A guard asks just as Jose comes into the room to give Sandoval a report on tonight's events.

"The flash drive is gone!" He continued to shout cursing in Spanish as he swept one arm across his desk, knocking everything to the floor, breaking glass in the process.

"It's the same bitch that stole the file from me in Manhattan." Jose said remembering Sam in his hotel suite. When he thought back, he remembered a girl being there but he couldn't recall her face until he saw the sexy curvaceous woman open the penthouse door to his surprise. And just like that, as he looked down at her beautiful face, he recognized his bellaza. After she went down the fire escape, he had called all his men to find her. They had finally caught up with her heading down to the hotel lobby with the rest of the guests that were running frantically from the alarms and sprinkler system. When he had made it to the lobby, he caught a glimpse of her running out the door to what looked like a black SUV. But nothing surprised him more than seeing Jason Morgan, mob enforcer to Sonny Corinthos, jump out of the truck yelling to her. The guard that had her in the end wasn't any match for the fiery brunette when she got away from him and that only excited him more. "She works for Corinthos, we saw Morgan down stairs." He tells his boss watching his temper double hearing the name of the man that killed his nephew.

"Find them!"

"Senor." Another guard comes running in taking a moment to catch his breath despite the anxious way Sandoval was trying to get him to hurry up. "Their jet just took off!"

"Dammit!" Sandoval yells as he picks up his glass to through it smashing it against the wall sending hundreds of glass shards through the room. "Get my jet ready. Now!" He shouts walking towards his room. He turns around to stare down Jose and says with a menacingly tone. "Get your things Jose, we are going to Port Charles, New York. Kill Corinthos and Morgan but bring the girl to me!"

***************************************************************

Sitting on the plan, heading back to Port Charles, Cody looked around to the people sitting there. Spinelli was on his laptop typing away, Milo and Max were sitting on the far couch across from him watching Jason intently with worried looks on their faces. And Jason was sitting on the couch next to his with Sam cradled on his lap passed out from the drug overtaking her body. She hadn't woken up yet, and from what he knew about the drug, she probably wouldn't wake up until morning. Her head was firmly secured close to his chest while Jason continually ran his fingers through her hair, every now and then landing a soft kiss to her forehead. Clearly he was worried out of his mind for her, we all were. She had taken on a mob boss and his enforcer on her own, and the only thing we could do is watch the scenes enfold from a laptop. Looking at Jason, he looked anything but Sonny Corintho's mob enforcer. As long as he had known Jason, he always saw the lethal, cold, calculated man that protected his family and friends at all costs. But seeing him, Cody didn't recognize him, Jason looked broken, he looked like a small child that has lost his way. Watching him hold on to Sam as if holding on for dear life, Cody couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Jason, you know that this is serious problem, right?" Cody said referring to the situation at hand. "How does Sanchez know her? Why did he seem to recognize her?" He said not knowing about the situation in Manhattan with Sandoval's enforcer.

Sighing, Jason took in a deep breath. "When Michael and I were in prison, Sam tracked down Sanchez to a hotel in Manhattan. She drugged him and stole the file he had to blackmail Judge Carroll. That's how we got out." He ran his hand through his hair then scrubbed it face. "He wasn't supposed to be there, he wasn't supposed to see her. He recognized her immediately when she opened the door. She wasn't supposed to be down there in the first place!" He said raising his voice on the last thought. "Spinelli, find out how Sanchez was released."

"Already done Stone Cold, it appears that he jumped bail." Spinelli says reading off the computer.

"Son of a bitch." Jason whispered shaking his head, then went to continue his threading in Sam's soft silky hair.

"And you know that they saw you, right? Sanchez saw you too. That means that he knows that Sam was working for you…" Cody explained.

"Not me, she wasn't working for me, it wasn't my damn idea for her to be down there."

"Ok, we get that, but now you have to think about this carefully. Sandoval is going to see the flash drive missing, they both got a real good look at Sam, and they saw you down there. They know that she was with you and it won't take them long for them to come up to Port Charles."

"You don't think I know that, you don't think I have been thinking about this whole fucking time." Jason said completely annoyed with Cody's insinuation that he didn't know. "I fucked up ok! I fucked up big and now they know she was with me." Jason said clenching his fists then releasing them looking down at Sam. "If I hadn't shown my face, they probably wouldn't have put the two together. But I couldn't help it. I wasn't thinking clearly, hell I wasn't thinking at all." He continued to stroke her hair, giving her another kiss on her forehead. "When she said that she had been drugged, I felt like my heart stopped beating, I couldn't even breathe. I felt so helpless, I just had to get to her when she stumbled out of the hotel. And when I saw that guy grab her…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I couldn't just sit there. I had to get to her."

"It's ok man, it's done. Now we just have to make sure that she is guarded." Cody said trying to calm him. He knew that once Sam found out about the guards she would hate it, so all he could do is pray that she didn't give his boss a hard time.

"Max, call the doctor on our payroll and tell him to meet us at Sonny's. Spinelli, I need you to track all activity in Puerto Rico. Let me know if any plans take off heading for Port Charles and keep a tab on his accounts. Let me know immediately." Jason said giving him a hardened look showing that he means business.

"Yes Stone Cold, the Jackal will watch the evil one's like a hawk."

"She's going to be ok Jason, Sam is the strongest and toughest girl I know, she's going to be ok." Max said looking over at Jason with sympathy. Milo was nodding next to him, showing his agreement.

"She better be for Sonny's sake." Jason said holding onto Sam tighter while she slept on his chest.

***********************************************************

Over at Greystone, Sonny was at the bar pouring himself a drink thinking about what Max had just told him when he called him from the plane. He didn't tell him much on the phone, only that they needed Sonny to call a doctor and have him meet them at the house. He didn't get a chance to hear who was hurt because of the reception. After he hung up from Max, he called the doctor immediately and now he was sitting on Sonny's couch waiting for Jason and the crew to get there. He hoped no one was hurt too badly, especially since Sam was with them.

Just thinking about her, Sonny noticed that his hands were shaking while he poured his drink. Making sure that the doctor didn't see him, Sonny deliberately turned his back so that the doctor didn't see him. He couldn't explain it even if he wanted to what or how he was feeling. He really couldn't explain it to himself let alone to someone else. He did realize one thing, that every time he thought of Sam the shaking seemed to intensify. Looking over at the door while taking a sip of his drink, Sonny was at shock to see Jason walk in behind Max and Milo with Sam cradled in his arms. She appeared to be asleep but Sonny new otherwise from the worried look in Jason's eyes. Suddenly he felt something that he hadn't felt in awhile, fear.

"Jason, what the hell did you do to my wife?" Sonny asked in a demanding tone as he stalked towards him. After taking a second look at Sam in that leather dress, Sonny felt his cock twitch. Shaking his head, he tried to suppress his feelings about Sam, now was not the right time to be having them.

Without a word, Jason stared him down with his famous cold stare that he only saved for his enemies. Sonny had sent Sam down to Puerto Rico, the Sandoval's are now after her, making Sonny the enemy. Motioning to the doctor, Jason gave him a quick motion with his head and took the stairs two at a time with the doctor right behind him.

"Jason?" Sonny called again this time with more irritation that he was being ignored. He was starting to worry about Sam, his wife.

After laying Sam in the bed, he noticed that she was still in that leather dress that she wore for Sandoval. He pulled the blanket around her and covered her up, the doctor didn't need to see her that way. He spent a few minutes explaining to the doctor about her being drugged and how long she had been passed out. When he decided that Sam was in safe hands, he walked out of the room and headed down the stairs to face his boss, no longer sure to call him a friend.

Reaching the last step at the bottom of the stairs, Jason saw Sonny over at the bar. "Now, do you want to explain to me what the hell happened?" He thought he heard him say. He wasn't paying too much attention to what he was saying, actually he couldn't hear what he was saying, Jason was too busy seeing red. Once Jason saw Sonny turn towards him, Jason took the opportunity to answer Sonny with a large fist to his jaw.

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING SENDING SAM DOWN THERE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Jason yelled watching Sonny stagger back holding his jaw.

"What was that for Jason?" Sonny said while his eyes watered up from the blow.

"How could you send her down there Sonny?" Jason said taking a step towards him only to see Sonny take a step back. "They saw her…" He stepped right up to Sonny, grabbed him by the collar and nailed him up against the wall. "THEY KNOW WHO SHE IS NOW, BECAUSE OF YOU, SHE IS IN DANGER!" He said forcing him higher up against the wall to the point where Sonny was almost on his toes.

"Jason, calm down, what the hell happened?" Sonny asked trying to pry Jason's hands from his collar around his throat.

Giving him a final hard push while staring him down, Jason let him go and walked towards the couch and started to pace. "They saw me." He whispered suddenly feeling his exhaustion over take him from his roller coaster emotions. "They saw me down there." He repeated sinking down on the couch.

"Can you elaborate, who saw you, how?" Sonny asked walking him towards him.

Taking a deep breath, Jason explain to Sonny what happened from the time at the safehouse to the time that Sam collapsed in his arms. "I couldn't breathe. When she told me that she was drugged, I couldn't breathe. I felt the air just leave my lungs and my heart stopped beating Sonny. I couldn't think, I couldn't feel, I had no control over my emotions. You should of heard her Sonny, after for about a second when she found out, she was in total control, but not me. I was panicking. ME! SONNY, ME! YOUR ENFORCER PANICKING!" He said suddenly jumping up off the couch to pace again. "I couldn't just sit, I couldn't just sit and watch on a fucking computer screen watching her go through that alone. And when the necklace fell off of her, I swear to God Sonny I thought that was it, I thought that she passed out from the drug and she fell. I called her so many times and each time I felt my life drain right through me. And when she finally made it out of the hotel only to be jumped by one of them, I panicked again, I ran out of the truck and they saw me, they fucking saw me." He sank back down on the couch and placed his head in his hands. "I fucked up, because of me, they know that she was with me."

"Look Jason, I don't know what to tell you man. It was her choice…"

"I know that, I know that it was her choice but you didn't have to send her down there. Now they are going to come here after her and after the fucking flash drive."

"Did she get it?"

"What?"

"Did she get the flash drive?"

"Who cares about the fucking flash drive?" Jason asked it astonishment. "Of all the fucking shit I said, you're only asked me about the stupid flash drive, what the hell is wrong with you? She could've been killed. God knows when she is going to wake up, I mean we don't even know what he used."

"I'm sure she will be fine."

"How can you say that?"

"Jason I can only imagine what he was thinking?" Sonny said thinking about Sandoval drugging her pissed him off. He figured that he wanted her out of it so that he could do what he wanted to her.

Shaking his head, the last thing Jason wanted was to think about what Sandoval's motives. "I'm just glad that she got out of there on time and in one piece. God knows what he would have done to her Sonny, God knows." Thinking about it made him clench his fists so tight that they turned white.

After a few moments of silence, both men turned their heads to see the doctor make his way down the stairs zipping up his medical bag.

"Doctor Pierce, can you tell me how she is?" Sonny asked first.

"Your wife is doing fine Mr. Corinthos, her breathing is normal and her blood pressure is within appropriate limits, the drug that she was given should wear off by morning. She'll just wake up with an enormous headache. Just make sure to give her some aspirin for the pain and make sure that she drinks plenty of water. Nothing to worry about." He said walking towards the door.

"Thank you doctor, please just make sure that you are discreet about this visit." Sonny said giving the doctor an envelope filled with money. He tried to his smile at hearing the doctor call Sam his wife.

"Of course Mr. Corinthos." He said taking the envelope and leaving.

"Well, you heard him, she should be fine." Sonny said facing Jason.

"It doesn't matter, it should have never happened in the first place. Make sure it doesn't happen again, if you need anyone to work for you, leave her out of it." Jason warned him as he made his way towards the stairs. He heard the doctor say that she was fine, but he needed to see it for himself before he left to go to talk to Spinelli about tracking Sandoval's where about.

"My wife can make her own decisions Jason, you know she doesn't like it when you take her choices away."

Hearing Sonny's first two words made Jason block out the rest. All he heard was 'My wife, blah blah blah'. Turning to face him, Jason stared him down with death in his eyes. "You know, that is the second time that you called Sam your wife, I will over look it this time, but you make sure that you never, NEVER, repeat those words again. Sam is MY fiancé and the only reason why she married you was to keep your ass out of jail because you are too incompetent to do it yourself. Understand?" He waited for Sonny to give him a slight nod and with that he turned and ran up the stairs to see his fiancé.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Waking up in the morning, Sam felt like a freight train just rolled through her mind. Gripping her head in pain from a body crippling headache, Sam looked at her surroundings while adjusting her eyes. Letting out a deep breath that she had been holding, she was thankful that she was back in her room at Sonny's house. She was a little disappointed to see that she was alone. 'Where is Jason?' She thought to herself. Even thinking gave her a mind numbing pain. Looking over at the night stand, Sam noticed two pain pills and a bottle of water. Quickly taking them, she allowed herself to close her eyes and lay her head back down on the pillow. After a few moments of feeling the therapeutic effects of the pills, she decided to brave it out and make her way down stairs grabbing her robe and putting her arms through it on her way. She hesitated when she reached the bottom steps noticing the thick tension in the room. Sonny was seated as his desk looking through paperwork and Jason was sitting on the couch with a coffee mug in hand. 'Now that is exactly what I need.' She thought as she made her towards him.

Hearing Sam walk towards him, he held out his mug to her. "Here." He said as he handed it to her, eyeing her carefully as she took the mug and placed it to her lips. He took a moment to look her over, making sure that she was ok, that she wasn't hurt. "Are you ok?" He asked with his voice soft and full of concern for her.

"Mmhmm." She hummed taking another long gulp of the delicious concoction as she sank down on the couch next to him. "Just a headache." She added placing the mug back on the table to start rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers.

"I was so worried about you." Jason said taking her hands in his.

"But I'm fine Jason…"

"No!" He suddenly stood up and released her hands. "You are not fine Sam. You were drugged and who knows what kind of side effects you could get."

"Look, It's ok, I'll most likely just have a headache for the rest of the day, but I'll be…"

"Don't say your fine. Dammit Sam, you could have been hurt or worse killed and if you hadn't gotten out of there on time, God knows what that son of a bitch would have done to you."

Sighing heavily, she stood up to face him. "Jason please, I can't do this with you." She didn't want to get into an argument, especially one where she has had millions of times with him before concerning her limits and her safety.

"Then when Sam, when are you going to learn that you are not invincible."

"I never said I was."

"No, but you always seem to act like it, you always seem to jump head on in these types of situations. What the hell Sam? I don't want to see you get hurt, I can't lose you."

"This isn't about you Jason, I can take care of myself. I got out of that situation all by myself, didn't I?"

"You were drugged and you almost fell of the fire escape!" He started to raise his voice, he was getting sick and tired of her putting herself in danger.

"But I didn't!" She shouted back despite the raging headache that was pulsating.

"When are you going to learn…" He started to say but was immediately cut off.

"Learn? Learn what Jason? Learn not to do things on my own, learn not to put myself in danger? Dammit when are you going to learn this is who I am, when are you going to learn to accept me, all of me and not just the parts that you like."

"I do accept you…"

"No you don't, you say you do, but then something like this happens and you want me to sit on the sidelines and let you do everything on your own, no matter what danger you are in. What if I hadn't shown up, huh Jason, what where you going to do, bust in their guns blazing? I don't need you to babysit me, I don't need your protection. I am not Elizabeth!" She ended getting fed up of being treated like a damsel in distress. Suddenly there was a silence in the room and neither of them noticed Sonny sitting there at his desk listening in to the entire conversation.

Normally Sonny would be worried for his two friends, but for some reason he was slightly smiling inside. 'Trouble in paradise.' He thought to himself. He shook his head listening to Sam's latest ranting. No, she wasn't Elizabeth, she has proved it over and over plenty of times. Elizabeth was nowhere near the same boat as Sam, Hell, she couldn't even be in the same continent. Sam was everything that Sonny has ever wanted in a woman and to this day he could never figure out what Jason ever saw in Elizabeth in the first place. Right now, he chose to stay quiet and enjoy the scenery.

"I never said you were." Jason softy whispered. He never meant for the conversation to end up here, he didn't want to fight with her. He especially never wanted her to feel like he compared her to Elizabeth. "I don't want you to be like her, I love you for who you are Sam. You are the only person that has accepted me for me and I accept you for you." He started to walk towards her only to feel a sharp pain in his heart when he saw her walk back and away from him.

"Do you? Do you accept me Jason, all of me? Or do you just accept me because Elizabeth couldn't accept you?" She had to take a deep breath to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "What if Elizabeth had accepted you? Would you choose her? Would you want to be with the housewife who sits at home with your…. kids, accepting you that you work for Sonny that you are a lethal mob enforcer? Would you still choose me?" She said with the tears finally falling down her cheeks.

Seeing the tears fall was Jason's kryptonite, only seeing Sam's pain affected him this way. He never meant to hurt her, he even promised that he would never hurt her again. And now, he did just that and in the worst way. He questioned her, he questioned her choices, her persona, her individuality, he question what made Sam, Sam. Reaching out to her so that he could hold her, so that he could comfort her, Sam took more steps backwards heading towards the stairs. "Sam…"

"Don't Jason." She stopped him by putting her hands up. "Don't say anything, just think about it. I'm going to go upstairs, take a shower and take a long nap, you think about what I said." She bolting up the stairs but then stopped in the middle of the staircase to turn back to him. "Would you still want me if she accepted you?" She wiped her tears away then ran up to her room.

Standing there in shock with all that just transpired, Jason looked up the staircase getting ready to go after her but was stopped at Sonny's words. "Jason, don't, leave her be." Sonny told him hoping to stop him from going up to Sam. Sonny knew that Sam needed to be alone right now, she didn't need another argument with Jason. She needed a shower and a nap. Thinking about Sam in the shower, naked, Sonny tucked his shaking hands underneath the desk on his lap so that Jason wouldn't see. "Maybe you should just take some time to think about what she said?"

"There is nothing to think about Sonny!" Jason growled facing Sonny. He was just about to tell him how he felt when he was interrupted by his cell phone. "Morgan." He answered picking up. "Yeah, ok, I'll be right there." He said then shut it off then looked back to see Sonny's questioning glare. "That was Spinelli, he says that Sandoval is on his way here and that he had some information for me."

"This is bad Jason, this is really bad."

"You don't think I know that Sonny. They know what she looks like and if they come here to see you, they might see her. How do I get protection on her, she just accused me accepting her choices?"

"First you need to make right with Sam." Sonny paused wondering where this sudden concern for their relationship was coming from. "Then you need to find a way to protect her. Just be honest with her Jason, don't put guards on her without her knowing, just tell her the truth, get her to compromise." He realized that Sam's safety was more important than his jealousy towards Jason.

"I'll see what I can do." Jason said shaking his head walking towards the door. "I'm going to go see Spinelli then I'll be back to talk to Sam after she naps. Will you just tell her I'll be back? And that I love her."

"Sure." Sonny said nodding his head. "Let's just try to handle this situation with little trouble as possible. We can't afford to go to war, too many lives are on the line."

With that said, Jason gave him a quick nod, looked up the stairs one final time then walked out the door. He would come back later to talk to Sam, to make her see that he loved her and that he would always choose her over Elizabeth or anyone else. Sam was the only woman that could handle his lifestyle and truth be told, he would always get turned on seeing her hold her 9mm. The one thing that made him smile more than anything was to know that Sam was his partner in every way and she was and always will be his best back up.

After her long hot shower, Sam descended down the staircase to see Sonny standing over by the bar pouring himself a drink alone. Jason was gone. She couldn't help the pain that shot through her heart knowing that Jason had left, left and didn't fight with her, for her. She knew she was being ridiculous at questioning Jason's lover for her. She knew that he loved her with all his heart, the same she felt for him. But love wasn't enough for her, she wouldn't settle for anything less, she wanted his loyalty and his acceptance. But her being the independent woman she was, she would no longer need it. Want it, yes, but she would never make Jason her center of the universe any longer, they would be each other's center together.

"Jason's gone?" She asked trying to hide her disappointment making her way towards the couch.

"Yeah." He nodded turning towards her. "He had to go talk to Spinelli and then he's coming back?"

Feeling slightly better at hearing that Jason will be back, she slowly sank down on the couch, trying to prevent from making sudden movements so that her head wouldn't protest. She still had a headache and the only thing would make it go away was sleep. "Did he say anything else?"

Sonny sat his drink on the coffee table and sat next to Sam. Being that close to her made his hands tremble slightly just thinking about being near her, close enough to touch her, to hold her. What should he say right now, should he lie and say that Jason never mentioned her? That for sure would make her upset and maybe that could be a way in for Sonny to make his move. But no matter what he felt for her, he couldn't see her hurt, he didn't want to hurt her. "Yeah, he said that he loves you and that when he comes back he's going to tell you. He will always choose you Sam, no matter what, Jason loves you. He was just really worried about you and with good reason. When he brought you in here, you looked like death, you were so pale. I was even worried."

"Oh, I forgot." She said placing the flash drive and the papers that she found in Sandoval's safe. "Here."

"Thank you. Good work."

Sam simply nodded and then put her fingers to her temples to hopefully rub the headache away. She rolled her stiff neck and her shoulders to release some of the tension.

Seeing her uncomfortable, Sonny placed his trembling hands on her shoulders to massage them. He was sad at first to feel slightly tense up but then a smile spread on his face when he felt her relax underneath him. 'That is where she belonged.' He thought, underneath him. "Did you get a chance to take a nap?"

"No." She said slowly trying to pull away from Sonny's grasp on her shoulders. She felt a little uncomfortable with him massaging her, but she brushed if off as something friendly. But it seemed, the more she tried to pull away, the stronger his grasp got. "I had too much on my mind." She said then stood up only to see Sonny's hands shaking as he set them back down to his sides. "Sonny, are you ok?"

Standing up suddenly, Sonny walked over to his desk putting his hands in his pockets to conceal them. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why don't you go and get some rest? Just rest easy knowing that Jason loves you and that he will be back tonight." He said sitting at his desk, busying himself with the paperwork that she had stolen for him.

Accepting his suggestion for a nap, she turned to head up the stairs. "You sure you're ok?" She asked one final time. Receiving nothing but a nod, she accepted his answer and headed up the stairs to her room. She still felt uneasy, but now it had nothing to do with Jason, it had to do with Sonny. Lately Sonny has been acting a little different than usual and now to top it off, his hands were trembling. 'And what was with that massage?' She thought as she took her pants off to sleep in only a t-shirt, she laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Later that night, Sonny noticed that Sam still hadn't come back down. He was starting to get really worried about her. Jason had called and said that he was going to be late and he asked Sonny to make sure that Sam was safe. So Sonny took it upon himself to go upstairs to talk to Sam. Walking towards her room softly, Sonny started to get a little anxious and… nervous. Why would he be nervous? He was only going to check on Sam, to her bedroom, to the place where she sleeps in her bed, preferably naked. Those thoughts didn't help his anxiety much, if anything they started to make his hands shake a little more now. His body was betraying and now the hard on that he was getting just thinking about Sam sleeping naked didn't help either.

Reaching her door, he felt a little smile spread across his lips when he noticed that it was slightly open. It was only open by an inch, but it was enough to hear her softly breathing. Opening the door a little wider, he slowly walked into the room and the sight before him totally took his breath away. Sam, his wife no matter what Jason said, was sleeping on her side facing away him. Her silky dark hair was fanned on her pillow, her full pouty lips luscious begging to be kissed. She was wearing a small black t-shirt that rode high enough for him to see her black laced panties and nothing else covering her long sexy toned legs. Shifting uncomfortable due to the erection that became too painful for him, Sonny just stared at her but almost came when she murmured something close to an 'I love you' and then licked her luscious lips. When she stirred slightly, Sonny chose to take that as a sign to leave, he didn't want to wake her, she needed her sleep. Walking out the door, Sonny took one last look at Sam then turned only to come face to face with his deadly enforcer.

"Sonny, what the hell are you doing?" Jason asked seeing his boss walk out of the bedroom where his fiancé was sleeping.

 _Oh Fuck_ Sonny thought to himself, how was he going to talk his way out of this. "I uh, I thought I heard something from in here, so I came up to check it out." He said walking away from the door to let Jason pass by. "Everything seems to be ok."

"Thanks." Jason said as he watched his boss walk away. 'What the hell?' Jason couldn't help but feel really uneasy about seeing Sonny walk out of Sam's bedroom. Shaking his head, he chose to let it go, right now he had more important things to do. Sam.

Laying down next to her after he stripped off his clothes but his boxers, Jason took a moment to look at the beautiful woman sleeping next to him. How could he not love her? How could he not choose her? She was everything to him and he needed to tell her that. Smiling when she curled up into his side, Jason wrapped his arms around her. "I love you Sam, only you."

"I love you too Jason."

"And I accept you…" He started to say but she tried to cut him off. "Let me finish." He said placing a finger to her lips. He continued when he saw her nod. "I love you and I will always choose you, there was nothing to think about Sam. You are the only woman I have truly loved with all of my heart and my soul, just the way you are. I was just so worried about you, I hate feeling helpless and I hate seeing you in dangerous situations."

"It's not like we've never been in a dangerous situation before Jason, I mean look at the hospital fire and the biotoxins…"

"Your right, but I was by your side. I was with you, I was there. I know that this is who you are and I accept that Sam just like the way you accept me, but I can't sit back and watch you walk into danger alone. I want to be by your side all the time, every time for the rest of my life."

"Partners?" She said letting out a yawn.

"Partners." He said leaning down and placing a soft sweet kiss to her lips before they both let the sleep over take them. It had been a rough couple of days and they had gotten through it together.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Mmmmm…" Sam moaned at the delicious feeling of Jason's hand between her burning thighs, causing a flow of hot molten lava through her body to her very core. The last thing she remembered last night was the talk with Jason about them being partners, and now before she even managed to open her eyes, his hands are roaming over her heated body. "What are you doing?" She whispered huskily as she opened her hooded eyes.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself watching you sleeping." Jason said as he sent trails of kisses down her neck as his wonderful strong hands palmed her mound with his fingers deep between the folds of her sex as he spooned her. "Oh Sam, you are so wet."

"Only for you baby." She moaned circling her hips while his fingers worked on bringing her over the edge. "Jason…"

"Hmm…"

"How did you get me naked without waking me up?"

"Very carefully." He said as he laid her down flat on her back and claimed his rightful place between her legs. At seeing her legs spread wide for his entry, Jason couldn't take it anymore as he crashed his lips down to hers making her moan. Hearing the waves of pleasure that were coming from her mouth, he lost all control. "I can't wait any longer, I need you Sam."

"Then take me Jason."

Without another word spoken, he positioned his cock at her entrance and with one sudden move, he thrusted himself completely inside of her. "Ohhhhhh…." The both moaned in unison at the pleasure of them uniting as one.

"Fuck me Jason, fuck me hard." Sam whispered in his ear earning a groan from Jason. He loved it when she was vocal, he loved it even more when she talked dirty. Losing more of his control, he crashed his lips down to her again, tasting her, taking everything she offered as he pulled out and thrusted into her again. Waiting a second for her to adjust to his big throbbing cock, he pulled out and proceeded to pound the living shit of her.

"Ohhhhhh, yessssss, harder baby harder…." She started to shout as she roamed her hands down his back to cup his ass and pull him more deeper into her.

Feeling himself almost flying over the edge, he pulled up a bit and placed his fingers on her throbbing clit, massaging and pinching them between his fingers as he bent over and sucked in her nipple into his mouth. Grazing her hardened pebble between his teeth caused Sam to cry out louder in pleasure. "Ohhhhhhh….. Jason…. Uhhhhhhhh…" She screamed as she felt her body clench and her juices flow as she came. Feeling Sam's muscles tighten over his cock and her hot white cream all over him, Jason couldn't hold it back any longer and screamed out her name as he released himself deep insider her.

"Now that is a wakeup call." She giggled into his chest as he rolled off of her and pulled her to him.

"I'll be happy to set that up for you every morning if you like, and any time in between." Jason said as he bent down to kiss her head inhaling her scent while his hand was rubbing her back.

"I think I might take you up on that." She whispered as they both closed their eyes to rest from the intense workout they just had.

Hours later the ringing of a cell phone woke them up. "Mmmmm… not now…." Sam moaned as she rolled off of Jason to pick up her phone from the nightstand next to her. "What!" She yelled without even checking the caller ID."

"What the hell are you yelling for Sam?" Carly's voice yelled back over the receiver waking up Sam and Jason fully.

"Sorry Carly, you woke me up." Sam scooted up closer to the head of the bed and leaned her back on the head board.

"Woke you up? Sam it's almost 11am, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, just had a couple of rough days that's all." Sam said rubbing her eyes as she stood up and walked to the bathroom naked completely unaware of leaving a turned on Jason lying in the bed watching her tight round ass sway from side to side and her firm round breasts jiggling as she walked.

"Ok, well get your ass up and meet me at the Metro Court for lunch, there is something I want to talk to you about." Carly said as she was standing at the bar of the Metro Court Restaurant while going over some paper work.

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked concerned as she turned on the shower. Hearing the water turn on, Jason made his way off the bed and towards the bathroom with only one thing on his mind. "Did something happen?" Sam asked as she watched Jason come through the door. He gave her a concerned look waiting for Carly to answer.

"Yeah, everything is fine, I just wanted to talk to you about something. I gotta go, I'll see you soon." Carly hung up the phone before giving Sam a chance to answer.

"But Carly…" Sam tried to say before Carly hung up. Turning off her phone she noticed Jason stalk towards her with a questioning look. "She said she wanted to talk." Sam said almost shocked to hear those words come out of none other than Carly's mouth.

"About what?" Jason said circling his arms around her waist as he bent down to kiss her neck.

"I don't know, she's your best friend." She said turning from him to step in the shower as he followed right behind.

"Not today, she called you." He said as he pulled her to him to stand under the spray as warm water engulfed them. Seeing the water cascade down her voluptuous body and lush breasts, he knew that he was about to lose control again and he loved every minute of it. Only Sam could make feel this way and only she could quench his thirst.

*****************************************

After another hour of love making in the shower Sam made her way downstairs. Jason had just left about 20 minutes ago to go to meet with Sonny and now she was on her way to go meet up with Carly. Thinking about what Carly could possible want, Sam not watching where she was going as she made her way out the foyer, she bumped into Graciella.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Corinthos." Graciella apologized sincerely as she took a step back with her cleaning supplies in her hand dropping some on the floor.

"No please, I'm sorry, and please do not call me that, it's just Sam." Sam said helping her pick up the items she dropped when they bumped.

"Of course Miss Sam, is there anything I can do for you?"

"No thank you." Sam said making her way towards the door but stopped when she thought of something that happened yesterday. "Actually Graciella, have you noticed something strange about Sonny? Has he been taking his Bi- Polar meds?" She asked remembering Sonny's shaking hands.

"Not that I have noticed, but he has been taking his medication. I am the one that gives it to him and I can assure you Miss Sam that he takes them every time."

"Thank you Graciella, let me know if you notice anything strange with his behavior." Sam said thinking. 'If he is taking his medication than what the heck is wrong with him?'

"Of course Miss Sam."

With a final nod, Sam walked out the door to the Metro Court. She wondered if maybe Carly had noticed something odd with Sonny and she thought she would ask Jason as well.

"Is everything to your liking Mr. Sandoval?" The real estate agent asked him as they made their way towards to front door of Lorenzo Alcazar's old house. Inch by inch, he slowly tried to make his way out the door. He noticed that Sandoval had to be an important person at seeing all these guards with weapons walking around as if they were securing the area. He either had to be an important leader of either a country or since they were in Port Charles, probably the leader of a mob. Not wanting to wait and find out, he tried to hurry up this meeting along wanting to get home to his wife and kids.

"Yes, thank you very much." Sandoval said as he took the keys from the agent and looked around at his new home that he had just purchased. He figured that if he was going to stay in Port Charles, might as well make the most of it. "Do you know of any good places to eat around here?" He asked suddenly feeling hungry.

Looking at the man in an expensive suit, the agent figured that Kelly's was out of the question. So he thought about the next place that would fit him more likely. "The Metro Court is a 5 star hotel and has a great restaurant on the top floor." He suggested.

"Sounds good." He said as he opened the door to let the agent out. "Now if you don't mind, I have some business to take care of."

"Of course sir, enjoy your home." The agent said extremely happy to be walking out.

Closing the door behind him, Sandoval made his way over to the study where his office would be. Sanchez was sitting on the couch waiting his next orders from his boss while his men patrolled the area. Picking up the phone, Sandoval called Ric. "I told you not to call me." Ric said suddenly feeling very nervous on the other end.

"Watch what you say amigo, I don't like the tone of your voice." Sandoval said sitting down at his new cherry desk.

"Sorry, I just don't want us to get caught. I have already taken care of Sonny, it's only a matter of time before he loses touch with reality, then you can take over his territory."

"Change of plans." Sandoval said as he thought about the past days event, thinking about a fiery vivacious brunette that danced her way into his mind. "I don't want his territory anymore, you can have them, I want his wife." After they had seen Jason Morgan in Puerto Rico, they figured that the vixen that seduced him was working for them. So with a lot of research, they found out that her name was Samantha McCall, well Corinthos now.

"Sam? What do you want with her?" Ric almost felt concern for his daughter's sister. Almost. Even though he knew that Sam was a good sister, she was a horrible role model. She was a con artist who got knocked up by the local mobster and then shacked up with his enforcer, and Molly looked up to her. That was not something that Ric envisioned for his daughter.

"Samantha…" Sandoval rolled her name off of his tongue as if he was tasting her. He then proceeded to recount the past days events to Ric thinking that there will be harm in telling him what happened. He didn't care anymore about the flash drive and he didn't care anymore about Sonny's territory, he just wanted Sam and hurting Corinthos in the process. "What I want with her is none of you concern, you just worry about Corinthos, I get Samantha." He said as he hung up the phone. "Let's go Jose, I'm hungry." He said as Sanchez stood up and leave to make their way to the Metro Court.

**************************************

Stepping off the elevator, Sam noticed two men dressed up in expensive suits sitting at the table closest to the elevators drinking. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed a familiar number as she sat down at a table away from them. "Hey." She heard Jason's sexy voice. If she wasn't pissed off right now, she would have been turned on.

"Call them off Jason." She said firmly referring to the two men sitting by the elevators.

"Sam, they are there for your safety." Jason said feeling his blood pressure rising at the approaching conversation with his fiancé.

"You don't even sound surprised that I spotted them following me, damn it Jason, I don't need them following me around, I can…"

"Take care of yourself, yeah Sam, I know that. But with Sandoval coming to Port Charles, I didn't want to take a chance. Please for me, let them stay." He pleaded fully knowing that she wasn't going to go for it, but he had a small ounce of hope.

"No Jason, call them off, I'll be careful." She said more firmly, leaving no room for argument.

"Fine." He conceded now only because he had another plan in mind thinking about the new tracking devices that Spinelli found, and all he needed was Sam's phone. "They will be downstairs in the lobby until you leave than they will leave you alone."

"Deal." She happily agreed thinking that Jason trusts her to look out for herself. "Gotta go, Carly's here." She said then hung up the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Sam asked her, noticing the two guys get up and head towards the elevator.

"Something I need to know about?" Carly asked referring to the two suits that just left.

"Just Jason being overprotected, that's all. What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, I just heard that you might be changing your agency's name." Carly said innocently.

"Changing the name? Of my PI agency?" Sam asked taken back.

"Yeah, I heard that you are going to change it from McCall and Jackal to Corinthos and Jackal." Carly said looking amused.

Shocked wasn't even a word to describe Sam. "Who told?" She said letting out a deep defeated sigh.

"No one told me, that's the problem. I overheard Diane and Alexis talking about it over breakfast this morning. Why didn't you tell me?"

"They shouldn't have been discussing it in the first place. No one is supposed to know."

"What the hell Sam? I believe I have the right to know who my boy's will be calling mommy now."

"Don't Carly, it's not what you're thinking."

"I'll tell you what I am thinking. I'm thinking that Sonny got himself into trouble and needed you to bail him out. What happened?"

"Long story short…"

"Give me the long story."

"Short Carly, I feel a headache coming on." Sam said taking a deep breath. "I walked in on Sonny shooting some guy and I married him to keep from testifying against him."

"Is that why you canceled your wedding to Jason?"

"Yes, what do you think?"

"I don't know, I thought that maybe you went crazy and married Sonny for love." Shrugging her shoulders, Carly said to get under Sam's skin.

"Eww, I just threw up in my mouth." Sam said covering her mouth with her hand for a dramatic effect.

"I just can't believe you didn't tell me." Carly said pouting.

"We didn't want the kids to find out, especially Kristina. I mean, Ric is a slime ball but he even cares about his niece. I'm just thankful that he has kept his mouth shut about all of this, trying to keep it away from the press. Look, I'll make it up to you. You can plan the wedding for me and Jason."

"Really?"

"Yes, I give you total control. I already have a dress, you know what Jason likes, and I trust you. You can plan the whole thing."

"EEEEEEEEE." Carly said clapping happily. "Everything will be perfect, I'll make sure of it."

Sam can already see the wheels of Carly's brain turning and working overtime. Sam was actually really happy to give up the planning to Carly, she didn't care where or how she got married, as long as by then end of the day she will finally be Mrs. Samantha Morgan. Seeing the smile on Carly's face, Sam was happy that she was able to be the one to put it there, especially since everything that happened with Michael. "Is that why you called me here, to talk about my marriage?" Sam almost kicked herself for seeing a slight frown form in Carly's magnetic smile.

"No, actually…" Carly said sighing. "I wanted to talk to you about Michael."

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked concerned.

"Yes, it's just that with all that has happened, he doesn't want to go back to finish school. And not that I blame him, I just didn't want his future to suffer, so I thought that maybe you can talk to him about…"

"Getting a GED." Sam finished for her. Seeing Carly nod, Sam continued. "Of course, absolutely, I love Michael and I would do anything for him."

"I know, you've done so much for him already. Thank you so much Sam."

"Don't thank me Carly, I'm happy to help."

"Can you also do me another favor?" Carly waiting for Sam to nod. "Can you see if you can find a job for him, maybe he can work with you?"

"Oh, of course, what a great idea, I need somebody to help me out. I mean Spinelli is great with the technical stuff but I could use some help with filing and other things."

"Great, maybe you can show him what it's like to be a PI, hopefully that will get his focus away from joining the mob. Just nothing dangerous."

"Sure, I can take him out with me on stake outs and stuff. And I promise, nothing dangerous, I would never put him in that position." Sam said beaming that Carly would trust her enough to help out with her oldest son. "Hey, maybe I can get a rain check with you and meet up Michael for lunch instead."

"That's great, I have some work to do anyways." Carly said getting up. "Thanks again Sam, I appreciate everything that you have done for my kids.

"Anytime." Sam said. As Carly walked off, Sam pulled out her cell phone to text Michael to meet her at Kelly's for lunch.

"Morgan." Jason said as he picked up the phone.

"Boss, its Mike." The guard that followed Sam said as they were waiting down at the lobby. "Sandoval just walked through the doors."

"Where's Sam?" Jason said suddenly on high alert.

"Upstairs with Mrs. Jax." He said watching as Sandoval made his way towards the elevators.

"Well go find her!" Jason said frustrated as he hung up the phone to dial Sam's number but only to get voice mail, unaware that she was texting Michael at the time.

Stepping off the second set of elevators following Sandoval and his guards, the two men that Jason had sent to trail Sam looked over at the table that Sam was occupying originally. Not seeing her, Mike nervously picked up the phone and called Jason expecting a Jason to tear him a new one for losing Sam.

"Where's Sam?" Jason asked cutting to the chase. He was now fully concerned because he hasn't been able to get a hold of her.

"She's not here?" Mike said waiting for the lashing.

"What? What do you mean she's not there?" Jason was now on high alert. Watching Jason pace in his office, Sonny was now on high alert as well knowing that Sam was missing. He had been thinking about her all night, especially after he had watched her sleeping in nothing but a shirt and black panties. With that vision of her in his mind, his hands started to shake as his cock twitched imagining what he could have been doing to her if Jason wasn't there. "Look everywhere and find her, NOW!" Sonny heard Jason yell, cutting his vision's out of his head.

As the guys started to look in the back for Sam, while keeping an eye out on Sandoval sitting at the far end of the restaurant, they were completely unaware that Sam was walking out of the bathroom heading towards the elevators in front of everyone to see, including Sandoval.

"Samantha…" Sandoval whispered as he spotted the brunette that had been haunting his dreams and mind for the last couple of days. He dreamt of her in her black short leather dress dancing her way towards him, swaying her hips side to side looking sexy. But now seeing her in a simple jeans and white t shirt, she looked even more beautiful. There were only a few women that can look gorgeous with or without dressing up and having all that makeup and Samantha was one of them. "Follow her." He sent two guards that were standing behind him as statues. With a quick nod, they walked away towards the stairs to follow her.

"What's going on Jason, where is Sam?" Sonny asked now concerned for Sam as well.

"I don't know, I'm trying to call her." Jason said as he picked up the phone again and dialed her number.

"Hey baby." He let out a sigh of relief when he heard her cheery tone.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"Meeting Michael at Kelly's, why?" She said driving.

"I thought you were meeting Carly at the Metro Court, what happened?"

"I was, but Carly had asked me to talk to Michael about getting a GED and stuff. I was going to tell you sooner, but I was in the middle of texting him and then I had to go to the bathroom, so I missed your call."

"It's ok, just call me when you're done."

"Sure, what's going on Jase?" Sam asked hearing the tension in his voice.

For a second, Jason contemplated whether he should tell her the truth or just keep her in the dark so she wouldn't worry. But past mistakes have shown that it would be best to come clean and deal with it as partners. "Sandoval was spotted at the Metro Court. You didn't happened to see him, did you?"

"No, I probably just missed him." She said as she parked her car getting ready to get out. "Listen, I just got here so I'll call you in a little bit, ok?" Sam walked in and spotted Michael sitting at one of the tables.

"Yeah, ok, because we need to talk about Sandoval, there has been something new."

"What is it?" She sat down and waved to Michael, trying to keep her face from showing any concern.

"We'll talk later, just be careful." He said not wanting to discuss anything over the phone. They just found out that Sandoval bought Alcazar's old home and he didn't want to scare Sam, especially since that meant that he was going to be taking up residence here. It wasn't good for the business and it wasn't good for Sam.

"I will, love you." She said then hung up after she heard declare his love in return.

Turning her attention back to Michael, she tried to push her unease about Sandoval's and the news that Jason has on him. The last thing she needed was for Michael to worry about another mob war breaking out. He needed to think about his future, he needed to think about himself.

An hour later, Sam emerged from Kelly's after having a great talk with Michael. Not only did she convince him to go for his GED but she was now his new employer. He would start working for McCall and Jackal PI agency immediately and what better place to start, then in a stake out with her. Putting her notes in her bag after discussing it over with her new employee, Sam was on her way out the door while Michael hung back to go to the bathroom. Walking out, Sam bumped into the one person that Jason would personally love to see six feet under.

"Jagger, hey." She said trying to start a civil conversation. But seeing the look in his eyes, she knew this would be anything but.

"What the hell is going on Sam?" Jagger started clearly upset. "One minute you are in love with Jason Morgan and the next you're married to Sonny Corinthos. What were you thinking? How in the hell could you marry Sonny?" He asked overly heated to a shocked Sam in front of him completely unaware of the person that just walked out of Kelly's behind them.

"Sam, you married my dad?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Oh, Michael…" Sam whispered as she turned towards the teenager staring at her with wide open eyes and mouth.

"Is it true? Did you marry my dad?" Michael asked as he walked closer to her. He continued when she didn't answer him. "I mean come on Sam, I have the right to know, I mean do I need to call you my step- mom."

"Don't!" She said as she held up her finger at him. "Can you just go to the car so I can talk to Jagger for a second? Please."

"No Sam, I want to know."

"Michael, I promise to tell you everything, ok, just go to the car please."

"Fine! But you better tell me everything." He said as he started to walk away.

"I promise." She waited until Michael was gone before she turned her now boiling anger out on Jagger. "What the hell is wrong with you? He wasn't supposed to find out."

"Oh, well I take it since he doesn't know that this was just a marriage of convenience. I can't believe that you would marry him just to keep him out of trouble." Jagger said relieved that she didn't marry him out of love but still pissed off that she was married in the first place. He wasn't sure what emotions were flying through him the past couple of weeks of not seeing her, but now having her right in front of him in that tight white shirt, brought all of his sexual frustrations to the front. He still wanted her and now more than ever since he did some research about her past.

"Are you wearing a wire or something detective? Are you trying to get me to confess my motives?"

"No Sam, I'm simply your friend." He said. 'That probably wouldn't hold up in court anyways.' He thought to himself.

"Friend?"

"Friend." He stressed repeating her word. "I thought I proved that to you back in Manhattan?"

"You're right, thank you for watching my back, I really appreciated it. But what I didn't appreciate was what you did back up in the hotel room." She said referring to when he grabbed her and kissed her.

"Dammit Sam, I told you I am not going to apologize for that kiss." He ran his hands through his hair frustrated. "I am not going to apologize for showing you how I feel about you."

"What you feel? You don't even know me."

"Yes I do, I know all that there is to know." He said looking straight in her eyes.

"Really?" She laughed thinking about what he could have possibly learned about her.

"Really!" It came out as a shout without it meaning to. But seeing her look at him unbelieving he decided to lay it all out there. "I know that you were given up for adoption when you were born. I know that a con artist adopted you and taught you everything you needed to know about pulling cons. I know that you killed a man when you were 8 in order to protect your dad…"

"How do you know about that?" She asked shocked but he didn't stop there.

"I know that you captained a salvage boat and sailed around the world. I know that you came to Port Charles only to find yourself knocked up by the mob boss. I know about Lila and about your brother."

"Danny…" She whispered as tears suddenly stung her eyes, but he kept going.

"I know that after Sonny tossed you to the side you ended up with his enforcer." He said as he reached up and wiped the tear that fell from her eye while his voice softened. "I know that you love your mother and sisters and that you would die for them. And I especially know that you wear your heart on your sleeve even though you act tough." He moved in closer to her. "That is what I especially love about you, that even though you are this tough unstoppable force, you have more love and passion in you than any person I have ever met." He whispered as he leaned in closer to her.

Hearing everything that Jagger just said and seeing him come closer to her, Sam did the only thing she could do. She pulled her hand up and backhanded Jagger right across the face, making his head spin. "You know nothing about me." She said with a murderous tone as she pushed him back. "You think that by talking to someone about me, you know me. Who have you been talking to? Because I know that you couldn't get all this information with a simple background check, so tell me the truth, who have you been talking to?"

Still surprised by the strong backhand he just received from the tiny brunette, he roughly grabbed her by the arms and swung her to pin her up against the wall behind him. "After spilling my heart out to you, that's the only thing that you can say, is who I have been talking to." He was now pissed at how she dismissed him.

"You think you know me just because someone spews out some garbage. Even if you they told you my life story day by day, you will never know who I am. There is only one person who knows me and my heart and that person is Jason." She said trying to get out of his grip. "Let go of me."

"Not until you listen to what I have to say."

"I don't want to hear it." She shrugged out of his grip.

"If you are in love with Jason so much, than why did you marry Sonny? What, Sonny had more money?" He said earning himself a swift slap, softer than the first, but it stung just the same. "That is the last time you will hit me." Grabbing her again, he roughly pulled her towards him and crashed his lips down to hers. Pinning her up against the wall, he placed his legs between hers to spread them to prevent her from kneeing him just as she had done the first time he kissed her.

Struggling from his grip, Sam tried to do everything she could to get him to stop. She realized that struggling was doing no good, so she did the next best thing, she bit down hard on his lip drawing out a tiny amount of blood. "Owww!" He yelled as he let her go and stepped back.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" She said as she vigorously wiped all traces of him from her mouth. "What, you didn't learn the first time? What is wrong with you!?"

"Fuck Sam, you didn't have to bite…"

"Obviously I did, since you don't give a shit about how I feel."

"Oh please, I know how you feel." He said tasting his blood on his lips. "I can feel it in your kiss." He turned his head and spit out the blood that made its way into his mouth.

"Don't ever, ever do that again. I love Jason, always have, always will."

"Right. And you prove it by marrying Sonny."

"That is none of your damn business. Just stay the hell away from me." Sam said as she turned to walk towards her car where Michael is waiting.

"I can't do that Sam. I can't stay away from you." He whispered.

"Ugggghhhh…" Sam grunted as she jammed her keys into the ignition. "He is such a JERK!"

Sensing the anger roll off of the woman he grew up to call Aunt Sam as soon as she jumped in the car, Michael was really hesitant about asking her how her title went from aunt to step- mom. The last he knew was that her and his Uncle Jason were madly in love and getting married, he wondered how his dad ended up being the groom. "Sam, you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just that man is such, such an ass." She gritted out. "Sorry…" She said seeing the frustrated and concerned look on his face.

"Is he a cop?" He asked, watching her nod, he continued to ask. "What does he want with you?"

She blew out a heavy breath. "To make my life a living hell." She scrubbed her hands over her face. "Look, I know I promised you I would tell you everything, but we have to do a job, so do you think we can hold off until we get on the stakeout first?"

He really wanted to know, but he knew that Sam would never lie to him. She was the only person that would tell him the truth and treat him like a grown up and not a little kid. "Sure." He finally agreed.

Thanking God for a moment of peace before she had to relive the entire story, Sam pulled out of Kelly's parking lot and head towards their destination. "Ok, so… my client that hired me, us, had signed a prenup agreement when she got married. If either were caught cheating, the prenup is null and void. Suspecting him of cheating, she hired us to find out. So that's what we are going to do, we are going to stake out his house, wait until he leaves, then follow him. Hopefully he'll lead us to his mistress, we can take a few pictures, and be done with it."

Knowing that he wasn't going to win, he stayed silent until they reached their destination. Staring as the scenery passed them by, Michael was getting anxious by each passing minute. After a few minutes, they found themselves parked in front of the rich man's home.

"Here we are. Now as PI's, we are just going to sit tight and wait til he leaves. To everyone else, we are just two people talking in a car." Sam said as she put the car in park and leaned back.

"Right, so let's talk." Michael said anxiously waiting.

Blowing out a deep sigh, Sam turned her body towards him and decided to tell him the whole truth. "The day before I was supposed to marry your uncle, I walked in your dad's office and I saw him shoot a man."

"He killed somebody?"

"Michael, you know that your father is not a murderer, and if he did kill anybody it's because they were either threatening him or his family. You know he would do anything to protect his family, I would do the same, and so would you."

"Like how I killed Claudia."

"Right." She said remembering how much this poor boy has grown and all the crap he has been through in his life. "I walked in on him shooting somebody. The cops came in and arrested us both, and instead of testifying against him or committing perjury in court, I married him so I wouldn't testify under conflict of interest."

"You did that for my dad?"

"No." She said shaking her head then she looked him straight in the eyes. "I did it for you… and Morgan, Molly and Kristina. We didn't want anyone to know, especially…"

"Kristina…"

"Yeah. She has been through so much, she already doubts how much her father loves her and this is the last thing she needs, to see her father go prison." She looked down playing with the hem of her shirt. "I'm sorry we didn't say anything to you, I guess we were trying to protect you." That was the last thing she wanted to say. She hated how much Jason didn't want to tell her something just to protect, especially when he kept his secret about Jake, but Michael and Kristina were different. Both had their separate issues but both of them are still teenagers. They shouldn't have to worry about their father going to prison and what not.

"Is everything ok then?"

"Yes, everything has been taken care of, Diane is handling it and it should only be a matter of weeks before this nightmare is done."

"I don't know Sam, I wouldn't call you being my step- mom a nightmare." Michael jokingly said to her to get on her nerves.

"Would you quit, I had to hear it from your mom today and now you."

"My mom?"

"Yeah, she just found out today. She wasn't too happy with me, but I made it up to her. Oh, here we go…" Sam said smiling as she saw her mark leave his home. "Let's go get some pictures." She said to Michael as she put her car into drive and follow him.

"Thank you Sam." Michael said sincerely.

"For what?"

"For telling me the truth and for not treating me like some brain damaged kid."

"I will always tell you the truth Michael, you don't need to thank me." She said grabbing his hand and giving him reassuring squeeze.

Placing his hand on top of her, he squeezed hers the same. "Thanks anyways." He said earning himself a bright white smile from the woman whom has helped him through so much of his life. He knew he could always count on her, she was always there for him and she will always be there for him and the rest of his family.

***************************************************************

Later that evening after Sam dropped off Michael at Carly's house, she walked into Greystone with a triumphant smile on her face. After they had followed her mark, he led them straight to his mistress' home where her and Michael were able to take pictures of them kissing on her doorstep. Sneaking up to the windows alone, so that Michael wouldn't see anything in the adult nature, Sam was able to take some pictures of her mark in some compromising positions. As soon as Sam was satisfied that she had enough incriminating pictures, her and Michael met up with her client and Sam delivered the pictures while Michael waited for her in the car. Sam received her nice big fat check and gave Michael his share. After she dropped him off at home, he told her that he enjoyed the stake out and was looking forward to working with his new mommy again. Shaking her head, Sam grabbed a pen and paper off of Sonny's desk and wrote a note to Jason to meet her upstairs. She planned on a seductive evening for the two of them to celebrate her accomplishment. She ran up the stairs to prepare for her night of romance to start as soon as her lover came home.

A half hour later, Sonny made it home after overseeing some shipments with Jason. Jason stayed behind to make sure the shipping contracts were finished. He only planned to be another ten minutes or so after Sonny left.

"Sam?" Sonny called as he made his way over to the bar to pour himself a drink. "Sam, you home?" He called taking extreme pleasure in calling his house Sam's home. He saw her car parked out front, so he knew that she was home. Walking towards his desk, he set his drink down only to find a note. He picked it up and read it with wide eyes.

 _Meet me in my bedroom. I'm waiting for you._

 _Sam_

Was all it said and he knew that it was written just for him, he was sure of it. 'Maybe she was coming around.' He thought. 'She wrote this just for me.' He looked up the stairs shifting slightly at the erection that was starting to form. Taking the stairs two at a time, Sonny made his way up the stairs to her. To his wife.

Making it to her door, Sonny stood there listening to the soft music that was coming from the other side. He felt anxious, excited, turned on, and he desperately wanted to be with her. All thoughts of Jason disappeared from his mind long time ago, he didn't care, he didn't want to care, he just wanted Sam. With shaking hands, he turned the knob, opened the door, and practically fainted as the sight before him took his breath away.

The room was filled with lit candles all around, illuminating everything in a faint angelic glow. The bed was adorned with tons of red rose petals. A bottle of champagne was chilling on the night stand next to the bed, but the object that caught his attention more than anything, the object of his desire was the brunette bombshell that was standing with her back turned to him. Her silky dark hair was flowing down her back, his fingers itching to run through them. She was wearing a black lace fitted corset that had small blue flowers spread all over. To top it all off, she was wearing see through black lace panties that hugged her round butt and made no effort to hide it. 4" black heels graced her feet to show off her long tone legs, making him beg for her to wrap them around his waist as he pounded into her softness.

"Don't just stand there, claim what's yours." She said as she kept her back turned towards the door as she poured the champagne for them. Turning around to see her lover, she dropped her glass when she saw none other than Sonny at the door. "Oh shit! Sonny!" She shrieked as she grabbed her robe that was laying on the chair to put it on. Before Sonny had a chance to react, Jason came barreling in through the door at hearing Sam scream.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jason said as he looked from a frozen Sonny to a practically naked Sam. His Sam, his lover, his fiancé wearing nothing but a black silk robe not knowing what was underneath. The sight would have easily made him cum right there if it wasn't for the fact that Sonny was in the room drinking in the same sight as him.

"Sonny?" She called seeing him not moving but still gawking at her. She pulled her robe around herself a little tighter feeling uncomfortable with the way Sonny was looking at her.

"Ahem." Jason cleared his throat to get his attention. "Do you mind leaving us alone?" Jason asked as he nudged Sonny a little bit too hard to wake him up and stop drooling over Sam.

"Huh?" Sonny said looking over at Jason then back at Sam. "Oh… yeah… sorry." He said as he slowly made his way out towards the door, but made sure to get one last glance at Sam before he left.

Closing the door after Sonny left, Jason locked it and turned towards her. "Uh, what's going on Sam?" He asked as he finally took in the entire atmosphere surrounding him, the candles, the rose petals on the bed, the champagne, and Sam standing there playing with the tie of her robe.

"Come here." She said as she seductively stalked towards him. Reaching down, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the bed making him sit down. "I set this all up for you, for us, to celebrate."

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah, I solved a high profile case today, well actually Michael and I did. That's why Carly had called me, to talk to Michael about getting his GED and giving him a job. He actually liked it Jason, we were on a stakeout together. Don't worry, nothing dangerous." She said as she backed up a few steps away from untying her robe. "I did all of this for you, baby." She opened the robe exposing her body to him and let it pool to the floor.

Jason's breath hitched and he found it hard to breathe seeing the sight before him. She was wearing a corset that was so tight, her breasts were spilling over the edge, begging for release. That wasn't the only thing begging for release, he thought as his cock twitched hardening even more at the sight of her. Suddenly he realized something. "Sam, did Sonny see you in this?" He asked remembering the way Sonny was frozen in place. Of course he would be, Sam has that way with men even if she wasn't intentionally doing it.

Biting her lip, Sam wasn't sure how to answer him, but she knew she couldn't lie. "Yes." She softly whispered as she nodded her head.

Jumping off the bed, Jason started to make his way towards the door but stopped when Sam grabbed his arm. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To kill him." His voice was dripping with anger.

"Stop, come here." She said pulling him back towards the bed. "Lay down. He only saw me for a second but you, you get to see me all night." She kneeled down in front of him and proceeded to remove his boots and socks from his feet. "The best part is…" She pushed him back down so that he was laying on the bed while she crawled on top of him. "You get to touch."

"You're mine Sam." He grabbed the back of her head as he roughly pulled her down to his lips, devouring her, tasting her, licking and sucking every inch of her mouth. "Only mine." He growled as he flipped her around to lay on top of her. Careful not to crush her, he kissed his way from her delicious mouth down to her neck where he licked and sucked to mark her. To mark her as his, for all to see including Sonny.

"Jason…" She moaned as her body was slowly set on fire as his hands trailed down to the front zipper of the corset. Pulling softly at first, Jason slowly trailed the zipper down the front of her body, spilling her breasts free in the process. She heard his deep groans as he watched her chest rising and falling to her breathing.

Pulling apart the corset, letting it fall to the floor, Jason lifted his head so that he could take in the full view of the beauty before him, feeling his senses heighten to a whole new level. He cupped her firm breast in his hand as he lowered his mouth to engulf her already erect nipple. Sucking hard as his other hand cupped her other breast, tweaking her nipple between his fingers. Hearing her moan even louder, he continued his assault on one nipple as his other hand trailed down, leaving a trail of fire down to her panties. Not even bothering to pull them off, he ripped them in two and tossed them over, his hand made It to her hot throbbing sex between her thighs before the panty hit the floor.

"Oh… Jason…"

"Oh Sam, you are already wet." He said as he slipped his fingers between her tender pink folds, rubbing her clit with his thumb as he slipped two fingers inside of her. "I wanna taste you." He pulled his fingers back and gave them a nice long suck. "Mmmmm, yeah baby, that's what I want." He started to kiss his way down to her stomach and settled himself down between her thighs. Giving her a nice long lick, he held onto her hips as she bucked off the bed.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh…." She moaned long and hard cumming as he sucked her clit between his lips. Lapping her cream up, Jason prolonged her orgasm until she was left quivering with pleasure. Not being able to take it any longer, Jason quickly pulled himself standing up to shed off his clothes as he watched her come back down from her orgasmic high.

Seeking his place back between her thighs as she spread wide for him, he thrusted into her without any warning, earning a hard moan escape from her swollen kissed lips. "Ohhhhh… they both moaned in unison as their two bodies now became one. Without a moment longer, Jason pumped into her harder and faster than he has ever done. He needed his release, his cock begged for it, begged for it to be pumped inside of her, begging to release himself inside her. And after a few moments his wish was finally granted as Jason pounded hard into her one last time before they both exploded in passion.

"I love you Sam." He said as he kissed her lips tenderly, pulled out of her and laid on his back.

"I love you too Jason." She said as Jason pulled her on top of him.

Looking down at her, Jason smiled as he saw a yawn escape her precious lips. He kissed the top of her head as she laid across his chest. "Goodnight baby." He waited patiently for her response, he knew he wouldn't get one when he heard her breathing even signaling that she was fast asleep. Tonight was perfect, she planned this all out for him, and he loved every minute of it. What he didn't count on was Sonny walking in on her seeing her this way. Thinking about him seeing her in this outfit, Jason couldn't help but clench his fists feeling the anger take over. He had no idea what the hell had gotten into Sonny but he was damn sure he was going to find out. Sam was his and he would kill anyone who got in the way.

******************************************************

After Sonny had left Jason and Sam in the room, he heard Jason close and lock the door behind him. He wasn't sure what made him come up here in the first place, he knew that Sam was expecting Jason, not him, but feeling the note that was folded up in his hands with her beautiful handwriting on it, Sonny couldn't help but dream and imagine that she had written it for him and only him. Not moving, Sonny stood outside the door, staring at it, wishing he could see through them to see her, his heart skipped a beat as he heard Sam, his wife moaning on the other side with pure pleasure. Feeling himself getting harder, he turned away only when he heard moan Jason's name. 'NO!' Sonny shouted in his mind as he quickly ran to his room, closed his door, and through himself on his bed. Closing his eyes, he thought he could get some sleep, but all he saw was Sam wearing the black corset for him. 'No, she was wearing it for Jason.' His anger started to show on his face as he opened his eyes and jumped off the bed. Undressing himself, he kept his boxers on as he climbed back underneath his soft covers. Closing his eyes again, he pictured her there, not Jason, only her, walking towards him, crawling on the bed and stopping between his legs. As his own hand found its way under the covers and over his enlarged erect manhood, he started to pump himself, hearing her soft moans in his mind and picturing her full round lips around his cock. Sucking and licking him, Sonny imagined her taking him all inside of her mouth while her hands where roaming all over his hot body. Faster and faster he pumped picturing her down there, sucking him harder and harder until he finally exploded all over himself as he imagined exploding in her mouth. "Ohhh Sam…." He whispered as he came. Cleaning himself off with his shaking hands, Sonny opened his eyes to realize that he was alone. He was alone and Sam, his Sam, his wife was down the hall asleep in another man's arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The next morning, Jason woke up to the sun shining through the windows. Reaching over, he was disappointed to feel… nothing. He opened his eyes to look over toher side of the bed, seeing she wasn't there, Jason used all his other senses to feel her presence. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath only to inhale the smell of Sam's vanilla body wash overtake him, and hear the running water from the shower. She was in the bathroom and this was the best and only time he might get to do what he planned on doing. Throwing the covers off of him, Jason walked over to where his leather jacket was hanging on the chair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the tracking device that Spinelli had given him the night before. Grabbing Sam's cell phone off of the night stand, he removed the battery and placed the device underneath it. He closed the lid back up and placed it back on the night stand in exactly the same position as she had set it there before. He knew it was wrong to do this, but she wasn't exactly the easiest person to convince to protect her. Sandoval was in town and he needed to make sure that she was safe, and if he had to do it without her knowing, then so be it. 'She is going to kick my ass if she finds out.' He shook his head at the mere thought of a five foot sexy as hell woman taking on Sonny Corinthos' lethal mob enforcer. Truth be told, she was the only person that could ever bring him down to his knees, and he would go down willingly if it was to please her.

Hearing the shower on, he couldn't help but think about Sam, Sam naked in the shower, the warm water casading down on her glorious body, pouring down her firm roun delicious breasts, flowing down her tight flat stomach, and down to her sweet pink folds between her toned thighs. It was like a calling to him, the shower call him home. Stalking towards the bathroom like a predator hunting his prey, like a starved animal ready to devour its next meal, he opened the door to see her, to see his mate. And boy was he hungry.

Hours later after a few rounds of love making and another set of showering, Jason was on his way with Sonny to the piers for a private meeting with Sandoval. He had sent his men earlier to make sure that the area was secure and that there were no suprises. Pulling out his cell phone, he made sure to know where Sam was. Spinelli had linked her tracking device to his phone so that he could check up on her whenever he felt the need. And with Sandoval in town, he always felt that need. He can see that she was in her PI office, she made sure to tell him that earlier. She also told him about Michael and he would be there as well. He was also glad to know that since Michael was with her, he had an excuse to put a guard on her to supposedly protect Michael, but he also had orders to protect Sam as well.

"How do you think this meeting will go?" Sonny asked as he looked over at Jason while they where sitting in the back of the limo.

"There is no way to tell. He knows that we were in Puerto Rico and the flash drive is gone. I just don't want Sam's name to come up."

"She's fine Jason." Suddenly Sonny's thoughts of the meeting were now plagued with thoughts of Sam in her sexy outfit. "Where…. Where is she?"

"At her office." Jason said putting his phone back in his pocket. He looked over at Sonne, preparing to tal about last night when Sonny walked in on her, Jason grew concerned seeing Sonny's shaking hands. Thinking back, Jason remembered that this wasn't the first time he's noticed this. "Are you ok?"

Tucking his hands in his pocket, Sonny answered. "Fine Jason, just fine."

Not convinced, Jason pressed the issue. "Did you take your medication today?"

"Of course, everday. Why?"

"Its just you seem…" He was interrupted by Max.

"We're here." Max called from the driver's seat as he put the limo to park.

"Good, let's get this over with." Sonny said as he climbed out of the car.

Sighing, Jason had no choice but to follow him. He had no idea what was going on with him, but he was sure going to talk to Sam about it. Looking around, noticed that Sandoval wasn't there yet. He pulled out his cell phone, he sent Sam a quick text.

 ** _Have you noticed anything odd with Sonny lately. Shaking hands and mood swings._**

He kept his phone in his hands, waiting for her reply as he followed Sonny inside the warehouse heading to the office where their meeting will be held. A second later, his phone vibrated.

 ** _I meant to talk to you about that. Yes, I've noticed. Talked to Gracielle, she said that she has been giving his meds every morning. So have no clue…_**

Noticing the door open, Jason shut his phone and placed it in his pocket making a note to talk to Sam some more about Sonny and his mental state. He looked down at Sonny sitting at the table as he stood over him, Jason shut out the world and turned his focus on the task at hand: Talk to Sandoval and leave. As the door opened wider, Jason kept his hands at his sides, ready to reach for his 9 mms that he tucked in the back of his jeans. His eyes became cold as ice and he turned into the mob enforcer that his boss had hired.

"Mr. Sandoval, please have a seat." Sonny gestured to the seat right across from him.

"Mr. Corinthos, it is good to see you again." Sergio Sandoval said as he pulled the chair out to have a seat, his trusty enforcer, Jose Sanchez was not far behind. Jose stood just as Jason, behind his boss, hands at his sides, ready for a fight. "Mr. Morgan, how did you like Puerto Rico?"

At mentioning seeing Jason at Puerto Rico, Jason knew that Sandoval was referring to when they were down there to steel the flash drive. Sandoval was making a statement. Jason stood back and said nothing.

"Let's just get to the point, why are you in Port Charles?" Sonny asked.

"I have great respect for a man who cuts to the chase. You broke into my home and stole my flash drive, but instead of retaliating, I'm here to make peace."

"First of all, I have no idea what you are talking about." Sonny said with a grin. "Second of all, why should I believe that you are here on friendly terms."

Smiling back at Sonny's attempt to dismiss the idea of him breaking into his home, Sandoval stuck to the topic at hand. "Well, you see, I feel that we can profit off of each other."

"How so?"

"I have shipments that need to be delivered and you control the waters. You give me access to the ports and I will cut you a deal on the merchandise."

"What merchandise are we talking about, it better not have anything to do with drugs."

"No, no, I don't touch the stuff. I have acquired the contracts from the late Lorenzo Alacazar with his government friends. They have demands and I have the supplies. It's as simple as that, you give me access and I give you a profit."

"Alcazar? You don't know what your dealing with Sandoval. Lorenzo was in over his head with his government contacts. It was the death of him."

"As I recall, I believe that was in the hands of your enforcer." Sandoval said motioning to Jason.

"Again, I have no idea what you are talking about." Sonny said without a flinch. Jason remained a statue behind Sonny on high alert. "How much profit are we talking about?"

"10%. That's more than generous."

"50%. I believe that you need me more than I need you."

Gritting his teeth, Sandoval thought about Sonny's counter offer. He was clearly asking for way too much, Sandoval needed that acces but he also had other plans for being in Port Charles, Sonny's wife. "20% or we don't have a deal." He countered back so not to give anything away.

"Fine, no deal." Sonny said as he pushed the chair back to get up.

Annoyed by Sonny's dismissal and utter direspect, Sandoval decided to turn it up a notch. "How's your beautiful wife?" Sandoval asked just before Sonny and Jason walked out the door.

Stopping dead in their tracks, both Sonny and Jason turned to face the obvious new threat still sitting smug at the table. Jason clenched his jaw tight and balled up his fists, using every ounce of control for the conversation of what was about to go down. They did it, they mentioned Sam. "My wife has nothing to do with this, you leave her out of your mouth." Sonny spoke up before Jason. Jason couldn't help but wonder how he knew about Sam being Sonny's wife. Clearly he had done his research.

"Such a beautiful woman, you are one lucky man Mr. Corinthos. My mouth is the last thing that I will leave her out of."

Before Jason could lunge for the disgusting man, Sanchez pulled out his own 9 mm and trained it on Sonny. A mistake, Jason just made mistake. He let his emotions get the best of him and now they are in trouble. "Don't think about it." Sanchez said keeping his stance tight.

"Do not mention her again." Jason said through gritted teeth. He was pissed, he was mad as hell and he couldn't belive where this conversation ended up. First it was about shipments and now it was about Sam and her safety.

"Struck a nerve did we, why are you so concerned about her? Is she not your boss' wife?" Looking back at Sonny he continued with his deal. "10% and your wife's safety. Do we have a deal or not?"

"Why make a deal anyways when you have already made your threat?"

"Legality really. 10% is nothing compared to what I'm going to make." He said thinking about the 90% of profits including his enemy's girl. "So, what do you say?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really. We wouldn't want something unexpected to happen to your wife now would we?" Sandoval said shaking his head as he stood up.

Nobody could predict what happened next, hell Jason never even saw it coming. One minute they were standing there with Sanchez pointing a gun on them , the next minute Sonny had lunged for Sandoval pinning him down hard on the table. "STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM SAM!" Sonny shouted with his hands wrapped around Sandoval's throat choking him. Suddenly, without a second to lose, the door busted open and more of Sandoval's men along with Sonny's men cam storming in. The room was now occupied with two mob boss', two enforcers, and three foot soldiers with guns from each side. This amount of people equaled a mob war, a mob war that Jason didn't want, and now Sonny just made a big mistake by handing out Sam's name as if it were candy. What he didn't know was that thanks to Ric, Sandoval knew everything about her and her past.

"I don't think you want this war, do you Corinthos." Sandoval choked out grabbing Sonny's hands.

"Sonny, you need to back off. NOW!" Jason shouted as he tried to pry Sonny's hands away from the enemy. Pulling him hard, Jason was able to get Sonny off.

"Stay the hell away from her! She has nothing to do with this!" Sonny yelled releasing himself from Jason's grip.

"Sonny STOP!" Jason tried to get his boss in control. Sonny's emotions were taking over his logic which could get them killed.

"Such passion, such devotion. How does it feel to love a woman whose in love with your enforcer?"

With that said, Jason could barely control his anger any longer, but he knew it would be deadly if he acted on it. Needing to end this meeting quickly, he held Sonny back before he went after Sandoval again. Love. Jason didn't know what to think about the idea of Sonny in love with Sam, but with past days event, Jason was beginning thinking along the Sam lines. But at this point, Jason needed to calm Sonny down and get him and his men safely out of there. "This meeting is over." Jason announced and pointed to his men to back off. "Let's go." He told Sonny.

"So, do we have a deal Mr. Corinthos. 10% and your wife's safety?" Sandoval said standing tall and proud.

"Deal." Sonny growled out before him and his men walked out the door. Hearing Sandoval say that he was in love with Sam froze him, but hearing him say that Sam was in love with his enforcer hurt like nothing had hurt before.

Climbing back into the limo, Jason motioned for Max to drive them back to Greystone. Then he took a deep breath to keep his anger in check and he looked over at Sonny. "What in the hell were you thinking saying Sam's name? What in the hell were you thinking all together? How could you attack him like that? How could you show your emotions? You were the one man who trained me not to show any motion to give anything away, and now you just gave them the amunition!" Jason kept yelling at his boss. The more he spoke, the louder he got. Frustrated, Jason ran his hands through his hair. "What the hell happened to you? What the hell is going Sonny?"

Not saying a word, Sonny sat paralyzed staring out the window. 'What the hell is the matter with me?' Jason kept asking those questions but Sonny couldn't answer them. He had know idea how to answer them, he didn't know himself. As soon as Sandoval mentioned Sam, his Sam, Sonny lost it. He not only lost the control of his emotions, he lost his grip on reality. Sam wasn't his, Sam was never his. Even though he wished the total opposite, he couldn't let Jason know. "Look Jason, I… I completely lost it."

"Yeah, no kidding." Jason said words dripping with sarcasm. "How?"

"I don't know… as soon as I heard him threaten Sam, I lost it." Sonny reasoned as he kept staring out the window. A few minutes later, Sonny switched thoughts and turned towards Jason. "The meeting went well."

If he thought that was a joke, Jason would've laughed, but the look in Sonny's eyes and the calmness of his face made Jason think that Sonny was serious. "You're kidding right? He just threatened Sam and you think that the meeting went well." Jason was dumbfounded at the sudden switch to Sonny's thoughts. 'Can we say Bi- Polar?' Now he definetly knew something was up.

"He said he wasn't going to hurt her and we get 10% of his profits."

"Sonny, what the hell is wrong with you? How could you possible think that this is working to our benefit? The guys just threatened us, he's going after our families and we have to stop him."

"No Jason, he only mentioned Sam."

"SAM IS MY FAMILY!" Jason couldn't hold back any longer. "We have to stand up to him."

"You will do no such thing. We don't want a mob war on our hands."

"I will raise hell on earth if it means to protect Sam!" Jason growled out, getting sick of this converation.

"As your boss, I'm telling you to back off."

Releasing a deep breath, Jason knew that he wasn't resolving anything. "As my boss I will follow oders, but as my friend…" Jason said getting out of the limo as it came to a stop but turned around before he shut the door. "I say, go to hell." He finalized as he slammed the door and walked over to his motorcycle to head back to the penthouse. He needed to get away from Sonny and he needed to get away now or Sonny would find himself with a bullet right between the eyes.

Later that day, Sam strolled back into her office after dropping Michael back off at Carly's. Walking over to her desk, she pulled out her 9mm that was safely tucked in the back of her jeans and placed them in the top drawer of her desk along with her keys while placing her cell phone on her desk. Turning on the computer, waiting for it to boot up, Sam smiling thinking about how her and Michael were working together. Sam and Michael had always had some sort of special bond from way back, when she used to take him to therapy to see Dr. Thomas. Sure they had lost touch over the years, and then he was in a coma, but being together now, you wouldn't think any time has passed. They were now getting closer and Sam loved every minute of it. She thought of Michael as her brother and not the step son that he keeps teasing her about. She thought about how him and Carly were alike in so many ways, stubborn, strong willed, and cocky. She smiled thinking about how much he had in common with his uncle Jason, quiet, cool, and calm.

Today was a good day. Not only had she caught up on all the filing that had been backed up since her "honeymoon" with Jason, but she also taught him how to use the computer as a weapon, using it for research and doing background checks. That was all interesting to Michael, but he really enjoyed the hands on training that Sam gave him. With Carly's permission, she took him around town to do some surveillance work for upcoming cases. He actually was good at it, almost as if he was in his element. Sam's thoughts were broken as she heard the door to her office open. Looking up, she immediately tensed up when she saw her mark that her and Michael were following around the day before. Opening her drawer that held her gun, she slowly reached into it to grab it, but before she could get a hold on the shiny silver handle of her 9mm, Donald Ramsey lunged forward, pushing the desk into Sam, causing her to fall back in her chair as it rolled backwards to the wall behind her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said as he pointed his own to her. "You ruined my life you little bitch." He said as he came around the table, reached for Sam, grabbed a chunk full of hair from the back of her head, and yanked her off the chair. He slammed her body up against his. "Because of you, I lost everything!" He yelled.

Still trying to process what the hell just happened, Sam looked up into the dark eyes of her assailant, she could see the dark circles under his eyes, the way his clothes were in disarray, and she could get drunk just smelling the liquor that was seeping through his pores. "Let me go!" She ordered.

"She left me!" He kept up the shouting. "My wife left me and took all my money with her." He tightened his grip on the back of her head and raised the gun to her head. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you right now." He heard her groan as he pushed the gun into her temple.

"Look, you don't want to do that, ok. You won't get away with it, my boyfriend knows I'm here, he will come looking for me. If he finds you he will kill you." She said as she struggled to free herself from his grip.

"I DON'T CARE!" He pushed her off and shoved her hard against Spinelli's desk. No good. Her gun was in her drawer. With a quick glance behind her, she noticed that Donald was now pacing the room muttering to himself, she heard something about his wife and his mistress. Frantically looking around Spin's desk, the only thing Sam saw that would be of help was the phone. Looking back one more time, she quietly picked up the phone and dialed Jason's number. She set the receiver down and quickly stood up to face her attacker just as she heard Jason call her name through the receiver.

"And now she left me, she left me because of you. You did this to me you BITCH!" And that is all it took for Jason to hear coming through the phone from Sam's office. Him and Spinelli were working on ways to set up cameras around Sam's office building so that they could see who comes and goes. But hearing the shouting coming from the phone, Jason ran out the penthouse doors hoping that he wasn't going to be late. Keeping his cell phone glued to his ear, Jason strained to hear the voices coming through the phone. He hadn't heard Sam yet, and that is what was driving him crazy. "You ruined me, you ruined my life, my wife left me because of you!"

"No, your wife left you because you keep your dick in your pants." Jason heard Sam say. He was relieved that he heard her voice but it instantly turned disappointed at what he heard her say. "Dammit Sam, don't egg him on!" He yelled through the phone before he could shut his mouth.

"What is that?" Donald said thinking that he just heard something.

"Look, why don't you just leave, just leave, no one needs to know about this." She said as she reached behind her back, picked up the receiver and hung up before he found out what she had done. All she wanted to do was get a call out so Jason would know, she did that and she knew that now Jason was on his way to help her.

"I'm not going anywhere just yet." Donald growled as he reached for her arm and yanked her to him again. "You are going to get what you deserve first for meddling in other people's affairs." He said as he raised the gun to her temple again. "Now, say goodbye."

Closing her eyes, Sam couldn't believe that this was it, that Jason was going to be too late and that she was going to die. No. No, she was tougher than this, she was stronger, and she was Sam McCall. Widening her stance, Sam tensed up her muscles and with one swift lift she jerked her leg and kneed him right in the balls. After she was released from his grasp, she backed up and gave him a swift kick to his head as he was doubled over in pain. "Bastard!" She growled as she tried to kick him again, but this time, he was ready for her. He grabbed her leg and pushed her forward causing her to fall hard on her ass. Before she could make her next move, Donald raised the gun and pointed directly at her. The next thing she new, Donald fell forward and sank to the floor, and standing right behind was… Jagger.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he reached down and pulled Sam up.

"Oh thank God you were here." She broke down as she wrapped her arms around him and let the tears roll down her cheeks that had been threatening to fall. She couldn't let Donald see her cry, she couldn't show him he had affected her, that he got to her. But now, in the safety of Jagger's arms, she let herself go. "He was so crazy, he was going to kill me."

"Shhhh, it's ok Sam, you're safe, I'm here." He said as he held one hand around her waist while he stroked her hair with the other. "He's not going to be able to hurt you anymore." He stopped stroking her hair long enough as he reached for his phone in his pocket and called for backup. "Shhhh, it's all over Sam, it's ok." After replacing his phone back in his pocket, he held her once more, tighter than before. He closed his eyes for a moment, for a moment he enjoyed the sensations running through his body. The woman of his deepest desires was in his arms, he could smell the vanilla from her hair, he could feel her soft arms around his neck, her full breasts pressed against his chest, and her body clinging to his as a life line. He knew it wasn't going to last as soon as she got her bearings back, but just for this moment he was going to enjoy and love every minute of it. He was here, she was with him, and they were wrapped up in each other's arms.

And that is what Jason saw when he walked into the office.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Instead of waiting for the elevator as soon as he ran into Sam's PI office building, Jason took the stairs two at a time to reach to her faster. All thoughts emptied from his mind as soon as he picked up the phone noticing her business' name on the caller ID, and heard voices, a man shouting at Sam, a man saying that he was going to make her pay and kill her. Jason ran out of his warehouse office, jumped into his SUV and drove mad as hell to get to Sam. He had to get to her, he needed to be with her, he needed to make sure that she was ok. The more the minutes past, the more desperate he became. He just prayed that he could get to her on time. As soon as he reached her floor, he took off around the corner and ran straight to her office. Standing there by the door panting, desperately trying to catch his breath, only to lose it again at the sight before him. There, right in front of his very eyes was the love of his life in another man's arms. A quick flash back of the night he saw her with Ric danced in his mind. He quickly shut his eyes and suppressed that horrible nightmare when he saw them together. The two of them hugging should have pissed him if it wasn't for the fact that there was a man lying on the ground. Clearly, the man laying there unconscious was attacking Sam and Jagger came and rescued her, because Jason couldn't get there on time to protect her.

"Sam…" Jason whispered as he took a step forward.

"Jason…" She looked up from Jagger's chest and ranright into Jason's awaiting arms. "Oh, you came…" She said hugging him tighter. This was where she wanted to be, this was where she was meant to be. When she saw Donald Ramsey go down, she had hoped that the man behind him was Jason. She was thankful that someone had come but she couldn't help but feel the disappointed when she saw Jagger. But that didn't matter anymore, she was in the arms of the man she loves and nothing will tear her away from him.

Kissing the side of her head, Jason held onto for dear life as he watched Jagger remove his handcuffs from his back pocket to bend over and place them on the unconscious man's wrists. "Of course I came, baby. I will always come for you Sam." He squeezed her tighter to reassure her by backing up his words.

As soon as Jagger placed the handcuffs on the man, Lucky came running into the office. "What happened? Sam are you ok?" He asked as he looked at her protectively engulfed within Jason's arms.

"I'm fine Lucky." She softly spoke as she nodded. Taking a slight step back, Jason cupped the sides of Sam's face and gave her a soft kiss to her lips. "Sam, can you tell me what happened?"

Nodding, Sam took a deep breath, inhaling Jason's scent and absorbing all the love and strength that flowed from his body to hers, she briefly closed her eyes before she opened to relive the ordeal. "I dropped off Michael at home and I came back here to do some extra work. I was starting up my computer when busted through the door and knocked into my desk pushing me backwards." She said as she motioned to the obvious mess that was once her clean desk. "He came around and yanked me off the chair, yelling at me, and waving that gun around. Then he tossed me towards Spinelli's desk, that's when I called you." She said motioning over to Jason. "I just needed you to know that I was in trouble, but when I heard you over the speaker, I knew that I had to shut it before he heard you. He grabbed me again, put the gun to my head and was about to shoot me, when I kneed him in the groin and started to fight back. He knocked me down and was about to shoot, but then Jagger saved me." She said as she gave a small smile and mouthed a thank you to him.

Jagger gave her a quick nod and a small smile in return. "I'm just glad I made it here in time. Where were you Morgan?" He said glaring at Jason.

"I came as soon as I could." Jason practically growled back. If it wasn't for the brunette in his arms right now he would have ripped Jagger in two. "What the hell were you doing here in the first place?" Jason wondered.

Jagger was about to answer, but was immediately cut off by Lucky. "Look, this is not the time nor the place to do this. Jagger, drag this guy back to the station for booking." He said staring directly at Jagger waiting for him to comply. With a quick nod, Jagger bent over and picked the man that was starting to wake up off the floor. "Sam, I need you to come to the station for your statement."

"Let her go home Lucky, we will come by in the morning…" Jason tried to reason.

"No." Sam interrupted. "I'll do it today." She told Lucky, then turned to Jason. "I just want to get this done and over with, then we can go home."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked concerned.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Come on, let's go." Lucky said as he stepped out of the office with Jason and Sam behind him.

****************************************************

In the PCPD interrogation room, Sam sat in the steel chair across the table from Jagger. It was de ja vu all over again. The last time she was here in this exact spot was when she made the dumb decision to marry Sonny so she wouldn't testify against him. She has spent too many times in this particular room that she basically memorized their routine.

"Sam do you want to tell me what happened? You know that you have a right to a lawyer." Jagger asked her with a concern look.

"I don't need a lawyer Jagger, you were there, you know what happened." She said as she intertwined her hands on top of the table. Looking up, she could she Jason standing outside the interrogation window looking right at her with love and compassion. She knew this was hard for him, he always seemed to blame himself when something bad always happened. It was so thoughtful at how much he cared but if the wind blew in the wrong direction, Jason would blame himself. Looking back at him, she gave him a sweet small smile and mouthed the words 'I love you'. Seeing him mouthing them back gave her the strength to look back down to Jagger and explain her entire story.

After she told him all about the case Mrs. Ramsey hired her to tail her husband, Donald, Sam repeated her story that she told Jason back at the PI office. "… and that's when you came in." She took a deep breath, looked up at Jason then back down to Jagger. "Thank you, thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." He said as he reached over and put his hand over hers.

Immediately sensing a murderous glare from Jason by the window, Sam pulled her hands back. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." Jagger felt the immediate loss when she pulled her hands from his. He knew she did it because of Jason and that made him mad. 'Where was your precious Jason when you were being attacked?' Jagger thought back to when they were in her office, when she was in his arms.

"Why were you at the office tonight?"

He took in a deep breath to get ready to explain himself. "I came to apologize."

"For what?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday. I'm sorry that I accidently told Michael about his father's marriage, and I'm sorry for what I said to you. You've had a rough life and it wasn't right for me to throw it in your face."

"But you're not sorry for kissing me… again, especially considering how it went the first time."

"I told you, I'm not going to apologize for that. I did what I felt at the time." Jagger said as he leaned back in his chair and took a deep breath. "I don't know what to say Sam. Its obvious how you feel about Morgan but what am I supposed to do about that? Am I just supposed to let you go?"

"Yes. Jagger, I love Jason with all my heart. You need to let your feelings for me go, whatever they may be."

"I can't!" He slapped his hand on the table startling Sam, he pushed the chair back abruptly and started to pace.

At this action, Sam caught Jason's quick actions out of the corner of her eye. Not five seconds later, the door to the interrogation room flew open and standing there was a very pissed off mob enforcer.

"Back off Morgan, we're not done yet." Jagger firmly said as he looked at Jason.

Before Jason could speak, Sam jumped in. "Yes we are Jagger, I gave my statement and now I'm ready to go home." She said as she quickly stood up and walked over to Jason.

Enveloping her in his big strong arm, tucking her into his side, Jason glared at Jagger. "If you need anything else you can contact her lawyer, Diane Miller."

"She turned it down, she said she didn't want a lawyer present." Jagger threw back.

"Jason, let's just go, please." Sam pleaded with him as she curled into even more.

Jagger looked at the couple, he couldn't help the jealousy that was seeping through his veins. He envied Morgan, he had an amazing woman by his side that loved him despite of all his faults. Jagger wished that he was the one Sam was going home with, he wanted to be the one that she turned to. He didn't want their conversation to end but he knew that Sam must have been exhausted. He had seen the bruises that were forming on her arms from when Ramsey attacked her and he had to do the right thing. "You're free to go." He waved them off as he went out the back door of the room.

Looking down at Sam, he sensed a tone of vulnerability in her voice. He felt that there was something more going on here than what happened at the office. But the bottom line was that Jagger was there and he was the one that helped her. Without taking his eyes off Sam, Jason said something that he never thought he would say, especially to the man that made his feelings to Sam known. "Jagger…" He called out to him. Jagger stopped in his tracks before walking out the door. He turned to Jason to see him finally take his eyes off Sam to stare at him straight in the eyes. "Thank you for being there for Sam."

Taken back at Jason's thanks, Jagger just nodded his head and bowed out gracefully exiting the room. Looking back at Sam only to see her stand on her tip toes to give him a soft sweet kiss, Jason's kindness was rewarded. Taking a moment to relish in her sweet taste, Jason closed her eyes and drank her in as their mouths moved over one another and their tongues mated together. Pulling back, Jason took Sam's hand in his own. "Sam, I have to ask, why was Jagger at the office in the first place?"

Biting her lip, Sam wanted to lie to Jason, she didn't want to tell him what happened outside of Kelly's yesterday, she didn't want to tell him about Jagger kissing her again. But she couldn't, she couldn't lie to him, their new relationship was based more on trust now than ever and she wasn't going to lie to him but she didn't want to tell him at the PCPD. "Can we go home first?"

Jason immediately tensed up, he knew it wasn't good, in fact he knew deep down inside that it was bad, really, really bad. Seeing her nervous reaction of biting her lip didn't comfort him either. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get arrested?" She knew he wasn't going to let it go.

"Arrested for what, assault or murder?" He had to ask.

"Ummm, probably both, especially with a 9mm tucked safely away where your fingers are itching to get to."

Now that spiked his curiosity and a little fury, he couldn't figure out what she wouldn't tell him here at the PCPD. He thought about her comment for being arrested for murder and it raged him even more. "Sam, what the hell happened?"

Sighing heavily, she took a deep breath and held on to the strength to tell him later. "Please Jason, let's go home, I promise I'll tell you."

Jason knew that he wasn't going to win this, so he conceded. "Fine, let's go." He said as he turned her around with his arm kept tight around her as they walked out the PCPD to go to Greystone.

As they walked into Sonny's house, Jason wasn't sure what was about to happen. On the way over Sam kept quiet, she didn't want to tell him in the car about what happened. He decided to let it go for now but all bets were off once they reached Sonny's. He was grateful that it was the weekend. Sonny had left earlier to take Michael and Morgan to New York City for the Yankees game the next day. He was nervous at first, knowing that Sonny didn't seem like he was in his right mind, so he made sure that Cody and a few other guards went along with him. Jason kept Max and Milo behind for Sam's safety, but he didn't want to tell her that. "So, do you want to tell me why Jagger was at the office?"

"First things first." She said as she stepped up to him on her tip toes and kissed him softly. Careful not to make him aware, she reached around and pulled his gun from his pants without him knowing. Jason was too caught up with the kiss that Sam gave that he didn't even know she was disarming him.

He watched her as she turned away from him to walk towards the middle of the room. Surprised, he watched with wide eyes as she bent down and carefully placed his gun on the coffee table. Instinctively he reached behind where he felt nothing where his gun should have been. "How did you do that?" He couldn't help but ask while he was in awe that he wasn't aware of what she was doing.

She straightened up and cocked her hip to the side. "Come on Jason, I'm a thief, I used to pick pocket for a living you know, for survival." She said proudly as she walked over to the couch to sit down. She padded the seat next to her as she tucked her legs underneath her. "When I was like nine or ten, I remember my father… Cody." She corrected herself as she changed the subject watching Jason carefully as he sat down next to her. "He used to take me to the horse races. He was never a big gambler, he would just bet a couple of dollars here and there. He would wait in line and send me weaving through the crowds, a wallet here a wallet there. Anything I could basically get my hands on, I stole."

Hearing her tell her story, he knew that she was changing the subject but he just let her talk. He knew she was going to get to the point, so he just let her take her time. But hearing this story, Jason didn't think that he could hate the man that raised this beautiful woman that was in front of him anymore than he already had. He took away her childhood, he taught her cons and he taught her how to steal, when he should have protected her.

Sam saw the dark look Jason's eyes, but she kept going. "I remember this one time, he asked me to pick out a horse for him. He thought I was just taking a guess but he didn't know that while Cody was checking for his next target throughout the crowd, I was watching the horses race. I used to study them, I knew how to read the odds and I would pay attention to every detail about the horses, what they ate, how they placed in prior races. I was actually really good at it. So when I picked the winning horse, Cody was over the top excited. We made a couple thousand that day and he rewarded me by taking me shopping and going out to dinner." She paused thinking about that time and smiling. Then suddenly her mood shifted. "This one time, I picked a perfect horse. I swear Jason he would have won, but in the middle of the race he tripped and he crashed. Before the race could even finish, Cody had grabbed my arm and took me to the car." She started to unconsciously rub her arm. "The look in his eyes, I thought that my life was going to end. You should've seen how he looked at me. Till this day, I've only seen that murderous look a few times." She took a deep breath and let it out. "Once it was Bill, when he found out that I was conning him, the next it was… "

"With me, when I threatened you." Jason said as the guilt immediately seeped through him. He will never forget that day, and he would never regret a decision more other than leaving her after she was shot by a bastard. Manny didn't even look at her that way, he was just obsessed. 'I was worse.' He thought about that day.

As soon as he said that, Sam couldn't even look at him, she felt bad for even bringing it up. She lowered her head and nodded but then continued. "And then I saw that look today in Ramsey's eyes. He looked like he wanted to kill me. I mean he was the bastard that cheated on his wife but he felt that I was the one to blame. He wanted to make me pay. For a moment, I was caught off guard and when he knocked me down, I regained my senses and when I was just about to kick the gun out of his hands, he slumped over and fell. I will always be grateful for Jagger for helping. But…"

"What happened, why was he there Sam?"

Sighing deeply, Sam decided to tell him the truth now. "Yesterday I met Michael at Kelly's to talk to him about getting his GED and about a job. We were leaving to head to the car but Michael had to go to the bathroom. So, when I left, I ran into Jagger. He started to go off on me for marrying Sonny, saying a whole bunch of shit when Michael came out and heard him."

"Michael knows?" Jason asked with his eyes wide open.

"Yes, and he wanted me to explain to him what happened, so I told him the truth." Seeing Jason shake his head, Sam tried to explain further. "I told him that his father was defending himself and I made sure to stress that Sonny was not a murderer."

"How did he take it?" Jason asked getting pissed off at Jagger by each passing minute, and he had a strange feeling that it was just going to get worse.

"Pretty well actually, I think he was grateful that I didn't lie to him and that I didn't treat him like a little kid. He even made some comments about calling me his step mom." Sam had to laugh at seeing the look of disgust on Jason's face. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly." She was thankful to hear Jason chuckle lightly.

"What else?"

Sam let out another heavy sigh. "After I reamed him a new one about spilling the secret, he started to apologize and then give me sum bullshit about how feels about me. Jason, you should have heard him, he was talking about all things from my past, stuff that you couldn't get from a basic background check. Jason, he had to have talked to someone about me."

"What did he say?" Now Jason was on red alert.

"He knew about when I killed someone when I was eight years old when I was defending Cody from some guy we conned, he knew about Danny, about my marriages, he talked about Sonny and how Sonny passed me on to you. It was unreal. I kept on asking him how he found out but he wouldn't tell me."

"Ok… Sam, I don't like where this is headed but I want to know, what else?"

Another sigh passed through her lips."After I smacked him a couple of times for being an insensitive prick, he grabbed me and… and… he kissed me…"

"AGAIN!" Jason yelled surging on his feet, but instead of pacing the room as he had done the last time, he grabbed his gun off the table and made his way towards the door.

"Jason!" Sam called jumping up to her feet. "Where are you going?"

"To kill that son of a bitch!"

"No… you can't…"

"Sam, come on, you don't expect me to just sit here…"

"I don't expect you to do anything, I just don't want to see you get arrested. Come on Jason…" She reached out to him and pulled him towards her. "He's a cop and him and the entire PCPD are just itching to put you in jail. If you breathe in the wrong direction, they'll have you arrested. It's not worth it."

"It is to me Sam, that prick needs to learn to keep his hands and his lips off of you." Jason growled.

"I know Jason, I know, but promise me that you'll only use words." She put her finger to his lips to keep him from talking. "You can defend yourself if you need to, but when you go to him, I just want you to talk to him, please. NO guns."

At this point, Jason didn't know what to do. He wanted to go down to the PCPD and rip Jagger's hands off and shove them up his ass. He wanted to beat the shit out of him, he wanted to kill him, but he knew she was right. She was his voice of reason and he was going to listen to her, just this once. So he did the only thing he knew how to do, he pulled her towards him and hugged her with all his might.

"If the talk doesn't help then you can go all ape shit on him." She said as she walked towards the stairs pulling Jason by the arm to follow her.

"Ape shit?"

"Yeah, you know, roar, beat on your chest, show him who's boss, and if that doesn't work than you can pound the living shit out of him. Ape shit."

He wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he just chuckled and shook his head as she led the way to her bedroom. He was going to let this go, for now only because she asked. Truth be told, he would do anything for her, all she had to do was ask and it was hers. Sometimes she would even pull out the big guns when she would look at him with her beautiful doe eyes and pout her sexy lips. Just thinking about her lips made him hard. Tonight he was going to make love to his woman and then tomorrow he was going to have a nice little chat with Jagger Cates.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sam woke up the next morning stretching and purring like a little kitty, a very sore and completely satisfied little kitty. Last night Jason had pounded into her like there was no tomorrow. She knew that he was just releasing out all of his frustrations and she was more than happy participate. After the first round, she took her turn and reassured her man about how much she loved and wanted him, and he needed it. Before she opened her eyes, she knew that she was alone, Jason wasn't there. His side of the bed was cold and that meant that he has been gone for a while. He didn't mention he needed to go to work early, but he did say that he was going to see Jagger.

"Oh shit." She said as she flew her naked body out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get her day started. "I hope he was arrested."

A half hour later Sam made her way downstairs to see if Jason made it home. "Jason." She called out but didn't get a response. "Jason." She called a little louder. Opening the door to the foyer she saw one of Jason's guards standing there. "Um… where is Milo?" She recognized the guard from the Metro Court when he followed the other day.

"Max and Milo's father came to town, so they are off for the day, I'm Mike, is there anything you need Mrs. Corinthos?"

"Yes." Sam nodded cringing at her supposed new last name. "Don't call me Mrs. Corinthos, its just Sam. Have you seen Jason?"

"Yeah, he left pretty early but didn't say where he was going."

"Thanks, Mike." She smiled than shut the door and walk over to the desk. For some reason she started to get worried, so she picked up the phone. But before she could dial the first number, Jason came flying through the door. Tension flowing off of like never before, he was pissed and if the hard stance of his body didn't show it, he proved he was pissed when he whipped his keys through the air and across the room. "Jason, are you ok?" She asked attentively as he walked right passed her only to pace the living room. She waited patiently but he didn't answer her, so she called to him again. "Jason…"

"I want you to stay away from him." He said quietly still pacing.

"What?" She wasn't sure what he said, she was too busy focused on his body language.

"Jagger." He said as he finally faced her only to reveal a bruised jaw. "I want you to stay away from Jagger." He barely forced out of his mouth. He knew he was wrong to ask her to do that, but damn it, if she doesn't want him to kill the man than she should stay away from him.

"What the hell happened?" She gasped as she walked over to him, seeing the bruise.

Jason reached out to her and pulled her in for a tight hug. He needed this, he needed her. He took a moment to feel this woman in his arms. He inhaled to let her scent flow through him to memorize and savor her, he crushed her to him to feel her warm body against his, he held on to tighter to know that she was there, she was there with him and he needed her reassurance. She showed him how much she loved him last night but today he just need him to hear it from her. Releasing her from the hug, he sat on the couch and pulled her down to sit next to him.

"Jason, just tell me." She whispered as she gently grazed her soft fingers over his bruised jaw.

Taking a deep breath, Jason proceeded to account for his whereabouts and the morning's events, and what an event it was.

 _ **Flashback**_

He couldn't sleep, after they had made love twice, after he pounded into her the first time and after she rode him like a bull the second time, she drained him dry, he was spent, but he couldn't sleep. The past few days have been repeating in his mind over and over again. Sonny and his mental state, not to mention the growing threat that was Sandoval; Michael knowing about the marriage of convenience; Sam and her attack; Jagger and his infatuation with Sam. Was he wrong to want that prick to stay away from Sam? No, but he sure as hell felt like the biggest hypocrite in the entire world. He remembered those were same words Lucky and Sam used when they told Jason to stay away from Elizabeth. Jason tried to reassure them that they were just friends, but look how that turned out, a big fat mess and he only had himself to blame. 'But this is different, right?'

Not wanting to lay still any longer, Jason untangled himself from Sam and sat up in bed. He looked over at the clock and noticed that it was five in the morning. He had been tossing and turning for hours and he hadn't even realized it. He needed to get up and leave, he needed to think, and he knew just the thing that will help him.

After he had taken his SUV over to Harbor View Towers and parked it in the garage, he jumped over and straddled his bike. This is what he needed. He pulled it out of the garage and just drove, not caring where he was going. Within an hours drive, he thought about a lot, but the one thing that kept nagging him was the thought of Jagger all over his woman. Sam. She belonged to Jason, her heart, her body, everything belonged to Jason. And in return, Jason had given his soul, his heart and his body to her as well. She is his forever and he'll be damned if he was going to let Jagger come in between them. Heading down a particular street, Jason knew exactly what he needed to do.

After calling his contact to make sure that the target was there, Jason charged into the PCPD with only one thing on his mind, murder. If he got arrested and sent away for life, then so be it, he knew that Sam would always be on his side.

"Stay the hell away from Sam." Jason growled out as he slammed his fists on Jagger's desk. His desk was in front of the interrogation doors, right in middle of the PCPD, but with it being so early in the morning, there were only a hand full of police officers there staring at him. Jason could tell that they were intimidated by him, but he didn't care, this needed to be done once and for all.

Jagger had to admit that seeing the deadly, cold, hard stare in the lethal mob enforcer's eyes scared him a bit, but he wasn't going to show. He knew she told Jason the truth, he didn't expect anything different, Sam is honest and she is loyal, and that's why he wanted her so bad. She is a good person, sexy as hell, and she could hold her own, Jason didn't deserve her. "Now why would I do that, we are just friends." Jagger said cockily as he leaned back in his chair meeting the enforcer's eyes.

"She doesn't want to be your friend." Jason guessed, praying like hell that he was right.

"Really?" Jagger raised his eyebrows in question, he knew that Jason was lying, he hoped at least that he was. "She told you that?"

"She doesn't need to and she doesn't need you." Jason straightened himself out when he noticed Lucky was on his way towards them. Tensing up, Jason held his stance strong, towering over both men showing them that he was the alpha male, as Jagger stood as well challenging him. "Just keep your damn hands off of her."

"What's the matter Jason, are you scared that she'll want to be more than friends?"

"No, Sam wouldn't want you, you're not her type."

"Oh yeah, and why is that?"

"Because Sam is a strong woman and she needs a strong man to stand next to her, and that sure as hell isn't some pussy that hides behind his badge." Jason told immediately pissing Jagger off, and seeing the sad look on Lucky's face remembering when him and Sam where together, he almost felt bad for the guy. Almost. But he wasn't strong enough for Sam either, no one was really.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Jason growled as he rounded the desk closer to Jagger.

"No, I don't think I did. For a second it sounded like you're trying to control who Sam is friends with." Jagger took a closer step to Jason.

"You're no friend, all you've done is take advantage of her. So I'm going to say this one last time, stay away from Sam." Jason gritted out as he stepped closer to now being only a few inches away begging for Jagger to take a swing.

"Whoa, whoa…" Lucky interrupted the males challenging each other by putting his hands in between them and shoving them apart. "You guys need to take it easy. I'm sure Sam isn't going to appreciate this." He said looking between the two men. "You need to back to work." He said pointing to Jagger, then he pointed to Jason. "And you need to get out of here."

"Stay out of this Lucky." Jason glared at him.

"I don't think so." Lucky shook his head. "You know, I remember having this exact conversation with you a long time ago about Elizabeth."

'Oh shit. Here it comes.' Jason thought as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself for Lucky's insight on the past.

"As I recall, I asked you to stay away from her as well, but both of you kept telling Sam and I that you were just friends, sound familiar. Kind of hypocritical don't you think?" Lucky stated matter of fact.

"Look Lucky, that was different?"

"No it wasn't, I told you to stay away and you told me that you were just friends. Sounds the same to me. Now Jagger says that they are just friends and I know Sam wouldn't appreciate you coming down here. How would she feel to find out that you are trying to control her life and make decisions for her again?"

"I'm not trying to control her life…" Jason tried to explain but was cut off.

"The hell you're not. You're telling me that I can't be friends with her. What's the matter are you afraid that she is going to dump your sorry ass for a man who can put her first?" Jagger said taunting him to get a rise out of him.

It worked, Jason tried to lunge for Jagger only to be pushed back by Lucky. "Hey! Don't do something you're going to regret man or I'll have to throw your ass in jail!" He yelled to him to back off. "Now get out of here." He pushed Jason towards the door.

"This isn't over Cates."

"Bring it on Morgan." That was what Jason heard when he stepped out into the warm air outside of the PCPD. Jagger was egging him on and it worked. Jason had never been so fired up in his entire life. He wanted to punch something, he wanted to shoot someone, he wanted blood and the only person he wanted it from was the coward hiding behind the walls of police department. So Jason decided to wait. He walked over to his bike and straddled it, patiently waiting for Jagger to walk out so that he would pounce on him.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait any longer, Jason's patience right now was so thin that it was transparent. Seeing the reason for his aggression walk down the steps with Lucky, Jason got up and met him half way.

"What do you want now Morgan?" Jagger was the first to talk.

"You know what… I don't have any reason to be worried."

"Yeah, why is that?"

"Because, you mean nothing to Sam." Jason knew he was on the right track to get him riled up, he found the sore spot and it was the way Sam sees him. "Sam wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire, you are a nobody, hell you don't even exist to her. She sees you as a pain in the ass, so in actuality you are doing me a favor. The more you push her, the more she sees you for the prick that you are. Like I said Jagger, you are nothing."

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about me!" Jagger yelled as he balled up his fists.

"Hey!" Lucky intervened again. "What the hell is this about?" He looked back and forth between the two. "Jason, is this about something more than their friendship?"

"He kissed her Lucky, twice and without her permission." Jason said not missing the shocked look on Lucky's face. He also didn't miss the way Jagger's fists were balled up so tight they were white. He was itching to punch Jason out, so Jason pushed. "He forced himself on her!"

"She wanted it!" Jagger was getting even more pissed off at hearing Jason dismiss the relationship that he and Sam shared.

"Yeah, was that before or after she kneed you in the balls and slapped the shit out of you?"

"Fuck you Morgan!" Jagger stepped aggressively towards him.

"Um… no thanks." Jason pretended to think about it only to get on Jagger's last nerve. "Like I said, pussy." He stressed as he stepped closer wanting for that one excuse.

And he got it. It only took one blink for Jagger to reach back then release a punch to Jason's face causing him to stumble backwards.

"Oh, thank you!" Jason bellowed as he stretched back his own arm to release one powerful and almost deadly punch right into Jagger's jaw. Jason poured out all of his aggression, all of his tension, and all of the love that he had for Sam into that one punch causing Jagger to get knocked down on his ass. Towering over him, Jason waited for Jagger to retaliate, hoping that he would.

"Don't just stand there Lucky, arrest him for assaulting a police officer." Jagger said after he spit out the blood that pooled in his mouth as he rubbed his jaw.

"Technically Jagger, you assaulted him first." Lucky said earning a smirk from Jason. "I can't do anything to him, but if he wants to press charges for assault, that's up to him. You initiated the first blow." Lucky knew that he was just exaggerating, but he didn't like to here that his partner was forcing himself on anyone, especially Sam. Even after everything that they have been through, they managed to stay friends. So hearing his partner try to take advantage her didn't sit well with him.

"I don't believe this shit!" Jagger staggered up to stand still feeling the effects from Jason's fist.

"Thanks Lucky." Jason said sincerely, then he sent a smirk towards Jagger. "That's just a taste of what you will get if you keep this up. Stay the hell away from her."

"Is that a threat?"

"No." Jason shook his head. "That's a promise." With that Jason straddled his bike and took off with a smile on his face. He didn't get to pummel Jagger like he wanted to, but he sent a powerful blow that knocked him off his feet. He'll definitely be feeling that one for days. The next time Jagger won't be so lucky.

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Well, at least you didn't get arrested? So why are you still pissed?" Sam said remembering the look on Jason's face when he came in.

"Because…" He started to say as he held tight on to her hands. "After I drove around some more, Lucky's words kept repeating over in my head, about how he asked me to stay away from Elizabeth. You asked me to do the same thing."

"And you said that you were just friends." Sam said sadly remembering those times when she would come home and either see Elizabeth there or something that belonged to her.

Hearing her saddened tone, increased Jason's guilt, he remembered clearly. "Sam, I swear to you, we were just friends, I never meant to hurt you…"

"I know Jason, it was a different circumstance." She released his hands then stood up to walk towards the desk. "That was a different time in our lives." She kept her back to him not wanting him to see as she wiped the lone tear that escaped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry baby." Jason surged to his feet to go to her. "Sam… look at me." He said as he gently turned her around to face. But this only broke his heart some more. "I'm sorry about not breaking my friendship off with Elizabeth, I'm sorry for lying to you, I'm sorry for cheating on you…"

"You didn't cheat on me…"

"Yes I did, I was emotionally involved with Elizabeth because I thought it was the way to hold on to Jake. I thought it was the right thing to do, to love the mother of my son, but I was wrong. I have only really loved one woman in my entire life, completely, and that is you. I love you Sam, with my whole heart and my soul, you are the love of my life and I never want to hurt you again." He said before he leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. A moment later they broke apart and he stepped back to look in her eyes to continue. "I know I'm about to sound like a jackass and the biggest hypocrite in the entire world… but… I want you to stay away from Jagger."

"Jason…"

"No Sam, please, I don't trust the guy, and I don't know what he would do to you. He's already kissed you twice and I don't want him to touch you ever again. Please, just, I don't want you to be friends with him. I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."

"Can I talk now?" She said tilting her head to the side impatiently. Seeing him nod, she continued. "Normally, I would kick the shit out of you for trying to control my life, but in this case, you are right. Jagger is not my friend and he never will be. I will try to stay away from him, but you know that Port Charles is a small town and I'll eventually run into him from time to time, but… if I do, then I'll keep our conversation to a minimum and walk away. Ok?"

Jason wished that she would say she would completely ignore Jagger like the plague, but he knew better. This was the best he was going to get and he happily accepted it. "Ok." He leaned over again and captured her lips for the second time as one hand snaked its way to her lower back pressing her to him, and the other found its way to the back of her head to deepen the intensity of the kiss. His tongue grazed her lower lip and he opened for him. Their tongues familiarized with one another over again, tasting each other, loving each other.

Knowing that she was about to lose all train of thought, Sam placed the palm of her hands flat on Jason's chest to lightly pull him off. "I would love to continue this, but I need to head to the office." She said breathlessly.

"I know, me too." Jason kept his hands on her not wanting to let her go.

Giving him a quick kiss before removing herself from Jason's arms, Sam backed up towards the door. "How about I come by later and we can go to lunch together."

"Sounds good." He smiled as he followed her out the door. But before she could walk into the morning air, he grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly towards him crashing his mouth down on hers. "I love you Sam." He whispered as they pulled apart.

"I love you too Jason." She gave him a quick wave, jumped in her car and took off leaving him to his thoughts.

He stood there and watched as her car turned and disappeared around the corner. She loved him and she wanted to be with him. Jagger was checked off of his list for people to handle, but if he tried anything again, Jason would move him to the 'people to kill' list, along with Sandoval. Another low life that he had to handle, oh and don't forget the shit with Sonny. Jason needed to figure out what the hell was wrong with him and he needed to work fast. It seemed that with each passing day, Sonny was losing grip with reality and Jason needed to handle it. Straddling his bike, he roared the engine and got ready to head back to the garage to grab his SUV and head to the office.

**************************************************

Opening the door to his office, Jason stood frozen at seeing Milo sitting at his desk with his arms on top of the desk and his head resting on them. He wasn't sure what was going on and he could already feel a headache coming on.

"Milo, what are you doing here?" Jason asked cautiously not sure he wanted to know.

Still keeping his head down, Milo answered. "My dad is in town." He simply said without emotion.

"I know… Max told me, that's why I gave you the day off." Jason was confused not knowing what the problem was.

"Well I don't want it!" Milo jumped up from behind the desk to pace the office.

Not sure what to say to that, Jason walked over behind the desk to sit down. "Milo, either you tell me the problem or…"

"Have you even met my dad?" Milo said cutting him off. "He's tough Jason, and he's always expecting so much from me, from Max. It's not enough that we work for you and Sonny, he wants us to run our own organizations just like him. Do you know what he actually said to me the other day…"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the headache from coming. He could feel it, it was right there and the more Milo rambled on, the more it started to pound. After a moment of letting Milo release it all, Jason couldn't take it anymore. "MILO!"

Hearing his boss yell his name didn't shut him up, but the beeping of his phone did. Milo reached into his pocket and pulled it out to read the text message that Max had sent him. He looked up to Jason giving him a scared look. "In coming." Was all he said before the door to the office opened and in walk as if he owned the place, Maximus Giambetti followed by his son Max.

"Good to see you again Mr. Morgan." Maximus said as he round the desk clearing his throat for Jason to get up so that he could take his seat.

"Likewise sir, what brings you back in town?"

"Just some business."

"Should I be worried." Jason asked concerned wondering what business he would have here. Maximus Giambettie used to be a notorious mobster who ran his organization in the US. But the feds caught up to him and deported him back to Italy, where he is currently running his organization there.

"No, no." Maximus said shaking his head. "Nothing for you to be worried about." He leaned back in the chair. "I came to see what my sons are up to. Milo…" He turned to face him. "You left in such a hurry this morning, I didn't know you were working."

"Yeah.." Milo started as he scratched the back of his head. "It was last minute."

"Is there a problem Mr. Morgan?" Maximus asked Jason.

"No, Milo, you can take the rest of the day off." Jason said not missing the groan coming from his employee.

"Thanks a lot." Milo said sarcastically.

"I don't know why you left so fast boy…"

"Dad, I don't want to talk about my personal life."

"What? I simply asked if you had a girlfriend. You know, I'm not getting any younger and I think by this time you two should have been married and given me grandchildren. At least Max over there has a lawyer girlfriend, what about you?"

"I have a girlfriend." Milo said suddenly hoping that neither Max or Jason will jump in with the truth. The truth is, Milo has been alone for some time, he's never actually found the right girl. He remembered having a crush on Lulu, but that didn't work out. He's dated a few times, but nothing serious.

"What girlfriend?" Of course his brother would be the idiot to ask that.

"I have a girlfriend." Milo stated firmly trying to hide his nervousness.

"Really son, tell me about her?"

"Yeah Milo, tell us about her?" There goes his wonderful brother again.

Looking around, Milo tried to think about what to tell them. Describing his perfect girl would be something that he would need to think about. What would he say? How could he answer that question, he really didn't have anyone in mind. Glancing over at Jason, Milo thought about how lucky he was to have a great girl like Sam McCall. She was everything Milo ever dreamed of and… Perfect.

"She is great dad, she has dark hair, chocolate brown eyes." Milo said growing uncomfortable now at the glare that he was earning from Jason. 'Crap he figured it out.' Of course Jason would know who Milo was describing. "She has a great personality and she's the toughest girl I've ever met."

"Sounds like a dream, but does she know what you do?" Maximus asked his son.

"Of course, actually she's ok with it, she accepts me for exactly who I am and I couldn't be happier dad. She's a PI so she's ok with the danger and she can hold her own." Milo said earning a snort and a chuckle from Max. 'Crap, now he figured it out.' Now both men knew that he was describing Sam. But that's ok, his father just had to know that he was seeing somebody, he didn't have to meet her.

"I would love to meet her."

"Well…" Milo thought about what excuse to give him. He could probably just tell him that she was working, yes, he would accept that.

But before he could spit out another word, the door to the office opened and the girl that he was just describing, came strolling in.

"Look, I know that you are busy but I'm starving… um… Hi." Sam said shocked to see an older man sitting in the chair behind the desk to Sonny and Jason's office, while Jason and Max were standing on either side of him, and Milo standing in the middle of the office.

"Who's she?" Maximus asked the three younger men.

Before his brain could process the words, before his mind thought about the consequences, Milo opened his mouth and the words came pouring out. "This…" Milo said putting his arm around Sam's waist. "Is my girlfriend."

"YOUR WHAT!" Both Max and Jason shouted.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Umm… Milo…" Sam stuttered in disbelief at what he just announced. She looked in utter shock as she turned to look to Jason, then Max, then back to Milo, hoping for someone to explain to her what the hell was going on.

"Uhhh…. Listen Sam…" Milo wasn't sure how he was going to spin this lie. "I know that we wanted to keep our relationship a secret but my father wanted to meet you." He motioned to his dad sitting behind the desk. "The last time he was here he was really disappointed that I didn't have anybody in my life, and I didn't want to disappoint him this time." He tried to explain as much as he could about the situation without raising suspicion. He looked into her eyes with his back to his dad, silently pleading with his eyes for her to agree with his plan. His stupid plan that was about to get him killed just by feeling Jason's eyes boring a hole in the back of his head. If Jason Morgan had laser vision, Milo would be a pile of ash. But Morgan's threat would pale in comparison to the tiny brunette with piss and vinegar running through her veins standing before him. "Please Pookie don't be mad at me, please." He pleaded for her not to be mad at him but he was really pleading with her to play along and not to kill him when this was all over.

"Pookie?" She heard Max chuckle.

Seeing the despair in Milo's eyes and hearing him begging her, Sam couldn't help but feel bad for him. She knew what it was like to disappoint her parental figure and she knew Milo was going through the same thing. A part of her didn't want to lie her friend's father but then again, she didn't want him to feel that he couldn't live up to his father's expectations. She knew that Jason would be pissed but it was only to help out a friend. Preparing herself to run a con that she had done many times before, she put on her game face and looked up at Milo. "Of course not baby, I could never be mad at you." She oozed out like honey as she lightly tapped him on the cheek.

"Dad…" Milo said almost uncomfortable at the way Sam said baby. "This is Sam McCall, my girlfriend, Sam this is my father, he runs the organization in Italy." He motioned to his father as he saw him slide his seat back and gracefully stand up.

"Mr. Giambetti it is a pleasure to meet you." Sam emphasized the word pleasure as she put her hand out for him to take, completely ignoring Jason and his rolling eyes.

"Please, call me Maximus." He said taking her hand lightly in his, pulling it up and placing a soft kiss it.

Not missing the way Jason suddenly tensed, Sam tried to play it for all it was worth so that he wouldn't notice the way Jason's fists were clenched so tight that they turned white. "Maximus, what a powerful name, a name that demands respect and obedience. I bet your employees bow at your feet when you command them." She said sweetly, tilting her head to the side and batting her eyelashes.

"Of course, I've worked hard to keep it that way. My son here says that you have no problem with that lifestyle and that you can hold your own." He said as he eyed her up and down, not sexually, just a manner of sizing her up.

Lifting her 4" inch heeled boot on the chair in front of her, Sam bent over sticking her perfect round bottom behind her for Jason to drool over, she lifted her pant leg up to reveal a 6" knife strapped to her calf. Looking over to Maximus, she lifted an eyebrow at him. "What do you think?"

"I must say I'm impressed, and if I'm not mistaken, you have a nice piece tucked away in the back of your jeans."

Sam placed her foot back down on the ground and straightened herself out. "9mm, chrome with a grip handle."

"I like her." He said as he turned to look at Milo. "She's a keeper."

Releasing the breath he had no idea he was holding, he relaxed his tense body. "She sure is." He said as he pulled Sam to him and for added effect he placed his hand on her ass. Sam looked at him wide eyed and instantly knew that he just signed his death certificate.

"Grrrrrrr!" Both Sam and Milo heard Jason growling low enough that his father didn't hear because he was now talking to Max, but loud enough for Milo to quickly move his hand from where it was resting.

"Max, when are you going to find someone like her, then you can drop that lawyer girlfriend. You need someone just like Samantha here, a woman whom definitely can hold her own." He glanced over at Max. "She can be your back up, isn't that right Samantha?"

Sam just nodded, not sure how to respond, she really liked Diane and she knew that Max was crazy for her.

Before Max could defend Diane, his father interrupted him. "Well, I must be going. I will see the two of you at dinner tonight at the Metro Court at 7:00." He said looking at Milo and Sam. "Mr. Morgan you are more than welcome to join us." He then turned to Jason.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jason gritted out as he tried to keep his anger in check.

"Glad to hear it. Max you can bring your lawyer girlfriend as well." Maximus said as he rounded the desk and head out the door.

"Her name is Diane dad, Diane. And she's great, you just need to give her a chance. She smart, beautiful, and…." Max continued his compliments as he followed his father out the door.

"Ok, I guess I'll go to, I'll see you at dinner Sam, Jason." Milo said hurrying out the door but was suddenly yanked back by the collar by a certain mob enforcer.

"Not so fast Milo." Jason growled as he yanked Milo back, slammed the door shut and pinned Milo to the door by an arm to his neck. "What in the hell where you thinking?" He shouted out, not being able to control his anger anymore.

"I'm… I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm really sorry Jason." Milo tried to explain. "He was just so disappointed in me that I didn't want to let him down, and then when Sam walked in, I couldn't think of anything else." He kept on the plea as he saw Jason's face slightly soften as Sam stood behind him, not so compassionately. "I… I didn't mean anything by it, I just knew that Sam would help me out, I knew that she wouldn't let me down." He tried to plead to Sam's good nature.

"Of course I'll help you in any way I can, but Milo, you shouldn't have lied to your father. You should tell him the truth." Sam wanted to reason with him, she didn't want to lie to his father and she sure as hell didn't want to pretend to be Milo's girlfriend. Not that there is anything wrong with Milo, he is a great man, she just didn't want to play his game against his father. Looking over at Jason, she realized that the tension in the room slowly softened up as his grip on Milo's neck softened up as well.

"Sure Sam." Milo hunched over in what looked like defeat. "You don't have to come to dinner, I'll just tell dad that you were really tired or busy."

Just as Sam was about to say something, Jason rudely interrupted her. "No, it's ok Milo." Jason said releasing the hold on him. "I'm sure Sam can handle pretending to be your girlfriend. Can't you Samantha?" He asked mocking the way Maximus stretched it out.

Saying she was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't believe that Jason just agreed to share her. She was going to help a friend, but hearing Jason say she could handle it pissed her off. Of course she could handle it, conning a father was no big deal. But what she couldn't handle was the way Jason practically dismissed their relationship and her ability. 'Ok, I'm probably exaggerating, but still.' She thought. Smiling brightly she looked up at Milo. "Of course I'll help, I would love to help you."

"Thanks Sam, I promise to make it up to you." He said as he yanked the door open and practically run for dear life. "Thank you." He called again looking over his shoulder.

Looking up at Jason, she saw the smirk on his face and she wanted to wipe it off of his perfect lips. "Yeah, I should get going too?" She said making her to way out the door.

"But, but I thought we were having lunch?" Jason said as he reached for her arm not knowing what changed her demeanor.

"You know, suddenly I lost my appetite. And besides, I don't think that I should be seen with you out in public, I just don't think I could handle it right now." She said repeating his words.

"Sam… I…"

"No Jason, it's fine really. I need to leave to freshen up and get ready. I gotta go." She said walking towards the door but stopped and turned back to Jason. "This is going to be a night you won't forget Morgan." And with a wink, she walked away leaving Jason standing by himself wondering what the hell was going to happen.

********************************************

'I'm in hell, I'm literally in the brink of hell.' Jason thought as he sat at the table in the Metro Court with Milo to his right nervous as can be, his father across from him complaining about every little thing that he could think of, and Diane and Max to his left making ogling eyes at each other. Sam, his Sam, his fiancé Sam, was nowhere in sight. 'She probably backed out at the last minute, I bet.' He thought as he tried to keep the voices from the table to enter his brain that was producing a headache at this very moment. He knew that she was pissed because he suggested for her to help Milo, she was trying to back out but Jason was the one to offer a challenge. He knew that she couldn't back out of one, he wanted her to help Milo, truthfully he thought that it would be funny especially noticing how uncomfortable Milo is and had been all day. But she was mad and she was mad at him.

"Baby… not now…" He rolled his eyes as he heard Max whisper to Diane. Milo and his father where in a middle of a discussion about taking over his organization one day, oblivious at seeing Max and Diane trying to feel each other up at the table where they were supposed to eat. And if he heard Max say "baby" one more time, he was walking out, Sam or no Sam.

"But baby…" He grunted hearing Max again. 'That's it, I'm out of here.' He thought as he grabbed his beer chugged that last sip, slammed it on the table getting everyone's attention, but before he could get up and walk out, something caught his eye and the eye's of everyone else at the table. Turing towards the elevators, he saw the source.

'Red. Red. She fucking wore red. Of all the colors that she has, she fucking wore red. What the fuck is wrong with black, she usually wears black? Why was she wearing a color that practically screamed out "FUCK ME AND DO IT HARD" in bright bold red fire engine letters? And if that wasn't enough, the strip of cloth she called a dress had really thin strings holding it up to cover her nipples that were the only things that weren't covered up, her breasts, no MY big firm plump breasts were practically spilling over the top of that so called dress that was barely at mid thigh. What the hell was she thinking? She is trying to kill me, that's what this is, she hates me and now she is trying to kill me. I'm truly in HELL.'

Turning quickly, he motioned for the waitress to bring him another beer. "And keep them coming." He added then turned back around to watch his fiancé currently playing the role of not only Sonny's wife but thanks to Jason's request, Milo's girlfriend as well, sway her hips dramatically from side to side as she sashayed to the table. Looking over at Milo, in a hushed tone for only him to hear, Jason threatened bodily harm. "If you so much as lay a finger on her, I swear on everything holy that I will rip your fucking arms off and shove them up your ass." Grabbing the beer and chugging it down, he turned back to him before Sam took her seat. "And keep your eyes to yourself." He added as he watched Milo quickly divert his eyes from Sam as he pulled out her seat in between her and Jason, waiting for her to sit.

"You look beautiful Sam." Milo said taking a long sip from his drink as he kept his eyes down heeding Jason's warnings. Milo was really fond of his arms and his eyes and he wanted to keep them.

"Why thank you Milo." Sam said sweetly as she lifted up her hand and laid it over Milo's causing him to tense up.

Hearing a growl come from the back of Jason's throat, he pulled his hand from underneath's Sam's and placed it on his lap. Surely Jason could see that he didn't touch Sam, Sam touched him. He really, really wanted to keep his arms.

"I agree Samantha, you look absolutely gorgeous, my son is a very lucky man." Maximus said smiling at her.

Ignoring Jason's grunt taking a drink of his beer, Sam beamed up at Milo's father. "Why Mr. Giambetti are you flirting with me?"

"Of course not, I would never flirt with my future daughter in law."

As if on queue, Milo spit spraying his drink across the table at his father as Jason choked up on the sip that he just tried to drink. Slapping Jason on the back a little too hard, Sam looked up at the older man. "I'm sorry, what? Daughter in law?"

"Of course. You think that I would ever let Milo let a little thing like you go? No way. I'm thinking a really big wedding, in Italy of course, all our friends and family. It will be the wedding of your dreams. I must say that I am a little surprised and disappointed that it hasn't come up already."

'Oh geez, the disappointment word again. I swear parents know exactly how to make you feel guilty, all they had to do was play the disappointment card.' Taking a moment to think about what she was going to say, Sam looked over at Jason to make sure that he was still breathing at this point. Laying a hand high on his thigh, she turned back to the older man. "Actually Maximus, Milo and I have talked about it, I'm just not ready yet." She said as she looked over to make sure that Milo was ok.

"Well you need to get started soon if you are going to give at least 10 grandchildren."

"Actually dad, Sam can't have… Oww." Milo yelled as he reached down to rub his shin. He was about to tell his father that Sam couldn't have kids but was quickly shut up from someone kicking him and if Sam's hunch was right, she knew that she had to thank Jason for that. The last thing she wanted to talk about to Milo's father was her inability to become a mother.

Picking up on the slight hostility in the air between Jason and Milo, Max decided to grab his father's attention. "Dad, why don't you ask Diane here how her latest case was going? I'm sure she would love to share it with you?"

"That's alright Max, I'm sure your father has more important and interest matters to discuss than my latest case." Diane looked up with admiration to Max for trying to include her.

After the table ordered their food, and seeing the pleading look from his oldest son, Maximus turned to Diane and started to talk about a few cases that she was working on, of course leaving out all the names. And just to lighten things up, she even threw in the marriage of convenience that involved Sam and Sonny but left their names out.

Taking the opportunity of his father's distraction, Milo looked over at Sam but made sure to keep his eyes off of her. "I'm sorry Sam, I wasn't thinking." He whispered.

"Of course you weren't thinking, do you ever think?" Jason whispered harshly.

"Jason, stop, why are you being so mean?" Sam added to the whispers thankful that Maximus was distracted with Max and Diane.

"Mean?" Jason questioned.

"Yes, he said he was sorry, so quit it." She laced her hand on Milo's while it was on his lap, earning a terrified look from him.

"Sam…" Jason was about to warn.

"What Jason, are you jealous? After all this is what you wanted, you wanted me to pretend to be his girlfriend. I almost got out of this whole mess, but no, you had to put your two sense in."

"I'm not jealous."

"Oh really." She said as she moved her hand from Jason's thigh going slowly to his groin.

"Really." He said hoping that it would make her stop. The last thing he wanted was to be jerked off while he was sitting at the table with his two employees, their father, and girlfriend.

"So Jason…" Jason turned his head hearing Maximus call out to him. He was so caught up with his conversation with Sam that he didn't know that Maximus and Diane were finished with their conversation. "How's business?"

"Business is gooooooo….." Before he could finish that sentence, he jumped off of his seat as he felt Sam grab a hold of his dick. "Ahem… uh… excuse me." He managed to get out. Reaching for his beer, he tried not to crush the bottle as he felt Sam jerking his already hard on off underneath the table. He had been hard ever since he saw he step off of the elevators but he didn't expect her to help him find his release now, he expected that later. Grabbing her hand to stop her with his other hand, Jason set the beer down and returned his to his conversation. "Sorry. Business is good, quiet." He knew that he was lying, business was far from good especially with Sandoval in town, but Mr. Giambetti didn't need to know that. Squeezing her hand hard, Jason shoved it out of the way and covered his crotch as if protecting it.

Sam couldn't help but snicker at seeing Jason all panicky and flustered. After all this was his fault. Hearing some Latin music playing the background and seeing some couples dancing on the small area that was cleared up for a dance floor, Sam came up with a very naughty idea. Taking a sip of her water, she set it back down on the table, and with one finger, she dipped her finger into the water and swirled it in a circle tracing to the rim of her glass while she looked seductively at Milo. And with all eyes on her, including Jason's, she lifted her finger and gently placed her in her mouth, sucking on the tip slowly. "Milo, would you like to dance?" Through the back of her head, Sam didn't have to turn to see the pissed off reaction on Jason's face. She knew she got him and she knew that he would remember those words that she had told him earlier. 'This will be a night you will never forget Morgan.'

"Uhh, I don't think that is such a good idea." Milo answered hoping that she would shut up and leave him alone before Jason killed him.

"Nonsense Milo, show this pretty young lady what your father taught you." Maximus decided to chime in.

"Yeah Milo, dance with me." Sam said as she pulled him towards the dance floor without looking over at Jason.

With a look of apology to Jason, Milo followed Sam to his death. Sending a silent prayer to God that this wasn't his last night breathing, he followed her to the middle of the dance floor where she turned to him. Swaying her hips from side to side and in small circles, Milo tried with all his might not to watch. Keeping his eyes on the ground, he tried with all his might to ignore the petite brunette dressed in flames tempting for him to touch.

"What's the matter? You don't look so good." She said as she danced closer.

"Sam are you trying to get me killed?" Milo swallowed thickly as he looked her in the eyes, avoiding other parts of her hot body. 'Hot body, oh no, I can't think like that. Yup, she was trying to kill me.'

"Oh Milo, Jason won't kill you for dancing me with, but he might get mad if we do this." She turned herself around, positioning her butt directly in front of him as she reached down, taking both his hands and encircled them around her waist pressing herself closer to her guard as he tried with all his might to push her away from him.

Before Jason could control himself, before he could put a hold on his anger, he chugged the rest of his maybe tenth beer and slammed it with extra effort on the table with a deep growl. 'I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM.' Was the only thing that came to mind. Jason was mad as hell, mad as a bull, and Milo was the matador with Sam's red dress as his cape. That was all he saw, he saw red and he wanted to act fast and act now. He could see the uncomfortable look on Milo's face and he knew that Sam was just doing this to piss him off and make him jealous, but damn it he didn't care. His trigger finger was itching as he felt his gun pressing up against his back.

Seeing the death look on Jason's face, Max wanted to intervene to save his brother's life, but before he said a word, the shrill and thankful for the interruption ring of his father's cell phone rang out.

Picking up his phone, Maximus turned his eyes from watching his youngest son making him proud, he turned his attention to the phone. "What is it?... What?... Are you sure?... Yeah, I'm leaving now." Was all he said before he hung up the phone, pushed his chair back and stood up. Buttoning his jacket, he turned his attention to the rest of the group. "Well, the feds know I'm here. I must take my leave now."

"Everything ok dad?" Max asked concerned.

"Of course, you don't think that they will actually do something right and catch me do you? It's good to see you again Diane, Max, tell your brother I said I'll be in touch, Morgan it was a pleasure." And with that, he turned to his guards standing off to the side, motioned them to follow him and he left towards the elevators.

"Well that was fun…" Diane chimed in. "Jason…" She called to him as he stood up so fast that his chair flew backwards.

"Boss?"

Not paying any attention to his employee or his lawyer, Jason practically ran for the dance floor to his other soon to be dead employee and his fiancé. Reaching up he grabbed Milo's hands and pulled them off of Sam. "Get your fucking hands off of her!" Jason gritted out as he stared Milo with his famous Stone Cold stare.

"I swear it wasn't me… she did it…" Milo pointed to Sam and tried to explain through his panicked tone. "Where's my dad?" He asked as he saw the empty table behind them.

"If you weren't too busy groping my fiancé, you would've seen that he left. Come on, let's go." Jason grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled her towards the elevators.

"What the hell Jason, it was only a dance." She said trying to yank her arm free satisfied that she got that jealous reaction out of him.

"Dance?" He asked as he punched the elevator button. "You were practically having sex out there, he touched you Sam, I told him not to touch you."

"What? So now nobody can touch me?"

"Hell NO!"

"What if someone bumps into me?"

"Then I'll kill him for hurting you."

"Would you stop it, you are overreacting, we didn't do anything wrong."

"Like hell you didn't, you were all over him."

"Well you said to be his girlfriend, I was handling it."

"I said pretend, not actually be it!"

Before Sam could throw in her remark, they were interrupted by Carly. "What the hell is going on here, you're making a scene. And Sam, where you dancing with Milo? What the hell is going on? What are you guys up to?"

"Not now Carly." Jason cut her questioning off.

"Don't be rude Jason, she has the right to know." Sam defended.

"She's right Jason, I have the right to know."

"I said not NOW!" Jason growled as he grabbed Sam and shoved her into the awaiting car of the elevator.

"Quit pushing me around?" Sam yanked her arm free and pushed Jason back with all her might causing him to hit the wall behind him.

"Quit acting like you did nothing wrong?" Jason stepped up.

"I didn't do anything wrong, you asked me to do this, so I did. I mean first be your fiancé, Sonny's wife, and now Milo's girlfriend. What's next?" She took a step closer.

"I didn't ask you to marry Sonny, you came up with that on your own?" He took another step.

"Because it was the only way, you could've talked me out of it!" She took a last step leaving them only inches apart.

"Why would I do that, you had that situation handled!" He threw that at her to get a rise out of her and it worked.

"Go to hell!"

"Fine!" He yelled staring into her deep brown abyss she called eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he could smell the vanilla from her lotion that she rubbed on her skin, her skin that was soft and silky to his touch. Glancing down, he saw her stick her tongue out and gently moisten her dry lips making his cock twitch. His eyes were now moving down to her breasts rising and falling to the rhythm of her breathing. Suddenly he couldn't think anymore, all blood drained from his head and went directly south making his cock harder than a rock. My God he wanted her, he wanted to bury himself deep inside her sweet, soft pink wet folds, no he didn't just want it, he needed it.

"But I'm taking you with me." He said as he grabbed the back of her head, fisted his hands in her hair and pulled her towards him, crashing her soft lips on his. She gasped at the motion giving him the perfect opportunity to shove his tongue deep into her mouth to mate with hers. Before he snaked his arms around her, he punched the STOP button on the elevator. With a slight jerk of the elevator, making Sam stumble, causing Jason to hold on her tighter, pulling her towards him, molding her to his body. His erection straining against his pants was now pressed against her, rubbing up against her body, he knew it wouldn't take long for him to cum.

Sam felt as she was about to explode. All their conversation did was just add and build up the sexual tension that has been ripping through her and Jason all night causing hot liquid to flow between her legs. She had been wet as soon as she noticed him as she walked off the elevator earlier that evening. She wanted him, she wanted to feel every part of him, and she wanted him deep inside of her. Pulling back slightly, without losing contact of their mouths, she grabbed a hold to each side of his shirt and yanked hard pulling them apart, causing buttons to go flying in all directions. That was all the encouragement he needed. Reaching down, he cupped her round butt, squeezed hard and pulled her up making her legs wrap around his waist on instinct as he slammed her up against the wall. Ensuring that she had a good hold on with her hands on his shoulders, he reached up and yanked her dress down, the string straps tore and her luscious breasts spilled out. Without a moment too soon, he tore his lips from hers and shoved an already peaked nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking every inch of her. When he was satisfied with one, he moved to the other earning load moans from Sam. Keeping his mouth at her breasts, he slid his hand between her legs ripped her panties right off.

"Jason…" She moaned as he placed his fingers into her pink folds, encircling her clit, and rubbing her moisture around.

"What do you want Sam?" He whispered in her ear before he found his mouth at the base of her neck to suck hard.

"Jason… please…" She was close, she was so close that she thought she was going to die if he didn't fuck her soon. His fingers were like magic, summoning her orgasm forward, but only his dick would send her over the edge.

"Say it Sam, please what?"

"Fuck me, fuck me hard."

Hearing her command, Jason reached down between them, quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulled his painfully hard cock out and with one quick thrust he was buried himself deep, deep inside of her.

"Ooooohhhhhhhh…" They both moaned and groaned in unison. After a few seconds, Jason couldn't take it any longer and started to pump his dick further and further in her core. In and out, in and out he pumped. The only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of their heavy breathing and their bodies slapping and pounding against each other. A minute later, at the same time, their bodies both stiffened up feeling the pressure build and build deep inside of them, that with another quick and hard thrust caused both of them to call each other's names as they came hard. Trying to regain their breathing by coming down from their high, they both held on to each other a minute longer.

Feeling completely calm and satisfied, Jason pulled out from inside of her and they both straightened out their clothes. "I can't believe you ripped my underwear." She said as she straightened out her dress.

"Well you ripped my shirt." Jason countered as he zipped his pants back up and pressed the release of the stop button to resume the ride down.

"Touché. Where are they anyways?" She said looking around.

"Right here." He held up her lacy red panties then pocketed them.

"You are so bad Mr. Morgan."

"You know it Ms. McCall and you wouldn't have it any other way." He grinned as the elevator came to a stop pulling her out in front of him. She couldn't help but giggle feeling him close on her heels so that she would hide the fact that because she ripped his buttons off, he couldn't cover up his bare chest as they made their way out of the Metro Court and on their way home.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"Anything?" Sandoval asked his men over the phone.

"Last night she was with Morgan so we couldn't get to her. They were at the Metro Court restaurant and she was dancing with the same guy in Puerto Rico."

"Well it seems that she doesn't have a problem cheating on her husband, so she won't have a problem with me. Find her and bring her to me?"

"We're tailing her now, she has a couple of kids and their guards with her."

"I don't care, I want her NOW!" Sandoval yelled to his men and hung up the phone. He sat back on his chair at his desk and thought about what Sam and what he was going to do with her as soon as he got his hands on her.

"Do you want me to handle it boss?" Sandoval looked up as his enforcer, Sanchez spoke.

"No, not yet, this shouldn't be too hard for them. But stay close, I will need you to guard her."

"Sure thing boss, I have a few things to say to her too." Sanchez said thinking about what she did to him in Manhattan.

"I will give you a chance to say what you need to, but you will not touch her, she is mine."

"Yes boss." He said as he turned and walked out the door thinking about his own plans for Ms. McCall without his boss knowing.

*************************************************************

"That was fun Sam." Morgan spoke up as they walked into Kelly's from today's events.

Sam had went to the Metro Court to pick up Michael and Morgan from Carly. Carly had called her to tell her that Mercedes had a family emergency and she couldn't watch Morgan. So Sam decided to take him along on one of the stake outs that she had planned with Michael. After letting Morgan take several pictures of a cheating couple, they went to Kelly's for a quick bite before she was going to take them on a boat ride on Jason's boat. She called Milo earlier to make sure that it was stocked and ready to go for a nice ride around the harbor. The three of them including Max walked into Kelly's and took a seat at one of the tables. After ordering their food and drinks they sat back and talked.

"Well I'm glad you liked it. I thought it would be boring for you." Sam said with a genuine smile to the little boy she grew to love as her own.

"It was at first, but then it was pretty cool to take pictures of them. So now what happens?"

"Well, Sam will take the evidence to her client and tell them what she found." Michael piped in glad that his brother had fun.

"Yup, well actually what we did. We are a team now and because you two helped me out, I'm going to pay you with lunch."

"Uhhh Sam, what about me?" Michael said expecting to get paid for his services.

"I'll buy you lunch Michael and I'll still pay you." She smiled. She was really glad to see that he was enjoying working for you. She had spoken to Carly earlier about him. Carly had told her about how he studied every night for his GED and how much Michael talked about his aunt Sam.

After they finished their meal, Sam sat back and noticed a faraway look on Morgan's face. "Morgan, is there something wrong?" She asked causing Michael to glance his way.

"Sam can I ask you a question?" He was nervous, unsure at what she would say.

"Of course, you can ask me anything. What's up?" She asked concerned and curious.

"Did you marry my dad?" He asked earning a shocked gasp from Sam and a small grunt from Michael.

"Michael, I told you not to talk about it." Michael chimed in before Sam could answer.

"Morgan, where did you hear that?" Sam was shocked.

"Dad told me."

"What?" She said with a quick glance at Michael for an explanation.

Michael spoke first at seeing Morgan's hesitation. "When we were in New York City, dad told Morgan that he had a new mommy."

"Excuse me? He said what? Michael?" Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. This is exactly why they had decided to keep this a secret, so that the kids didn't find out. Michael found out from a loud mouth know it all cop and now Morgan found out from none other than Sonny. "Why would he say that?"

"It's ok Sam, I mean I'm really glad to know that you married my dad, but I thought that you loved Uncle Jason." Morgan tried to reassure her.

"Morgan…" Sam paused to take a deep breath. "Your dad did something and I saw it, so instead of me testifying against him, I had to marry him. I'm just helping him out, that's all, I swear. I love your Uncle Jason very much and as soon as this thing is over with your dad, me and Jason are getting married." She tried to explain without saying that his dad killed a guy.

"What did my dad do? Did he kill someone?"

Too late, he was smarter than she thought. "Morgan, you know your dad does his best to try to protect his family and that's exactly what he was doing. He was protecting you and Michael and Kristina. But you can't say anything to them please." Waiting for him to nod, she was Grateful he seemed to accept the explanation, she took another deep breath. "Why don't you go on back and see if Mike has some cookies and something to take on our boat ride?"

"Ok." Morgan said as he jumped up and ran towards his grandfather.

With Morgan gone, Sam turned her attention to Michael. "What the hell did your father say to you?"

"It was so weird Sam, he didn't seem right this weekend at all. He was all over the place. One minute he was happy the next minute he was so pissed off that he threatened the coach during the game. He acted like he was going crazy. We went to dinner the next day and all of sudden he turned to me and Morgan and told us that we have a new mommy. I didn't tell him that I already knew, but I think he started to scare Morgan a bit. I have no idea what is wrong with him?"

"It's ok, we'll figure it out. Don't worry ok, just make sure that he doesn't say anything."

"No problem." He said just as Morgan came running towards them.

"Got em." He said lifting a full bag of snacks in the air.

"All right, let's go." She said as she ushered the boys out of Kelly's with Max trailing behind them as they made their way to the docks to meet Milo for their afternoon boat ride.

When they reached the docks, they saw Milo standing guard in front of a giant speed boat. Jason had purchased that boat after they had gotten back together, they would often take it for a ride just to be alone in the isolated water where no one would be around. Max and Milo stood back as Sam, Michael, and Morgan climbed aboard.

"Is it ready to go?" Sam asked Milo.

"Yup, it's all gassed up and fully stocked."

"I brought the snacks." Morgan piped in.

"All right you two, go find a seat and let me get this baby started, Max, Milo when I give you the word, untie the lines and then hop in."

"Will do." The brothers said in unison.

Sam was too engrossed in checking the dials and getting the engine started that she didn't notice two men in suits come up on them from behind. The first guy snuck up behind Max and knocked him out with his gun, the second guy at seeing Milo's attention to his fallen brother, snuck up behind him, wrapped his arm around his neck and placed the gun to his temple. Sam had no idea any of this was happening until she heard the tone in Michael's voice. "Uhhh… Sam… trouble."

"What's wrong Michael?" She asked as she looked at him. She followed his eye sight trail that led to the two guys currently holding a gun on Milo and Max's body on the ground. Instantly jumping into protective mode, Sam quickly shoved Morgan behind her as she tried to the same to Michael but with no luck. He was determined to stand by her side. "What do you want?" She asked the two men.

"Boss wants to have a word with you. You need to come with us." They said firmly leaving no room for discussion or negotiation.

Holding her hands up by her chest Sam claimed defeat and showed that she was going to go with them willingly. She wasn't about to jeopardize the safety of the boys with her. "Michael, take your brother and head below."

"No Sam, I'm not leaving you." Michael said sternly hating to be treated as someone who couldn't take care of themselves.

"Michael, do as I say, take your brother and go." Sam gritted out more forcefully.

"Enough!" The first guy yelled, sick and tired of their arguments. "The boys come too."

"No, please, look I'll come with you… just… just let them go, you don't need them." Sam tried to plea with them. Her heart seemed to stop beating as soon as they ordered the boys to go with them. She couldn't let that happen, she needed to do something and she needed to it fast.

"Listen, you don't need them. Let's just talk about this." She told them as they walked closer to the boat, signaling them to get off.

Sam turned to the side to see Morgan safely behind her, she gave him a quick motion for him to stay on the boat and stay hidden, but Michael was a whole different situation. He wasn't ready to die, he was going to go with her and that is what she needed to stop. "Michael stay here." She tried again.

"I said no Sam, I'm coming with you." Michael repeated just as they stepped off the boat only to find themselves a few feet from the two guys that attacked.

"Let's go, move!" The guard that has his gun trained on Sam was about to push but before he took another step, Michael came around and lunged himself at the guard instantly causing him to drop his gun. Before anyone knew it, Sam had picked up his gun and fired a few shots causing the second guy to lose his grip on Milo and run off but was dropped dead instantly when Milo quickly swerved and fired his own shots. The next they knew they were in a shoot out. On one side it was Sam, Milo, Michael and Morgan and on the other was one of the goons, and in the middle was poor Max regaining consciousness.

"I'll cover you, grab Max." Sam said to Milo as she quickly jumped up and started firing off shots. This gave Milo the window opportunity that he needed. The other goon hid behind the crate giving Milo enough time to jump out, grab his brother and duck back down behind the crates. The shots weren't stopping, the goon kept firing at them, leading Sam to believe that not only did someone want to see her, they wanted to see her bad. Not waiting to find who or what was going to happen, Sam thought up her idea. "Ok listen." She called out to Milo. "Take your brother and the boys and run to Kelly's, it's the closest place here and it's safe. I'll go around the other side and hopefully he follows me."

"No Sam, I can't let you do this." Milo tried to reason with her for her own safety.

"Look, it's the only way." She said firmly. "Just go!"

"No, I'm staying with you." Michael decided that today was the day to prove himself.

"No, you are going with Milo, end of discussion, now GO!" She quickly jumped up and fired off a few more shots causing the goon to duck down to give them a chance to get away.

Seeing them gone, and thankful that Michael went with them, Sam ran in the opposite direction hoping that the guy would follow her. She would circle around the warehouses, hopefully losing him and then head back over to Kelly's.

****************************************************************

At Kelly's Michael and Morgan ran inside and found their grandfather. Milo came after them holding up a heavy Max that stumbled next to him. Taking notice that they were finally safe, Milo took out his phone and called the one person that could help.

"Morgan." Jason answered after the second ring.

"Jason, its Milo." He paused to catch his breath. "You need to get to Kelly's now! We have a situation."

"What the hell happened?" Jason knew that something was wrong from the way Milo first spoke and as the seconds went by he was getting even more agitated.

"We were on the docks getting ready to board the boat when two guys jumped out of nowhere."

"Where are the boys? Where's Sam?" Jason asked while he frantically grabbed his jacket and keys and ran out the door.

"Michael and Morgan are safe, they are with us, but Sam…" Milo paused not sure what to say to his boss.

"Where's Sam?" Jason yelled making his way to his SUV.

"I… I don't know…"

"What the hell do you mean you don't know? What the hell happened?"

"We were under fire and we split up."

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Look, we had to get the boys out of there and Max was hit, Sam went the other way to draw the guy away from us."

"Sam is out there alone!?" He asked hoping that it wasn't true as he raced his way through the streets. "Call me as soon as you see her, do you hear me?"

"Yeah boss." Was all Milo could get out before he heard the click signaling that Jason hung up. Now all they had to do is wait, wait for Jason, and wait for Sam.

Ten minutes later, Jason tore his way into Kelly's, running towards Milo. "Where is she?" He asked panicked.

"She's not here yet?"

Jason took in a deep breath in order to calm down and assess his surroundings. There were customers left in Kelly's. Jason assumed that when Mike saw what happened, he closed off the diner. He noticed that Max was slumped on the chair, conscious and holding a hand to his head, probably where he had been hit. He looked around for Michael and Morgan and couldn't help the fear that crept into him.

"Uncle Jason." He turned towards the kitchen, sighing in relief as he heard Morgan call to him with Michael right behind him.

"Are you hurt? Are you guys ok?" He asked as he hugged Morgan and looked over at Michael.

"Yeah, we're fine, but Sam… we don't know where she is… she helped us get away." Morgan spoke up as he looked up to his towering uncle. Jason looked over to see Michael nod as what his brother was true. He was grateful that the boys were ok, he was happy to see that they weren't harmed, but he didn't know if that came with a price… Sam's life. He needed to find her and he needed to find her fast. The tracking device instantly came to mind. Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he dialed Spinelli's number, but before he could utter one word, the door to Kelly's flew open and the ringing of the bells signaled the incomer.

His heart stopped beating, his breath caught in his lungs as he watched his beautiful fiancé run through the doors and into his arms. "Jason…" She called to him as her arms wrapped around his waist while she buried her face in his chest.

Instantly before he felt her touch, he protectively wrapped his arms around her small frame as he sighed in relief. "Oh thank God you're alright." He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her scent that was all Sam. "Oh baby…" Minutes later, he pulled her away from him only to assess her body to make sure that she wasn't hurt. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Sam, what happened?"

"I'm ok, I'm fine." She smiled as she felt his arms tighten back around her and she quickly gave grateful nod over to Milo for keeping the boys safe. Pulling off slightly but kept her arms wrapped around him, Sam began to recount the day's event to Jason. She saw him tense through the whole conversation, only relaxing when it was over.

"Do you know who they were?" He asked both Milo and Sam.

"No." They both said in unison.

"Do you think it's Sandoval?"

"Normally I would say yes, but considering what happened to me that day in the office, I don't Jason, it could just be a pissed off client."

Not believe her theory, Jason knew only one answer, they need to get out of there. "Milo, take Max to the hospital to get checked out, I'll take Sam and the boys home." Jason ordered his guard then looked over at Michael and Morgan with Sam still tucked away safely in his arms. "Let's go. I need to talk to Sonny."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"How in the hell did you idiots let her get away? You had one job to do and you couldn't even get that done right!" Sandoval yelled at his guard that returned from the docks. There wasn't the right word to describe exactly what he was feeling, pissed would be an understatement. He expected his two men to grab Sam and bring her back to him, not to see one of his own men in a body bag. As soon as his man came back, he explained the situation that happened down by the docks. He explained while he was holding a gun on Sam, the other guard had one of Corinthos' men. But something went wrong and one of them winded up dead. He purposely left out that one of the kids that Sam was with lunged at him causing the gun to knock out of his hands. He didn't want his boss to know that he was overpowered by some teenaged boy.

"Look boss, I don't know what happened, we had everything under control and then the next second all hell broke loose. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Thanks to your stupid mistakes one of my men are dead, and if you don't get out of my face in the next ten seconds, you will be dead as well!" Sandoval waved off his guard. He thought about shooting him, but being in Port Charles, he didn't have enough man power with him, they were still in Puerto Rico. He had only brought a handful of them here with him, he hadn't planned on staying long. But when he saw the beautiful Samantha, all plans were changed.

"Would you like me to intervene?" Sanchez asked his boss after the scared guard ran off.

"You might as well. Did you make sure the cleaning crew handled everything?"

"Yes boss, the place looks like it's never been touched."

"Good." He nodded than sat back down in his chair. "I want her found Jose, and I want her here with me. Maybe it's time to get our good friend Mr. D.A. to help us. Find him and bring him to me."

"It would be my pleasure." Sanchez smiled as he walked out of his boss' office.

**************************************************

As soon as they dropped the boys off at Carly's, Jason and Sam were bombarded with questions. She wouldn't let them leave until they had explained every single detail that happened that day. Jason then proceeded to add that he would have extra guards patrolling her house to make sure that everyone was safe. On their way to Sonny's, Sam explained to Jason what Morgan said about her marriage to Sonny, to say that Jason was shocked was an understatement, he didn't know what would possess Sonny to tell his kid that. The topic of his medication was brought up again, but neither Sam nor Jason knew what to do about it or how to even address the issue.

An hour later they found their way back to Greystone where they found Sonny over at the bar pouring himself a drink. It seemed like that was where he spent most of his time at the house. Sam quickly wondered if it was the alcohol mixing with his meds that was causing these weird mood swings with Sonny, but she pushed the thought away knowing that Sonny wasn't a drunk, he occasionally drank one glass or two a day and it was usually towards the end of the day to wind down. Being the mob boss, dealing with the Sandoval's, and worse dealing with Carly, she could hardly blame him for wanting to feel numb by the end of the night.

"What happened? Are you ok? I just spoke with Carly and she told about you and my boys getting attacked. Do you know who they were?" Sonny jumped them with question after question as soon as he saw them walk through the door. In truth, ever since he talked to Carly he was extremely worried about Sam, he knew that she along with Max and Milo would protect the boys with everything they had, but who was going to protect his wife. Seeing her walk in put a hug smile on his face, but taking in her disheveled appearance, his smile faded into a look of concern. He barely noticed Jason standing behind her as he made his way to Sam and took a hold of her hand leading her to the couch.

An eerie silence filled the room, Jason was standing over by the door a little shocked at Sonny's demeanor and concern, he was feeling a little uneasy at seeing Sonny's hand holding on to hers while his thumb stroked the back of her hand. That was something Jason always did, it usually calmed her down as well as himself when they were both feeling agitated at times. Granted today has been a hectic day, Sam was attacked and nearly kidnapped along with Michael and Morgan, but seeing Sonny gently stroking Sam's hand and the look of concern and adoration radiating out of his eyes, pissed him off more than anything else. Jason knew how to deal with a threat, simple, shoot them between the eyes, but he didn't know how to deal with his best friend, mob boss, and employer's mood swings due to a possibility that he isn't taking his medication, lusting after his fiancé. Sure she was currently his wife, but it was just temporary, Jason knew that, Sam knew that, but Jason wasn't so sure if Sonny knew that, especially since the way he is currently acting at the moment.

Sam's voice broke the silence as she recounted the day's events to Sonny. She apologized profusely for Michael and Morgan being in danger and she swore up and down that she wouldn't let anything happen to them. Jason could see a smile on Sonny's face as she mentioned how much she would protect and love those boys as if they were her own. He felt a slight stab of guilt wash over him at the fact that she can't children of her own, but he had to smile as well as she talked about how she would protect them with her life. Not that it would ever come down to it, he just needed to make sure that he talked to the guards to be more alert and on the ball. This can never happen again, especially since they didn't know the threat. Jason would bet money on it that it was the Sandoval's but Sam wasn't so sure.

"So who do you think they were?" Jason's head shot up to Sonny's at hearing him first address him that night. Jason shot a quick glance to their joined hands and then looked back up to Sonny.

"I don't know." Jason started as he walked further into the room, standing behind Sam, he placed his hand on her shoulder. Seeing her remove her hands from Sonny's and place them on Jason's hand on her shoulder, Jason relaxed a little. Her touch brought him warmth and comfort and he would relish in it. "I think it might be the Sandoval's."

"But Jason, after what happened at the office, it might just be a really pissed off client." Sam piped in not wanting them to jump to conclusions.

"What happened at the office?" Sonny asked a little pissed off that Sam removed her hand from his and a little concerned that something had happened to her.

"Nothing, it was no big deal." Sam said seeing Sonny's body tense up a bit. "One of my clients thought her husband was cheating on her, I brought her proof, and the husband didn't like that much. He attacked me at the office, but don't worry, Jagger came in and saved me." Now she felt Jason tense up behind at the mention of the cop's name. 'Oh geez.'

"Where were you?" Sonny through an accusation as he looked up at Jason.

"Jason was there, I called him and he came right away. Nothing happened, it's over and done with." Sam defended her fiancé not missing the glare that Jason returned to Sonny.

Sonny looked back down at Sam and softened up his look. "Sam, you need to be more careful next time, please, I don't want to lose you." Seeing her confused look, Sonny added more to cover up his omission. "I don't want to lose your friendship, it means a lot to me, you know that, we are like family." He was happy to see her and Jason relax. The last he wanted was for them to know exactly how he felt about her.

The tension was cut by the ringing of Jason's cell phone. Answering, he kept his eye on Sonny. "Yeah…. Are you sure?... Nothing was found?... Fine, sweep the area, make sure nothing comes back to Sam and Milo, they both pretty much emptied their clips at them… Good, I'm on my way." Jason hung up and then looked to Sam. "That was the cleaning crew, they didn't find a body, but the area was clean, no blood, no traces that anyone was there. I'm going to head over there now to make sure that everything is clean and then I'll be back. Will you be ok?"

Standing up, Sam wrapped her arms around Jason's waist as she laid her head on his chest to listen to his heart beating. That was something she always loved to do, it made their love all more real when she felt his heart beat for her, something he told her at one time. 'My heart is always yours and it beats only for you.' She smiled at the memory even though this was a tense situation. "Just be careful, I'll be ok."

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her head. "Are you going anywhere?"

Pulling back but not away, Sam looked up into his soft blue eyes. "I have plans with Alexis and the girls."

Leaning down further, he placed a soft sweet kiss to her lips. "Ok, take the guards with you."

"Jason, I don't need them."

"Sam, please just humor me just for tonight, I want them to patrol the lake house to make sure that your family is taken care of." Jason knew that if he pulled the family card that she would give in.

He didn't play fair. "Fine, but they stay there, I don't need them following me around all over Port Charles."

"Deal." He said than kissed her again, this time deeper. A part of him felt guilty that he was marking his territory in front of Sonny, but he needed him to understand, that Sam belonged to him, only him. "I'll see you tonight." With that, Jason walked out.

Sam swung her gaze to Sonny sitting on the couch. "Did that seem a little easy to you, that Jason would agree like that? I thought that he was going to put up more of a fight."

"Maybe he finally sees that you are more than capable to take care of yourself. I've seen it, I have faith in you."

"Thank you Sonny, I appreciate that." She told him as she added her dazzling smile.

Excitement coursed through him seeing her face light up as he complimented her. He loved when she smiled, he loved when she laughed, and he loved when he saw her in action. His eyes darkened up a bit when he remembered her bent over the coffee table, strapping a knife to her leg, and then his thoughts quickly shifted to seeing her in the corset in her bedroom. He loved seeing her action, but which action turned him on more he wasn't so sure, he just loved it all and he wanted it all. He decided to turn the charm up a notch as he flashed his dimples. "Would you like me to make you some dinner? Just the two of us."

"Umm, no thanks, I'm supposed to go to the lake house to see Alexis and my sisters, thanks anyways." Sam said as she backed away towards the door, she didn't like Sonny suggestion of just the two of them having dinner. In face she wasn't comfortable at all with Sonny that night, first his over the top concern, then him stroking her hand with his thumb that she tried to remove a number of times, and now his suggestion of just the two of them having dinner. She had to get away and get away fast.

"Would you like me to join you, we can make it a family thing."

'Family, what the hell is he talking about?' Speaking of family, Sam stopped in her tracks at the mention of the word. "Actually Sonny, there is something I wanted to talk to you about?"

"Anything?" He said a little too eager.

Sam chose to ignore his eagerness for them to talk and spend more time together. "Why did you tell Morgan about this marriage? We were only supposed to keep this between us, especially since the kids weren't supposed to know, I mean even Ric knew to not say anything, why would you tell him Sonny?" She didn't mean for it to sound so accusatory but she couldn't help it.

Sonny's smile quickly faded, he didn't mean to upset Sam, he never wanted to be the source that made her upset. "Sam, I'm so sorry, it just slipped up." Sonny stood from the couch and made his way towards her causing her to step back a few feet.

"How could it just slip? You are a mob boss for goodness sake, secrets are your life, how could you let this happen?"

"Please, I'm sorry, I'll talk to Morgan, I'll make sure he doesn't say anything, please don't be mad at me, please Sam, I can't take it to see you hurt because of me, please." Sonny pleaded almost to the point of begging, he would gladly do that if that is what it took for his wife to forgive him. His wife, his beautiful sexy wife.

Shocked was the only thing that could describe the look on Sam's face to see plead and beg for her forgiveness. She was upset but by no means did that warrant for Sonny to beg for her forgiveness. Clearly something was wrong. "Sonny are you ok?"

What happened next not only stunned her into silence but made her jump back towards the door even further at Sonny's words. "WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP ASKING ME THAT!? Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Now Sam felt not only uncomfortable by Sonny's actions, she was a bit afraid as well at his outburst only to quickly turn to nothing as she watched walk over towards the kitchen. "Well, I guess I can start on dinner, you sure you won't stay?" He asked in a sweet kind gentle voice, completely 180 from his earlier tone.

"Ummm, uhhh, no thanks, I should….umm really get going." Quickly she turned and practically ran out the door, pulling out her cell phone and dialing Jason's number.

"Hey. You ok?" He answered right away. He was probably still worried about her, that brought a small smile to her face.

"Yeah, but we need to talk about Sonny." Sam talked as she was climbing in her car to drive off. "Something is off Jason, I don't know what it is but we need to do something fast before he hurts himself."

"Why? What happened?" Jason was now on high alert.

"I asked him if he was ok and he just blew up at me, then not five seconds later he was all sweet and gentle talked about cooking dinner life Betty fucking Crocker. He is either high or crazy and I wouldn't be surprised if it was a little bit of both."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, no, I just don't know what's wrong with him."

"I'll ask the guards see if they know anything, just make sure that you are never alone with Sam, I don't what's wrong with him but something is definitely up and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't think he will hurt me Jason, come on, you know Sonny would never lay a hand on a woman."

"I would agree if he was acting normal, but he's not acting like himself, I don't know what he'll do. Please, just be careful around him."

"I will, I'll see you tonight, love you."

"Love you too."

*****************************************************

Knocking on the door to the lake house Sam looked through the glass door to see Alexis making her way over. "Hi sweetheart." Alexis smiled as she pulled Sam into a hug.

"Hi mom, how are you?" Sam pulled out of the hug and followed her mother over to the couch.

"Good, you?" Alexis said sitting down but not missing the slump in her oldest daughter's shoulders.

Before Sam could answer, she heard her sister calling her name. "Sam! We've missed you." Molly said excited to see her big sister as she ran in for a hug.

"I've missed you too. So how is Miss Molly doing? How is school going for you?" Smiling brightly at her little sister, this is what she needed, after a horrific day this was her medication, family time.

"It's great, I took a Shakespeare class this year, I'm so excited, I just adore his writing and his tales of woe. Romeo and Juliet is my favorite, I could definitely see you and Jason fitting the roles except for the whole dying thing, but it's terribly romantic, two star crossed lovers…."

Her rambling was something that they had in common that they picked up from Alexis. Kristine was more quiet and reserved, but Molly was just like a miniature Sam without the whole destructive streak.

"…. I'm so glad you came, we haven't spent a lot of time together, I was hoping that maybe we can go shopping together or something."

Now it was Sam's turn to talk. "That's wonderful sweety, and shopping sounds great."

"Ok, just call me and we can make plans, but I really need to get back to my homework, I'm just really happy to see you." Molly said as she went in for another big hug.

"I'm really happy to see you too Miss Molly." Sam held on a little longer then let her go watching her sister skip to her room. "Where's Kristina?" Sam turned to Alexis smiling at the interaction between her daughters.

"She is at a study group session."

"How is she doing?"

"She seems to be doing fine, she seems to be more open now about her feelings."

"That's great."

Alexis noticed the slump return to Sam's shoulders as she watched her look down and play with her fingers. "Sam, is there something wrong? Did something happen with Jason? With Sonny?"

Giving a quick glance so that Molly wasn't in site Sam turned back to Alexis. "No, not with Jason."

"With Sonny then?"

"I don't know, have you noticed any weird behaviors from him lately?"

"Like what?"

"Just mood swings, off the wall emotions, stuff like that."

"I haven't seen Sonny in a while. What do you think is going on?"

"I don't know, maybe I'm just overreacting… nothing, it's no big deal."

Alexis was about to press the issue but a movement outside caught her attention. "Sam, is someone else with you?"

Turning behind her and then back at Alexis, Sam knew it was time to explain the situation. "Yes, there are guards patrolling the area."

"Why?"

Letting out a sigh, Sam prepared herself for what was to come next after she told her mother the story. "I was taking Michael and Morgan boating when we were attacked by some guys."

"What!? What did they want?"

"I don't know." Sam chose to not tell her about them wanting Sam, she chose to leave that information out knowing her overprotective and overbearing mother. "But the situation was handled and Jason just wanted the guys to make sure it was safe."

"Is there something going on that I should know about, another mob war perhaps."

Sam didn't miss the accusatory tone in Alexis' voice, of course she was going to blame everything on Jason, Sam was not surprised. "We don't know, it could be one of my unhappy clients or something that attacked me at my office the other day."

"What!?" Sam cringed hearing Alexis, she totally forgot that her mother had no idea what happened and the last thing she wanted was to scare her.

"It's ok, nothing happened, a husband of a client of mine was not too happy with me that I found proof that he was cheating on his wife, the cops were there, Jason was there, everything is ok."

"Clearly it's not, if you were attacked again today. What the hell is going on Sam, are you safe?"

"Jason is looking into it, please don't worry."

"Of course I'm going to worry, you are my daughter and I love you. I may not agree with your relationship with Jason but I know that you are only happy with him and that's all I want, is for you to be happy and safe and I know that Jason can give that to you."

"Thanks mom, that really means a lot." Sam couldn't help the tears that formed as she went in to hug her mother. "I love you."

"Be safe and I love you too my daughter." Alexis had the same tears as well. They have had a bumpy ride together when they were complete strangers and even more bumpy ride as mother and daughter, but no matter what Alexis loved her eldest with all her heart, the same as she did with her other two daughters.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Sandoval was across town patiently waiting for his guest. He was tired of playing games, he was tired of waiting for Ric's plan to take off, he wanted his reward and he was going to get with Ric's help or not. He wanted Samantha and if meant to up the stakes, then so be it.

"I don't appreciate being kidnapped by your greasy thugs Sergio." Ric said as he stumbled his way from being pushed into Sandoval's office. "We had a deal, you weren't supposed to contact me." In truth Ric was worried, he had no idea what Sandoval wanted, their meetings were supposed to be a secret, and he didn't think that being kidnapped right in front of the PCPD doors was helping at all. If they asked, how was he going to explain this?

"I don't give a damn about our deal, you could keep your brother, you could keep the damn territories, all I want is Samantha and I want her now." Sergio stood up from behind his desk.

"What do you want with her? This deal didn't include her." This wasn't a part of Ric's plan, his plan was to take down the Corinthos and Morgan organization, it had nothing to do with involving his daughter's oldest sister, not that he really cared what happened to her, but Sam was close to Molly and he didn't want Molly to get in the cross fire.

"Deal's change all the time, and mine just did."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You are going to get me Samantha."

"How?" Ric didn't like what he was hearing, this wasn't supposed to be happening.

"I don't care how you do it, just DO IT! Either you get me Samantha soon or I will have your daughter." Sandoval threatened enjoying the shock and horrified look flash across Ric's face.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Ric shouted as he jumped up towards Sandoval only to have Jose punch him in the stomach causing him to crumble to the ground, doubling over in pain. "You… you stay away… from my daughter… you bastard." He managed to get out feeling the pain over take him.

Taking complete satisfaction in the pain he could see in Ric's eyes, Sandoval bent over his body. "You get me what I want and I will give you what you want. You either bring me Samantha or you can say goodbye to your precious little daughter." He said menacingly as he stepped over Ric to walk out of his office. "Get him out of here!" He called back ordering his men.

Without another word, two of his guards picked up Ric's body and threw him out the door. He grunted in pain as he landed on the ground in a heap. He tried to break free as he felt the same two men grab a hold of each arm to escort him in the awaiting limo. Struggling free only caused him to earn another hard jab to his stomach causing more pain to give him trouble breathing. "Stay away from my daughter!" He forced out before they closed the limo door and drive away. Laying on the seat while his arms circled his waist, Ric watched the passing clouds through the window thinking about what he had done. He only wanted his brother and his enforcer to pay, but now his daughter and her sister were mixed up in this mess. Sam. It was all her fault. He heard about her stunt in Puerto Rico and if the bitch only minded her own business none of this would have happened. She was to blame for this mess and now she put her sister in harm's way intentionally or not, she was going to go down and Ric had to make that happened. He made a deal with the devil and now he had to pay up. If Molly ever found out what he did, she would surely never speak to him again. 'Oh god what have I done.'

Sam woke up that day feeling a little nauseous, she wasn't sure what the problem was but she damn sure that she didn't like the smell that was coming out of the kitchen. Looking around the room as she made her way down the stairs, she was grateful that she didn't see Sonny. Without a moment too soon, she quickly darted her way out the front door and quickly walked to her car. She didn't want to avoid Sonny, she actually felt bad about it, but the last she needed was for another uncomfortable situation like the one last night. Ignoring him is the best way to go, for now. She went straight to work alone, Michael had a test to take for his GED and Sam was actually grateful for the time to herself. She hadn't been feeling very well lately and a headache seemed to creep up on her the last minute, probably from all the stress recently. She decided that surveillance work would be the less stressful for her today, she definitely didn't want to strain her vision looking at a computer screen all day long. She'll then pick up some lunch from Kelly's and meet Jason at his warehouse office for a little picnic and maybe some afternoon loving.

In his office at one of their many warehouses, Jason sat behind his desk going over the shipping contracts for the Corinthos/ Morgan coffee business. This was the perfect example why Jason Morgan would never be able to survive a 9 to 5 job, sitting behind a desk going over paperwork that just seemed to give him a headache. This was by far one of the worse jobs that he was ever put in charge of, it lacked excitement, it lacked the rush that got your blood pumping through your body, and the only person that would ever understand this was Sam. He remembered when she was pregnant with Lila, she used to work on the shipping contracts for him, he never had and would never admit it but she was better at this than he was. That was probably why she had hired Michael to work for her so that he would be in charge of the paperwork and filing while she did all the undercover work. She craved the rush just as much as he did. She is the only woman that would fit into his life and he needed to make sure that he kept her safe. The paperwork wasn't the only thing that gave him headaches recently, there was the threat to the organization because of the Sandoval's, making sure that Carly, Alexis and the kids were well guarded, making sure that Sam was safe, and finding out what in the hell was wrong with Sonny. He definitely didn't like the way that Sonny acted like last night, his overwhelming concern for Sam more than for his own kids, and there was the way that he kept on trying to touch her. That especially didn't sit well with him.

Hearing the office door open, the one person that found the way to dance through his mind during all hours of the day and night just walked through the door, Sam. Immediately his headache seemed to disappear, she always had a way of calming him and putting him at ease. She was exactly what he needed to alleviate the pain in his head.

"Hey." He said leaning back in his chair as he watched her walking towards him with a bag in her hand. "What's that?"

"I thought I would stop by and bring you some lunch." She said as she pulled out a box from the bag and setting it in front of him.

"What about you, where's your lunch?" He noticed that she only brought something for him and nothing for herself. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, I'm hungry all right." She said as she bent over the chair resting each hand on the arm rest on either side of him. "But I'm not hungry for food." She leaned over and lightly licked his lips. "I'm hungry for something much better." She trailed her finger down the front of his chest.

"Oh yeah, and what would that be?" He said feeling his cock harden as he felt her tongue and breath across his lips as she spoke and feeling her fingers dance along his chest.

"You." She breathed as she licked his lips one more time asking for admission which he gladly allowed. Instantly their mouths moved over each other in a passion filled kiss with their tongues deliciously mating with one another as her hands found the button and zipper of his pants. She could already feel the effects that she was having on him. His cock was already hard and ready for her.

"Sam… we can't do this here." He started to protest, not really sure if he was thinking straight. Who the hell was he kidding, she was ready to please him, who was he to tell her otherwise.

"Come on Jason, are you really going to deprive me of my protein." She grabbed the sides of his jeans as she started to pull his pants down.

"Of course not, you know I care about your health." He lifted his hips slightly allowing her to pull his jeans and boxers down a bit freeing his rock hard erection, springing it directly towards her.

"You're all ready for me baby." She bent her knees and kneeled before him right behind the desk. Darting her tongue out, she gently licked the head of his cock earning a nice long groan from him.

"Ooohhhhhhhh… Sammmmm…." He groaned as he laid back comfortably in his chair looking down at his woman pleasuring him. He ran his fingers through her silky hair until he had a good amount in his hand for him to grab on to. He fisted her hair from the back of her head and helped her guide her warm wet mouth down his shaft.

"Mmmmmm…." He heard her moan and he felt the vibration from the back of her throat as she took him all the way in inside her mouth deep in her throat. It took all of his control not to cum right there. He held on tight wanted it to last as much as possible. He could feel her tongue gently stroke him as her mouth moved up and down rock hard shaft, one hand was pumping him in the same rhythm her mouth was going at and her other hand grabbed his balls gently squeezing and fondling them between her petite soft fingers. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge as he felt her soft lips tighten up as she took faster and deeper with each stroke.

"Oooohhhhhh… baby…. I'm cumming, I'm cumming Sam, yeah baby…." He groaned as he felt his entire body start to stiffen to get ready to cum in her mouth. But before he could shoot his load deep in her throat, the office door suddenly blew open and Max and Milo entered in a frantic panic. Fisting her head tighter, he moved Sam to hide her right underneath the desk as he tucked himself in so that his guards wouldn't see that his sexy fiancé was giving him a mind blowing blow job. He thought for sure that she would've have stopped but no, of course not, she wouldn't give up right there no matter how hard he tried to hold her head down to stop. Instead, she pushing his hand away and kept giving him this amazing pleasure that was going to make him cum in exactly 2.5 seconds.

"Boss, the guards you had following Sam just called, they lost her, they can't find her anywhere." Max spoke up because Milo was too afraid to give Jason any kind of news that related to Sam. He didn't think that Jason had forgiven him yet from saying that Sam was his girlfriend.

"Ffffuuuuucccckkkkkk…" Was all he could groan out as he came and shot his hot load deep inside her throat right in front of his employees. He slammed his fist down on the table trying to signal her to stop, but she wouldn't, she kept on sucking him, milking him dry. If he didn't know any better, he would think that she enjoyed making him squirm in front of Max and Milo.

"Look boss, they said that they were sorry, ok, all we have to do is call Spinelli and have him activate the tracking device that you put on her phone. We should be able to track her down no problem. We'll find her boss don't worry." They frantically said as they rushed out of the office.

'Oh shit!' Closing his eyes and pushing his chair back, Jason prepared himself for the spitfire that was between his legs. Knowing that Sam was probably pissed, Jason covered himself up not wanting her anywhere near his dick. He was quite fond of it and he didn't want her to chop it off.

Pissed wasn't the only thing that she was feeling, she was beyond pissed, she was livid. The bastard actually placed a tracking device on her phone to count each step she took, it was more like a collar that was choking the life out of her. She was an independent strong woman whom could more than take care of herself, she didn't need some overprotective asshole with a hero complex to come and save the day. Without another word she gathered her things and started to make her way to the door. There was no point in talking about it, he wouldn't listen anyways, he would just fight with her and give her some bullshit about how this was for her protection. Fuck her protection if it meant that she was a prisoner. Well, maybe she was exaggerating but still there was no excuse. No wonder he always gave in easily to pull the guards off of her. She knew that he would still have them follow her every now and then, that wasn't what pissed her off, she could lose them in no time, what sent her over the edge was that he put a device on her without her permission.

He opened his eyes to watch her stand up from underneath the desk to tower over him in the chair. He wasn't sure what she was going to do, he wasn't sure what he was going to say, seeing her walk towards the door he quickly stood up zipped up his pants and tried to save the day. "Listen Sam, I know that you are pissed off, I'm sorry about the tracking device, but I did it for your safety, the Sandoval's are dangerous and I didn't want anything to happen to you, ok, please don't be mad, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, ok?" He paused to look at her as she grabbed the door handle getting ready to open it. He placed hand on the door to prevent her from opening it. "I'm sorry baby, please, say something." He quickly dropped his hand and took a step back as she glared at him.

What to say, what to say to this fool standing in front of her rambling about crap regarding her safety. What was she going to say that would put him in his place? What she really wanted to do was knee him in the balls and drop him right there, but instead she took a deep breath and spoke as she opened the door ignoring the shocked looks from Max and Milo. "You know what Jason, you can take your apologies and shove them up your ASS!" She yelled out as she stormed out the door, slamming it behind her causing the glass on the door to rattle.

"DAMMITT!" Jason yelled out as pumped his fists in the air, punching at nothing. He fisted his hands through his hair and paced the office thinking of a way to try to explain it to her without her wanting to rip his head off.

"Boss, Sam was here?" Jason ignored Max' annoying as hell voice, he wasn't ready to talk to him yet, he wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet, but if he heard Milo's voice he would punch him right in the mouth to shut him up. "Why didn't you say anything? Why was she pissed?" That was Milo that spoke up this time causing Jason to storm towards him and pulled back his fist, but instead of making contact with Milo's mouth he punched the wall beside him instead. He was sure Milo pissed in his pants at this point, but he didn't give a damn. He quickly back tracked to his desk, picked up his jacket and keys and ran out of the office to find Sam, calling Spinelli on his way out to track her down by the small device that just caused a rift in their relationship that was headed for an earthquake rated 10.0 on the Ritcher scale. _He was fucked and she was probably going to make sure that she ripped him a new one._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Ugh… that man is so infuriating!" Sam came storming into Sonny's house throwing her jacket on the desk. She was about to complain more but immediately shut her mouth when she saw Ric sitting on the couch looking slightly agitated. Seeing his discomfort made her feel a little better. She didn't really care what made him look down but she couldn't help but ask. "What's wrong with you?"

As soon as Ric saw her enter the room his body stiffened suddenly. He came here to seek an ally with his brother to protect him against Sandoval. He came in peace, he came to be for help if he had to in order to protect his daughter, but all thoughts of peace left him when he saw the object of Sandoval's desire walk through the door. What was wrong with him? That was an easy answer. There was a threat against his daughter because he was stupid enough to get involved with one of Sonny's enemies. If it wasn't for Sam's meddling in Puerto Rico, Sondoval would never have seen her and he would have never threatened to take his daughter. Molly. She is sweet and pure, completely of her sister, Sam. Shaking his head he stood up and walked towards her. "What's wrong? What's wrong? You have ruined everything and you ask me what's wrong. You have destroyed my life, you have destroyed my family and you walk around like you have done nothing wrong!"

She was shocked at his response and she was confused by his answer. "What the hell are you talking about? You ruined your own life with your obsession with your brother. Don't blame your worthless life on me!" She walked to pass him but he grabbed her arm and yanked her to face him.

"YOU ruined my marriage, YOU ruined my family…" He repeated even louder but Sam quickly cut him off getting pissed off that he was blaming everything on her.

"YOU are delusional!" She tried to pry herself out of his arm but he just held on tighter. The more he shouted the tighter he gripper her arm, hurting her. "Let go!"

"You ruined my plans, you should've minded your own business, you should've never gotten involved with Sonny…"

"I guess you just need to find another way to take him down."

"It's just not just about Sonny anymore! Thanks to you, it's gotten worse and you only have yourself to blame!"

"What plans? What exactly did I ruin Ric? What marriage? What family? You gave up on Molly and ran away to L.A. with your tail between your legs! Tell me Ric, when was the last time you spoke to Molly? When was the last time you spent any quality time with her?" She kept on trying to pull her arm free as she yelled but it was no use.

"Don't talk about my daughter!" He grabbed her other arms as well, shaking her.

"A check each month doesn't make you her father! You forgot all about your daughter while you were too busy with your vendetta against Sonny and Jason! You don't even know your own daughter!"

"SHUT UP! I told you not to talk about her! You don't deserve her as a sister, all you do is taint her life and I will make sure that you never see her again." He promised through gritted teeth.

"You can't keep me away from my sister…"

"You stay the hell away from them you BITCH!" He yelled as he shook her not caring if he was hurting her. He knew he was to blame for Sandoval threatening him but it felt better to blame her.

Running down the stairs from hearing all the yelling, Sonny couldn't believe what he was seeing. His brother in his living room was attacking Sam, his wife. He closed his eyes at remembering a similar situation exactly like this before, with his step father beating his mother until she was black and blue. At the sight before him, something snapped, his anger and his rage suddenly over took his mind and controlled his body. Only one thought consumed him now, kill Ric and protect Sam. Skipping over the last remaining steps, he vaulted in the room to reach them as quick as possible. Grabbing on Ric's shoulders, he pulled him off of Sam and threw him to the ground. His mind no longer in control over his limbs, he kicked Ric in the stomach and proceeded to pound on him senselessly. The bastard touched his wife and for that he would pay.

Sam couldn't believe her eyes, one minute Ric was shaking her so hard making her teethe rattle and the next minute he was laying on the ground while Sonny beat the shit out of him. Seeing the rag in Sonny's eyes, Sam knew that if she didn't act fast sonny was going to kill him. While she hated Ric with a passion, she couldn't get over the fact that he was her sister's father. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she quickly ran to him trying to get a grip on Sonny's arm. "Sonny STOP! SONNY!" She yelled but it was no use, Sony was just a shell of a man and anger fueled him. "Sonny please stop! You're going to kill him! STOP!"

"What the hell is going on here!?" Sam looked up towards the door she heard Jason yell. He stood there with Max and Milo completely shocked trying to assess the situation.

"Don't just stand there, HELP ME!" She yelled to break him from his thoughts.

As if he was snapped out of his thoughts, Jason ran towards them and gripped Sonny's shoulders hard. "Sonny enough! ENOUGH!" He jerked him off of Ric causing Sonny to stumble backwards towards Sam. "What is going on?" Jason looked from a bleeding Ric to a clearly over the top and agitated Sonny pacing a few feet in front of Sam.

"That son of a bitch put his hands on my wife!" Sonny yelled. "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" He commanded.

Jason took in Sonny's highly emotional state and realized that he was no where acting rationally. "Max, Milo, get Ric out of here, take him back to his place."

With a quick nod, Max and Milo reached down and grabbed Ric by his arms and escorted him outside of Sonny's house. Jason kept his focus on Sonny who seemed to be talking to himself while he paced. His eyes then shifted passed Sonny to the tiny brunette standing there completely shocked and frozen. "Sam, are you ok?"

Hearing her name, Sonny didn't give her a chance to respond. He quickly turned towards her, taking in her state of shock, he thought that Ric had hurt her. Reaching out, he cupped her face in his hands. "It's ok… you're ok… Ric is never going to hurt you again… please believe me… I swear he won't touch you again…. Everything will be fine… don't be scared ok… everything will be fine…" His attempt to try to soothe only caused her state of panic to rise. He wasn't thinking, his brain had simply shut off, the only thoughts that consumed him was to protect Sam, to keep his wife safe, that was his job as her husband, she was his wife, there was no Jason, there was just him, his wife, and he loved her. Then out of the blue to the surprise of both Jason and Sam, he leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips while his hands still cupped her face. He pulled back after a few seconds and tried to soothe her again. "It's ok Sam… I won't let anyone to hurt you… you're safe with me." He leaned in again and gave her a light gentle kiss. This is what he wanted all along, this is what he had desired since she moved in with him. He wanted her and he kissed her sweet soft lips, and now he was going to make sure that he kept her.

Sam was still in shock, even after the second kiss. She couldn't even fathom what just happened, he kissed her, Sonny kissed her, and he kissed her in front of Jason. She couldn't understand what was happening, Sonny knew this was a marriage of convenience, Sonny knew that she was really engaged to Jason, so what exactly possessed him to kiss her, she had no idea. He released her face gently and she could see the rage immediately dissolve in his eyes as he took a step back. He started to walk away from her and her eyes were totally glued to the man behind him.

Jason stood there immobilized, he was too shocked to move and too shocked to utter a word. He just saw his boss kiss his fiancé in front of him as if it was the most natural thing to do. Normally, Jason would have flew off the handle at seeing someone lay a hand on Sam, but he couldn't even believe what he was seeing in front of his face to form a coherent thought. After Sonny stepped away from Sam, Jason's eyes were glued on hers. He wondered what she was thinking or if she was a total blank just as he was.

Both Sam and Jason were jolted out of their thoughts as Sonny suddenly softened up and spoke. "Listen… you're safe now.. . I'm just going to go and make us some dinner… ok?" He said looking at Sam then turned to Jason. "Jason, you're more than welcome to join us… I can make enough for all three of us… ok? What do you say? Jason?"

Hearing Sonny's mood suddenly shift from crazy to controlled, Jason just simply looked up at him and nodded. There was no way in hell he was going to leave Sam here alone with him.

"Good, good… I'll just be in the kitchen, you two stay here and make yourselves at home." He turned and walked whistling on his way towards the kitchen.

As soon as he was out of the room Jason looked over at Sam. "What the hell was that?"

Still staring at the direction that Sonny went, Sam spoke up. "I have no idea."

"Well can you tell me what happened?" Jason said taking steps towards her.

Finally looking up at him, Sam took control of her own thoughts and emotions trying to process what just happened. "I… I came here to find Ric sitting on the couch, he looked really upset about something and when I asked him about it, he totally blew up at me. He started going off on how I ruined his life, his marriage, his plans…"

"What plans…"

"Hell if I know, you should've seen him, he was talking crazy. Then he starts grabbing me and shaking me then out of nowhere Sonny comes over, throws him on the ground and just starts to beat the shit out of him. That's when you came in. I've never seen him this way Jason."

"Do you think he's off his meds?"

"No." Sam says shaking her head. "I talked to Graciella, she says that she gives it to him every morning."

"Do you think he needs to up his dose or something?"

"Could be, but how would we know that?"

"A blood test."

"Yeah, good luck, come on Jason, the guy pays a doctor to get him his meds every month, there is no way he's going to go see a shrink or do a blood test."

"I know, he won't go for it."

"What if he doesn't know about it?" She says as she came up with an idea. She looks over towards the kitchen to make that Sonny wasn't there and then back at Jason.

Jason took a moment to think about what she just said, then it came to him. "No Sam."

"Come on Jason, he won't know, I still have some left from the last time."

"Sam, you are asking me to give you permission to drug Sonny Corinthos."

"So, he's in the safety of his home with all his body guards around including his enforcer. He'll just pass out, you can find somebody to get his blood drawn, and he'll wake up in the morning with a hangover. No big deal."

"No, we can't do that."

"Fine, then you come up with a better idea, and fast."

Knowing that she was right, he let out a sigh. "Ok, let's get this over with, but in then afterwards your coming with me, so go pack your things."

"No Jason."

"Sam, I'm not leaving you here, I'm taking you back to the penthouse."

"Come on, I can't leave him like this, Jason he needs us."

"No Sam, you're coming with me and that's final."

"Like hell she is!" Sonny's yell caught the attention of both Jason and Sam. They quickly turned their heads to see Sonny charging his way over to stand directly in front of Sam. "My wife isn't going anywhere with you!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Sonny, you need to calm down…" Sam said as she pulled his arm back and away from a really stunned and now pissed off Jason.

"No, no one is going to take you away from me." Sonny said as he tried to pull his arm free but she wouldn't budge.

"Sonny, what the hell are you talking about?" Jason couldn't handle it anymore, he was pissed at the way Sonny was acting all possessive over Sam and in truth it started to scare him. He didn't want Sam anywhere near this, he's seen the way Sonny was off his meds before and it wasn't pretty, he didn't Sam anywhere near it. "You remember that Sam just married you to keep from testifying against you. That's it."

Even though Sam knew that they needed to remind Sonny of the marriage of convenience, she just think that it was the best time to do that. "Jason…"

"No, he needs to realize that this marriage isn't real…"

"Of course it's real! It may have started out that way, but we are in love Jason, Sam loves me."

"Sonny this is crazy…"

"I'm not crazy! And you work for me Jason, this is the ultimate betrayal, Sam is my wife and you are trying to take her away from me!"

"No, he's not, Sonny please calm down…" Sam tried to diffuse the situation at seeing the anger on Sonny's face.

"He's trying to take you away from me." Sonny looked over at Sam and grabbed her hand. "But I'm not going to let him. Get the hell out of my house!"

"Look, don't do this, just calm down…" Jason kicked himself for further agitating Sonny's state of mind. He should've kept his cool, but now he knows that he has no choice but to leave. "Sam…"

"Just go Jason."

"I'm not leaving…"

"Go, I'll talk to you later."

"Sam…"

"She told you to GO!" Sonny yelled causing Sam to startle.

Without another word, Jason looked over at Sam then to Sonny, then walked out of the house pulling out his cell phone. He wasn't about to go anywhere, so he decided to wait it out in his SUV until Sam went through with her plan. He just prayed that Sonny wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He dialed a number and waiting for her to pick up the phone. He didn't want to get her involved, especially considering their history together, but he knew that she would be discreet. He had no choice.

As soon as Jason left, Sam was staring at the door that Jason had just walked out of. She wanted to run to him, she wanted to leave and go to him, but she knew that she couldn't. She had to figure out what was wrong with Sonny and she needed to work her magic. She thought about what had just happened and she couldn't help the little shiver that ran up her spine.

Sensing her little shiver, Sonny turned to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "I know your scared Sam, don't worry, Ric won't hurt you again."

"Ric isn't the one that's scaring me Sonny." She said with a half smile. She wanted to add 'you are' but thought against it.

"I'm going to go and check on dinner, it should be ready soon." He said as he dropped his hand and walked towards the kitchen.  
"Great, I'll just go and freshen up." Sam said as she walked towards the stairs to make it to her bedroom. She still had some drugs left from their visit to Puerto Rico and she figured this was the best time to use it. She felt guilty for drugging her friend, but if it was going to get them the answers that they needed, then so be it. As soon as she reached her bedroom, her phone vibrated in her pocket alerting her that she had a text message. Pulling it out, she checked her message from Jason.

'Call me as soon as it's done. Love you.'

Closing the phone, she went to the bathroom, splashed some water on her face, grabbed what she needed and made her way downstairs. As soon as she walked around towards the kitchen, she saw Sonny coming out.

"Good you're ready. I'll bring out the plates, I thought we could sit on the couch." He said flashing his dimpled smile.

"Sounds great." She said as she watched him walk away. When he disappeared into the kitchen , she went to the bar and poured him a drink. She sprinkled the drug in and stirred it up just as he was coming towards her. She handed him his drink, he handed her a plate and they sat in comfortable silence to eat.

After they had finished their meal and their drinks, she looked over at Sonny. "Thanks for dinner Sonny, it was really good."

"Thank you." He said as he let out a small yawn. She knew that he would be feeling the effects of the drug by now especially with the amount of alcohol that he had had. "I can't believe how tired I am."

"Well you did cook." She said as she stood up and gathered up their plates. "Why don't you take a nap and I'll wash the dishes."

"Ok." Sonny said as he yawned once more than laid his head back on the couch and closed his eyes. He had no idea why he was so tired, he thought about today's events and what happened with his brother. He needed to have a talk with Ric about the way he treated Sam.

When Sam walked towards the couch, she could tell that Sonny had fallen asleep from the way his breathing was evened out. "Sonny?" She called out to him to double check. When he didn't answer, she called again. "Sonny?" She said as she gently shook him. Sam let out a huge sigh of relief when he didn't stir or answer her back. Pulling out her cell phone, she called Jason.

"Hey, you ok?" He answered right away.

"Yeah, it's done, he's passed out."

"Ok, I'm coming in."

Before she could answer him back at what that meant, she looked up when he walked in through the door. "Where you waiting outside all this time?"

"Come on Sam, you didn't think I was going to leave you alone, did you?" He said as he came towards her and pulled her into a hug. He was relieved to see that she was ok. He didn't know what Sonny was capable of and he was afraid that she would be hurt.

"Hey guys." Sam looked up to see the source of the voice that spoke up. She was surprised to see Robin standing there with what looked like a medical bag in her hand.

"Hey." Sam said as she pulled away from Jason's embrace.

"Thanks for doing this Robin." Jason walked over to Robin to help her.

"How long has he been having these episodes?" She questioned as she pulled out a syringe and vials while Jason rolled up Sonny's sleeves then walk out of the room.

"Not sure, he's been acting pretty weird for a couple of weeks." Sam answered her as she stood back to observe.

After Robin had finished, she packed up her bag and stood up just as Jason walked back into the room. "Well, I'm done here, I'll take this back to the lab to have it tested."

"Can you test these as well?" Jason asked as he handed her the bottle of pills that was supposed to be Sonny's medication.

"Sure. I'll supervise them myself and put a rush on them. We should be able to get the results in a couple of hours." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Good, I'm coming with you." Jason said then turned to Sam. "Are you going to be ok here?"

"Of course Jason. He's passed out, he's not going to do anything." Sam said as she motioned towards Sonny.

"Just be careful." He said as he leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Max, have Milo help you take Sonny upstairs and put him in his bed." He said as he walked out followed by Robin.

"Sure thing boss." Max complied as him and Milo slowly lifted a sleeping Sonny off the couch to take him upstairs leaving Sam by herself.

Letting out a huge sigh, Sam flopped down on the couch exhausted. She couldn't believe the turn of events, she couldn't believe what happened with Ric and she had no idea what was happening with Sonny. Hopefully Robin will find out.

*************************************************

A couple of hours later, Jason was growing impatient while he paced the waiting room of General Hospital. He had a million thoughts running through his mind and each thought pulled him in a different direction. There was the threat with Sandoval, Jagger, Ric, Sonny, and the list goes on and on. The only direction that he was sure of was that he was going to put Sam first, always. She was his number one priority and he needed to make sure that she was safe.

His thoughts were interrupted as he saw Robin coming around the corner. "Robin, what did the tests say?"

"Jason we ran the tests three times and we can't find a single trace of his medication in his system."

"So are you saying that he isn't taking his medication, that he's pretending to?" Jason was actually pretty shocked by this. Sonny would never deliberately do this especially since he has been all about his kids lately.

"Actually, I think he believes he is taking them."

"What does that mean?"

"We tested the pills that you gave me and other than giving Sonny a sugar high, they aren't going to do any good for his bi- polar symptoms."

"Sugar pills? What?"

"They are fakes, they're placebos."

"How is that possible?" Jason asked more to himself than anyone else. He knew that Robin didn't know the answer. But he did… someone switched his medication.

"I don't know, but I filled you up a bottle of the real ones, make sure he takes them first thing in the morning."

"Do you know how long it will take for him to get back to normal?"

"It's different with everybody, but it shouldn't take longer than a day. Once the drug gets into his blood stream it's pretty effective. He'll be able to actually think rationally and process his emotions before he acts them out."

"Thank you, and please not a word of this to anyone."

"You're welcome. I won't say anything, I just hope Sonny does better."

With a final nod, Jason walked towards the elevators to head towards Greystone. Someone had switched Sonny's medication and he had no idea who it could be.

*********************************************

Walking into Sonny's home, Jason was about to head up the stairs to Sam's bedroom when a figure sleeping on the couch caught his eye. How many times had he walked in on his beautiful Sam sleeping on the couch like this waiting for him to come home? He made his way to the kitchen to replace the real medication that Graciella will give to Sonny in the morning, just as she had done. Slowly he made his way towards her sitting on the couch and just stare at her. She was breathtaking. He still couldn't believe after everything they had been that she was still here with him. They had been through everything together, the good, the bad, and the ugly and he was in love with her now more than ever. Standing up he tucked one arm under her legs and the other under her back to gently lift her up to carry her up the stairs. As he gently laid her in her bed, he gently stripped her of her jeans and tucked her in. Walking to the other side of the bed, shedding off his own clothes, he pulled the covers down and laid down beside her stirring her.

"Jason?" She whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Shhhh, sorry I woke you, go to sleep."

"What happened with Robin?"

Sighing, Jason knew that she wasn't going to go to sleep until he told her. "Robin ran the tests and said that there was no trace of his medication and the pills that I had her test were sugar pills."

"So somebody switched his meds? Who?"

"I don't know, I talked to Max and a couple of the other guards and no one has seen anything suspicious going on lately, just the usual visitors, us, Carly, Alexis, Ric."

"Do you think it could be Ric? Maybe that's what he was talking about when he said that I ruined his plans?"

"I thought about that, I don't know for sure, I sent some guys out to keep an eye out on him. I also put the real medication in the kitchen for tomorrow."

"Mmm… good." Sam said as her sleep was suddenly overtaking her. She had no idea why she had been feeling tired for the past few days accompanied by nausea. The last thing she wanted was to get sick. Before she finally succumbed to sleep, she suddenly remembered something. "Jason?"

"Mmmhmm..." Jason murmured ready to fall asleep as well.

"I'm still really pissed off at you about the tracking device."

 _Shit._ He was hoping that she had forgotten all about it. Of course not, she would gladly take any opportunity she could get to light up his ass. Sighing, he let out a huge breath. "Yeah I know." He closed his eyes and figured that she would probably yell at him in the morning, that is why he won't be here when she wakes up.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Mmmm…." Sam moaned wakening up to his fingers slowly and lovingly caressing her cheek as she slept. She loved it when he did that, but usually it would accompany with him licking and sucking on her neck. She started to stir, feeling that hot desire shoot through, anticipating his lips and tongue on her body, but they never came.

"Sam." He whispered. "Sam, wake up baby." He whispered again in a husky tone, but what she couldn't figure out was who he was, she opened her eyes to see the man that was before her waking her up. It didn't sound like Jason, actually it sounded more like…

"Sonny!" She yelped as she scurried away from him, hitting her back on the head board. She looked down and noticed that she was in only Jason's t-shirt with her legs bare, she quickly pulled up the covers all the way up to her chest even though her upper part was covered. "What the hell are you doing?" She tried not to snap at him since finding out that he hadn't been taking his meds, but she just couldn't help it, it freaked her out to see him in her bed and more importantly 'Where the hell was Jason?'

"I made you some breakfast." Sonny said as he pointed to the tray that he sat on her bed in between them.

But before Sam could utter another word, the smell of eggs turned against her and decided to attack full force. Her hand flew to her mouth and she jumped out of bed throwing the covers off of her and running for the bathroom. Her knees hit the tiled floor and her head hovered over the toilet as she threw up last night's dinner or whatever else was in her stomach. She quickly tensed up as she felt Sonny pull her hair back with one hand and then rub her back with the other. She wanted to protest but the smell of eggs and whatever the hell he cooked were still lingering in the air, she couldn't utter a word with her head still in the toilet.

"Are you ok?" He said with concern. This wasn't what he had in mind when he thought about making her breakfast this morning. He felt a little awkward carrying the tray up to her bedroom, she was his wife and this should've been the normal thing to do, except there was something that was bothering him, something didn't feel right. How could she be his wife if she was engaged to Jason? That was a question that had suddenly sprang up in his head when he walked through her bedroom door. Seeing her laying there in only a t-shirt sent his mind reeling. He had sat next to her and had set the tray on the bed. He longed to touch her, longed to hold her, but for some reason he didn't feel right about it anymore. He had pushed that thought aside and decided to wake her up. Now, seeing her hunched over the toilet, he felt bad, he had no idea why this was happening and he wasn't sure if it was the breakfast he had made that caused this.

"Sonny…" She called during a pause of her heaving. "Please get rid of that food, I'm just not feeling too good." She asked holding on the toilet.

"Sure." He jumped up and ran towards her bed, he grabbed the tray and set it outside her door before he closed it.

"Is it gone?" Sam asked as she slowly stood up to avoid the sudden dizziness that overcame her. She went to the sink, splashed her face with water and brushed her teeth.

"Yeah, it's gone. Are you ok?" He was still concerned about her.

"I'll be fine." She said nodding her head while she stood in the bathroom. "I'm just going to jump in the shower, I'll be right down." She said as she went to close the bathroom door so that he would get the clue to leave.

"Good, I'll be downstairs." He said as he made his way towards to bedroom door.

"I think I smelled coffee. Can you leave that on the nightstand for me?" She yelled through the closed door.

"Sure."

An hour later Sam came down the stairs feeling refreshed and re-energized, the shower did her some good and the caffeine was pure heaven for her but she was pissed. She was pissed off at Jason for leaving early this morning, no doubt hiding from her, 'pfft pussy', he was probably running scared. And she was pissed off that Sonny had brought her breakfast in bed. She remembered a time long ago that she would've loved the gesture back when they were together, but those times are long gone, things are different now and she was with Jason now. Sonny had no business being in her bedroom no matter what his current state of mind was in and she needed to end this farce of a marriage soon, especially from what happened last night. Before she reached the bottom steps, she pulled out her cell phone and sent a quick text message to Jason and Alexis.

 **'** **Meet me at Diane's now.'**

Jason would know what that was about but she felt a little guilty about Alexis' thoughts. She knew that Alexis would be worried but that was ok, maybe she would quicken the process especially after she told her the truth. As Sam turned to head out the door, she almost missed Sonny sitting at his desk going over paperwork.

"How are you feeling?" He asked looking up from the piles of papers on his desk.

"Much better, I think all this stress is finally catching up with me, I'm sure it will pass in a few days, nothing to worry about." She said feeling nervous. She was walking on egg shells now, trying to hopefully avoid another repeat of last night. "How are you?"

"Good, just busy." He paused for what seemed like eternity. At this time, he sat there rolling his pen with his fingers as she rocked back and forth on her heels in an uncomfortable silence. He decided to break it again. "I'm sorry about earlier, maybe it was a bad idea to bring breakfast up to you." He said with a small smile.

"That's ok, thanks for the gesture."

"Well maybe I can make it up to you with dinner tonight, just you and me, maybe something dancing, some candle…?"

"Uh, Sonny, I don't think that's a good idea." She said interrupting him, she didn't want to hear about Sonny setting up something romantic for them. "Have you talked to Jason?"

"No."

"Maybe you should call him."

"Why?"

"Oh, I don't know, you guys didn't handle things right last night."

"That wasn't my doing, he tried to make you leave."

"Only because he was worried about me."

"Why, you're perfectly safe here, I can protect you."

"Yeah, that's the problem." She mumbled turning towards the door suddenly annoyed at the turn of the conversation.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh… no. Well I have to go, I'll be late. Bye." With that she left to go to Diane's to meet with Jason and Alexis. She hoped that she could get them to speed up the process for an annulment. She needed that annulment and she needed it now.

Walking into Diane's office, she purposefully ignored Jason standing over at the corner and Alexis standing next to Diane. Slamming her hands on the desk Sam started to make her demands and concerns known.

"I want that annulment now Diane!" She commanded getting the attention of everyone in the room.

"What's going on Sam? Did something happen?" Jason spoke up with concern in his tone.

"I'm working on it. I spoke with Judge Carroll this morning and unless Ric drops the charges my hands are tied." Diane said looking between the faces in the office.

"Can't we file a motion or file a petition? There has to be something we can do. Without Sam to testify, Ric has nothing, he can't keep holding on to this." This time Alexis spoke up.

"Technically he can, he can just freeze the case for now, and when Sam and Sonny aren't married anymore, he can open it back up again." Diane argued the case. She had be trying to work on this case ever since the incident happened in Sonny's office, but there was nothing that could be done. "Judge Carroll said that if Ric doesn't drop the charges in six months then we can file a motion and he would grant it."

"Six months!" Both Sam and Jason yelled out in unison.

"There is no way I can be married to that man for six months. You said it would only take a few weeks, now its six months."

"Sam, I'm sorry, I'm trying really hard here, Ric has my hands tied, we aren't the only ones with connections, Ric has an army of friends in the judicial system, I'm sure he has pulled in favors for this. He is determined to see Sonny behind bars, and unless you can get him to drop the charges, there is nothing we can do."

"This is BULLSHIT!" Sam pushed herself off from Diane's desk and walked towards the window.

Jason noticed Sam's tension, and it wasn't lost to him that she was avoiding him as well. "We'll find a way Sam, I promise." He reached out to her and was disappointed that she rejected him by backing away. 'Yup she was still pissed.' "Did something else happen?"

"What do you mean? What's going Sam? Besides the obvious, why do you want this annulment so bad?" Alexis asked seeing the obvious distress in Sam's appearance.

"You haven't told her?" Sam finally questioned Jason. Without answering, he simply shook his head.

Sighing, Sam knew that it was the time to tell her mother what was going on. She didn't really want to tell her but he figured that since he was Kristina's father, she had the right to know, besides they now solved the problem and have the situation handled. He was now taking his right medication and they needed a few days to work. "Long story short, someone switched Sonny's meds and he has been acting crazy for a while now. Jason and I figured it out and got him on the right meds." She turned back to the window ignoring the shocked look on her face. She prepared herself for what she was about to dish out.

"Is this what you were talking about when you came over the other day?" Alexis asked remembering their conversation at the lake house. So not only she had been attacked by some guys, she had to worry about Sonny too. Glaring over at Jason, Alexis suddenly wasn't too thrilled with his presence.

"Yes, I told you that he had been acting a little weird lately, we just didn't know what it was. We do now and we have the situation handled."

"Just like the situation with you being attacked in your office and down by the docks, right?"

"Alexis please…"

"I hope you are keeping guards on her 24/7?" She ignored Sam and stared down Jason.

"Yeah, but she keeps trying to ditch them." He had the nerve to speak and motion towards her direction.

"Excuse me…" Sam tried to jump in the conversation that was happening without her.

"Well make sure that they stay on her, I don't care how many you put on her. I have finally accepted the fact that you will be in her life even though I don't like it."

"Hello…." Sam tried again.

"I will do my best to keep her safe, Alexis, I swear."

"HEY!" She burst out yelling getting everyone's attention. "I don't appreciate you talking about me as if I'm not in the room! And being a PI, I can't have guards on me 24/7, they'll just tip off my mark if I'm doing surveillance or working undercover."

"Well then you might just want to park your career for a bit until we know that you are safe." Alexis knew it was a failed attempt already but she hoped that maybe Jason would try to convince Sam otherwise.

"Absolutely not, this is my career and it's my choice. I am not just going to sit home and do nothing especially with the way Sonny's been acting. And I certainly don't need a repeat of this morning events."

"What? What happened this morning?" Jason's alert went off again. When he woke up this morning he had noticed that Sonny was still out cold. He had asked Max to stay behind while he went to work taking Milo in case Sam needed him. He also told him to make sure that Sonny goes nowhere Sam. Now hearing that there was a latest incident, Jason listened carefully to see how much trouble Max was going to be when he got to Sonny's. 'Damn bodyguards, can't live with them, but can certainly kill them if they fuck up'.

Unable to tramp down her annoyance with Jason anymore, Sam decided to let him have it. "Oh… so now you're concerned with me. This morning you probably couldn't get away fast enough, you left me there alone with Sonny!"

"Look I'm sorry, but I had to get to work, there was a problem at one of the warehouses and I had to go and fix it." He purposely chose to leave out that he left at 5' morning because there were a couple of Sandoval's men trespassing and he handled it with a bullet between their eyes. He certainly didn't need to tell his lawyer and Sam's mother that, so he chose to keep it quiet for now. "I left Max in charge."

"Well Max wasn't there, you were supposed to be there. In fact no one was there except for me and Sonny."

"What happened?"

"Sonny thought he would be a good husband and bring me breakfast in bed."

"What?" Jason couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sonny had the nerve to go into her bedroom, where she was slipping probably in nothing appropriate.

"Yeah, Sonny made me breakfast and brought it to me. Do you even want to know how he woke me up?" She asked knowing that it was going to piss Jason off. 'So what, he deserves it'. She thought.

He nodded his head even though his insides were telling him to shake his head no. He didn't want to know how he woke her up, but he needed to know.

"Oh, well, it was really sweet." She laid the sarcasm on thick. "He caressed my cheek so softly, so loving, for a moment I thought it was you, but no, to my surprise it was Sonny. How could you leave me there alone with him?"

That was what he was afraid of what she would say, that Sonny touched her, his woman, his fiancé, his Sam. He clenched his fists and tried to keep the image of Sonny climbing onto bed with her, touching her out of his mind, but it didn't work. "I told you I had things to take care of. I'm sorry you were there by yourself, Max should have been there, in fact you can say goodbye to Max, we will no longer need his services."

"What?!" This time it was Diane to protest when she jumped up from her seat. "You leave my Max alone. I'm sure it's not his fault, Sonny probably sent him away or something. You will leave him alone, do you hear me Jason."

If Sam wasn't so pissed off right now, she would've found that to be really sweet that Diane was defending him. Besides it wasn't Max's job to protect him, that privilege should've gone to her fiancé. "You were supposed to be there not Max."

"Fine, I'll find out what happened, and I won't touch Max." Jason said sending a glare over at Diane then turned back to Sam. "Is there anything else?"

"What else would there be, I mean you would've known if you weren't too much of a chicken shit to face me!" She was still pissed and the fact that they hadn't talked about the tracking device pissed her off more.

"I wasn't chicken shit…"

"Bullshit, you couldn't get out of there fast enough."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is, you just didn't want to hear what I had to say."

"Sam you know that's not it…."

"Oh come on Jason, you once again made a decision that didn't include me and you couldn't stick around to fight about it."

"I don't want to fight about with you Sam. It's not like I made a life alternating decision. So quit being so dramatic!" Now he was getting pissed, he stopped making decisions for her especially since he made that big mistake that destroyed their lives back a few years ago, he wasn't about to repeat it.

"I am not being dramatic!" That just pissed her off even more. "You could've discussed it with me!"

"Yeah right, you wouldn't have agreed to it!"

"You're right, cuz I don't need it!"

"God you are so stubborn woman! Why can't you accept any of my protection?!"

"Because I don't need it!"

"You are so INFURIATING!" He shoved his hands through his hair.

"Funny, that's what I said about you." She said crossing her arms.

Having heard enough of their bickering, Alexis decided to put a stop to whatever was happening between them. "ENOUGH!" She shouted causing both lovers to jump up at her voice. "You too are acting like children!"

"He started it!" Sam yelled pointing to Jason.

"Well I'm finishing it!" She rounded the desk and came in between the two. "What the hell are you guys arguing about in the first place?"

"He put a tracking device on my phone mom, without asking me!"

"You wouldn't have let me if I asked." Jason jumped in.

"You're right about that!" Sam turned to face him head on.

"Damn it Sam, I'm only trying to protect you."

"I don't need your protection. I can take care…" Before she could finish, she was interrupted by her mother.

"So help me, if you say that you can take care of yourself, I'm going to put you over my lap and spank the crap out of you." Alexis intervened, earning a hard huff from her stubborn daughter. "And he is right, you need to keep the device on your phone." She earned a smile of triumph from Jason on that one.

"Oh… so you're taking his side now." She said irritated by Jason's clearly triumphant smile. She wanted to walk right up to him and punch it right off his face, stupid jerk.

"I'm not taking sides, but if that's how you want to see it than, yes, I agree with Jason."

"But mom…" Sam whined just as a child her mother called her.

"Don't but mom me young lady, you will keep that damn tracking device on your phone and you will accept Jason's protection." She saw Sam opening her mouth to protest, but she quickly stopped it. "Sam, I haven't been there for the most of your life, and as much as I regret the decision to give you up when you were born, I can't change it. We just found our way back to each other and I don't want anything to happen to you. I love you with all my heart and I don't want to lose you. So if it means that you have to have some stupid insignificant little thing that tells us where you are in case something happened to you then so be it. Please my lovely daughter, please do it for me, please do it for a mother who will have a coronary the next time her daughter gets kidnapped, if not for me than for your sisters. Please."

Oh that was low, she used the sister card. Sam sighed knowing that she was going to concede, she still couldn't believe that this lecture didn't turn into one those 'stay away from Jason' talks that she was so famous for. "Fine, I'll keep the damn insignificant little thing on my phone. But you know that thing is not going to prevent someone from coming after me." She looked at both her mother and at Jason.

"I know, but if something did happen, then I can find you that much sooner." Jason spoke calmly but inside he was shouting for joy. He couldn't believe that Alexis had taken his side.

"In the mean time, I'm going to speak with Judge Carroll again to see if there is another way out of this marriage." Diane found the opportunity to speak up, still amused by the display in front of her.

"Good, maybe I can speak with Ric about dropping the charges against Sonny." Alexis chimed in. "You…" She pointed to Sam. "Stay safe. And you…" Pointing to Jason. "Keep her safe."

"With my life." Jason simply replied and opened the door waiting for Sam to walk out before him. She gave a quick wave goodbye and left with him following her.

"You know you're still wrong don't you." Sam couldn't help but add.

"Of course, according to you, I can't do anything right." As much as he loved this woman, he had the overwhelming urge to strangle her.

"And because of your little display in there, you can keep little stone cold away from bed tonight." She said gesturing to his dick when they climbed in the car.

"I wouldn't want little stone cold anywhere near you."

"Oh please, you'll be begging me by the end of the night."

"You think so huh? Well I got news for you, you aren't as irresistible as you think you are."

"Really, well we shall see about that." She said thinking about a way to get him to beg before the night is up. Suddenly a thought came to mind in the form of a little sexy outfit that she had purchased at a sex store. "What are your plans for the day?"

"I have to work tonight, nothing serious, just have a coffee shipment coming in. I'm taking Max and Milo with me, so you'll have other two guards with you."

"That's ok, I'll just be at the office. I won't be late getting home."

Even though the conversation was suddenly at an ease compared to the animosity and tension that was swirling around them earlier, Jason couldn't help but feel suspicious a the sudden turn of mood. Now were her meds mixed up or was she secretly plotting a way to get back at him. I guess he'll find out soon enough.

***************************************

Walking into Greystone, Rice suddenly became extremely nervous. The last time he was here he was on the other side of his brother's wrath, a wrath that he was responsible for because he had switched his medication. He had thoughts about switching them back but thought against it, he figured that if Sonny wasn't acting rationally then he could use it to his advantage. He fucked up big time when he agreed to work with Sandoval, now after Sandoval threatened his daughter's life, he needed to get away from him as soon as possible. That's why he was here sitting in Sonny's living room, waiting for his brother. He was hoping that he could form an alliance with his brother so that he could have his protection. Ric needed him and he would do anything to get his help.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sonny came down the stairs to make his way to his desk. Sitting down, he tried to study Ric carefully. He had to admit to himself that lately his judgment and rationality seemed a little off, but today he felt pretty good about himself.

"I need to speak with you." Ric stood up to meet his brother.

"About what? Why would you show your face around here especially after you attacked Sam last night?"

"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." Ric eyed his brother carefully. He noticed that Sonny seemed a little more normal today than he did last night. He thought that maybe this wouldn't work, so he decided to up the antics. "Listen, I have decided since I can't get any evidence saying that you killed Miguel Sandoval in cold blood, the charges will be dropped. I will have the paperwork done by the end of the day and I will contact Diane tomorrow."

"Wow, why the sudden change of heart." Sonny said eyeing his brother carefully.

"Let's just call it brotherly love." He started to walk towards the door to leave but turned around to say one last thought. "You know I could've dragged this out as long as possible, but I decided that it wasn't worth it. There is a bigger threat out there than you or Jason so I will turn my back on this one for now. I'm sure you've heard that Sergio Sandoval is in town."

"What does that have anything to do with you?"

"Not with me directly, I just want to make sure that Molly and Kristina are safe. So instead of working so hard to get out of these charges, maybe you can work a little harder on protecting your family."

"I already have a couple guards at the lake house, I'll add a few more, just make sure that Alexis agrees to this."

"Thanks, Sonny." Ric said as he walked out feeling better that at least his daughter will be guarded and safe. He'll just have to find a way to stay away from Sandoval and not get caught up in his infatuation to Sam.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

"Is it done?" Sergio Sandoval asked his employee.

"Yes boss, I called the PCPD and tipped them off that shipment that Corinthos is receiving today has drugs on it."

"Where are Morgan and Corinthos?"

"Corinthos never left home, Morgan and the guards that are usually with his lady friend are at the warehouse."

"Good, as soon as they are arrested, I want you to move in and bring me Samantha. With Morgan and her guards behind bars this will leave her wide open."

"Sure thing boss. I have men waiting for her at the office." He said as he was about to leave Sandoval's home.

Sandoval couldn't help the smile that crept up on his face, Morgan will be in jail even if it's only for a few hours and by the end of the night he will have his Samantha.

*****************************************************

The alley that led to docks behind the warehouse was dark and creepy. There were only a few lights that illuminated a set of doors at the back of the warehouse and a few on the docks illuminating a vast ship. Noises were heard as she walked towards the docks, the workers were moving large crates from the ship to the warehouse with guidance from Max and Milo. Peering around a crate, she could see Jason opening up a crate to check the freshness of the shipment of coffee beans. They were dealing with a new vendor and he wanted to make sure that coffee was fresh and untainted. This was the legitimate part of his job. Checking to make sure that no one was around, Sam stood up straight pulled a flash light from her trench coat, turned it on and flashed it at Jason as he was bent over a crate.

"Hold it right there." She said firmly, trying like hell not to laugh at the way Jason's body stiffened up. "Turn around slowly." She ordered.

As soon as he heard the voice, he wasn't sure what to think. Just from the way she stood down wind he could smell her, her voice definitely gave her away, but he couldn't think of why she would be down here. Turning around slowly, Jason focused his eyes on his brunette standing there wearing a trench coat, thigh high boots, and a flash light pointing directly at him. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

"I don't believe I gave you the right to speak, in fact I think according to Miranda, you have the right to remain silent, so I suggest you shut your mouth and do what you're told." She said in the most sexiest voice she can muster up. It wasn't hard to do, seeing Jason always had her turned on.

"Sam…"

"I said keep quiet." She said firmly. "Now, turn around and put your hands up." She walked towards him.

"What are you doing?"

Wanting to give him some incentive to play along, she untied her coat, pushed it off her shoulders and let it pool to the floor so that he could see what she had underneath it. Seeing his eyes widen gave her some satisfaction. This was the best way to pay him back for their little banter earlier, giving him blue balls always worked for torture. "Well, are you going to cooperate or am I going to have to force you." She started to slap the flash light on the palm of her hand repeatedly.

Jason couldn't believe at the sight before him, his woman was standing there dressed up in what looked like a pathetic excuse for a cop's uniform, the kind that one buys at a sex shop. His eyes stared at her breasts, probably because the blue top that she wore was unbuttoned to show off her black bra and breasts that were spilling out. His eyes then traveled over her black leather mini skirt that barely covered her thighs, and ended at the thigh high boots that covered her sexy legs. She was sexy as hell and little stone cold agreed by the way he stood up. Instantly he was hard, his pants tightened and he knew that there would sure be zipper marks imprinted on his dick.

"Well…" He heard the angel of sex sing. Without reply, he simply nodded and turned around slowly still keeping his eyes focused on her from over his shoulder. He watched as she walked right up to him and he thought he was going to cum right there when he felt her hand on his upper back and her breasts pressed up against him.

"Good, now hands on the crate." She said as she pushed him down causing his hands to slam down on the crate with his delicious hard ass sticking out.

Not knowing what to say, too busy trying to get over his shock, Jason could do nothing but comply. Part of him was actually afraid of what she was going to do, but a part of him (little stone cold part) was extremely excited to see what was in store for him. He chose not to say anything at this point, but when he felt her breasts pressed delicately on his back he let a small groan escape his lips. His mouth instantly watered anticipating for the moment her peaked nipples would be in his mouth, and his hands twitched waiting for the opportunity to firmly attach themselves to her mounds. Another groan escaped him when he felt her right hand travel down his back to the waistband of his jeans while her left hand was holding steadily at his hip.

"I know you have a permit for this." She said as she outlined the 9 mm that was resting in the waistband of his jeans. "But…" She roamed her hand to the front to cup his dick. "Do you have a permit for this?" She added huskily earning a growl from deep within his chest. "I might have to take you in for assault with a deadly weapon Mr. Morgan." She rubbed him as her fingers danced unbuttoning his jeans and pulling open his zipper. "Better yet, I think I will just have to unload it for you." She whispered as her hand reached into his boxer briefs and encircled his dick.

"Sammmm…." He groaned out as she started to pump his dick up and down. The pleasure he was feeling was indescribable, it was intense, pure sex and heat shot to his groin as he felt her pump him harder and faster and without being able to control himself, he pushed himself into her hand. He was already close, a few more pumps and she would definitely get the chance to unload it for him. He wanted more though, he wanted to be inside of her when he came but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to tell her stop, he wanted to grab her by the hips, bend her over the crate and bury himself into her, but he just couldn't seem to get the words out. Her pumping him while her breasts were pressed firmly on his back was causing him to lose all thoughts. And just as he was about ready to cum, he ground into her hand a few more times before they both heard a noise coming from behind them.

"FREEZE! Turn around and put your hands above your heads." They heard the cop yell from behind. Instantly her hands froze on his dick and both Sam and Jason turned their heads to look over their shoulders only to find Detective Dante Falconari and Detective Ronnie Domestico standing behind them with their guns pointed directly at them.

Sam's thoughts were instantly on the outfit that she was wearing as she dropped her hand from its previous position, while Jason's murderous thoughts were on the amazing orgasm that he was just about to have before these two idiots stopped them. 'Kill them both' crossed through his mind. Instead of trying to fight what was happening, he quickly buttoned himself back up and turned around. "What is going on?" Jason asked confused as to why the detectives were there.

Ignoring Jason's question, Ronnie took a nice long look at the brunette that was standing in front of him. Dirty thoughts suddenly overtook his mind and he knew he wouldn't be able to avoid the hard on that was suddenly forming. "Nice." He commented as he looked at her up and down in an obvious manner earning a murderous glare from Jason and a disgusted glare from Sam.

Choosing to ignore Ronnie's comment, Dante cleared his throat and stepped up. "Both of you need to come with us, we got an anonymous tip that there are drugs on this shipment."

Looking around, Jason noticing two more officers that came from around the crates with both Max and Milo already in handcuffs. All eyes were suddenly trained on Sam standing in the middle of the group as if she were on display. Before she had time to reach for her coat that was lying in a heap on the floor, Ronnie quickly pulled her towards him to handcuff ignoring Jason's protests and growls. "Let's go sweetheart, you're coming with me." Ronnie said.

"Can I just grab my coat first?" Sam said trying to pull out of his grasp but was too late because her wrists were now handcuffed together behind her back.

"I don't think so, besides I think I like you better this way. Wouldn't you agree Morgan?" He said getting as close to her as possible.

"Leave her alone!" Jason yelled as Dante handcuffed him as well.

"Ronnie, enough!" Dante yelled to his partner disgusted by his display. The last thing Dante wanted was a sexual harassment suit against them.

"Oh come on Dante, I was just having some fun."

"Not on her expense. Come on Sam, you two are coming with me." He said as he pulled Jason on one arm and Sam on the other leading them to the police car. "Ronnie, grab the other two and ride with them." He said motioning to the other police officers to bring Max and Milo.

As Dante reached the car, he carefully helped to put Sam in the back seat then walked around and help Jason get in as well. "Come on Dante you know this is bullshit!" He heard Jason state. As much as he wanted to believe that his father and his enforcer are criminals, he knew that drugs was something neither one of them wouldn't touch. And he just didn't feel right trying to uphold the law with trumped up charges.

"Look, I know ok, but there is nothing I can do right now. The cops are searching the shipment, and if they don't find anything then you guys are free to go."

"They won't find anything." Sam added from the back seat. "And you could of least help me out with my coat." She said dredging the fact that she has to walk through the PCPD in her not so concealing outfit. 'Great, this is the last time I do this shit.' She thought thinking about the last time she dressed up for Jason only to see Sonny walk into her bedroom. Obviously ignoring her because Dante was too busy talking over the radio, Sam took the opportunity to talk to Jason. "So, what do you think?"

"I don't know, I guess it depends on if they find anything or not. If they do, it means that we've been framed."

"And if they don't?"

"It means that someone was trying to send us a message."

"What for?"

"Don't know." Jason shrugged his shoulders. "Are you ok?" He asked concerned because of the way Ronnie treated her.

"I'm fine Jason, Ronnie I can handle. I'm just not looking forward to walking into the PCPD dressed like this." She said looking down at her outfit.

"It's ok, even though I don't like him much, Dante is one of the good guys. Just try to stick with him or Lucky. I'll call Diane as soon as we get there."

**********************************************

As soon as they walked into the PCPD, Jason's blood boiled and his blood pressure shot up ten notches with the way all the low life cops were whistling at Sam. He couldn't believe the turn of events. One minute he was getting an amazing hand job by his beautiful sexy woman and the next minute they were arrested for some false charges. He tried to keep his cool but he knew that it would be all over with if one of those damn cops put a hand on his woman. Dante sensed the tension that was rolling off of Jason and decided that he needed to stick close to Sam to minimize the bloodshed.

"Take them into the interrogation room." Mac called from around the corner. "We can hold them there until the finish searching the warehouse."

With a quick nod, Dante led Sam and Jason into the room followed by Max and Milo. As soon as the door opened, Jason was about to blow his top at seeing the way Jagger was standing there eyeing Sam from head to toe, not missing a single inch of her voluptuous body.

"Just take a seat guys, it shouldn't be long." Dante said before he exited after removing all their handcuffs.

"So…" Jagger started as he looked at Sam. "Do you want to explain this?" He said referring to watch she was wearing.

"No, not really." Sam said without looking at him. She kept her eyes focused on Jason as he in turn kept his glare trained on Jagger. If looks could kill, Jagger would be close to Hell as possible.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get Sam to talk to him, Jagger turned his head to stare back at Jason. "Another new low for you Morgan? Drugs?"

Jason kept his mouth shut and didn't say a word, everyone knew that he would never speak without his attorney, so Sam spoke up. "Come on Jagger, you know this is bullshit."

"An anonymous tip says otherwise Sam. And until we find out the truth, you guys are going to have to stay here."

"I am telling you the truth. Whoever called set this all up." She said as a shiver ran up her body due to the cold temperature. Her attire did nothing to keep her warm, that was not what it was meant to do, it was supposed to turn up the heat for the guy she wore it for.

Seeing the goosebumps that formed on her skin, Jagger decided to be chivalrous and offer her his shirt. This he would definitely enjoy, Sam wearing his shirt. He would have preferred her to wear it with disheveled hair after hours of hot sweaty sex, but this will have to do. "Here…" He said as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Why don't you wear this."

"NO!" Jason interceded before Jagger could get his shirt off. "Max…" He kept his eyes trained on Jagger as he spoke to his employee. "Give her your jacket."

With a quick nod, Max removed his jacket and helped Sam put her arms through the sleeves. She done all three buttons up and instantly felt much better. Not only was she getting warmer by the minute but the jacket was long enough to cover her thighs.

"I'd like to make a phone call." Jason spoke up after some time of uncomfortable silence. The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife and everyone wanted to get out of there.

"You're not under arrest Morgan, you don't need your phone call." Jagger said as he made himself comfortable in the chair.

"Then, why the handcuffs?"

"Just a precautionary." Jagger said with a smug impression knowing full well that it was going to piss him off, but he couldn't help it. He disliked Jason with a passion, but when he saw Sam walk in the room with an outfit that she no doubtingly wore for him, he hated him now more than ever. How the hell did this unfeeling worthless criminal land a hot sexy woman like Sam McCall, was beyond him.

"Well then if I'm not under arrest, you won't have a problem with me using the phone." Jason said as he walked towards the door but before he could reach it, the door opened and Lucky walked in.

"That's not necessary Jason, you guys are free to go. Jagger, Mac was looking for you." After Jagger left, Lucky closed the door at looked back over to the group. "Look, I'm not supposed to say anything, but the tip came from a phone booth down by the docks. I sent over forensics to dust for fingerprints. I know it was a long shot, but I figured that we could at least run them by the database here. We came up with a set that I thought you should know about." Lucky took one look back around to make sure that no one knew he was giving out police information. "This came up." He said as he dropped a picture and rap sheet down on the desk. "He works for some guy named Sergio Sandoval. He bought the old Alcazar mansion and our guys have been keeping track on him and his men. Do you know of any reason why they would try to set you up? Or why they would call a fake tip?" When no one spoke, Lucky nodded his head walking towards the door. "I figured." He commented on the silence. "I'll give you guys a minute to discuss." He turned and walked out.

"What does this mean? Why would they do this?" Max spoke up as Jason took a look at the guy's rap sheet.

"It was a distraction." Jason simply stated, knowing that there was nothing simple about this.

"A distraction for what?" Sam asked not understanding the situation.

"He wanted us out of the way." Jason asked referring to him, Max and Milo.

"Why?" Sam was still confused. Why would someone waste their time like that?

"To get to you." Jason looked up at her with concerned eyes. "Now can you see why it's crucial that you keep the device on your phone and make sure that you stick to your guards."

Without another word, Jason came up to Sam and gave her a tight hug. He realized that if Sam wasn't with him at the warehouse, Sandoval would have gotten to her with no problem. He knew now that he had to do whatever it was possible to keep the woman that he loved safe and sound even if he had to be glued to her.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

The only sounds that could be heard through Sandoval's office are graphic cuss words from Sandoval himself and glass shattering as he threw them to the fireplace wall. Quietly his guards tried to inch their way towards the door. They just got done explaining to their boss that they didn't get the girl that he sent them after. They knew their boss was over the top on any given day but right now he was just acting crazy. They knew this girl was hot but what the hell was making their boss go borderline obsessed.

"How could you fail me!?" Sandoval yelled as he threw a glass to the opposite wall causing it to shatter to a million pieces.

"It wasn't our fault boss, she was down there with Morgan. She was at the warehouse when the cops showed up." One of the guards stuttered nervously backing out the door.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sandoval shouted shoving everything off his desk with one swipe. "Jose!" He called to his enforcer. "Where's Ric?"

"I don't know boss, I think he left town, we can't find him anywhere."

"Did he think that I was bluffing!? Did he think I was playing with him!? Bring me Samantha or bring me his daughter. I want my Samantha here tomorrow, otherwise don't bother showing up." He ordered sinking down in his chair. "Take a couple of men with you. Bring them to me, or I'll send more man after you." He threatened to make sure that he got his point across. He couldn't wait to have Samantha under his roof, she was being naughty and he was looking forward to teach her a lesson. An evil grin formed on his face just thinking about all the things he was going to do to her.

**************************************************

The next morning, Jason walked into Sonny's cringe dreading what was to come. This is the last place that he wanted to be especially since what happened nights ago. He was the last person he wanted to talk to, but if it had to do with protecting Sam, then he would do anything. He walked in to see Sonny sitting at his desk going over what looked like shipping contracts. For a moment he wondered if the meds were working, he wondered if the rational part of Sonny's brain had a chance to actually work or would he still deal with the delusional Sonny who still thinks that his marriage to Sam was real. He gave Sonny a chance to look up before he acknowledged him.

"Sonny, we need to talk." Jason said calmly trying to keep the cold tone down to a minimum. The last thing he wanted was to create animosity already.

"Why am I just finding out what happened last night just now? Why did I have to receive a call from Bernie instead of you?" Sonny replied calmly as well.

"You have to admit that you haven't been acting rational lately." When Sonny looked up at him confused, Jason sighed and continued. "There is something that I need to tell you." He could sense the change that happened with Sonny, he seemed more collected then he had been.

"Listen, if this has to do anything about Sam, I owe you an apology." Sonny stood up and walked over towards Jason. "I'm sorry, I don't know what has been happening to me lately, I've just been so over the top."

"Yeah, there has been a reason for that. Sonny, Sam and I found out that someone had switched your bi polar medication with sugar pills. That's why you've been so over the top, it's because you haven't been taking your real medication."

"What? Who would do that?"

"We think its Ric, but we don't know for sure."

Sonny took a moment to let Jason's words sink in. Ric, his brother. Was he capable of doing such a thing? Absolutely, but why? "You know Ric was here yesterday, he said that he's dropping the charges against me."

"What?" Those were the best words that Jason has heard lately. Ric was dropping the charges, closing the case, and that meant that Sam would be able to get that annulment. But something started to nag at him. "But why? You can't tell me that he is doing this out of the goodness of his heart. Why would he just drop the charges? What's in it for him?"

"I don't know, he did sound a little nervous, or…"

"Scared." Jason finished off for him. "Do you think that he is working for Sandoval?"

"But then why drop the charges? Why not get revenge that way, send me off to prison?"

"Maybe something went wrong. Sam said that when she saw him, he seemed really intense. He went off on her saying something about her ruining his plans and ruining his life."

"You think he meant his plans with Sandoval?"

"I don't know, but regardless, something needs to be done. Lucky said that someone called the PCPD and gave them an anonymous tip about there being drugs our shipment."

"Did they find anything?"

"No." Jason said shaking his head. "Just coffee. But Sonny, we need to retaliate."

"Yeah." Sonny nodded his head. "Take care of it."

"Consider it done." Jason said as he started to walk off but stopped to look back at Sonny. "Are we ok?"

"Yeah, Jason, we're good. And again, I'm sorry."

"What about Sam?"

"I know that this was a marriage of convenience and as soon as Diane files the paperwork, I'll sign them."

"Good. I'll let you know when it's done." Jason said referring to the retaliation. His idea was to blow up their latest shipment that should be docking pretty soon on Sonny's piers. He pulled out his cell phone to start the arrangements. And after that's done, he was going to find Sam to tell her the good news about the annulment.

************************************************

Across town, Sam walked into the Metro Court lobby with a large cup of steaming hot coffee. Carly had woken her up at an ungodly hour for her to pick up Michael and Morgan, and she made sure to give her an hour lecture on why it wasn't ok to send Michael out on a stakeout last night on his own. Sam tried to argue that all she asked Michael to do was to park outside the man's home that a client paid her to follow. He was accused of cheating on his wife and she had hired McCall and Jackal. Sam proceeded to defend herself by saying that she didn't know about the neighborhood watch and that someone had called the cops on Michael. How was she supposed to know that she was going to get arrested last night, stopping her from getting help to Michael? Michael had no choice but to call his mother earning him a cruel and unusual punishment. After putting the cop in his place, defending her son, saying that he wasn't a pervert and that he was only doing his job, she decided to take his car away and that he couldn't off on his own again. So now Sam found herself in the Metro Court lobby looking at an embarrassed Michael and a beaming Morgan.

"Sam!" Morgan called running to hug her. "We're ready to go. I can't wait to get to work. What are we doing today? I hope it's something cool and dangerous, no stakeout stuff, that's boring. Can we please do some undercover work please?" Morgan said all in one breath.

"Easy buddy, one question at a time. You're mom gave me a nice present this morning. A headache. Hey Michael." She said trying to control the headache and sudden nausea that just hit her. She had no idea where this sickness suddenly came out of nowhere, but she was ready for it to go away. "Where's your mom?" She asked looking around hoping not to see the blonde. She didn't need another hour lecture or lesson.

"She's in her office." Morgan reassured her giggling as he saw Sam sigh in relief. "So we can hurry and go." He added hurriedly walking to the doors.

"Hold up, we have to wait for Molly. Viola had an appointment and she's dropping off Molly here." She flopped down on the comfortable plush chair relaxing. Along with the nausea, she had been extremely tired lately. Before she could really get comfortable, Molly came running in.

"Sam, I'm here, let's go." Molly threw herself down to hug Sam successfully avoiding the coffee in Sam's hand. "Come on, what are we doing today? Oooo, I hope we go undercover." She said pulling Sam up by her arm.

Pulling Sam out of the doors, Michael followed behind shaking his head and chuckling at the giddiness and conversation between his brother and his cousin. They chatted nonstop, running different scenarios of undercover work and comparing themselves to James Bond.

"Call me Corinthos, Morgan Corinthos." Sam and Michael laughed hearing Morgan imitate a grown man's voice in spy mode.

"Oh, I can be your super smart partner, or, or I can be Nancy Drew." Molly beamed.

"Sam, you can S and Michael, you can be M." Morgan said squeezing himself between the console with Molly right next to him. "So, what is the objective?"

Deciding to play along, Sam gave Michael a quick wink and looked up in the rearview mirror at the two in the back. "Ok, Bond and Nancy, we are CIA agents hired by the Federal Government to find a boy that could uncover dangerous government secretes." She said in a hushed tone.

"Really!?" Molly chimed in excitedly believing her sister.

"No, you guys are nuts." Michael laughed at them.

"Come on Sam, tell us." Both Molly and Morgan jumped anxiously.

"Fine. A client of mine is trying to find what he thinks is his son. He wanted to do a DNA test but his mom had run away with him from California to here in Port Charles. I followed her, she works at this daycare and her son is there with her. He's about your guys' age. That's where you two come in. I will distract the mom while you two get me some hair samples so that we can test his DNA. I'll let you know when we get there."

"Cool." "Sweet." Molly and Morgan pumped up their fists in excitement.

"Michael, I need you to go around back to the window and get some pictures of the kid for me. Here is what he looks like." She said searching a folder with one hand while she drives with the other. She pulls out a picture and passes it around. "Just make sure not to give yourselves away and blow our cover. Got it?"

"Yeah." "You can count on us S." "This is awesome. Are we going to have cool super spy names and stuff?"

"Sure, I'll figure it out and let you know. Just follow my lead." She pulled up to the daycare. "Here we are. Guys ready?" She looked at all three.

"Yup." Michael answered getting his camera ready. "Yeah!" Molly and Morgan said as they jumped out of the car along with Sam and Michael.

After Sam made sure that Michael walked around the building to the window of the daycare room, she held Molly and Morgan's hands while they walked through the doors. Spotting the little boy playing with some action figures, she noticed he had a hat on. She could definitely get some hair samples off that. She looked down to Molly and Morgan. "Hat." She said low enough for only them to hear before the boy's mother walked up to her.

"Welcome to P.C. Daycare, I'm Kate, are you new here?" She said smiling at Sam and the two kids.

"Hi, I'm Maggie and these are my kids, Joe and Jane." She said petting their heads as they slightly cringed at their boring names. "We just moved here and I just wanted to take a look around."

"Mommy can we play?" Morgan asked jumping in the con. "Yeah, please mom?" Molly followed.

If Sam didn't know any better, she would think that they were really Oscar winning actors. She beamed with pride. "Sure guys, just for a second while I talk to Kate."

As she proceeded to talk to Kate, giving her a full fake story about her life and her husband, Sam kept an eye out as Molly and Morgan played with Nick, the boy she needed the DNA from. She could see them asking him questions, she watched him take off his hat and give it Morgan to look at, and she noticed Molly distracting him as Morgan folded the hat and pocketed it. He gave a quick wink to Molly and made his way towards Sam.

"Mommy, I need to use the bathroom." Morgan danced around pretending he needed to use the bathroom badly.

"Sure thing buddy." Sam smiled down at him, proud of him and her sister. "Jane, come on sweety." She called to Molly, then turned towards Kate. "Thank you so much for your time."

"My pleasure, it was nice meeting you guys." Kate smiled at Sam.

"Thanks, you too." They called back as they walked out the door.

All three jumped in the car, seeing Michael in the driver's seat start the car and pull out. "Yahoo!" Molly and Morgan cheered from the backseat. "That was awesome!" "Soooo much fun." "I really feel like James Bond." "Couldn't you have thought of better names than Joe and Jane, come on Sam, you're a PI for Pete's sake."

Michael chuckled at their rambling and Sam rolled her eyes at all three of them. She had to admit this was fun and she would definitely do it again, especially to see the smiles on their faces. Tuning out their excited conversation, Sam turned on the radio and changed the dial. A song cam on that reminded her of her big family that always stuck together no matter what. She decided to have some fun, she turned up the volume and began to sing along loud.

 _Listen, baby  
Ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low  
Ain't no river wide enough, baby_

She turned it up louder just in time for Molly to jump in.

 _If you need me, call me  
No matter where you are  
No matter how far  
Just call my name  
I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry_

Then all four, including Michael chimed in singing at the top of their lungs.

 _'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

Now it was Morgan's turn to jump in on Marvin Gaye's part, while Sam and Molly laughed with Michael chuckling.

 _Remember the day  
I set you free  
I told you  
You could always count on me  
From that day on I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way,some how_

 _'Cause baby,  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

 _No wind, no rain_

Sam took her turn again singing this verse.

 _My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
As fast as I can_

All four finished the song while they danced.

 _Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you_

 _Don't you know that  
There ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough_

They pulled up across the street from her office building singing way off key to the last verse. Sam saw Max and Jason standing their smiling and shaking their heads at hearing them sing really bad, but to Jason it was the best sound he had ever heard. His poor nephew who had been in Pentonville dancing and singing along with the love of Jason's life and family, he was glad that Sam was able to get to him and help through this. Sam beamed and smiled from ear to ear as she looked at Jason, she noticed Milo in the car laughing at them but she didn't care. Today was a great day and she wouldn't trade it for the world. She saw Michael make his way around the car a little embarrassed as Molly and Morgan jumped out and walked towards Jason, no one noticed the black van creeping down the street towards them. Just as the van rolled closer, Michael caught the gleams of silver shining in the sun. He turned to look at the van, then to his brother and cousin crossing the street and then to the van again. Suddenly everything clicked.

"GUNS!" He yelled causing Sam to jump next to him startled. She followed his gaze and saw the guns sticking out of the windows.

"GET DOWN!" She yelled out shoving Michael to the ground. "MOLLY! MORGAN! RUN!" She tried to run to them but was stopped as Michael pulled her down. She saw Jason, Max and Milo pull out their guns and duck for cover as shots from the van showered on them. She tried to run to the kids again successfully releasing herself from Michael's grip but it was too late. She watched in horror as the van screeched to a halt next to the huddled kids gripping one another afraid. Sam took off in a run towards them, avoiding Jason's shouts to stop and oncoming bullets, but before she could reach Molly and Morgan, the van's side door slid open and two men grabbed both kids as they were screaming and took off.

"NOOOO!" She tried to run off after them but was held back by an arm around her waist. She turn to see Jason holding her back. "NOOO! Molly! Morgan!" She sobbed as Jason held her tight to him. "Noooo!" She turned back to see in which direction the van had gone in but it was too late, it was out of sight. They were gone.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

Panic. Panic was something that neither Sam nor Jason have felt. The overwhelming feeling of fear and anxiety that appears to render the person paralyzed completely uncontrollable of their emotions or actions. At seeing the black van suddenly screech around a street corner, panic is exactly what they both felt at the time.

"We need to go after them Jason." She says as she tried to free herself out of his grip. Tears uncontrollably streaming down her cheeks at seeing her sister and her sister's cousin kidnapped.  
"Let go of me, let's go after them, we have to follow them…"

"Sam, you need to calm down." He tries to soothe her as she still struggled from his grip. He can see the fear in her eyes mirror his own, but he couldn't give in to it, he couldn't surrender to the fear. "We don't know where they are headed. If we follow them now, we may just very well lose them."

When her brain finally takes over instead of the fear and sheer panic she felt, she realizes that he is right. "Fine, what should we do now?"

"We have to tell Sonny what happened. Let's go!" He shouts out to Max and Milo who were standing behind the couple.

"Michael!" She runs to hug Michael as he was standing by the car feeling totally useless. He looks at the Jason over Sam's shoulder and Jason can see the fear in his eyes as well. Sam pulls back to look Michael over. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He says nodding his head. "I shouldn't have let them cross the street like that…." He starts to blame himself but is quickly quieted down by Sam.

"No, don't you dare blame yourself, we had no idea what was going to happen. And it was you that saw what was happening first."

"She right Michael you can't blame yourself, if anything…"

"No Jason! Look we are just wasting time here, we need to find Molly and Morgan!"

"Sam's right, let's go to Sonny's." They looked over to the car that Max, Jason, and Milo came in and they saw that the entire car looked like Swiss cheese and there was smoke coming out from under the hood. "We have to take your car." He tells Sam as he opens the door and ushers them inside. Michael jumps in the back with them as Max drives with Milo in the passenger seat. Before the doors are closed, Max peels out of there, heading to Greystone.

Jason keeps one arm around Sam as she lays her head on his chest crying, he pulls out his cell phone with his other hand. "Spinelli, where are you?... Meet me at Sonny's NOW!" He yells into the phone and hangs up. "We'll trace the license plate and hopefully track them down." He tries to reassure Sam and Michael but himself as well.

************************************************

On the phone, the driver's of the black van called their boss. "Boss, we got Lansing's daughter and Corinthos' son."

"Good, where are you?" Sandoval said grinning mischievously, plans and images of Sam suddenly started to run through his mind.

"We're on our way. We'll be there in ten minutes."

"What about my beautiful Samantha?"

"We couldn't get to her boss, Morgan and his men were there, we had to let off a few rounds."

"No matter, I will have her soon." He said before he hung up the phone. It's time to execute the next part of his plan.

Picking up the phone, Sandoval dialed Sonny's phone number. "Corinthos'."

"What can I do for you?" Sonny asked recognizing Sandoval's voice.

"It's more like what we can do for each other. You have something I want and I have something you want."

"And what would that be?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Give me a call when your enforcer comes by." And with that he hung up the phone knowing that he would here from Corinthos again.

*************************************************************

Thirty minutes later they entered Sonny's living room, they saw Sonny standing over at his desk looking a little nervous, Alexis and Diane sitting on the couch with papers sprayed out on the coffee table talking and Ric was pacing along the far side of the wall by the patio doors. The second Sonny saw Jason he immediately knew something was wrong. He looked over to see Michael standing in the corner with what looked tears in his eyes and fear on his face.

"What's going on? And why did I just get a call from Sandoval saying that he has something that I want? What's going on Jason?" Sonny questioned his enforcer.

As soon as he heard Sonny say Sandoval, Ric stopped pacing and stared hard at his brother. Suddenly fear crept up through him and he just had an overwhelming urge to pick up his phone to talk to his daughter. Molly, he knew it, something happened to Molly. He didn't take Sandoval's threat to heart and now he has Molly, Ric could tell just by looking at Sam. It seemed the entire room was silent now, Alexis and Diane immediately stopped talking and looked up. Alexis stood up and instinctively took a step closer at seeing the distressed look on her daughter.

Looking down at Sam, Jason knew that he was going to be the one to tell them. "Sandoval took Morgan and Molly." Jason tried to remain calm.

"What?" Jason heard from different directions, but before he could repeat himself, he saw come towards him. "How did you let this happen? Where the hell were you? Where is my daughter?"  
As he was about to blast another round of questions, his own cell phone rang. "Lansing." He answered without looking at the caller ID.

"By now you should know that I have your daughter." Sandoval's voice was heard but Ric couldn't bring himself to answer, panic started to set in. Sandoval continued to talk. "I told you what I would do if you didn't bring me my Samantha."

Finally Ric found his voice. "You bring me back my daughter you Son of a BITCH!" He yelled out but not fast enough. Sandoval already hung up. He looked up to see them all looking back at him.

"Sandoval?" Sonny asked a little confused. "How would Sandoval know to call you? How do you know him?" Sonny's voice the same question running through everyone's mind.

Suddenly there was a change of atmosphere in the air and it revolved around Sam. "You… you did this… you were Sandoval's contact here in Port Charles… you worked with that bastard!" She said getting louder as she took her steps towards him. It all came together for her.

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about and now my daughter is missing because you!" Ric accused her ignoring the growling coming from Jason.

"That's what you were ranting about the other day, that I messed up your plans, this is what you were talking about. You were working with Sandoval and somehow you pissed him off and now he has Molly. That's why you said that I was bad for my sisters. And you knew, you knew that he was after her, you bastard and you didn't say anything!" Anger coursed through her veins and she wanted to jump on Ric and kick his ass. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!"

"Sam, what are you talking about? What's going on, who has taken Molly? Answer me now damnit!" Alexis started to hyperventilate but Diane was there to help her out.

"I ruined your plans to take Sonny down. You wanted him behind bars but I married him so I wouldn't have to testify against him. And then I ruined your plans again when I went down to Puerto Rico. Those were the plans you were talking about, wasn't it? I ruined the plans that you made with Sandoval to take Sonny down." Sam was on a roll and suddenly it clicked for Jason and Sonny.

"That's why you switched his medication, you wanted him unstable." Jason chimed in walking towards him with Max and Milo behind him.

"You don't know what the hell you all are talking about, this bitch is crazy and you believe every word coming out of her lying mouth." Ric barely before he saw Jason take a step towards him but was suddenly stopped when Spinelli came barreling through the doors with his laptop under his arms.

"Stone Cold, what can the Jackal do for his master?" Spinelli asked as he set the laptop down by the desk.

Looking away from Ric in the moment, Jason walked over to Sonny's chair and pulled it out for Spinelli. "I need you to sit. Tap into the camera that we have located outside of your office building, go back about 30 to 45 minutes and look out for a black van. I need you to find me a license plate, trace it and get me the address."

"Yes Stone Cold, right away."

"Mom needs to know." Michael chimed in for the first time.

"Please somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Alexis asked no longer keeping quiet.

"Is that why you dropped the charges baby brother, you didn't do it for brotherly love, you did for protection. You laid in bed with Sandoval and now you need my help."

"Help with what?" Alexis asked again.

"You're going to believe this little tramp that you married instead of your brother?"

"Is that really a question Ric?" Sonny asked knowing that he would always believe anyone except his brother. "I need to call Sandoval." Sonny said picking up the phone. "Where is my son?" He asked over the phone.

"You will get your son and your niece back when I get my beautiful Samantha." Sandoval said then hung up.

"What did he say?" Jason asked anxiously.

Without looking up, afraid to look at Sam, Sonny started to shake his head. As soon as he looked up to his enforcer's ice blue eyes, he could see the recognition in Jason's face. He knew what he was thinking, Jason knew what Sandoval wanted.

"It's me isn't it, it's me he wants." Sam said noticing the looks between Sonny and Jason.

"Sam…" Jason tried to control the situation, he knew that at any moment Sam was about to lose it.

"No! It's me he wants. Fine, when do we make the switch?"

"No! Sam, that's not happening…"

"I have to Jason, he has Molly and Morgan, what am I supposed to do?"

"Look, we'll find a way, ok, just give me some time."

"Stone Cold, the van is registered to this address." Spinelli wrote the address down and gave it to Sam. She took a quick look at it to memorize it and then handed it over to Jason.

"That's Lorenzo's old address."

"Yes, I hacked into a video feed on that street and the same van was seen passing there."

"Well at least we know where they are at."

"Please tell me what is going on, and I want to know everything!" Alexis couldn't take being ignored anymore.

Feeling that he couldn't prolong the conversation, Jason started to tell the group what happened that day. He started to tell them about the shoot out not noticing Sam walking backwards towards the door. She kept quiet when Alexis asked hoping that Jason would jump in and he did. She took the opportunity to sneak out the living room. As she ran to her car, tears ran down her cheeks at what she was about to do. She had to do something, she couldn't let her sister suffer in the hands of a sick bastard while she sat back and watched. Sandoval wanted her and he was going to get her. She put her car in gear, typed in the address in her navigation, and took off.

Just as Jason finished telling them about what happened that day, Michael thought about how Sam helped him when she threw him down to the ground and shield his body with hers. She always protected him, for so many years of his life, she was always there for him. Looking around he didn't see her anywhere. "Where's Sam?" He spoke up looking around confused.

Hearing Michael's question, Jason immediately tensed up. He turned his head around to look for her. Not seeing her anywhere, he felt as if he couldn't breathe, his stomach bottomed out when he realized what she had just done. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" He ran out the door.

"What?!" Alexis was startled at Jason's panicked voice.

"Jason wait!" Sonny shouted out then followed his enforcer as they ran out the door.

"I'm coming too…" Michael tried to follow but was stopped by his father.

"No! I need you to stay here, you need to call your mom."

"But dad, I wanna go."

"No Michael! We don't have time to argue, stay here!" Sonny yelled and jumped in Jason's SUV along with Max and Milo. "Go!" He shouted to Jason.

Driving, Jason grabbed his phone and started to dial her number. "I can't fucking believe she did this." He kept on saying over and over before she picked up.

"Jason…" She answered as tears streamed down her face, her heart breaking for the man that she loved more than anything. She could here that he was in the car. She instinctually looked up to her rear view mirror, but she knew she wouldn't see him. She had a good five minute head start but she knew that he would probably catch up if she didn't speed up.

"Sam…" Jason gripped the steering wheel tighter. His heart skipped a beat hearing her voice. "Baby, what are you doing? Please Sam, please don't do this." Knowing that she was going to trade herself for Molly and Morgan.

"I have to Jason, it's the only way."

"No baby, it's not, Sam, please, we'll figure out another way, you can't do this."

"It's me he wants."

"No Sam, please, just stop the car and let's talk about this." He says as his own tears roll down his face, unable to stop them and not caring who saw.

"I can't." She choked out as she sobbed over the phone.

"Yes you can, just stop the car."

"No, Jason ." She shakes her head.

"Baby please, just stop the fucking car Sam! STOP THE CAR! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I love you."

"I… I love you too Jason."

"Then prove it me, stop the fucking car and come to me."

"I love you Jason, I love you with all my heart…"

"Sam, please…"

"I have the compass you gave me around my neck…"

"Please, I'm begging you…"

"I promise you, I will find my way back to you."

"Sam don't do it, don't do this to me, Sam, please, I can't be without you."

"I love you Jason with all my heart and soul."

"Sam, stop please!"

"Goodbye Jase, I love you!"

"NOOOO, SAMMM!" But it was too late, she had already hung up. He picked up and dialed again, only this time he reached her voicemail.

After Sam had hung up, she couldn't help the sobs that escaped her. She loved him and now she was choosing to leave him, but not without just cause. She needed to save her sister and cousin from a mob boss that only wanted her. She had to do this. She took a deep breath as she pulled up to Sandoval's driveway. The guards at the gates seemed to know that she was coming and the let her pass.

After getting her voicemail for the tenth time, Jason threw the phone down and banged his fists on the steering wheel. "DAMMIT!"

"Jason, you need to calm down." Sonny tried to reason with him.

"How the fuck am I going to calm down Sonny! She's giving up, she's giving herself to him!"

"She's doing it for my son, she's doing it for her sister. You would have done the same thing if it was you. How many times have you risked your life for my children, for those you love?"

"We could've found another way."

"Maybe, but maybe not, maybe he would've had hurt one of them, he certainly doesn't need them both. Look, once we get the kids back, we will work on getting Sam back."

Feeling helpless, Jason knew deep down inside that Sonny was right, what Sam did was right. This was the only way to ensure that both kids were to get home safe and then he would spend every waking moment of his life to get the woman he loved back.

Walking up the steps to the mansion, Sam held her ground feet away from the entrance. One of the guards at the post approached her. "Boss has been expecting you."

"You can tell him I'm here." She said trying to keep her voice calm and cool. She didn't want to give away the real fear she felt, not for herself but for her family.

"No need to tell me." Sandoval's venom voice was heard as he walked out the door. "I'm right here my dark angel. You are even more beautiful than I remembered." He said as he eyed her up and down.

"Send them out and I'm all yours."

"Did you come on your own?"

"They are at the end of the driveway." Sam said referring to Jason and Sonny, she knew that they would have been there by now, she was actually counting on it to get the kids away. "Just let the kids go, you don't need them, you have me now."

"You're right." He said as he motioned to the guard. "They are more trouble than they are worth."

As Sam was about to say something, she saw Molly and Morgan run towards her. She threw herself down on her knees to hug them completely engulfing their bodies with her own. "Oh God, I'm so glad you guys are ok."

"Sam, you came, you came for us." Molly spoke up with tears running down her face.

"Of course Miss Molly, I will always come for you, and you little man." She looked over at Morgan. "Now, I need you to do me a favor ok." She started as she held her tears back. "I need you to hold each other's hand really tight and run as fast as you can down the driveway. Your father and Jason are there, they will take you home."

"What about you Sam?" Morgan asked.

"Don't worry about me, I need you to be a man and take care of your cousin. Do not stop for anything until you reach your father ok."

"No Sam." "We're not leaving you." Both kids protested.

Sam went in for another hug, tighter than the one before, enjoying the warmth of her family. "Listen, I need you to do this for me, I promise you I will try to find a way to escape." She whispered in their ears. "And tell Jason that I love him and that I will find my way back to him." She pulled back. "Ok?"

"Ok." They both agreed in unison. "I love you Sam, you are the best big sister anyone can ask for."

"Thank you baby, I love you too, with all my heart." She couldn't help the tear that escaped.

"I love you too Sam, please come back to us." Morgan cried out.

"I love you too sweet boy." She stood up, squeezed their hands and placed them together. "Now go, and don't let go of each other." She took a step to the side so that they passed her. "Run!" She yelled out. Both Molly and Morgan took one last look at the woman that gave herself up to save them and ran down the driveway.

"You know, that sister of yours reminded me of you, such fire in her spirit, she actually tried to escape a time or two. And that boy, he has so much of his father in him." Sandoval said as he stepped down to stand right behind her. He lifted his hand up to move the hair off of her shoulders wanting to see her soft lovely neck. He leaned down and placed a small kiss to the base of her neck that met her shoulders.

Sam didn't notice, she didn't even care, she was too busy staring at the love of her that was standing right next to his car. Jason. He was all she saw. Sam. She was all he saw. He stood there, watching as she knelt down to talk to the kids. He watched as Molly and Morgan ran towards them. And he watched as his blood boiled to see the bastard put his hands and his lips on his Sam. He pulled out his gun ready for a fight but was quickly shut down by Sonny. It was too risky, one of the kids could get hurt. Instead, he stood there, feeling completely useless and helpless as the love of his life was taken by one of his enemies, again. His tears ran down his cheeks, he couldn't breathe, and his heart felt like a vice was constricting it. He once told her that loving her was necessary to him like breathing. Without her, he had nothing left, no love, no live, and no air.

He stood there helpless, watching that bastard snake his arms around her waist and pull her inside the mansion. After the reunion with Sonny, Molly and Morgan made their way over to Jason. They both stood to either side of him, wrapped their arms around him and buried their faces into his sides crying. He gave them a tight hug, enjoying the warmth, thinking about how Sam just hugged them moments ago.

"She promised that she will find her back to you Jason." Molly looked up with tears in her eyes. "Sam never lies to me, she always tells me the truth. She will come back to us."

"I know Molly, I know, and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to get her back." Jason said as he leaned over to give Sam's younger sister a kiss to her head and did the same for Morgan. Yes, they will find their way back to each other. She was his life, she was his love, and she was the air he breathed and one way or another, he will find a way to get her back.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The drive back to Greystone was in complete silence, not one word was spoken, the only sounds came from the two kids quietly sobbing inside back seat. Jason looked in the rear view mirror to see Molly, his beloved's sister sitting on Sonny's lap with her face buried in his chest muffling her crying. Morgan sat between Sonny and Milo with his father's arm draped protectively around him as he cried as well. The kids were safe and it was all because of Sam. His love did the only thing she knew how to do, she sacrificed herself for them. That was what Jason loved about her the most, her loyalty, her unconditional love, her unselfishness to make sure that these kids along with Michael and Kristina were loved, cherished, protected, and safe. That's why she would have been an amazing mother, to put the needs of others above her own. He was glad to know that Molly and Morgan were safe but he still wanted Sam with him. Should he feel guilty, should he be grateful? Probably, but he couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of loss. He lost her, he lost her to one of his enemies and he will do everything in his power to bring her back.

He drove thinking about watching Sandoval drag Sam into that house. He stood there silently fuming as he desperately tried to memorize every feature about her. Her hair, the way the silky strands flowed in the wind, the way her body was at a defensive stance as if she was waiting for a fight. And even though he was too far away to see her face clearly, he knew that her soft pink lips would have been set on a pout slightly trembling, and her dark mocha eyes would have been watered down. She was stunning and the love she had for those kids crying in the back seat made her positively glowing radiant. She was their guardian angel while he felt helpless. He clenched the steering wheel tighter thinking about how useless he felt standing there watching Sandavol touch her. He had pulled his gun and was ready to go in guns blazing, not caring if he was alone, but he couldn't risk Molly and Morgan getting hurt. He had noticed how Sandoval's men had their guns trained on the kids as they ran down the driveway, making their statement that if Jason would have fired one round, they would have killed Molly and Morgan. So he stayed back as a stone statue, useless and helpless as the kids ran down to them, as Sandoval grabbed Sam, and as his men closed and locked the main gate sealing off the driveway. Sam was behind the iron locked gate with his enemy and he needed to figure out how to get her out of there.

As they walked into the foyer at Greystone, they could hear everyone arguing and Carly's voice was overpowering the rest of them. She was yelling and demanding for something to be done and he could hear the fear in her voice. As soon as they stepped into the room, all eyes were trained on Jason and Sonny, and silence instantly fell until the cries of two innocent kids rang through the air.

"Mommy!" "Mom!" Both Molly and Morgan yelled as they ran to their mothers.

"Morgan!" Carly yelled as she ran towards Morgan, pulling him close to her as she hugged him tight.

"Oh my God!" Alexis yelled as Molly barreled towards her mother. Alexis grabbed a hold of Molly for dear life, never wanting to let her go. After a moment of their reunion, Alexis looked up at Jason. "Where's Sam?" She asked as she looked behind Jason hoping to see her eldest daughter. When she didn't see her, Alexis darted her eyes between Jason and Sonny, fear gripping her heart once again. "Where is she?" She said in a panicked voice.

Jason couldn't answer her, he didn't know what to say, and at this point he was thankful that Molly had spoken up. "She's gone mom, Sam…." Molly croaked out but couldn't finish as she continued to sob in her mother's chest.

"What? What do you mean gone? Where is my daughter?"

"She… she traded herself for us. She gave herself up so that me and Molly can be free." Morgan answered knowing that Molly was too distraught to answer her mother. "She stayed behind mom." He said now crying to his mother. "She… she… she said that she would find a way back, she promised… she promised to come back to Uncle Jason." He continued as he cried.

"Oh Jason…" Carly looked up to see how distraught her best friend was. She could see the tears silently spill down his cheeks and she couldn't help her own tears fall.

"So what happens now? How do we get my daughter back?" Alexis asked as she angrily wiped the tears that fell from her own eyes.

"I don't know." Jason whispered. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know how he was going to get her back, he could barely think, hell he could barely breathe knowing that the love of his life was taken from him.

"This is all your fault!" Everyone in the room looked up towards the kitchen, seeing an angry Kristina stomp towards Jason. "You have done nothing but hurt my sister and now she is gone and it's all your fault!"

"Kristina!" Alexis yelled. "This is not helping! It's not Jason's fault…"

"Of course it is, it's always his fault, everything bad that has happened to Sam is his fault. He always puts her in danger, and this time he is going to get her killed."

"Noooo!" Molly sobbed louder in her mother's chest.

"KRISTINA! Stop it, you are only scaring your sister. Nothing is going to happen to Sam. Isn't that right Jason? Jason?" Alexis looked desperately to Jason waiting for him to jump in and say something that will reassure them that he will find Sam.

When Carly noticed that Jason wasn't answering, she knew that he was going along with what Kristina had said, he was blaming himself and Carly grew angry. "Look, Jason and Sonny will do everything they can to get Sam back. None of this is Jason's fault, Sam had made her decision, she chose to sacrifice herself to save our kids and now we have to help her." Carly finished and looked up to Jason who gave her a nod and a silent thank you.

What was he to say? Was it his fault? Yes. Kristina was right, everything bad that had happened to Sam was his fault. It was because of his life that always put her in danger. She had been stabbed, shot, and hurt more times to count and in one of those times it cost her the ability to have kids of her own. So yes, it was all his fault. If he was half the man he should be, he should walk away from her, but he couldn't, he made that mistake once before and it had cost him dearly. He couldn't walk away from her even if she asked him too. She was it for him, she was his love, his life, the very air he needed to breathe and he needed her with him. He had to find a way to help her, and him wallowing in sadness was not going to do anything to help her. He looked up into the room and defended himself. "I love Sam with everything that I have, I've made too many mistakes with her and I promised that I would spend the rest of my life making them up to her. And I'm not done yet, I'm not done loving her, and I never will be. I promise you that I will get her back."

"Max!" Sonny called after he heard Jason's speech. He had to admit to himself that he felt the love that Jason radiated off of him about Sam. He had a mistake of his own to fix, all this crap with his medication caused a rift between the partners and he needed to fix it. As soon as Max came in, he started issuing his orders. "Call everyone, we need all the man power that we can spare."

"Yes boss." Max nodded and walked out with his cell phone attached to his ear.

"What are you going to do?" Ric spoke up after moments of silence.

"What is needed to get Sam back." Sonny was careful what to say to Ric. The suspicion was still out there that his brother was the one to switch his meds, but he couldn't do anything without proof. "Why don't you go home Ric, Molly is safe here."

"I'm not leaving without my daughter." He firmly stated. "Molly could still be in danger."

"Alexis, why don't you take Molly and Kristina up to the rooms, I think its best that you stay here until we take care of this matter and bring Sam back home."

Alexis sat for a moment to consider what Sonny offered. She didn't want to stay here but at the moment, she knew her kids would be safe here. "Ok, let's go girls." She stood up holding Molly close to her as she walked over to a crying Kristina, tugging on her hands as she walked up the stairs.

"Carly, why don't you, Michael and Morgan stay here as well."

"Sure." She did the same with her kids and followed Alexis up the stairs."

"Will you keep us posted?" Alexis paused on the stairs and asked.

"Of course." Sonny answered. "You can leave." He firmly stated as he looked at Ric.

Ric stayed silent as he started to walk towards the door. But before he could make it out, he was stopped as Jason came to stand in front of him, blocking the exit.

"What do you know about Sandoval?" Jason asked as he gave Ric a cold stare and hatred burn through his icy blue eyes.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Ric said nervously as he backed slightly away from Jason's intense glare.

"Like hell you don't! You knew that bastard was after Molly and you didn't say anything! How would you know that? How are you involved in all of this?" Jason took a quick step to Ric and grabbed him by the collar, spinning him around and slamming him up the door. "TELL ME!"

"Let go of me!" Ric yelled as he tried to pry Jason's hands off of him. "I don't know anything."

"Bullshit! You set this up. Whatever you were planning with Sandoval went haywire and he threatened by taking Molly so that you can deliver Sam to him."

"You're crazy!"

"You bet your ass I'm crazy, and if I find out that you had anything to do with this, I will kill you and nobody will stop me. I don't give a DAMN who you are, neither Sonny nor Molly will protect you this time. If something happens to Sam, I will take you apart piece by piece." He gritted out as he suddenly let him go causing Ric to stumble slightly as he gained his balance.

"It's not my fault that slut of yours…" But before Ric finished his sentence, Jason gave him a swift punch to his jaw knocking Ric backwards.

"Don't you EVER speak about her like that, she just saved your daughter's life, you worthless BASTARD. NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" He shouted out as he gave Ric a hard shove towards the doors.

"JASON! You need to calm down, you need to keep your head straight if we are going to get Sam back."

"I KNOW! I know ok, I just couldn't help it, that son of a bitch was behind this."

"You're right, but we can't worry about that now. He will get his in the end, but right now we need to concentrate. Max!"

"Yes boss, I called them all, we should have at least 30 guys here in an hour."

"We have that many to spare?" Sonny asked wondering who all these men were, he didn't' think that he had that many employees.

"Actually, I called about 20 of our guys and word got around fast, they are all loyal and they all cared about Sam. Word got to the Zacharra's and Johnny said that he would bring in his team also."

"Really?" Sonny questioned. There was bad blood between Sonny and Johnny but Sonny knew that Johnny was loyal to Jason. "That must be your doing?" Sonny looked over at his partner.

"I've saved his ass enough times to count." Jason said thinking about all the times that he was ordered to kill Johnny but never went through with it. He let out a huge sigh and turned to look at Sonny. "Look, I personally don't give a damn who is helping us, as long as we get Sam back, I don't care."

"Good, then we wait for the cavalry and we formulate a plan." Sonny said as he walked behind his desk and pulled out the blue prints that Spinelli had found on the old Alcazar mansion.

As Sonny was looking over the blue prints, Jason made his way over by the patio doors thinking about Sam. "What do you think she is doing right now?"

"I don't know." Sonny answered truthfully. He had no idea what was going on in Sandoval's mind, let alone his mansion. He knew that he was infatuated with Sam and he just hoped for Sam's sake and Jason's that he didn't hurt her.

"Sonny, if something happens to Sam… I don't know what I'll do." Jason sighed as he ran his hands through his hair as he walked towards the bar. "If she's hurt… If he touches her…" He couldn't even finish his sentence, he didn't want to think about what was going on under that roof, he couldn't even think about what was happening to Sam. "I'll fucking kill him!" He gritted out as he picked up a glass and threw it at the fireplace, shattering it.

"Jason, you need to keep it together. You need to clear your mind." He tried to calm down his long time friend.

"Boss." Max came in with Milo in tow. "They are all here." He said referring to the reinforcements that he had called.

"Good, send them in."

One by one, each one of his employees filed into Sonny's living room, nodding respectively to their boss and to Jason. "Let's get started."

****************************************************

As soon as Sam was dragged into Sandoval's mansion, she removed herself from his grasp. "Let go of me." She gritted out as she pushed him away. She couldn't stand the feeling of being that close to me, of having his arm around her waist. Nobody had the right to touch her that way, only her Jason.

"Easy my angel, I won't harm you." He slithered out as he walked towards his office with his men following behind him escorting Sam in. "Can I offer you anything? Is there anything you would like?"

"Yeah, for you to drop dead."

"Haha, see that is exactly what I love about you, feisty. You don't know how happy I am to have you under my roof."

"I wish I could say the same, but can't."

"Soon… soon you will give in to me."

"Never."

"Please, never say never. I finally have you here and I will enjoy having you in every way."

"In your dreams."

"Oh trust me, my sweet, you will be the star of my dreams." He grinned at her.

Cringing, Sam turned away, she couldn't bear to look at him anymore, this isn't where she wanted to be. She tried to keep the tears from falling as she thought about Jason. It tore her up inside to see him standing at the end of the driveway, all she wanted to do was run to him, but she couldn't risk the kids getting hurt. Now all she had to do was keep a clear head and find her way out of this hell hole.

"You must be very tired, it's been a long night and in a few short hours it will be morning. How about you go on up to your room and get some rest, tomorrow afternoon we will be flying back to our home in Puerto Rico."

Hearing that he planned to fly her out of Port Charles, Sam shot him a glare, she wanted to yell, she wanted to protest but she knew it would fall on deaf ears so she remained silent. The side door caught her attention as she looked up and immediately felt her stomach turn. There standing tall and totally pissed off was Jose Sanchez, the man that she stole the file from, the man that, thanks to her, Judge Carroll sent to prison. He was also the man whom she got away from in the hotel in Puerto Rico.

"You remember Jose, don't you my dark angel." Sandoval said as he gestured towards his enforcer. "Jose, show my lovely Samantha up to her room."

"It will be my pleasure." Jose said as he grinned walking towards her grabbing her arm roughly.

"Let go!" She protested as she tried to pry her arm out of his tight grip.

"Easy baby, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself." Jose bent down to whisper in her ear causing her to cringe away from him.

Seeing the exchange between his enforcer and his Samantha, Sandoval immediately became possessive. "Jose, if you so much as hurt one hair on my Samantha's head, you will deal with me."

"Sure boss, whatever you say." Jose replied as he pulled Sam with him out of the room.

As they made their way up to the bedroom, Sam kept trying but unsuccessfully pulling herself out of his grasp. "Let go of me, you heard what your boss said, you can't hurt me." She said as he shoved her into the room she would be staying at.

"Oh please, that fool doesn't know anything. One look at you and he thinks he's in love." Jose said as he pushed her towards the bed. "Can't say I blame him though, I wonder what it is about you that has him all fired up." He said as he walked up to her, towering over her.

"Get away from me!" She said as she tried to push him away but it only caused her to stumble backwards onto the bed.

"Close the door." He ordered the guard that would be in charge of watching her room.

As soon as the door closed, Sam couldn't help but have a bad feeling that sent shivers down her spine. "What are you doing?" She said as she noticed Jose coming closer to her.

"I'm going to figure out what it is about you that has my boss all crazy for you." He said as he quickly pounced on her grabbing her wrists and pinning them over her head on the bed.

Sam tried with all her might to get away from him, but he was too big and too strong. As soon as he pinned her arms down on the sides of her head, fear set in, she knew what he was about to do and she needed to fight her way out. "GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled as she tried to raise her legs up to kick him off of her but again he proved to be too strong for her as he laid on top of her pinning her beneath him. He pulled both her arms above her and held both of her wrists with one hand as he moved his other hand to the zipper of her jeans. "NOOO!" She yelled and squirmed as she felt his hand moved to unzip her jeans as well as his. She could feel the his hardness pressed against her and she could feel the bile that was rising to her throat. He was going to rape her and she couldn't fight him off. "NOOO!" She yelled again and fought even harder.

"Don't make this harder for me or I'm going to slit your throat." Jose whispered and licked her ear as he pulled his switch blade out of the back of his pocket. He held it up to her throat and pressed firmly. When he felt her body suddenly still, he traced the blade down towards her shirt tearing it open as he made his way down.

"Please stop…." Sam whimpered as the tears started to flow down her cheeks. "You bastard." She cried out.

"Ohhh, I'm definitely going to enjoy this." He said as he saw her black laced bra peaking threw where he tore her shirt.

"Nooo! NOOOO!" Sam yelled again as he put his blade aside to work to pull her pants down. But before he could get any further, the door to the room suddenly swung open and Sandoval appeared wide eyed and crazed like.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" Sam heard Sandoval yell as two shots were fired. She figured one of those shots must have hit the man on top of her because he suddenly stilled as his eyes grew wide, but then why did her shoulder suddenly start to burn. As she quickly jumped off the bed after releasing herself from his grip, she looked down to see the blood pour down her arm. She was hit, she was shot and before she could say another word, she felt like the world was fading away and a second later she gave into the darkness.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Looking around the living room in Sonny's home, Jason stood over by Sonny's desk and watched all of his men preparing themselves for what was to go down tonight. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride for his employees, they were going to risk their lives to bring back the love of his life, they were going to bring his Sam back and he was going to be there with them side by side. He knew that they weren't going to help just because he ordered them to, he knew it wasn't for Sonny either, he knew that Sam actually had a small place in each one of their hearts. They were risking their lives for her. Over the years Sam has come to mean a great deal to them, they looked at her as not just a girl in his life, but a friend, one of their own. She was someone that not only they had to guard but that she would actually stand by them as well side by side in any fight. She was loyal to a fault and that was what he loved about her. In truth, he loved everything about her, the good, the bad, and together they had gotten through the ugly. He knew that he couldn't live his life fully without her, because if something were ever to happen to Sam, he would shut down.

Milo stood back watching Jason overseeing everything, he could see the pain in his eyes and he wished that everything worked out tonight and that Sam would be back. He came to see Sam as his friend, she helped him out a number of times, especially when she went head on in a gun fight a couple of weeks ago and when she tackled on his father head on. He wasn't sure which one was scarier but he was grateful that Sam was there. He would help his boss get her back, because in truth, he didn't want to lose his friend.

"Jason, we took care of the ship." Johnny stated as he saw Jason and Sonny over at the desk going over the schematics that Spinelli produced for them on the Alcazar mansion that Sandoval is currently holding Sam. As he looked around he noticed that it looked like they were preparing for World War III, each man had their weapons laid out in front of them, some were checking their clips, some were cleaning their guns, and some were just making sure that they had everything they needed.

"Good, did you have any trouble?" Jason asked looking up from the desk.

"No, everything was fine, we made sure to watch the ship blow up but we had to take off before the cops got there."

"Well now they won't be able to leave by water, we just have to wait for Max to get back from taking care of their jet." Sonny chimed in.

"Right." Jason turned and looked over the rest of his men in the living room. "And as soon as night falls we go into Sandoval's mansion head on and get Sam." Jason was about to elaborate more on the plan but was suddenly silenced when he heard someone at the door.

"What about Sam?" Everyone turned to see Lucky and Jagger walk into the room.

"What are you doing here detective?" Sonny asked.

"There was an explosion down by the docks. Sandoval's ship was blown up. Do you know anything about that?" Lucky asked looking between Jason and Sonny but then soon realized that there were so many guards around, some with their weapons out. "What's going on?"

When no one spoke up, Jagger took the opportunity to speak his mind. "Look, I don't know what the hell is going on here but someone better speak up and what's going on with Sam, where is she?"

"Either we do this here Jason or we do this at the PCPD." Lucky said.

Sighing, Jason knew that he had to tell him something, the last thing he wanted was to get hauled down to the station when he needed to go after Sam. "Is there a chance that this can be off the record?"

"Sure, just tell me what the hell is going on, is Sam in danger?"

"It's a really long story so I'm just going to give you the short version. Sandoval kidnapped Molly and Morgan yesterday?"

"Are they ok?" Lucky asked concerned.

"They are fine, they're upstairs actually."

"That's good, but I don't understand, how does Sam fit into any of this?"

"Sandoval kidnapped them to get to Sam…" Jason took a moment to take a deep breath to try to keep his emotions at bay. He blinked the tears that were forming and continued. "She traded herself in so that Sandoval would release the kids, and tonight, we are going to get her back."

"You bastard!" Everyone turned to hear Jagger's sudden outburst. Jagger couldn't stand back and listen anymore. From all the research that Jagger did on Sam's past he knew that each time it always linked back to Morgan. Once again Sam's life was in danger and it was because of him and his mob ties. "You son of bitch, this is your fault!"

"Detective Cates…" Lucky tried to intervene. "This isn't helping." Lucky turned back to look at Jason. "Why would she do that?" He asked not knowing if Jason was going to answer him but the pained look in his eyes said wonders. "Didn't you think to call the cops?"

"No, there was no way I was going to give Sandoval a reason to kill Sam. No one is to know about this."

"So what Jason, you're going to go in there guns blazing, hoping that you could get Sam out before they kill her?"

"Are you here as a cop?"

"No, this is off the record, we are friends."

"Of Sam at least…" Jagger chimed in ignoring the growl that came from Jason. Sam was the only one he cared about, he knew why Jason didn't call them but he was here regardless and he was going to help.

"So what happens now?" Lucky asked hoping to diffuse the hostility that was between Jason and Jagger.

Before Jason could answer Max walked through the door. "Boss we took care of everything." He stated without even realizing that two detectives were in the room with them.

"Took care of what?" Lucky asked looking at Max then back to Jason.

Just as Jason simply shrugged his shoulders who wasn't willingly going to incriminate himself, Lucky's cell phone began to ring. Perfect timing.

"Spencer." He answered and suddenly the air changed around them. "Well Cates and I are busy, send Falconari." He stated then hung up and looked directly at Jason. "Do you know anything about Sandoval's jet being blown up?"

Jason shook his head and shrug his shoulders. "My guess would be that whoever blew it up, did it so that Sandoval wouldn't be able to get Sam out of the country."

Thinking for a moment, Lucky knew that Jason was guilty but was he really going to arrest him for trying to keep Sam here in Port Charles. No matter what he felt about Jason and his lifestyle, he certainly wasn't going to keep him from getting Sam back and keeping her safe. "Good guess, too bad we don't have real evidence against you."

Knowing exactly what Lucky just did, Jason gave him a quick grateful nod. He was about to turn away when Lucky spoke again. "So, what do you want us to do?"

"No, no cops involved Lucky." Jason shook his head.

"Look, right now we aren't cops, just friends, and we aren't going anywhere." Lucky answered.

"We just want to help get Sam back." Jagger spoke up.

Taking a moment to think, Jason realized that this could be a bad idea, but Sam needed him, and she needed anyone that could help. Jason knew how dangerous this could get and if by chance Jagger gets shot between the eyes, then Jason would take that chance. "Fine, we leave at night fall."

"Look, we go in, grab Sam and leave, with little casualties as possible, ok?" Lucky asked knowing that it might be useless.

And of course Jason didn't disappoint. "You do what you have to do, I'm going to get Sam."

******************************************************************

"Boss." One of Sandoval's men came into his office. His clothes were torn and covered with dirt and blood.

"What happened?" Sandoval asked immediately on high alert.

"Someone blew up the ship and the jet, we think its Corinthos and Morgan."

"FUCK!" Sandoval yelled as he shot up from his seat. "Of course it's them, they are trying to keep us here." He turned to look out of his window. "Send word to back home to bring the other jet, NOW!" He ordered watching his guard simply nod and walk out. He turned to his other man that was standing guard. "How is our patient doing?"

"She's still asleep. The bullet went straight threw her shoulder, Rico wrapped her up pretty good and gave her some pain meds, she should be waking up soon."

"Shit! She wasn't supposed to wake up until we get to Puerto Rico." He paused for a moment to think of what to do. "Wake her up and give her more pain meds, she should be knocked out for a good while. They are sending the next jet up here and by the time my Samantha wakes up, she will be in Puerto Rico, home."


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Nightfall had set it, offering Jason and his men all the protection that they needed. They had parked their vehicles a half mile back and trekked through the wooded area that surrounded Sandoval's home. Standing under a blanket of trees and behind a wall of bushes, stood Jason and two of his sharpest snipers. Sonny stood behind him along with Lucky and Jagger ready for the attack. A few of his men stood on the far right, ready to scale the brick wall with their ropes in hand, the same with men on the left. The immensely tall brick wall surrounded the entire compound of the home and the only way in was the through Iron Gate that stood tall in front of Jason.

Jason took a quick glance behind him to Sonny and the men next to him, as soon as all three nodded agreeing with him that they were ready Jason looked down at Spinelli. He sat on the ground directly behind an overly sized bush for cover with his trusty laptop in his hand. "Cameras now." He commanded with only two words.

With a few strokes of the keyboard, Spinelli looked up to his roommate and faithful friend. "Done. The Jackal has set the cameras to continuously play the same image over and over again. They will never see Stone Cold's brigade coming to rescue the fair damsel in distress, our Fair Samantha." Spinelli said in a sad undertone. He should've sounded happier, but he couldn't help the sadness that he felt in his heart that his friend Samantha was taken. He had seen the horrible effect that it had caused on Stone Cold when she was gone and he knew that if something happened to her, the effect would be catastrophic. He feared that if she was hurt or worse killed, then no one, not even Stone Cold would survive this night.

With a quick nod, Jason looked to his snipers on his left then his right to give them the command that they have been waiting for. "Go." One word was only spoken, one word was only needed when suddenly two silent shots, silent as whispers rang out and both guards that were stationed at the Iron Gate went down. That was the signal that the men to his far left and right were needed. Both teams launched their hooked ropes and started to climb the brick wall. They were to go in the sides as Jason and his team were to take the front gate. Jason, along with Sonny, Lucky, and Jagger ran across the road and came upon the two dead guards that fell at the gates feet.

"I said with little bloodshed as possible, you were only supposed to hurt them, not kill them." Lucky berated him as they saw the lifeless bodies.

"Oops." One of the snipers said while the other gave him a simple shrug of his shoulders.

Shaking his head Lucky looked back to Jason, he knew that there was no point to further engage in this conversation, Jason was going to do whatever he could to get Sam back and secretly Lucky was counting on it. Sam is his friend and he would do anything to help her just as she has done to help him countless of times. He looked over to Jagger to make sure that he was feeling the same way and that he didn't hold anything that would happen tonight against Jason.

"Self defense?" Jagger pretended to question with a slight grin. He may have not liked Morgan but he wanted to do whatever he could to help him find Sam.

Jason gave both cops a quick nod, pulled out both of his guns from behind his back, unlocked the safety and ran off up the driveway shooting everything and anything that came in his way to find his Sam, his fiancé, his love. He didn't look back to see if his friends were behind him, he could hear the pounding of their footsteps. The cops weren't really his friends, but if they were going to help him find Sam then they would be considered his best friends. Sam. That was the only thing he cared about. Tonight he would get her back or he would die trying.

**********************************************

 _Walking towards her cabin with an arm full of groceries, Sam could smell the salty sea air from the ocean and soft sweet smell of the flowers envelope her. Intoxicating. That was her first thought when her and Jason found this cabin in Hawaii. They had to leave Port Charles because Jason had lost his memory and didn't know who his enemies were. Sonny was trying to get him to be the enforcer that he was, Carly had lost her mind, and Javier Ruiz was after him. All Sam wanted was for him to be happy, for them to be happy and in love. They came here to get away from everything, but when she suddenly heard a deadly man's voice coming from the cabin that they had rented to seek peace, she knew that danger was among them. As she peaked inside from the door, she saw that danger was in the form of bald man with many tattoos standing in front of Jason with a gun pointed to him while he was handcuffed to a chair. Fear coursed through her blood, she had to get to him , she had to help him._

 _She circled the cabin to the back, climbed through the window knocking over a lamp in the process and picked up the gun that was laying next to their bed. She could hear the man introduce himself as Javier Ruiz's brother, Manny. She heard him tell one of his men to check out the noise so she hid behind the door. As soon as she saw the man enter the room, she snuck behind him and slammed the back of the gun down on his head, knocking him out completely. As she opened the door, she saw another man come towards her, but before he was able to point his gun her way, she pulled the trigger and didn't care to watch as the bullet slammed into his chest killing him. Her eyes were locked on the bald menace named Manny, the man had his gun pointed to Jason and she felt fury and rage course through her replacing the fear. All she cared about was for Jason's safety. Words were exchanged and Manny demanded she put her gun down before he shot Jason. No! No! Her head screamed for her not to obey, he would kill him anyways and he would kill her as well. But her heart wouldn't listen, couldn't listen, she needed Jason to be safe, she needed him as she needed her next breath. He was necessary to her as breathing. He was her life, he was her everything. After she dropped her gun, she wasn't sure what to expect but she sure as hell didn't expect what was about to happen. She could see the hint of triumph in the bastard's eyes, the grin that formed on his thin lips, and how relaxed his shoulders were as if her were just lounging around. Fear returned again, fear and just a hint of panic as if she could read the bastard's mind. The shot rang out and the only word that escaped her lips was NO._

"NO!" Sam cried out as she thrashed in her bed. "NOOOOO!" She screamed again as sweat rolled off of her forehead and her tears rolled down her cheek. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed louder and louder, filling the room with her anguish cries, her blood curling screams. Over and over again she screamed, louder and louder but she wasn't waking up. She couldn't wake up. Manny shot Jason and she couldn't see what was happening. As soon as the shot rang out, her world was engulfed in darkness, was he hurt? Where did he shoot him? Was he dead? "NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed again.

The door suddenly burst open and one of Sandoval's guards rushed to her side to see what was happening. All he heard was her screaming and he hoped for his sake, because his boss would surely decapitate him, that nothing was wrong with her. He wasn't happy in the first place with babysitting her, he didn't care what happened her. He had seen her earlier when Jose was trying to take her and he didn't care to help. He heard stories about how she tried to tease both Jose and Sandoval and he came up with the conclusion that she was just another whore that Sandoval wanted to claim. She was nothing but a cock teaser and he was pissed as all hell that he had to babysit. But when he heard her scream, he had to find out what happened or his head would be next on the chopping block. Before he could reach over to shake her awake, he was suddenly pulled down by her arms wrapped around him.

Sam jumped up in a startled daze without opening her eyes when she realized that someone was right next to her. She quickly snaked her arms around him and pulled him down to sit next her. She held on to him for dear life hoping that it was Jason, maybe Manny hadn't killed him, maybe he was ok, but when her senses finally came to the front she realized that it wasn't Jason. She knew Jason's scent and this wasn't it, cheap cologne and liquor invaded her nose. This wasn't Jason. 'It's probably one of Manny's men.' She thought. But before she pulled away, she felt something on his side where her arm was snaked around. Gun. Perfect. Careful, making sure that he wouldn't notice, she pulled out the gun and brought it between their bodies. "This is for Jason." She said as she pulled the trigger. The man instantly stilled and fell to his side on the bed. Quickly, Sam opened her eyes and looked around, she blinked several times to clear the fog that was there. Panic started to set in, she didn't know where she was. She jumped up off the bed, but before she took her next step, a wave of dizziness hit her and she almost fell forward. Grabbing the edge of the nightstand next her, she groaned from the pain that was radiating from her shoulder. She looked down and noticed the crimson liquid seep through her shirt and down her arm. 'When was I shot?' She questioned herself.

"Owww." She cried as she held onto her arm with the gun she took from the dead man. She did a quick survey of the room around her. 'This isn't is her cabin. What happened? Where am I?' She questioned herself again. Only one word came to her. "Jason." She whispered out. 'Jason is probably hurt. Have to get to him. Manny shot him. Manny shot him.' Her thoughts were scrambled around in her head, her vision was blurry from her sweat and tears. She didn't know what she was going to do and she didn't know where she was going to go. Her shoulder was killing her. She was tired, dizzy, and… and… suddenly nauseous. She turned and quickly ran to the bathroom, but before she could make it, she threw up right behind the cream colored couch that was in the center of the room. Straightening up, she wiped her mouth with her sleeve and took in her surroundings again. Confusion set in, she didn't know where she was. Eyeing the man on her bed, she quickly ran to him and checked him for anymore weapons. Only find an extra clip, she quickly pocketed and pulled the covers from the bed. She positioned the man to seem that he was just sleeping and quickly pulled the covers over him. If anyone came in, they would think that she was still sleeping in her bed. "Jason." She whispered again. She had to get him, Manny shot him and she needed to save him. Running towards the door, she quietly pulled it open. She checked the hallways left and then right, when she thought it was all clear, she ran out. "I'm coming baby, just hold on."

*****************************************************

Throughout the house shots rang out, men fought, some bellowed, some screamed, and some grunted from the pains of either the bullets or fists that were inflicting the pain. Jason was in his element. He was Sonny's enforcer. No emotion and true to his name Stone Cold. His only thought was Sam, his mind and his body called out to her. She was his reason for living, she was the air in his lungs, the breath of his life, and tonight he was going to get her back. Both guns drawn and blazing, Jason made his way through Sandoval's men without seeing Sandoval in sight. The coward was probably hiding. Bastard he was, to try to take what was his, what belonged to Jason, and that was Sam. Seeing a fallen guard that was still breathing, he stalked to him like a predator stalked his prey. Pulling the guard up by his greasy pony tail, Jason pointed the gun to his temple. "Where is she?" Jason growled as he pressed the gun to his temple.

"Fuck you!" The guard spit out.

"Where is she?!" Jason growled louder as he dug the gun deeper, surely indenting his skull with it.

"I'm not telling you sh…." Before he could finish saying 'shit', Jason's gun suddenly smashed into the guys nose squirting blood everywhere.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Jason roared like the lion that he was, demanding the man to bow to him and give him all his answers.

"U...up…upstairs, th…..third door on the right." The man could barely get out.

 **Bang!**

Not even giving the guard he just killed a backward glance, Jason ran up the stairs followed close by Sonny. Lucky and Jagger had taken off towards the office to look for Sandoval, leaving Jason to look for Sam. Running, running up the stairs, Jason couldn't run fast enough. He needed to get to her, he needed to see her. One, two doors he passed, and then stopped at the third. With shaking hands, Jason reached out as if he reaching out for his salvation, he turned the knob and opened the door. "Sam!" He called at the figure he noticed underneath the covers on the bed. "Sam?" He called again but no response. 'Oh God, is she dead? Noo!' He moved closer to the bed, his hands shaking and itching to remove the sheets that covered her form. "Sam?" He called again. No response. He looked down and noticed the blood that was pooling and drenching the bed in the sick crimson color. Blood. "SAM!?" He yanked the covers off the body and that's when he saw one of Sandoval's men, shot through the heart, covered in blood. "SAM!" He quickly turned to the room and called out hoping that she was still here.

"Where is she?" Sonny questioned completely confused. "Did she get away?" A small sense of pride settled over him until he saw the left over tape and bandages that were unused on the nightstand next to the bed that Sam was supposed to occupy. A quick glance at the trash suddenly made Sonny feel a sense of dread and sickness. 'Why would Sam need these, unless she was hurt?' Before Sonny could voice his thoughts, he saw Jason follow his sight and glare at the items on the nightstand.

"Oh God." Jason breathed out as if the air was suddenly knocked out from him. His head whipped up to meet Sonny's glare, but before he opened his mouth, his gaze past Sonny to the blood that was smeared up against the door frame. Sprinting around Sonny, he stood completely motionless in front of the door frame. As if his hands had a mind of their own, his fingers traced over the blood, Sam's blood. Jason knew, as if he could smell her. This was Sam's blood. It was smeared at her height, at her shoulder's height to be exact. She was hurt. His Sam was hurt. Tightening the guns held in both hands, God himself will not stop Jason from finding Sam and destroy this house wall by wall, bit by bit, after he emptied his entire clip into Sandoval's head.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Creeping, more like stumbling down the hallway, Sam had the hardest time trying to keep her equilibrium balanced. She had to use the walls for support, she would pause every now and then to give herself a break especially when her shoulder was throbbing from the pain. With every step she took, it became more of a fight for her to stay awake and stay focused. Her body didn't seem to want to cooperate with her mind, her emotions were all over the place, and her heart was pounding right through her ribcage. It seemed that all of a sudden her body temperature shot up at 20 degrees, her forehead was glistening from the sweat but she was cold, more like freezing. Her hands were shaking, and if she wasn't clenching her jaw from the pain from her shoulder, she was sure her teeth would be chattering. Door after door proved to be useless in this huge house. All she found were closets, bathrooms or more bedrooms, but no stairs. She needed stairs, she needed to get downstairs for she was sure that was where Jason was and she needed to get to him before Manny did.

"Hold on baby, I'm coming." She whispered into the empty hallway.

"Sam… Sam…." She thought she heard a faint sound call her name.

She turned to her right and found a set of stairs, she thought the voice was coming from that way so she made a run for them, but before she could descend down the first stair, she heard a group of men running up them towards her. She quickly stopped, turned and jumped through the first door she found hitting her injured shoulder on the door trim. Quickly she closed the door behind her and rested her head on the door to catch her breath.

"Jason…." She whispered out in agony. She wished that she could find him, be with him. He needed her, he needed help. Once she found him, she would kill Manny for shooting him. As she stood there she tried to regain her strength, but she was finding it hard with every second that past. Her eyes were misty from her tears and sweat, her breathing was labored, her heart was slowing down, her head was dizzy, and she could barely see straight. By this point, the gunshot wound was infected causing her to hallucinate. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know what she was doing, the only thing she thought about was getting to Jason.

Opening her eyes, Sam blinked a few times through her hazy fog that clouded her mind. She noticed that she was standing in what looked like a library. Stacks and stacks of books were all around her lined up on the shelves. Books of every size, shape, and color. She looked around the room and found that she was actually standing in the upper part of the two story library. As she looked to her right, she saw the most beautiful hanging chandelier, it was made up of crystal. She noticed the light switch on her right and without thinking about concealing herself, she flicked the switch and the scene took her breath away. Lights all around her, the crystal from the chandelier caused the light to flicker around like a rainbow in the sky. She was so entranced by it that she didn't realize that she was walking towards the light with her shaky hand extended towards it as f to touch it. But before she could get any further, she ran right into the railing. Chandelier forgotten, Sam quickly scanned the area of the railing and found a winding staircase that led downstairs.

"Sam… Sam where are you?" She could hear the voice again calling to her. Thinking it was coming from downstairs, she grabbed tight on the rail of the staircase and ran down as fast as she could trying not to fall. As soon as she made it down, she noticed a set of glass doors on her right that led outside into the night. "I'm coming Jason…" She whispered and head for the doors, but before she could make it to them, the main door of the library swung open. Sam quickly turned with her gun aiming at the intruder that rushed towards her. When he saw the gun in her hand, he quickly came to a halt and extended his hand out for her.

"NO! Stay where you are, don't come near me!" She yelled at him as she pointed her gun straight to his chest.

"Sam? Oh my God Sam, I'm so glad you're ok, come on lets go." Max said as he reached out for her.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled as she tried to control her shaking hands.

"What? What's wrong?" Max stood there confused by her resistance.

"You shot him, you bastard! You shot Jason!"

"What?" Now he was confused more than ever. "No Sam, Jason is fine, he's tearing this house apart looking for you, so come on, let's go." He walked towards her slowly letting his eyes roam over her for the first time since he found her. His eyes widened with shock when he saw her right arm soaked in blood dripping from her shoulder. He noticed her pale, almost white complexion, he saw the dark circles under her hooded eyes clear from exhaustion, he saw the way her hands were shaking trying to hold up the gun, and her legs trembling with fatigue. If she wasn't standing upright he would think that she was dead.

"LIAR! Don't lie to me Manny! You shot him, I saw you!"

"Manny? No Sam, it's… it's me Max. Sweetie Manny is dead, I promise you he won't hurt you or Jason. Now come on, Jason is waiting for you." He spoke calmly, trying to ease her mind.

Trying to blink away the fog, Sam tried to process what this man in front of her was saying. At first she thought it was Manny but as the fog that blanketed her mind was slowly fading away, she saw a man that looked familiar to her, she saw her friend. She slowly lowered her gun in her right hand and extended her left towards him as she walked towards him. "Max…" She softly sobbed as she recognized him.

Max was finally able to breathe again, he instantly relaxed as she heard her whisper his name. He knew that her gunshot wound was probably infected causing her to hallucinate. He was just glad that she was able to recognize him so that he would be able to get her to Jason. For hurting her, Max knew that Jason was going to deliver swift retribution to Sandoval. Before Max could take a step towards her, the doors to his left swung open and two of Sandoval's men ran into the room.

"NO!" Sam quickly spun to her right and fired a couple shots off dropping the first guard. Max did the same, he fired off one shot killing the second guy but before he could fire off the second shot he was suddenly hit in the chest sending him stumbling backwards. "NOOOO!" Sam yelled seeing her friend fall before she turned and ran out the patio doors and into the night.

************************************************

Running down the hallway, Jason's heart was dropping following the trail of blood that led him. He couldn't believe that amount of blood that he was seeing, he couldn't breathe, he was hoping and praying that not all of it came out of Sam's petite frame. How much could she lose before she died? And when he heard the gunshots coming from the room down to the right where the trail ended his heart completely stopped. As he heard his Sam yell, adrenaline pumped through his blood stream and he burst through the door with his guns drawn out. He noticed that he was on the landing of the library and when he looked over the railing down to the first floor, he noticed a blur running out the back patio doors and he noticed Max lying motionless on the floor.

"MAX!" Jason and Sonny both yelled as they ran down the winding staircase. As Jason stood to scan the area that was littered with broken glass and two bodies, Sonny dropped down to assess his friend's health. "Max… Max." He called hoping that he was still alive.

After a couple of seconds, Sonny let out a sigh of relief when he saw Max open his eyes and groan from the pain. "Yeah… I'm ok, I'm wearing my vest." He carefully sat up and then remembered what had just happened. "Sam! You have to get Sam."

At hearing her sweet beloved name, Jason whirled around and set his gaze deeply onto Max. "Sam was here?" He asked with hope.

Max looked up to his friend and met his gaze. "Yeah, she just ran out those doors…" He said pointing to them. When he saw Jason shooting towards the said doors, Max spoke up again dreading on his next words for they would affect Jason gravely. "Jason…. She was shot. Her arm was completely covered in blood, and… and there is something wrong with her."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked ignoring the pain that was radiating within him. He knew that she was shot, he just didn't want to hear it.

"She seemed to be hallucinating. She thought I was Manny and that I had shot you. She's not thinking clearly." With the help of Sonny, Max stood up and faced Jason again. "She wouldn't even come to me, I tried to reassure her and when I thought she finally realized who I was, these guys came in and both of shot at them. Then she suddenly flew out those doors."

Without a second word, Jason flew out the doors with Max and Sonny right on his heels. He needed to find Sam, he needed to make sure that she was safe.

Rounding the corner to the side of the house, Sam crept quietly along. She had to stop every few feet in order to keep herself from falling. Her vision was getting worse, the thick fog that penetrated her mind seemed to blanket heavily over her vision. Sweat was pouring down her face and she could feel her breath coming in short gasps. She was tired and she needed to close her eyes and accept the darkness that was calling to her, but the only thing that kept her upright, the only thing that kept her moving was her search for Jason. She had to find him. She paused for a moment to catch her breath, her gun tight in her hands as she held to the brick wall of the house on her right. She closed her eyes, picturing Jason, healthy alive Jason, took a deep breath and as she opened her eyes once more, she saw him. Her Jason, her vision walking around from the front of the house.

"Jason…" She screamed out to him in her mind, but in reality it was only a whisper.

The infection in her arm was causing her hallucinations to worsen, as she thought she saw Jason rounding the corner towards her, in actuality it was Jagger Cates. Jagger saw her, saw Sam stumbling towards him, reaching out her arm, her fingers extended out to touch him. 'Touch me.' He thought she was calling out to him, seeking him out. "Sam!" He yelled as he picked up his pace, now running towards her, but before he could make it to her, a single shot rang out dropping Jagger down to the ground.

"I don't think so." Sergio Sandoval growled as he came up out of the bushes from behind Sam. He saw the cop running towards her, to try to take her from him. He pointed his gun from behind Sam, and fired. He quickly snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her hard flush against his body. "You are mine Samantha, no one else is to have you."

"NOOOO!" Sam screamed thinking that Jason was shot and lying on the ground in front of her. Her mind couldn't come back to reality to see that it was actually Jagger, she still thought that Jason was the one that was shot. "You killed him! You Bastard!" She screamed over and over again as she tried to free herself from his deadly grasp. "JASON, NOOOO! She sobbed out as tears upon heavy tears poured from her tired red eyes.

"It's for the best my love. You will see and in time you will love me far more than you have loved anyone." Sandoval hissed in her ear as he gently gave her kiss on her cheek.

"That will never happen." The air suddenly turned ice cold causing Sandoval to freeze on the spot as he heard the immense growl come from none other than the deadly enforcer, Jason Morgan himself. "LET HER GO!"

"She belongs to me Morgan. I have claimed her as mine." Sandoval hissed again.

"Over my dead body." Jason growled as he lined up his shot to shoot him directly between the eyes. He tried with all his might not to see Sam, not to even look at her. He knew that if he saw what state she was in that he would lose all sense of himself, all sense of reality, all sense of his humanity. With those reasons alone, he kept his ice cold gaze purely on the bastard that did this to her.

"That could be arranged." Sandoval pointed the gun directly at Jason's chest, but before he could get the shot fired, he felt the dead weight of Sam's body fall, causing him to lose his balance.

That opportunity, no matter how horrendous it was to see Sam pass out in Sandoval's arms, gave him the shot that he needed. He quickly fired off a couple of shots without having the chance to aim so that Sandoval wouldn't regain his balance. One shot hit Sandoval in the chest and the other hit his arm, causing him to stumble back and lose any grip that he had on Sam. Jason focused his eyes downward and in horror he watched as his fiance's body fell limp to the ground. He looked up to Sandoval as he ran towards Sam and was about to fire off a couple of more shots when a car cam screeching out of nowhere causing him fall backwards. He looked up to see a guard grab Sandoval and throw him in the backseat and before Jason was able to stand to fire off some more shots out at it, the car took off, leaving a fallen Sam lying on the cold ground.

Now all sanity was lost in him. He jumped up and dove towards her. Lifting her and cradling her pour beaten body to his chest. His warm lips found her the softness of her silky hair. He kissed her gently and his body instinctively stood up, carrying a motionless Sam with him.

"GET THE CAR!" He yelled out as he ran with Sam towards the front of the house. Just as he was about to turn the corner, Lucky came barreling from the other side.

"Oh my God, what happened?" Lucky asked seeing Sam's still bloodied body in Jason's arms.

"I need to get her to the hospital." Jason replied as he ran around Lucky with Sonny helping Max behind him.

"Jagger was shot, my men are taking him to the hospital." Sonny called back still following Jason as Lucky ran towards the back of the house to help his partner.

As Jason ran with Sam cradled in his arms, he stopped abruptly as a black SUV screeched to a stop in front of him with Milo and Spinelli in the front seats. Jason carefully climbed in the back with Sam safely in his lap. Sonny helped Max in next to Jason and climbed in as well. "GO!" Sonny yelled out to Milo to go. He looked over at Jason and his heart broke for his friend.  
Jason wrapped his arms possessively and securely around Sam as he rocked her gently. "Please… please baby I need you… I need you to be ok, I need you to live… I love you Sam… I can't survive without you… please baby." He cooed as he kissed her temple over and over again as she slept peacefully in his safe embrace.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

How many times was he going to be in this exact spot, by her bedside? How many times was he going to will her live, for him, for them? This wasn't the life that he wanted for her, this wasn't the life that she was supposed to have. He swore that he would keep her safe, swore that he wouldn't let anyone harm her, and that is exactly what they had done. Another one of his fucking enemies had gotten to her, another one of his fucking enemies had laid their disgusted hands on her and hurt her, and it was all his fault. This was the life that he had chosen, she was the love of his life, the air she breathed, he couldn't live without her but he didn't want this life for her. What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to leave her again for her safety? Was he supposed to walk away from her again? If he really wanted to keep her safe, he should have never gotten involved with her in the first place. He should have pushed her away from the beginning, he should have never taken her while she was pregnant into his home and into his heart. And that is what she did, she wormed her way into his heart and planted her soul there. They never intended to be together, but the pull between them was undeniable, they were meant to be together. If he had pushed her away, then he would never had known true love, never truly smiled with all his heart, never laughed, never cried, and never felt his soul soar every time she smiled at him. Was he now to give all that up to protect? No. He couldn't, he wouldn't survive it. He wouldn't survive life without her, without her smile, without her touch, and without her heart. He would rather die first. But this damn nagging overwhelming feeling to protect her still ate at him. What is he to do?

Sitting at her bedside, holding her hand to his lips, his thoughts were interrupted when his mother walked through the door. "Jason." He turned as he heard her call to him. Without saying a word to acknowledge her, he waited for her to speak. She sighed, getting her bearings before she spoke. "I have her test results."

"Why hasn't she woken up yet? Is she going to be ok?" His voice trembled as he asked.

"She's…." She paused, took another breath for strength as she saw the pain in his eyes and the tremble in her son's voice. "She's going to be fine, Jason. She hasn't woken up yet because her body needs time to heal. She lost a lot of blood and an infection had set in her shoulder, but she should be fine. We had to ease up on the pain medication and the antibiotics…"

"Why?" He interrupted her before she could finish. "Won't she be in pain?"

"Jason…" She took another deep breath. "Sam… she's… she's pregnant." She gave pause to see his reaction, afraid to see what the disbelief. He didn't disappoint.

"What do you mean pregnant? Dr. Lee told her that she couldn't have kids. How could she be pregnant? Are you sure?" He fired off his questions as he stood up slowly from the seat by her bed.

"Yes, we are sure. I ran the tests myself three times Jason. Sam's pregnant." She held up her hand to stop him from firing off more questions. "Dr. Lee will be in soon to answer all your questions. But we had to ease up on the antibiotics and pain meds so that they wouldn't affect the baby in anyway."

Those answers didn't ease the worry that he felt from the depths of his soul. He still couldn't believe what his mother was telling him, Sam was pregnant. Pregnant. With his child. His. Suddenly worry slammed into his chest almost staggering him backwards when he thought about the reason she was here in the first place. "Is the baby ok?" As he spoke the words, he couldn't recognize his own voice. As he asked the questions, his mind was screaming. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say that we didn't lose another child, please, please_. His mind silently pleaded with her, almost trying to will her telepathically to agree with him.

Seeing the worry in her son's eyes, broke his heart. She tried to ease as much as she could without having the exact answers that tests would give her. "There hasn't been any sign of miscarriage. We won't know until tests are run."

As if on que, Dr. Lee made her way through the doors with an ultrasound machine and a fetal monitor on a cart she wheeled in front of her. "Hello Jason, I'm here to run some tests for Sam."  
Without waiting for his acknowledgment, she went straight to work. Her concern for Sam went beyond patient level, to her Sam wasn't just another patient, she was a woman whom was told could never conceive. She was there when the bullet scarred her uterus, she was there to perform the surgery and when she heard that Sam wasn't able to conceive, she was hurt. They were never friends, but Sam was always nice to her and she just hoped that after her tests, she would be able to tell her that she had a healthy baby. As soon as she placed the fetal monitor on her still flattened belly, the sound of a fast paced heartbeat rang throughout the room, singing to all the ears that heard it. "Do you hear that?" She said as she looked up to Jason. As soon as he nodded, she spoke again with a smile that lit her eyes. "That is your baby. It's strong and healthy." She belted the monitor to keep it in place and proceeded to pull out the wand for the ultrasound machine. "Now let's see if we can see your little miracle." She squirted the jelly on a still sleeping Sam's belly and set the wand in place. A picture instantly lit up the screen.

Jason still couldn't believe it, he still couldn't believe the sweet melody that ran through his ears. The sound of angels singing, his baby's heart beating, strong and healthy. The truth finally set in as he saw his little miracle on the screen in front of him, the sweet little angel that had been given to them by the sweet heavens above. The pure joy soared deep within his soul, his heart swelled, his tears spilled. Someone up there thought that he was worthy to have a child, a child with the woman that he loved. And that scared the hell of him. How could he protect his child when he couldn't even protect its mother? 'Oh God, what am I going to do?' He couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen until Dr. Lee turned it off. He quickly turned to her to hear her prognosis. He only hoped that it wasn't something that would tear him apart.

"The baby looks good, blood pressure is a little low, but it seems to be gradually increasing. I'd like to keep the baby monitor strapped to her for as long as she's here to monitor the heart rate." Dr. Lee said as she wiped the gel off of a still sleeping Sam.

"What about her uterus? She was told that she had too much scarring that could affect the baby? Would she be able to carry to term?" Monica asked Kelly seeing that Jason was too caught up in his emotions to ask. She knew all about Sam's supposed inability to have children. It had broken her heart when she found out. She loved Sam dearly and Monica new no other woman would be perfect for her son. She loved her as her own daughter.

"The original diagnosis still stands. There is a lot of scarring in Sam's uterus, I can't tell you exactly if she can carry to term. She may even be able to have a full term pregnancy, but I can tell you that as the baby grows, her uterus may not sustain the weight. She would definitely be put on bed rest as she gets closer to her due date, but if she follows my orders, everything should be fine." Dr. Lee tried her best to reassure not only Jason but his mother as well. This was not only Jason's child, but Monica's grandchild as well.

"So the baby is ok?" Jason couldn't help but asked, he needed the reassurance.

"Yes Jason, the baby is fine." Dr. Lee made her way towards the door to leave. "Please page me if you need anything. I will come in to check on her in a little bit. I will be able to monitor the baby's heartbeat from the front desk. I'll let you know of any changes." With that, she left.

"Jason?" Monica called to him as she reached out and touched his shoulder. She needed the contact with her son, to comfort him in any way she could.

"She's pregnant." He simply stated a fact more for himself.

"Yes. And she's going to be fine."

"She needs to wake up, I need her to wake up now. I need to tell her." He leaned forward and kissed her stomach lightly where their baby was safely nestled as a tear fell from his eyes. "This is what she has always wanted. We both had."

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Monica stepped closer to her son. "I hope that you will let me be a part of his or her life. I would love to know my grandchild, if it's ok with Sam."

Nodding, Jason looked up to his mother with nothing but love shining in them. "Of course mom, you will always be a part of their life."

Monica's breath caught in her throat as she heard the long waited word of 'mom' leave her son's mouth. The only times he had ever acknowledged her as his mother was during emotional times. And this was one of them. How much she loved that word when her son said it. It meant the world to her and it meant it even more that she was allowed to be in her grandchild's life. Wiping the tears away, she stepped back towards the door. This was the best time to make an exit, now that everything was perfect between them. "I need to go and check on other patients. Let me know if you need anything, I will be back later to check up on her."

"Thanks mom, thanks for everything." He said as he stood up and drew his mother's body towards him. He felt her grip tighten around him and it broke his heart. Was he truly a horrible son that his own mother didn't even know how much he loved her? If he couldn't even show his mother he loved her, how in the hell was he going to show that love to his own child? The thought tore through him but before he was able to explore it any further, he noticed Sonny standing just outside the window of Sam's room. Bothe mother and son stepped out of the room. He waited for his mother to walk further down the hallway before he looked at Sonny.

Seeing the weary and almost defeated look on Jason's face, Sonny felt a pang of guilt shoot through him. How the hell was he so convinced that Sam was his real wife? How in the hell was he able to almost betray his best friend? He may be married to Sam, but Jason would always own her heart and in return she not only owned his heart, she owned his soul. "How's Sam?"

Sighing heavily, Jason looked up at his friend and boss. No matter what happened in these past weeks, Jason knew that it was because of his meds. "She's pregnant."

Disbelief swirled through Sonny's brain and an instant pain made his heart ache at thinking of the child that he had lost, one of many, but the child he thought of was the one with Sam. Lila. Even though he never really showed it, he loved his little girl, and he would miss her terribly. A little piece of his heart will always remain missing, buried with their little baby. He wanted to question many things but decided to remain quiet.

"She still hasn't woken up yet." He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "I can't sit still anymore, I can't even breathe. I don't know what to do, what to say. I need her to wake up Sonny. I need her to look at me, to talk to me. I need her."

"Come on." Sonny said as he tried to pull his friend away.

"Where?"

"You need some fresh air. Come on, let's go and get some coffee and up to the roof where you can take a quick break. You need it."

"I can't leave her. What if she wakes up? I don't want to leave her alone."

"It will only be for 10 minutes, just give yourself a second to soak all this through. It will be ok."

Debating on whether to stay or leave, Jason looked back at a sleeping Sam. He needed to be there for her but he needed to clear his head first. "10 minutes only." He stated.

Nodding, Sonny led the way to the machines so that Jason would get some coffee with Jason right on his heels. His friend needed the break if he was going to comprehend what was to happen next. He knew the thoughts that were swirling in Jason's mind, he could see the doubt in his eyes, the doubt of fatherhood.

*************************************************

Peaking around the corner, Jagger saw Jason and Sonny leave the confines of Sam's room. After they had removed the bullet out and pumped full of antibiotics and pain meds, Jagger's only thought was that of Sam. He needed to make sure that she was safe, that she was ok. He had waited there for Jason to leave the room so that he could go in there and see her. A part of his soul wanted to see her, needed to see her. It wouldn't ease until he saw her with his own two eyes. Making his way closer to her bed, he stared down at the vision before him. Even though she was hurt and pale with dark circles underneath her beautiful brown eyes, she still was a beauty. He still saw her as breathtaking. He leaned in closer. Just one kiss to her forehead, one kiss where his lips met her skin, would ease him. One kiss was all he needed to quench the fire that was burning deep with him. Before his lips touched her precious skin, he stilled as he saw her eyes flutter open and stare deep within his soul. He felt his cock tighten as the fire from his soul stirred to his groin. "I love you…" He heard her soft whisper. The soft whisper of angels, breathless and innocent just before she reached up and pulled his lips down to hers. She kissed him. 'Oh sweet heaven.' She kissed him and it was the most exhilarating feeling he had ever felt. He had kissed her before but she never kissed him back, never initiated it. 'Oh God' How could he have ever lived without her kiss? Lived without knowing this pure bliss. This is what he always dreamed of, her kiss, her touch, and those three words that stirred something deep within his heart. Those precious three words that rocked him to the core. She loved him. As he tried to deepen the kiss, he was forcefully pulled away from her and was slammed up against the wall with the one man that could kill him and never feel any remorse. Jason Morgan had him pinned up to the wall with his forearm dangerously close to crushing his windpipe.

"What the hell are you doing you son of a bitch!?" He growled deep within his throat, deep within his soul. He hated this man with everything that he had. Sam was his, always his and now that she carried his child, his need for protection intensified to a blinding rage.

Before Jagger could answer, he heard the soft words that would rip his heart in two, the soft words coming from the angel lying in the very bed he was just hunched over. "Jason… I love you Jason…. I love you." Sam softly whispered in her hallucination.

An evil grin couldn't help but make its way to Jason's lips. "She thought you were me. Sucks doesn't it. Bet it ripped your heart out to know that she was thinking you were me." He said as he roughly pushed Jagger out the door tamping down his desire to kill him right in the middle of a hospital.

Straightening out and trying to tamp down his sadness, Jagger stood to full height and stared at Jason. "Bet it rips your heart out to know that she is lying in that bed because of you." He gave a final glare before he turned and walked down the hallway.

He knew that Jagger was just pissed, he knew that he was just hurt from Sam's rejection but he couldn't help to think of the truth within his words. She was hurt and she was in that bed because of him. All of her pain was because of him, and that is what has been eating at his soul.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

To say that she was stunned, didn't even sum up what all she was feeling. Pregnant. How could this be? Is it at all possible? Is this a dream? They had told her that she wouldn't be able conceive and if by some miracle she did, she wouldn't be able to carry to term. She was sitting up in her bed, gripping onto Jason's hands with all her might, more for reality than for comfort, she tried to process the words that he just spoke to her. She was pregnant and that their baby was healthy and strong. Could this be real? Was she dreaming? She squeezed his hand even tighter to reassure herself that she was indeed awake, she wasn't dreaming, and this was all real. She ignored the horrible pain that tore through her shoulder as she processed his words again. If it wasn't for the steady sound of the baby's heart that echoed through the monitor, she would think that this was some kind of cruel joke, but it wasn't, it was real, and she was pregnant. Her hand, while gripped with Jason's found its way instinctively to her belly where the baby lay, where her and Jason's baby lay, safe and sound.

As soon as she came awake, she knew exactly where she was by the insistent and annoying beeping of her monitors. She was in the hospital. There was another sound that was foreign to her, another sound that she hadn't heard in years but she couldn't place it. When she opened her eyes, she saw the sweet sight that almost brought tears to her eyes, her beloved's blue eyes staring intently at her as he said her name over and over again. His voice was the sweetest sound she had ever heard until she heard the beating of another's heart. Her baby's heart, that's what Jason had told her. Their baby, safe and healthy, was living, growing strong within her womb.

Now she lay in her bed, in her room, alone. Jason had stepped out, needing to make some phone calls. A pain shot through her heart, she knew exactly what he needed and it wasn't the phone calls, it was distance, she knew that he needed to be alone, alone with his thoughts. His thoughts would most likely consume him, his thoughts would most likely lead him to a place where she knew it would go. Blame. He would blame himself for what happened to her and he would blame himself for putting their child at risk. She could tell that when he told her those words that he had been dying to hear 'Sam, you're pregnant' that there was a pain in his voice. It was faint, but it was there. She knew that he was happy that she was able to conceive, but she knew what he was thinking. How was he able to love and care for this baby when he had pushed Jake away for his safety. She knew that he loved her with all his heart, but the fear of him leaving her for her safety and for the safety of the baby came back tenfold. She knew that he would do it, the question was, what would she do if he did actually leave her? Would she beg for him to take her back the same way she did all those years ago? No. She was no longer that person. She was no longer the pathetic little girl that hung to every word Jason Morgan uttered her way. If he chose to leave her and their baby then she would…. She would….. She didn't know what she would do. She blew out a long sigh and threw her head back on the pillow. What the hell was she going to do? Before she was able to contemplate her thoughts much longer, they were broken by the quick knock on her hospital room door.

Looking up to see who it was, because she knew it wouldn't be Jason, and Alexis and the girls came by for a visit earlier this morning, she was pleasantly surprised to see Carly with the boys and Josclyn on her hip come in. "Hey guys." Sam said just as Morgan came barreling through the door and ran towards her. Careful not to hurt her, he slowed his pace down and went in for a strong hug. Sam closed her eyes at the feel of this sweet boys arm around her, the warmth from his innocent heart seeped to her very soul. This was why she had risked her life earlier, to save these sweet children that had a permanent place in her heart.

"Hey Sam, we thought we would stop by for a quick visit." Carly said as she sat in the chair that Jason vacated earlier with Josclyn on her lap.

"Yeah Sam, how are you feeling? Are you ok? We heard you were shot? Does it hurt?" Morgan asked without taking a breath.

Chuckling slightly, Sam shifted over on the bed so that Morgan can sit next to her. She padded the bed lower towards her legs so that Michael would take a seat as well. "I'm fine, yes it hurts, but I'll be ok." She said as she ruffled his hair with one hand and with the other she reached to hold to Michael's hand.

"Good, you scared us there Sam. Please don't do that again." Michael said happy to see that the woman he's known as Aunt Sam, now stepmom.

"What's that sound?" Morgan asked hearing the steady beat coming from the machine at the other side of the bed.

Carly's gaze quickly found the new machine, her eyes open wide, her mouth dropped to the floor. "Is… is that what I think it is?" She asked with hope in her voice.

Sam followed the woman's gaze to the machine and then back to her. With a quick nod she said the words that she had been dying to say. "I'm pregnant." Tears filled her eyes. She wasn't able to tell her mother that earlier because the doctor beat her to it. Alexis was just as stunned as she was but she was still happy for her daughter, so were her sisters.

"Oh my God!" She jumped up, startling Josclyn a little. "How did this happen?"

"Geez mom, I didn't think that I needed to explain the birds and the bees to you. See when a man loves a woman…"

"Oh hush up Michael!" She slowly sat back down, bouncing her precious daughter on her arm. "I can't believe this. This is great… where's Jason?" She asked looking around until they fell on Sam's brown eyes shining with tears.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, not wanting to say too much in front of Michael and Morgan, she answered her. "He stepped out to make some phone calls." She wouldn't meet Carly's gaze, instead she found her blanket suddenly fascinating.

Carly knew something was wrong, she could feel it and she could hear it in the younger woman's voice. "Boys can you guys take Josclyn and go find Bobby, I'm sure she would like to see you."

Michael knew that this was a sign for them to leave so that the 'grown ups' would talk. Usually he would be offended but he knew that in this case, seeing the unshed tears in Sam's eyes and the worried look in his mother's eyes, that they needed to talk. So, taking Josclyn from his mother's lap, he pulled Morgan behind him to walk out.

Sam waiting to hear the door closed before she looked up at Carly then looked back down, a few tears slipped and found their way down her cheeks. "He's pulling away Carly, he's leaving me." She barely whispered but it was enough that Carly could hear.

"No Sam." Carly said adamantly shaking her head. "He would never do that again, not after what happened last time. He said that he would never take your choices away from you, Jason would never do that."

"This isn't just about me Carly. He's pulling away because of the baby." Sam said as she rubbed her hand over her belly. "He'll push us away because of the baby, to keep us safe."

"No Sam, you don't know that, maybe he just needs time to think."

"Yes Carly, I can feel it. What is there to think about? He's pulling away and soon he's going to tell me that he needs to stay away to keep us safe."

"Sam…" Carly wasn't sure what to say, she knew deep down that Jason would it. He would push them away to keep them safe.

"Carly he did it with Jake…"

"No." Carly shook her head. "Jake was a different story, you're not Elizabeth, he never loved her. He loves you and he knows that you will keep this baby safe."

"I will give my life to protect my child. He knows that." She took a deep breath and laid her head back on the pillow. "He left me once before to keep me safe, he pushed Jake away and never claimed him because he thinks his life is too dangerous, and he already blames himself for what happened with Sandoval. It's just a matter of time before he comes in here again and then ends it for good." She couldn't help the tears that flowed. It broke her heart, she knew that Jason loved her, but he would give up everything to keep her and their child safe.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She said shaking her head then wiped the tears from her eyes. "I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can fight him about it. I'm not supposed get stressed out, but how am I just going to accept it when he tells me that he has to leave me. How am I going to let him go?"

*********************************************************

Standing on the roof top of General Hospital, Jason takes in a deep breath thinking about all the events that have led up this day. The marriage between Sam and Sonny, Puerto Rico, Sandoval kidnapping Morgan and Molly, Sam exchanging her life for theirs, Sam getting shot, founding out Sam is pregnant… Sam… Sam… Sam. Everything in his life revolved around the petite brunette that he left downstairs by herself so that he could come up here and think. Think? What was there to think about? The love of his life is pregnant, finally, with his child. Was this what he wanted? Of course, he never wanted anything more than this in his whole life. Sam was finally able to give him the family that he has always wanted. But did anything change in his life? No. It was still dangerous, the latest events just proved so. Then there was Jake. He stayed away from his son to keep him safe. So how was he going to able to be in one child's life but not the other? How is to claim his child with Sam but his child with Elizabeth? He loved Jake and it still broke his heart to see him calling Lucky 'daddy'. What was he supposed to do? Tell Jake the truth and take away the only father he has ever known and replace them with guards. If he wasn't going to claim both of his children then there was only one other option. He would have to leave Sam to keep her and their child safe. But how would he do that? Just thinking about it caused a pain to cripple his heart. She was the air he breathed, without her there was nothing. No love, no life, he would simply just exist, not live. He might as well be dead. She is his everything. Taking another deep breath, he pulled away from the ledge and went to the door. Today was the day that he would be able to take Sam home, and today was the day that he would decide their future.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

Silence. That was what she was greeted to when they stepped into his SUV. Complete silence. Not one word was uttered between her and Jason. Hell she wouldn't have known he was alive if it wasn't for the heavy sighs that he would let out once in a while, followed right after a few clenching fists on the steering wheel turned them ghostly white. Okay, so this was turning out to be a little more complicated than she would have hoped. What happened to those old days that getting pregnant meant the world to them. Those days are gone. Now it seems that getting pregnant was the worst that could happen to them, no scratch that, to their relationship. Being pregnant was the best thing that happened to her despite what he thinks and despite how It would change everything including their relationship. She knew the risks, of course Dr. Lee rammed them into her repeating several times that it was high risk and that she could die. Her uterus was still scarred and that could affect the way the baby and the placenta would attach to the uterine wall. If she didn't miscarry early, which is a big chance that could happen, then as the baby grew, it would cause more pressure to the uterine wall causing it to tear and resulting in her and the baby dying by bleeding to death. Dr. Lee stressed more than once that they should abort this baby, Jason had said that he would go along with it if it meant that he wouldn't lose Sam, but how could she do that. How could she purposely kill the one thing that she has wanted for so long ever since she had lost Lila? Easy, she wouldn't. She would take her chances and hope for the best.

She took another quick peek at Jason, still silence. She knew that he wasn't doing it on purpose but she couldn't help to feel completely alone. All she needed right now was for him to hold her close, Hell she would settle for him holding her hand at this point but she had a feeling that he wouldn't. And as the miles flew by, the feeling grew. She could feel him pulling away and shutting her out. Turning her face away to stare out the window at the scenery passing by, she secretly let the tears fall that she had been holding.

Jason knew that she was crying, he could feel it, he could feel every emotion that flowed through Sam. And he felt like a jerk. He was aching to pull her to his chest and inhale her scent and tell her that everything was going to be ok, but he knew that they were far from it. The problem was, he didn't know what to do about it. He didn't know how to feel about her being pregnant. There was a time when he would simply be overjoyed, to the truth he was in a way, he couldn't be happier to know that the woman he loved was finally pregnant with his child. But at what costs? Her life was at risk, their baby's life was at risk, not to forget about the danger that constantly surrounds them and draws in like a magnet, oh and Jake. What was he going to do about Jake? Did he love him? Did he want to be a part of his son's life? Of course, but they had agreed for him to keep his distance because his life was dangerous. But Sam never agreed, no, just the opposite, Sam fought for him to claim his son, but did he listen, of course not. Instead he listened to another woman over the one he loved and he lost her. Now they found their way back to each other only for it to take another twist. Sam was pregnant and he was the father. Those words came second on making him happy after Sam telling him that she loved him again. He finally has it all, the family he has always wanted, him, Sam, a baby, and add Jake. But what about the risks?

As they entered Sonny's house, they both quietly nodded to the guards standing in the foyer. Jason had given Max and Milo a couple of days off to recuperate. The silence was driving Sam up the wall until they entered Sonny's living room and noticed the people that were there. Sonny was sitting on his couch sipping on his drink, while Michael and Carly made their way from the kitchen with a plate of snacks in their hands.

"Hey, welcome back guys." Michael was the first to speak as he gave both Jason and Sam hugs. He immediately noticed the tension that seemed to be flying through them. Shrugging it off, he placed an arm over Sam's shoulder mindfully being careful not to hurt her injured one. "Congratulations Sam on the baby, I can't wait to meet my little cousin." Michael smiled genuinely happy that the two people who mean so much to him were going to get what they had always wanted ever since his baby sister died.

"Thank you Michael." Sam smiled back at him. He was the first other than Carly to actually seem happy about her pregnancy. She knew that Jason was happy about it, but he had yet to discuss it with her. To discuss anything with her for that matter.

"It's good to see you again Sam, I'm happy for you both." Sonny said as he awkwardly gave Sam a small hug and patted Jason on the back. It was it awkward between them for what happened the past couple of weeks, but ever since Sonny had been taking his medication, everything seemed to work out fine.

"I hope you guys are hungry, we ordered a lot of food." Carly spoke up through the tension. Geez, a knife wouldn't be able to cut through this, more like a chainsaw.

"Are… are you hungry?" Finally, Jason turned around, not quite meeting Sam's eyes to utter a few words to her. He could feel the stress and tension rolling off of Sam but until he spoke, he felt the anger as well and it was directed at him.

"Oh, now you are finally going to talk to me Jason?" She said having had enough of the silence that fell between them. "And the first thing you ask me is if I am 'hungry'. "

"Sam…"

"No! There is so much more that you could say. How about: Are you ok Sam? How do you feel Sam? I am happy your having my baby Sam! Something! Anything!" Her voice grew louder and louder, not caring about anybody else in that room. "My God Jason, you have not said one word since we left the hospital and I had to pull teeth just to get a few words out of you when we were there."

"What do you want me to say Sam?"

"I don't care! Just say something!" She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and he had yet to even look up at her. "Do you not want this baby?" Nodding his head as she whispered her question, he remained silent. "Tell me Jason, tell me how you feel, please." Tears rolled down her cheeks as he remained silent only shaking his head. She finally snapped. "Tell Me!"

Hearing her yell and the quiver in her voice, his control snapped as well. "What do you want me to say Sam?! That I'm happy that you're pregnant, that we're finally going to get what we have always wanted. Of course I'm happy but my life hasn't changed!"

"I never asked you to change your life, I have never once asked you to change who you are, I love you with all my heart." When she saw him shaking his head she continued. "I love you for who you are…"

"I'm a criminal Sam! I'm a dangerous criminal!"

"NO!" She screamed as she wiped the tears furiously from her cheeks. She walked up right up to him and placed both hands firmly on his face to finally lift his eyes to hers and what she saw broke her heart. He was torn up about this as much as she was but she wasn't going to back down. "You… you are a good and kind man. You are the best man that I have ever known in my entire life." She kept a firm grip on his face as she felt him shake his head to disagree with her. "Yes! Yes you are and I love you Jason, I love you will all my heart and my soul. I love you with all that I have in me and I'm asking you not to do this to us. Please don't push me away again."

Pulling her hands gently in his, Jason stood for a moment to stare into the depths of her eyes. Her eyes always had the power to hold him captive, eyes that always that bore into him to capture his soul. She was his soul mate but he couldn't let her get hurt because of him. "If I am such a good man, than how come I always find a way to hurt you. How could I have just thrown you away, thrown us away by lying to you?" He was careful not to mention what happened between them because Michael was still unaware that Jason had another son.

Shaking her head as he released their hands, Sam kept on. "We both made a lot of mistakes that year, we both did horrible things to each other, but that was the past. We have moved on Jason."

"And the danger? What about the danger Sam? My life has never been safe for anyone, you off all people should know that." He hated to bring up the past but he needed to make her listen, to make her sure of her decision to be with him.

"We can take care of each other."

"How can you say that Sam? Look what happened to you, look what Manny had done to you!"

"Manny was a sick freak, he got off by torturing people…"

"BECAUSE OF ME!" Jason yelled as he pounded his fist to his chest as he felt the tears he desperately tried to hold to go free. "He shot you because of me! Because of who I am and how I live!"

"NO! You weren't even in the business when Manny came around. You couldn't remember who you were, you had left Sonny and the business behind."

"He still found us Sam! Somehow danger always finds us." He whispered the last part. "How can I put an innocent baby at risk?"

"Please Jason, don't do this to us." Panic and desperation could be heard in Sam's voice. "Don't push me away, don't push us away, we can finally be a family, you, me, this baby, and…" She quickly shut up before she finished her sentence, remember that Michael was still in the room. Taking a deep breath, she looked over at Michael. She noticed Carly behind him silently crying at it touched her heart. "Michael, could you please get me glass of water."

Looking between Sam and Jason, Michael didn't want to leave but he figured that they needed him to leave the room. "Sure Sam." He left quietly with his shoulders slumped slightly.

Turning back to Jason, Sam made sure to keep her voice down. "And Jake…" She noticed as Jason turned away and started to pace, no doubt thinking. "All of us Jason, we can all finally be a family. That is what we have always wanted. I know about the risks, I know about the danger but it doesn't matter. We love each other and we would protect each other."

"I haven't protected Jake…"

"Because you won't give yourself the chance to…"

"He's been kidnapped twice…"

"But not because of you! Maybe if you were there or the guards were there then it would have never have happened. Why are you doing this? You are a good man and a good father and you will protect us Jason. And I will be right there along with you. I will protect them with my life!" The tears continued to fall, even when Michael handed her the glass of water. "Thank you." She whispered quietly and took a drink. She looked around the room and took in the sights around her. Carly and Michael stood by the stairs holding on to each other and the tears fell from their eyes at witnessing the fight between them while Sonny stood quietly over by the bar. And Jason. Jason continued to pace like a caged animal. He was stubborn, just as much as she was. "Please Jason, please baby don't do this to us. I love you, we love each other, don't push me away, please baby I'm begging you."

Hearing her pleas was tearing his heart but he remained silent as he listened to her. "You promised me, you promised that you would never take away my choices. Damn you!" Hearing her yell forced him to stop his pace to look at her, really look at her. Her tears ran down her cheeks, her eyes were puffy and blazed with fire. Her fists were clenched at her sides, she was pissed. "I have the right to choose what I want, and that is a life with you!"

"Sam…" He didn't know what to say. He wanted so desperately for that life that they always dreamed of, a life they talked about constantly, but how was he going to ensure that they would be safe. A lot of preparations needed to be made, business needed to be handled, a paternity test to be taken, and Elizabeth to deal with. He remained silent thinking about all the things that needed to be done. The best way to keep danger away from his family was for him to be nowhere in the picture, but could he let her go. It would kill him, it would destroy him, he couldn't live without her before and he definitely wouldn't be able to do that now especially while she carried his child.

But Sam didn't know what to think. His silence unnerved and pissed her off to no end. How much would she have to beg and plead with him to not push her away. A sense of déjà vu hit her, remembering that year when he pushed her away and all those months she begged him to take her back. This time it was different. This time, she wouldn't lose herself in him. She would be strong, not only for herself but for her child. Wiping the tears away viciously, she stood up straight and stared at him dead in the eyes. "I'll tell you what, you stand there and think all you want, I'll make the decision for you." With that said, she turned and walked out the door, slamming it in the process.

Jason stood there, stunned and completely taken back at what just happened. Sam was gone. His Sam, his beautiful, strong Sam was gone. He was too stunned and shaken to even think about running after her. "How can you just stand there?" Jason was broken out of his thoughts by Michael's voice.

"Michael…" Sonny tried to intervene but Michael wouldn't let.

"No dad, what the hell is wrong with you? I know you have brain damage but this is ridiculous. You have to go after her Jason, you have to go after Sam."

"Michael you don't understand…" Jason tried to calmly explain his reasons but his nephew wouldn't hear it.

"NO! I have never seen two people who were more meant for each other than you and Sam. I love her Jason, she is my aunt and she has helped me more times than I can count. You all have done so much for me, and I love you all, but she is the only one that ever spoke to me as another adult and not just a child. She is an amazing and loving person and she's carrying your child. And instead of running after her, you're just to what, sit here and let her walk out of your life."

"Michael, my life hasn't changed, anyone close to me is still in danger, look at what happened to you."

"Don't do that! Don't treat me as another victim! What happened to me was a mistake, I should have never been down at the warehouse in the first place." He took a deep breath to control his anger. "I was shot and I was in a coma for a year, a year was ripped out of my life but that had nothing to do with you. You weren't even there. Come on Uncle Jason, look around you, we don't live in a perfect world. I could walk down the street and get hit by a car, I could electrocute myself in the bathtub, I could slip, fall and break my neck and it would have nothing to do with you. But for some reason, you're always going to want to blame yourself. Besides my dad, you are the best father I have ever known and that baby would be lucky to know that he has you for a father. Everyone sees it but you. You have a woman who would give up her life for you, out there somewhere pregnant with your child, unprotected and your sitting here thinking. What is there really to think about?" Turning towards the door to leave, Michael stops as Sonny calls out to him.

"Where are you going?" Sonny asked with complete pride in his son.

"I'm going to find Sam." A simple statement from his son caused him to set his glass on the counter and reply. "Wait, I'm coming with you." Both turned to walk out, leaving Carly and Jason alone.

"Just say it Carly." Jason spoke through the silence when he heard Carly heavily sigh.

"What? I'm just thinking what an amazing boy **all three of us** raised." She said emphasizing on the last part as she turned to go to the kitchen leaving Jason to his thoughts. All three of them raised Michael, and she was right, he is an amazing young man.

After stopping off at Harbor View towers to drop off certain items, Sam found herself on the docks watching and listening to the water as it lopped at the wood. This was where she always found peace, this was where she always came to think about the events in her life. And this time was no different, she was here to think about the argument that transpired between her and Jason. The man was completely infuriating but she loved him more than anything in this world. Well actually that wasn't true anymore, rubbing her stomach where their baby lay, she loved this baby just as much if not more. She wasn't totally surprised, she knew that this was coming. Jason always did the honorable thing, bastard. Why couldn't he be just a little selfish for once in his life? Wiping the tears away again, she turned as she heard footstep to her right. Looking up briefly before she turned back towards the water, Sam saw Jagger making his way towards her.

When Jagger left the station he was pretty pissed off. He had just been put on leave for a days for his wound to heal. He had been shot and it hurt like hell, but he tried to argue with Mac that he could still do his job. What was he going to do if he wasn't going to work anyway? All he thought about lately was Sam, she had consumed his entire being. Oh God how did he ache to kiss her again, to feel her perfect soft lips on his, her sweet tongue in his mouth, tasting and teasing him. He went to the docks to clear his head off all thoughts of Sam, but how could he do that when the object of his desire was standing right before him. "Sam?" When she didn't say anything, he walked closer to her and kept his hands in his pockets to resist the urge to grab her and kiss her again. "Sam?" When she finally turned to him, he froze. He could see the fresh tears that spilled over her cheeks. "Are you ok?"

Shaking her head, she tried to get her emotions from overloading, but she was failing miserably. All she wanted to do was break down and cry and that is exactly what she did. She let out a sob as she turned towards him, reaching out for someone to hold her. "Jason… doesn't want me." She cried as she held on to him tightly.

Quickly Jagger enveloped her in a tight hug as he heard her sob. It broke his heart to see this beautiful creature break down and cry. How could that idiot not want her? What more could he want? "Shhh… it's ok Sam, I'm here, and no one will ever hurt you again." All he needed was an opportunity to make Sam realize that she belonged to him and Jason Morgan just gave it to him. What more could Jagger want?


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

Pulling a little back but not enough to lose the contact that he finally has with her, Jagger brought his good hand up to cup her face. He slowly, so that the feeling would last, and wiped the tears from her cheeks, immensely enjoying the feel of her soft petal like skin underneath his fingers. "Shhh Sam, it's ok… I'm here for you." He took a breath and waiting for her hypnotic mocha eyes to look up to him underneath a blanket of soft dark lashes. Her eyes were red and puffy with tears, the skin beneath them were dark from lack of sleep, but she still looked the same to him. Beautiful. "Tell me what's wrong, why are you out here crying?" He tore his gaze from her just for one second to glance around. "Sam, are you alone?" When she didn't reply and just sniffled he pulled her back against him, that's where he liked her anyways. "You know you shouldn't be out here by yourself, Sandoval is out there Sam." Pulling back again to look at her he continued to ask. "Tell me what happened."

"I… I had a fight with Jason." She whispered but then continued as she blew a harsh breath and turned away from him. "Actually that's not true, it's more like I fought for him while he stood there."

Trying to keep the joy and amusement from his voice, he took a deep breath to contain his excitement at hearing that there was trouble in paradise. "Fight? About what?"

Turning to look at him, Sam decided that she should just come out and say it, there was no point in hiding it anyways, half the town was in the hospital and they already know. "I'm pregnant." She bit her lower lip gently waiting for his reaction. Not exactly what she should expect, but she knew that even though he expressed how he felt about her, she didn't know what his reaction would be.

Blinking a few times to try to regain the use of his brain, his eyes moved slowly from the gaze he had on her lower lip where she was biting to look deep into her eyes. "You're pregnant?" After she gave him a slow nod and lowered her eyes to the ground, he stayed quiet. He wasn't sure what to say. What he really wanted to do was pretend that this conversation wasn't taking place, when she wasn't pregnant he at least had the chance of being with her, but now, now that she was carrying Jason Morgan's baby, he didn't stand a chance. How could he compete with that? She had a little piece of him growing inside of her. He could feel his blood pressure rising, he could feel the rage building up inside of _him_. She was pregnant and that, that bastard no doubt discarded her like she was trash probably because he didn't want the responsibility. Now _that_ pissed him off more than anything. Granted he wished that maybe he was the father, that she was carrying his child instead, but seeing her clearly upset because that asshole hurt her, it didn't matter that she was carrying Morgan's baby, the precious miracle was still Sam's. "I thought you couldn't have children?"

"It's a miracle, it's my miracle, and… and I thought that it would be Jason's miracle as well." She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to look out at the water.

"Does he not want this baby?" He couldn't help but ask, he needed to know.

Shaking her head, Sam turned back to look at him. "No, he does, I know he does, it's just that he thinks that his life is too dangerous for us." Seeing that Jagger was most likely going to agree with it, she held her hand up to stop him. "Look, I know what you're going to say, but I honestly don't want to hear it. We don't live in a perfect world and neither Jason nor I as the homes with white picket fence types. But we love each and together we can face anything, we are better and stronger together than we are apart. I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant but I knew, I knew deep down inside that it was going to take Jason a little more convincing. I know you think that he is a criminal, but you don't know him like I do. He would make an amazing father if he just gave it a chance, if he gave us a chance."

Accepting her explanation even though he didn't agree with it, he had to ask just to throw it out there, not knowing what she would reply. "What can I do?"

Shaking her head, she answered him. "Nothing, I just need to go somewhere and think for awhile, alone."

The words left his mouth before he thought about it. "Stay with me." Seeing her turn sharply towards him, no doubt to give him a piece of her mind at his abrupt proposition, he held up his hand this time to stop her. "I know that you still care for him, and I know how you feel about me, but I'd like to help Sam… If you'd let me. You can stay at my place above Kelly's, it's not far from everyone but you'd at least have some alone time to yourself. You can think all you want and no one has to know. At least I would able to protect you from the threat that's still out there." He held out his hand for her to take, hoping against hope that she would take it.

Opening her mouth to shoot him down, Sam thought about his offer. She needed time, she needed space, and even though she would be with Jagger, she knew that he would give it to her. And let's not forget the threat of Sandoval still out there, she didn't want to be completely alone to give him the advantage. At least with a cop above Kelly's would be a pretty safe choice, and she wouldn't be too far away from her family. Not seeing any malice or any mischievous in what he was offering she answered him. "I would like that." She nodded as she placed her tiny hand in his.

"Sam?" She jerked her head to see Michael walking towards her with Sonny right behind him. Turning back towards Jagger, she realized that her hand was still placed in his. Dropping them, she looked up at him. "Can you please give me just a few minutes?" She asked.

Looking from her to Michael to Sonny and then back at her, he granted her request, especially since she just accepted his offer to stay with him. "Sure, I'll just be up there." He pointed nonchalantly behind him, up the staircase. He turned to climb the stairs hoping that neither Michael nor Sonny would be able to make her retract her agreement to his offer.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" She walked towards him and his father.

Michael had been worried about her, but seeing her with the cop from the other day, looking cozy together, he didn't like it. He was sure that loser was trying to take advantage of Sam and he wasn't going to stand by and let that happen. "Look Sam, I know that my uncle can be a real idiot sometimes, but I swear Sam he loves you, he loves you very much and I don't think that you should give up on him just yet. God, I remember when you first came to town and were with my dad, I didn't like you, I thought that you trying to take my mom's place, I even went far enough to pay you to leave town, but I'm glad that you didn't Sam, I'm glad that you're here… you've always been there for me and I want to be there for you. And Jason wants to be there for you, I know he does, he just needs time to process this, you know what he's like. So please, please Sam just give him a chance to make this right…."

Smiling widely, Sam couldn't help it, she loved this man standing before her, no longer the boy she remembered that offered to pay her to leave town, he was now a man. A wonderful strong man who obviously rambled. Taking pity on him to end his misery of rambling, Sam raised her hand. "Michael, Michael!" When he stopped talking, she took a deep breath. "I know, I know that your uncle loves me and I love him, so much. You're right, he needs time to think, but so do I. I need to step away from this to get my bearings back in control. I need to think about what is right for me and my child, I'm sure Jason is doing the same. And I would never give up on him, I would never give up on us. I love him too much for that. I just need some time to myself, ok?" Waiting for him to nod, she continued. "Thank you."

"For what?" He was confused as to what she would be thanking him for.

"For caring." She whispered as she gave him a soft gentle hug.

"It's not that Sam." Michael said as he pulled away. "I love you, you're my aunt, well my step mom right now. I love you and my uncle Jason and I know you guys will do the right thing. You guys belong together. And I know I'm about to sound like Molly right now but here goes. You guys are meant for each other Sam, you're soul mates."

Smiling brightly, Sam pulled him back for another hug. "I love you so much, I would be honored if my baby turned out to be half the person you are." She finished off by giving him a quick kiss on his cheek then pulled back to look up at his father standing behind him.

"Michael, can you please give me and Sam a second." Waiting until stood over by Milo and another guard waiting in the background, he turned back towards her. Remembering her holding hands with Jagger just a second ago, Sonny briefly motioned towards Jagger standing far enough away so that he wouldn't hear, but close enough so that he could observe. "What's going on?"

Letting out a deep sigh, waiting for the lecture that was most likely about to head her way, she tried to do some damage control. "Nothing Sonny, I just need to get away for a little bit, and before you start with your lecture, I'm just going to come out and tell you. I'm going to stay over at Jagger's place for a couple of days, I just need some time to myself, sometime to think and Jagger is neutral territory where this baby is concerned. He has nothing to gain or to lose for that matter. He has a room right above Kelly's, I'll have sometime to myself but I won't be too far from my family. I just need this."

"It's ok, I understand." Sonny said nodding his head. "Sandoval is still out there and I'm going to place some guards on you."

"Ok, but that's it? No lecture, no speech, no yelling or screaming?"

Sonny couldn't help the slight smirk that formed rising up the corner of his mouth. 'Was he really that bad to her?' "Look Sam, I know that I haven't made your life any easier and I'm sorry about that. If it wasn't for me, Hell you and Jason would've been married by now."

"It's ok Sonny, I'm sure it still would've been the same."

"Maybe. But at least I now have the opportunity to make it up to you. When you were pregnant with our… child…." He took a deep breath, even though it was years ago that she lost their child, and he was sure that they thought he never grieved for her, he did, and it was still painful for the both of them to relive it. "When you were pregnant with her, I was a complete ass. Demanding my parental rights left and right, but if I had just stopped and paid attention I would've have seen all that you were doing to make sure that our baby was safe and happy. You and Jason made so many sacrifices just so that I could keep my family. And I will forever be grateful to you." Taking a deep breath and shifting his feet, he continued. "We're already married Sam… we, together, you and I can give this baby a home. You were willing to make sacrifices for our child, now I'm willing to make sacrifices for your child. Look, I know that you're in love with Jason, and we have nothing but friendship between us, but I do care about you Sam, you can stay with me and we can raise this child together. You're carrying my best friend's baby and I want to help you. Just think about it ok? Just give it some thought. Jason would still be the father and I'll just be Uncle Sonny."

Speechless, Sam wasn't sure what to say to that. She couldn't believe that he just offered to stay married to her and help her raise her and Jason's baby. It's a great idea, but how would that work. Would Jason claim his baby? Would he be the father of biology but Sonny be the actual dad? Would Sonny and not Jason read them books, help tie their shoes, make them breakfast in the morning before they went to school? That just didn't seem right, yes she envisioned all those things but she envisioned doing all of them with Jason not Sonny. Instead of answering him right away, she chose to think about it. "Thank you Sonny, I'll think about it." Turing away to walk up the stairs towards Jagger, Sam turned back around. "Sonny, can you please not say anything to Jason, don't tell him where I am, not just yet."

Nodding, Sonny decided that giving her sometime to herself would be best, after all this was a stressful pregnancy and she needed time to think. Putting his arm around his son's shoulder, they walked back to their car side by side thinking. Even though he was ok with the idea of Sam needing some time alone, he wasn't too thrilled about the fact that she was staying with Jagger, he just hoped that his best friend would wise up and lay his claim to Sam before the cop does.

Climbing his SUV, Jason slammed the car door and quickly fastened his seat belt, he needed to get to Sam. He thought about what she said, he thought about what Michael said, and of course there was Carly, but what really got him was when Sam told him that they would protect their child together. She was right, Sam would protect their child with her life, hoping that it would never come down to that, but if it ever did, Sam would always protect them, the same she had done with Michael, Molly, Kristina, and Cameron and Jake for that matter. When the Russians attacked her and Elizabeth in the cabin, Sam was the one that kept them safe, and yes it still resulted in his son being kidnapped, but Sam was the one that rescued him. Together. That was how they worked best. She was his backup and she was damn good at it. She was the only one he trusted, aside from Sonny, Milo and Max, he trusted her with his life and with his son's life. So why not trust in her, why not trust in them?

Pulling out his cell phone to call Spinelli, since hadn't been answering his phone calls, he needed to find her. "Spinelli, I need you to activate the device on Sam's phone and tell me where she is." He said hurriedly before Spinelli gave a greeting.

"Is Fair Samantha in danger?" Spinelli asked as he typed away at his laptop to get her location.

"She's fine, I just need to find her." Jason gave his short answer, not wanting to get into it with Spinelli of all people.

"According to my trusty sidekick, Fair Samantha is safe tucked away at the casa of Stone Cold."

"She's at the penthouse?" Jason asking half sighing in relief but half in disbelief as well.

"Affirmative Stone Cold."

"Thanks." Jason hung up, tucked his phone away, grabbed the steering wheel tighter and floored the accelerator, wanting, needing to get to her as soon as possible. He needed her, in more ways than one, she was his life, his life, his everything and he needed to beg her for forgiveness.

*****************************************************************

Looking around Jagger's room, Sam noticed that it was bare, only the basic essentials. The room had a queen size bed in the middle of the room, a dresser over by the window, a couch, a mini fridge to the side and two night stands. It was comfortable but it wasn't home. She walked towards the window, opened it and took a deep breath, enjoying the fall cool crisp air. Jagger moved about in the room picking up clothes that he had tossed around this morning on his way out the door.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting company." He said as he grabbed his shoes by the bed and threw them in the closet. "Can I get you anything?"

Shaking her head, she answered without looking at him. "No thanks, I'm just tired right now."

"Well, I have to step out for a bit, why don't you get some sleep. You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch. I'll bring us some dinner when I get back."

Nodding, she finally turned towards him. "Thank you Jagger, I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, I'm happy to be of any help to you Sam. I know that I have been a real jerk lately, and I guess this is a way of making it up to you." He said just before he walked out.

Walking towards the bed, she sank beneath the covers and cried herself to sleep with one arm draped protectively over where her baby laid.

****************************************************

Whoever thought that an elevator could just piss you off? Could it go any slower? That's where Jason was, stuck in a freaking elevator that seemed to be taking its sweet ass time before it reached their destination. Damn it, would it be too much to ask for it to go any faster. His patience was very thin and if one more person stopped the fucking elevator on their floor, Jason swore that he was going to shoot them right between the eyes. They should take the fucking stairs every now and then. A few hours later, when it was actually only a few seconds later, the elevator stopped on his floor, and before they could fully open, Jason shoved his way through already pulling out his keys before he made it to the door. He quickly picked up an envelope that was sitting on the floor in front of his door without looking at it or thinking twice about it.

Turning the keys violently and slamming the door opened, Jason threw the envelope and keys on the desk and started his search for her. "Sam? Sam! Are you here?" He walked throughout his penthouse yelling out her name but there was no answer. In a way he could feel that she wasn't here, the place felt cold and empty, but Spinelli said that she was here. Grabbing the penthouse phone, he decided to call Spinelli back.

"Greetings Stone Cold." Spinelli answered.

"I thought you said that Sam was here?"

"She's not at casa de Stone Cold? The sidekick says otherwise, it says right here that Fair Samantha's cell phone is there. Maybe you should call her?"

"I'll try again, let me know if she's on the move." He sighed and hung up. Pulling out his phone again, he suddenly had a bad feeling come over him. Pushing the send button on his cell phone, Jason placed it on his ear and waited for either her to pick up or her voicemail to. But something caught him off guard, a distant ringing could be heard around him. Was that her? "Sam?" He called out again as he tried her number again. Still no answer but a phone kept on ringing. Deciding to try to locate it, which seemed to be coming from somewhere around his desk, he dialed again to get the precise location. He heard it again, but this time he wasn't too thrilled about his plan because the ringing was coming from the envelope that he had picked up on his way in. A bad feeling quickly engulfed him.

"No… no baby please don't do this to me." He dropped his phone and tore through the envelope and what he found caused his stomach to drop and his breath to catch. There in the white envelop held his future, Sam's cell phone and a ring, her ring, her engagement ring that he had given her right here when he proposed to her in this apartment. "Oh God, please Sam no." Shoving them in his pocket, he grabbed his keys and cell phone and ran out the door.

Pulling into Sonny's driveway, Jason slammed his way through seeing him sitting on the desk. "Sonny, please tell me you found Sam."

"I found Sam, she's fine Jason." Sonny looked up from his paperwork. He took in the sight before him and he immediately felt bad for his friend. Jason was a mess and that shocked the hell out of him.

"Oh thank God. Where is she?" Sighing with relief to hear that she was safe.

"I can't tell you that." He felt guilty, but Sam asked this from him and he wasn't going to turn his back on her.

"What do you mean you can't tell me, where is she? I need to find her? I need to talk to her Sonny?"

"About what Jason, Sam is already stressed out and the last thing she needs right now is for you to make it worse. She said that she needed some time to herself, she needs some time to think. I have placed some guards on her and don't bother asking me who."

"Look just tell me where she is, I need to bring her back home, I need her with me, her and the baby."

"What about a year from now Jason, or five years from now, when another threat comes along. Are you going to push her away then?"

Shaking his head, Jason looked away from Sonny. "I can't. I know I may sound selfish and I know that the best thing for them is to stay out of their lives, but I can't, I need her. I can't live without her Sonny and together, together we'll protect our family."

Sonny couldn't help to feel the slight disappointed that went through him. He was actually hoping that Jason would turn his back on Sam so that she would stay and they could raise the baby together. But he knew that was not what he really wanted. He wanted his friends happy and being together is what makes them happy. So he would bow out. "Look, just think about it for the night, she's already stressed out right now and you need to make sure, and if you still feel the same about this in the morning, then I will tell you where she is."


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

Walking down the steps of Kelly's diner, Sam was grateful that she waited out the breakfast rush. She didn't think that she would have been able to sit around while the smell of eggs floated in the air. She could barely tolerate the smell of them, let alone to actually sit there while people ate them, wouldn't have worked out too well. She made her way over to a table in the middle of the diner and sat down. A smile spread across her face as she saw Mike head towards her. She cared for him deeply, he was always good to her and never treated her with an ounce of disrespect, even when her and Jason were no longer together.

"Hey Sam, I heard the great news, congratulations." He smiled warmly and the girl he had considered like his own daughter. She always made him feel special, worthy, and never treated him like he was a low life especially with all of his addictions. "What can I get you?"

"Thanks Mike, I'll have a cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate shake, please." She tried her best to smile even though with recent events, it was the last thing she wanted to do. But for some reason a really unhealthy meal was what would make her feel better. Of course she would never get her way knowing how protective Mike could get.

A large smile displayed on his face with his hands on his hips, he stared straight into her deep mocha eyes. "A large _healthy_ chicken salad and a bottle of water, coming right up."

Lowering her head, she shook it as she chuckled softly. Yup she wasn't going to get her way. She looked back up to him and gave him a warm smile. "Thanks Mike." She watched as he returned her smile, nodded his head and walked back towards the kitchen. He was sweet and she would always be grateful to him. Even when she was pregnant with Lila, the whole town thought she was trash, except for Mike and… Jason. Of course her thoughts would always go back to him. She felt guilty for what happened, she felt guilty for yelling at him. She knew that he cared, way too much, but is that necessary a bad thing. It could be… especially if he thought the only way to protect them was to push them away. So she left, not being able to take it anymore.

When she woke up in Jagger's bed, she immediately felt the guilt slam into her, making her chest tighten and hurt. She shouldn't have stayed there, but she was thankful for the time away from everyone. Nobody would have thought to look for her there. She was just glad that by the time Jagger got home last night she was already asleep, well actually pretending to be asleep but he didn't notice. She had no desire to talk to him, there was nothing he could say that would fix the situation that she was currently in, that was up to Jason alone.

Her thoughts were suddenly broken by the chime of bell and two small voices shouting out her name. Looking up, she smiled brightly at the two small bodies that were running towards her. "Sammmmyyy! Sammm!" Both Jake and Cameron shouted out as they ran to her with Lucky right behind them.

"Easy guys, Sam's hurt!" He called out to them before they had reached her.

Instinctively, she pushed her left shoulder behind and reached towards them with her right hand so that they wouldn't slam into her where she was shot. "Wooaaa, hey guys." She said giving both of deep hugs and kisses. "What are my two favorite men doing here?"

"Daddy said that we could get lunch and go to the park." Cameron said as he took his seat and pulled it closer to her to sit down. Cameron always had the cutest crush on her, she was always nice to him and she was cool too, for a girl.

"He did, well that sounds like fun." She said as she helped Jake up on his seat without even realizing she was. That's what it was like with them, she immediately knew what they wanted and she knew what they liked. It was like second nature to her.

"Yeah, Sammy will you come wif us, pwease." Jake knew that he would get her with his big blue eyes and dangerous pout.

Looking at him, Sam knew that she was a lost. That's all it would take to make her cave and Jake knew. But looking at him now, she couldn't help but to think of his father. God, he should be here with them, experiencing this. "I would love to come Jakey, thanks for inviting me." She leaned down and gave him a quick kiss to his head.

Feeling left out, Cameron spoke up. "Where have you been Sam, we missed you." He flashed his big brown eyes and gave her an equally dangerous pout that competed with his brother's.

Looking between the two, Sam was sucked into some kind of vortex where she wouldn't be able to get out unless she put smiles on their little faces. "Oh, I'm sorry guys, I've just been really busy working."

"Is that how you hurt your arm?" Jake asked sadly not liking that his Sam got hurt.

She gave a quick look at Lucky, noticing the smile that he always had when he looked at her interacting with his sons. They had come a long way, through love, respect, anger, betrayal and forgiveness, and now their friendship was stronger than ever. "Yes, but it's ok, I'm feeling a lot better now."

Satisfied with the boy's gentle reaction to Sam's explanation, Lucky decided to change the subject. He knew that his boys loved Sam and they didn't like to see her hurt. "Alright boys, what are we having?"

"Oh oh oh, I want pancakes!" "Yeah me too!" First Cameron spoke and then Jake immediately followed. He worshipped his big brother and whatever Cam wanted, Jake wanted too.

"Pancakes? But it's lunch time?"

"Please Dad." "Yeah, pwease daddy, we want pancakes." They pulled out those adorable pouts again knowing that they would get their way every time.

Of course he would comply. Sighing heavily, he knew not to argue. "Fine, what kind do you guys want? Sam do you want any pancakes?"

She couldn't help but laugh at their interaction, this was exactly what she needed to get her mind off of Jason. "No thanks, I got a salad."

After Lucky placed their orders, a memory came to Cam. "Hey Jake, remember the time when Sam made us pancakes and our house almost burnt down." He said out loud and then giggled.

"What? I did not!" Sam said feigned shocked and hurt that he would bring that up. In all honesty, she only burnt a couple of pancakes until Lucky took over. She remembered that he laughed at her and told the boys that she almost burnt the house down. Those were the memories that she loved to think about when Jason wasn't in her life. She owed a lot of her heart break recovery to Lucky but the two amazing boys sitting next to her did most of the work unknowingly.

"Yes you did Sammy, I wemember." Jake chimed in and immediately broke into giggles as well.

Feigned more shock, she looked over at Lucky. "Um, a little help here, I did not burn the house down, only a couple of pancakes." She crossed her good arm under her bad that was currently in the sling over her chest and pouted exaggerating her hurt emotion.

"As I recall, you said that they were supposed to look like that." Lucky couldn't help but to tease and join in as well.

"Oh, I'm going to get you guys." She said as she reached for Cam. "Come hear you, the tickle monster is coming to get you." She reached over and tickled Cam as he laughed uncontrollably.

Grabbing his stomach, Cam laughed out loud as he looked to his dad. "Daddy… help…. me… please…" He said as he was laughing in between her tickling him.

Looking over at Jake, she could see him giggling with a longing in his eyes. She immediately knew what he wanted. "And you…" She said as she pointed her fingers and wiggled them at Jake. "How dare you not stick up for me…" She played up her voice to sound like a monster. "I'll get you too." She darted her arm out and started to tickle Jake as well, enjoying their laughter.

And that is how Jason found them….


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

Standing outside of Kelly's watching the only woman that he has ever loved with his entire being, her laughter filling the room, her eyes lighting up, tickling his son brought tears to Jason's eyes. He was in complete awe, the love of his life pregnant with his child playing with his son. What could be a more beautiful sight? A small part of him was jealous that she had such a close relationship with his son, while he was only another stranger. He thought what he did was right, he thought what he did was for the best to make sure that his son was safe, now he wasn't so sure. How could he have sat back and watch Jake being raised by another man? How can he sit back and watch his new child being raised by another man? How can he sit back and watch the woman he loves be with another man? Another man taking care of her, another man watching her, another man touching her… His fists clenched thinking about the last part, there was no way in hell he could let that happen.

"Awww, don't they look like a great big happy family." His thoughts were immediately cut by hearing Carly's voice behind him.

"Carly…" Jason tried to cut her off before she spoke anymore but he should have known better. There was no way that she was going to make this easy for him.

"No thanks Jason, I don't want to hear anymore of your excuses as to why you can't raise your own children. Wow… children… you know I was completely shocked to hear about Jake and now you're about to have another one." Taking a deep breath, even though she didn't like it, Carly was prepared to show Jason all of his mistakes hoping that he would wise up. "In a way I understood why you didn't claim Jake, I mean Elizabeth is basically afraid of her own shadow to even protect those two precious kids, Sam had to do that for her a couple of times. What I don't understand is why you won't step up and claim your child with Sam. Jason, she is more than capable of keeping them safe, she will protect them with her own life, you both will." Taking another deep breath, she went in for the kill. "Well, I guess you can look at the alternative, Jake and your new baby being raised by Lucky. Or, how about this, how about you impregnate every woman in Port Charles and just hand them over for the PCPD to raise? PCPD raising an alleged mobster's children, now that is an oxymoron if I've ever heard one." She chuckled softly for a lasting effect.

Jason stayed quiet, taking in everything that Carly had to say. There was not much he could say anyways, not that she would give him a chance to. He wanted to tell her everything that he was feeling deep inside but even he had a hard time processing everything. Before he could get a word in, he tensed up at hearing the one voice that would break his last control.

"Well Morgan, looks like your loss is my gain." Jagger's ice voice broke through the light tension that was already between Jason and Carly as he opened the door to walk into Kelly's.

Carly jumped in front of Jason as she noticed that he was taking an automatic step towards Jagger, no doubt ready to pummel the guy to the floor. Placing a firm hand on Jason's chest she successfully pushed him back not wanting her friend no doubt ending up in jail for killing a cop.

*************

Jagger gave a deep chuckle while shaking his head as he made his way into Kelly's towards a specific petite brunette that has been plaguing his dreams. When he returned home yesterday he was disappointed to find her already asleep in his bed, and no matter how much he wished he could remove his clothes and climb into bed with her, he chose to act like a gentlemen and stayed on the couch content on watching her sleep until his own exhaustion took over. When he woke up this morning, he looked over at her to find that she was still sleeping. For a moment he was worried and was about to wake her up but he figured that since she was pregnant, she really needed her sleep. Walking towards her with a smile permanently fixed on his face, he took in all her beauty and the glow that came with her pregnancy. "Hey guys." He greeted the boys at the table than turned towards her. "Good afternoon." He said softly as he bent over to place a small kiss on her cheek. He did that for two reasons, one to piss off her boyfriend that was standing outside and the next he just did for any excuse to have his lips on her soft delicate skin.

"Hey." She said with a half smile a little uncomfortable with his greeting. She was grateful that Lucky had chosen that moment to go to the bathroom so that he wouldn't question her about the exchange. She looked at both Cameron and Jake sitting next to her. "Can you say Hi to Jagger?"

"Hi." They both said in unison, Jake's greeting was soft and more shy than Cam's.

"Can I join you guys?" Jagger said as he pulled up a chair from the other table.

"Sure." Sam answered than giggled as she noticed that both Cam and Jake scooted their chairs towards her so that there was no way that Jagger was going to sit next to her. 'Good boy.' She thought to herself. She didn't know exactly how she felt about, she was grateful that he gave her a place to stay for the night so that she could think.

****************************

Watching his son scoot his chair closer to Sam, Jason couldn't help the sense of pride that washed over his face. His son was already in love with Sam and he has claimed and protected his territory. 'That's my boy.' Jason thought to himself right before Carly cut in with a knife to his heart.

"You know what Jason, they actually make a cute couple." She said as she looked from the window to Jagger and Sam. "Do you think that he'll be the one to raise your child or Lucky?" She opened the door and glided in as she saw Lucky return from the bathrooms in the back, she needed to give her cousin a little talk about family leaving Jason to stew on her little comment.

Standing outside like an outcast, Jason watched as his family talked and laughed with the man that he currently hated. There was no way in hell that he would ever let Jagger anywhere near Sam, but Carly's little comment about them making a cute couple suddenly bombarded his thoughts. No longer outside of Kelly's but actually inside, Jason was shocked by his surroundings. 'How did I get in here?' Looking over he was completely floored at seeing Jagger and a very pregnant Sam standing just a few feet away from him in a loving embrace. Jagger had his hand lovingly placed over Sam's stomach as she had hers placed over his, staring deep into each other's eyes. A ring of a bell broke his hypnotic trance as he saw a little dark haired girl, about the age of 5 or 6, barreling towards Sam. Stepping closer to them, Jason could see the bright blue eyes of the little angel in front of him, blue eyes, his blue eyes. That was his daughter, his daughter with Sam.

"Mommy, mommy…" She cried as she ran towards Sam, wrapping her little arms around her legs.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Sam asked with concern in her voice as she carefully kneeled down in front of her daughter. Peeking around her shoulders Sam asked about another little one that should have been with her. "Where's Stone?" Her beautiful dark haired, dark eyed boy that she named after Jagger's deceased brother.

Jason watched helplessly as another boy came barreling through the doors, looking a year or two younger than the little girl with a nanny right behind him. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him right up to his father, jumping into his arms. He noticed the breath of relief that escaped Sam's beautiful pink lips. Two kids and one on the way, with Jagger. Is this what his life would be like if he pushed Sam away? Was this Hell? "Sam." He called to her but she didn't respond. "Sam!" He called a little louder but she didn't hear him, in fact it looked like no one heard him. Was he dead? Was he a ghost? "SAM!" Again nothing. He knew that he should turn away, but he couldn't, so he stayed to suffer.

"Mommy, Stone has brown eyes, but how come my eyes are blue?" Her little daughter that looked so much like her mother shyly asked as she slid her lower lip out into a pout.

"Because those are my eyes." Jason said as he took a step closer. "Sam, tell her. Sam! Tell her those are my eyes! SAM! TELL HER!" Again nothing.

"Oh sweetheart…" Sam took a moment to try to figure out how to answer her question. "Because mommy loved the ocean so much that God gave you blue eyes, to match the water."

"Oh, cool." Her daughter said smiling and accepting that explanation.

Relief filled Sam's face. "Why don't you and Stone go with Susan while your father and I wait for the food so that we can go to the park to have our family picnic. Kissing her daughter on her head and then turning over to her son, Stone to do the same, Sam straightened up to look at Jagger once again.

Jason couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes. "No." He whispered shaking his head. "Those are my eyes! Sam! Why didn't you tell her?!" He yelled agony clear in his voice as he watched the exchanged between them.

"Oh Jagger, I hope I did the right thing. I couldn't tell her that her real father didn't want her, I couldn't destroy her like that." She said as tears blinded her.

Laying a protective arm around Sam, Jagger leaned over to capture her lips. "You did the right thing Sam, I am her father, and I love her as much as I love Stone. As much as I love you, my beautiful wife."

"NO!" Jason yelled, shaking his head furiously. "NO! SAM IS MINE! THAT GIRL IS MY CHILD, MY DAUGHTER!" Jason continued to yell as he beat his fist on his chest. "SAM, please…." He said reaching to her.

"I know you love us, and I love you too." She said as she reached up to kiss him one more time while they laid their hands back on her stomach where their third child laid peacefully.

"NOOO! SAMM!" Jason fell to his knees shaking. "Please, God no, please…" Sam was married to Jagger and they had a family and Jason had no one else to blame but himself. This is what his life would be like if he pushed Sam away.

************************

"NO!" Jason yelled than jerked back as he was pulled out of his day dream. It was more of a nightmare. He can't let that happen, he can't just sit back and watch his family being raised with another man. He would die first. He now knew what to do. He was going to fight to win Sam back and together they would raise his children, their family. Taking a step back, Jason needed a moment to figure out what to do next.

*************************

As Carly made it to Sam's table, she noticed how the two boys were stealing all of Sam's attention away from Jagger. She couldn't have been happier, Jagger needed to realize that he had no business here with Sam. She quickly ran past her to reach up to Lucky, pulling him aside to make sure that Sam didn't hear their conversation. "What do you think you are doing?"

"What the hell Carly?" Lucky said yanking his arm out of her grasp. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm having lunch with my family."

"Since when is Sam your family?"

"Sam is my friend and she doesn't need to be my blood to consider her my family."

"You need to remember that they are Jason's family not yours and when he finally wises up, he will finally claim his family."

"Look Carly, I have no delusions that Jake is his son, and I've accepted that one day Jason will want to claim Jake, all I can hope is that he will still let me be a part of his life. As far as Sam goes, I know that she with Jason."

"That's right, Sam is with Jason, and soon they will be a family, Sam, Jake and their new baby."

Lucky looked at her like she had two heads. "What baby?"

"Oh please, don't tell me you don't know that Sam is pregnant."

"What?" Shaking his head Lucky was a little in disbelief. If Sam and Jason were expecting a family, than what is Carly talking, why would Jason need to claim his family? Unless… Suddenly it clicked. Shaking his head again Lucky chuckled at what he just learned. "Let me guess, Sam is now pregnant with Jason's child and he's going to push her away to keep them safe. God, have these people ever heard of condoms." He said thinking about Jason, Elizabeth, and Sonny.

"He didn't push her away, he just needs to think and when he finally opens his eyes, he will be back to claim what is his."

"Ok, Carly, I'm only going to say this once. I care about Sam and if she needs my help in whatever it is, I will help her, whether you or Jason like it or not." He said as he turned and went back to his table and his family. He really cared for Sam, he loved her once but that was long ago. They didn't work out because they were too different, so they decided to stay friends. He was serious when he said that he would help her, he would help his friend because she would do the same for him.

"Hey Jagger." Lucky greeted the man sitting in his seat.

"Hey Lucky."

"Ok guys, who's ready to go to the park?"

"Me!" "Me!" Both Cam and Jake yelled as they jumped off their seats.

"Well hurry up and go wash your hands so that we can go. Cam, help your brother." He told his sons as they ran towards the back. "What are you doing today?" He asked Jagger.

"Not much, Mac has me sitting out because of my arm. Do you guys if I hang with you guys for a bit." Jagger said hopefully looking back at Sam.

"Sure, I don't mind." Lucky said looking over at Sam to shake her head saying that she didn't mind. He looked over in time to see Cam running towards them. "Cam, where is your brother?"

"He's too slow."

"That's not nice, I asked you to help him out." Lucky reprimanded his son.

Looking down, Cam gave a sad shrug as he kicked at his feet. "Sorry dad. I'll go get him."

Not liking his sad face, Sam stepped in. "How about you guys go ahead and I'll get Jake. We'll meet you there." Sam said walking towards the bathrooms. After helping Jake in the bathroom, Sam walked with Jake hand in hand outside. Enjoying the fresh air, Sam took a deep breath as soon as they were outside.

"Sam…" She turned to her right as she heard her name called to see the man that held her heart stand before her. He looked the same except you can clearly see the bags under his eyes, no doubt from his lack of sleep. In a sick way it brought her joy, at lease she knew that he was missing her.

"Jason." She breathed his name out. Feeling the little boy squirm into her, she looked down and squeezed his hand lightly. "Hey Jake, can you say Hi to Jason?"

"Hi Jason." Jake whispered out as he turned more into Sam's leg.

Breaking his heart, Jason knew that he deserved this. He pushed his son away, no matter the excused, he caused this and now his son looked on to him as a complete stranger. "Hey Jake." He greeted him as he tried to maintain his breathing. Standing before him was his family, his life. "Where are you guys going?"

"To the park, you're welcome to join us." Sam said with a little hope.

"Sam…"

Hope suddenly gone. "Oh that's right, it's too dangerous. I mean you never know which one of your enemies is hiding under the slide." She said walking away disgusted.

"No Sam…" He quickly grabbed her arm before she walked away. He wanted to tell her that he needed to take care of something first but she wouldn't listen. He looked down and noticed that Jake was trying to pull her away from him. His son was protecting her, protecting her from him. So he did the only thing he could think of so that he wouldn't scare his son anymore, he let her go.

"Forget it Jason, I don't want to hear your excuses, I just want to enjoy the day in the park with the boys."

And then she was gone.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Jason stood there speechless as he watched Sam and Jake walk away from him. His family. Really, what could he have said, 'Yes please, let me come to the park with you and Jake, and Cameron, Lucky, oh and don't forget Jagger.' That was not how he saw this day going. He was fully prepared to fight for Sam, but he didn't want to do it with the other two lurking around, one a former lover (which still pisses him off to this day) and one asshole that wishes he was her lover. He didn't know which one he hated more. Lucky whom knew what sweet Heaven tasted like with Sam, and Jagger whom is doing every in his power to taste that Heaven. But he only had himself to blame. He alone gave Lucky the opportunity and now if he didn't play his cards right, he was about to give Jagger that same opportunity. Picking up his phone, he made one quick call to Diane, the same conversation that he wanted to tell Sam about but she didn't give him the chance, she automatically assumed the worse and he couldn't really blame her. Diane knew about Jake so he was grateful that he didn't have to explain the whole mess that he had created those years ago. The only question he asked was, what would he need to do in order to claim Jake. Immediately Diane was on board and she said that she would take care of all the paperwork and the only thing he needed to do, was get a DNA test. He wasn't prepared to take that test today, first he needed to speak with the most important person his life, Sam. Together they will decide on claiming Jake, together they will talk to Elizabeth and Lucky, and together they will raise their family.

Instead of going back home defeated because Sam wouldn't give him the chance to talk, he decided to do the next best thing, follow them. He saw the guards that Sonny had placed on Sam and he told them that they weren't needed anymore, he would watch over her, he would protect her. Sonny. The conversation with Sonny was pretty strained this morning. Sonny had told him that when he woke up in the morning, he would tell him where Sam was. So that is what Jason did, well he actually never woke up because he never went to sleep. He stayed in Sam's bedroom at Greystone, laying down on her side of the bed so that her scent could envelope him completely. This was where he belonged, with her, always. He waited until morning to ask Sonny only to give Sam the chance to get some wherever she was. When he went downstairs, he saw Sonny sitting at his breakfast table drinking coffee, immediately he asked where Sam was. After a few lectures from Sonny (as if he was entitled to give them), Jason almost lost his patience. Sonny had told him about his conversation with Sam, about him taking care of Sam and raising her and Jason's baby together as friends. Immediately Jason tensed up thinking that Sonny still had an infatuation with Sam, but Sonny had explained repeatedly that it was purely out of friendship. He cared about Sam and he wanted to do the same for Jason as he was going to raise his baby with Sam. A few moments later, Sonny told him where Sam was. So here he was, prepared to fight the battle with the woman that always held his heart.

He stood back in the shadows and watched as she pushed Jake on the swing set while watching the other three play a game of soccer. He found himself clenching his fists whenever Jagger constantly took sneak peeks at Sam. Mine. Anger would roll off of him in waves, but then when he would turn back to watch Sam and Jake, the anger quickly was washed away with awe and love. Mine. That was his family dammit and he wasn't going to let anyone stand in the way.

As Sam was pushing Jake on the swing, she couldn't help but feel relaxed and happy. This was how it should've been, with Jason. They should've been a family. After everything that they had gone through together, the good, the bad, the terrible, they still had managed to be together. Finding out that she was pregnant should've been the happiest day of her life, but Jason robbed her of that. He robbed the joy that she should've felt, the pure unconditional love that she should've felt with her unborn child growing in her womb. There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to have this child, if they had to make her choose between this or Jason, she would've have picked both, but her child was more important. This is what she had always wanted, with or without Jason, she was going to get it. Seeing him earlier, she felt conflicted, she was overjoyed to see his beautiful blue eyes again, but she felt that she had to guard herself for any disappointment. When he rejected her notion for going to the park with them, she knew she was being childish by not giving him a chance to explain. But if she had to hear one more time about the dangers in his life, she was going to beat him down, and she really didn't wanted to do in front of his son. So she chose to do what she had always done in the past, walk away. She didn't want fight anymore, she shouldn't have had to fight, he should fight for her.

"Higher Sammy, higher." Jake broke her thoughts and he called to her.

"No Jakey, that's high enough." She hated to disappoint him, but she really wasn't looking forward to a heart attack, he was already a few feet off the ground. She could just imagine the load of crap she would get from Elizabeth if Jake fell off the swing because Sam had pushed him too high. She definitely wasn't in the mood for how dangerous Sam is for Jake. Yeah ok, she had watched him get kidnapped but she made up plenty for her mistakes. Looking up, she found the other three guys running towards her, immediately she tensed up on high alert.

"Sam, we just got called in to the station, so we gotta go." Lucky asked motioning for Jake to get off the swing. "Come on Jake, let's go."

"Both of you?" She questioned seeing Jagger with his arm in the sling.

"Yeah, Mac said he needed me, so going. Don't worry I'll be fine." Jagger said, touched that Sam cared that much for him.

"Oh ok." She wasn't all that worried, she figured that he could handle things on his on.

"But dad, we just got here." "Yeah, please, we want to stay." Both Cameron and Jake protested breaking Sam's heart.

"Hey Lucky, listen, why don't I stay with the boys here at the park and you guys go on ahead."

"You sure, Sam, doesn't your arm hurt?" Lucky asked secretly grateful but concerned as well.

"I'm sure you want to rest." Jagger said concerned for her health and hoped that she would go back to his room and wait for him.

"I'm sure, they won't give me any trouble, right boys?" She turned to the two little munchkins with pleading looks in their eyes.

"No, we want to stay with Sam." Cameron said holding Sam's hand. "We pwomise to be good." Jake said reaching for her other hand.

"See Lucky, they promised." She beamed up at Lucky. Her eyes misted lightly with tears, she couldn't have been more happier.

"Ok, but make sure you guys listen to Sam and don't give her a hard time." He said as he bent down to hug both of the boys then stood up. "Elizabeth gets off in an hour at the hospital, can you take them to her."

"Sure."

"Ok, call me if you need anything." He said as he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Me too." Jagger said doing the same, wanting any opportunity to kiss her.

"Be safe!" She called out as she watched them walk away. She had different feelings for each of them. Lucky she would happily accept a hug or a kiss on the cheek because they both knew that friendship was the only thing that was going to happen between them. They tried to have a relationship but that didn't work out, they were two different. But with Jagger, she always felt a little awkward, a little forced. She could only offer him friendship but she knew that he wanted more. She felt a little bad staying at his place last night but she knew that she would be found wherever she went and she just needed a little time to herself. She couldn't wait to explain that one to Jason, yeah right.

"Come on boys." She ushered them over by the huge monstrosity of a playground set that looked like a castle made out of wood. It was complete with bridges, ropes, ladders, slides, swings, tires, you name it. She wished that she was a kid all over again. Oh who was she kidding, if it weren't for the fact that she was pregnant and tired, she would jump right in there with all the kids. "I'll just be over here." She said pointing to a bench that was in front of the playground set. "Cameron, watch your brother."

She watched the boys, hand in hand, running for the slides. Jake was extremely lucky to have his big brother love and take care of him. She had the same once. Danny. At one time of her life he was everything to her. Everything that she had done for him when she found him in her adopted mother's basement was for him. All the cons she pulled, all the heartache that she had endured was for him. She wanted to make sure that he was taken care of always. Even though he was her big brother, his mentality turned him into her little brother and she couldn't have been more glad. She enjoyed taking care of him, it gave her meaningless life a purpose. She swore that no matter what she would always be there for him. And she was, all the way up to the moment he died. Tears sprang to her eyes whenever she thought of him and this was not different. She was there, to hold his hand, to comfort him and to soothe him, and when he said that he saw the angels, she knew that she was losing him. Looking up to the sky as the tears came down her cheeks, she said a silent prayer for the brother that she lost and the daughter that she knew was watching over them. Her daughter, Lila. What she wouldn't give to see her daughter just one time, just one time to hold her, just one time to have her in her arms and kiss her. More tears came, and then some more. She should've been here with her daughter, watching her play on the slides, pushing her on the swings. And no matter how much she wished it, it would never come true. But God gave her another chance, another chance to be a mother, another chance to be the best mom that any child could have. More tears came as she laid her hand on her stomach, where her child grew, her child with Jason, the love of her life. She wanted this to happen so much, she wanted the family with Jason. She knew that there were dangers in this world, with or without the mob, but she would make sure that her child was safe. She would protect it with her life and she knew that Jason would do the same. This was all she wanted. A family…

"Sam…" Her thoughts were cut by the one man that she had been thinking about all day, the man that she felt safe with. Jason. Looking up, she saw him standing there in front of her, she remained silent. She sat there and watched as the never ending tears still came. She wasn't sure why she was crying anymore, so many emotions were running through her. She thought about her life, her love, her brother, her daughter, her future, her past. She wasn't sure what to think anymore, she wasn't sure what to feel. Stupid hormones. They were waging war on her feelings and they were winning.

Seeing the tears, Jason wanted to kill himself, he couldn't bare to see her so unhappy, so hurt, so lost, and he only had himself to blame. Ever since he came into her life, he has given her nothing but heartache but she was his everything. She was the best thing that ever happened to her and he couldn't help but feel selfish. He wanted her. God help him, he wanted her. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry Sam… I swear I never meant to hurt you… please give me a chance to make it up to you… please baby, I never meant to make you feel that I didn't want this… I swear it Sam, I want this, I want you and I want this baby. I want us to be a family, I want us together. Please, please come back to me baby, please come home with me…" He begged, he pleaded and if he had to, he would go down on his knees.

Sam sat back, staring at him speechless. The tears still came but now they were tears of happiness. Oh God, this was what she wanted, she wanted her love back, she wanted her family back, her future and Jason just gave that back to her. So in one quick motion, she flung herself in his arms. Pain immediately shot to her left shoulder but she ignored it, this felt too right for her to care. She through her arm around his neck and she immediately savored the moment that he wrapped his arms around her. Safe, loved, and happy. That was what she felt, and Jason gave that to her. Now the only thing she could do is sob.

"Oh baby… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Jason said with his own tears as her heard her sobs. Each sound made his heartbreak some more. "I love you Sam… I love you so much… please come home to me baby… come home to me…"

Pulling back Sam looked deep into his eyes, blue on brown, sky to earth, water to chocolate and said the words that came from her heart. "I love you so much Jason." Then she kissed him, soft lips meshed together as one, one unite, eternally united. "But I can't go home just yet…"

Hope instantly shattered when he heard her words. What? Why couldn't she go home with him? He begged, he pleaded, maybe he should've went down on his knees. "Why ?"

Seeing the panic look in his eyes, she reached up and smoothed out the worry in his brow and she decided to take pity on him. Kissing him one more time, she pulled back. "I have to take the boys to Elizabeth first and then we can go home."

"Oh thank God." He said as he picked her up and swung her around. She squealed in his arms as she held on tight. Joy rang through his being, happiness flowed through his soul, she was engraved in every cell of his body and each of them sang to the Heavens with love and bliss. "Let's go." He said as he set her down steadily on her feet, picked up her hand and held her tight as they walked towards the boys. Taking them to the hospital would give him the chance to talk to Elizabeth, but first he needed to talk to Sam. "Wait Sam, before we go…" He said as he pulled her back a bit. "I wanted to talk to you about Jake."

"Jason, I know that you wouldn't be able to claim one child and not the other. If Jake ever found that you were his father and never claimed him than he would be really hurt, and you would never want that for him. I will stand by your decision no matter what, to claim Jake or not, I will always be there. You already know how I feel in this matter, I love Jake and I think that you would make a wonderful father to not only our baby but to Jake as well. So whatever you decide, I will back you up."

"Good." He let out a sigh of relief and couldn't help but to kiss her soft pink lips again. "I already talked to Diane, but first we need to talk to Elizabeth."

"You can drop me off at the house if you need to speak to her." She said feeling that insecure part of her rise again at the relationship that he had with his child's mother.

"No Sam. _We_ … we need to talk to Elizabeth and Lucky. Together, the four of us will make the decision."

Tears of happiness misted her eyes, this is what she had always wanted when she first found out about Jake, to be included. To be a part of his life, to make decisions as a couple, as a family. Kissing him again she squeezed his hand tight and smiled up at the man she loved.

Returning her kiss with equal measure, he reveled in it, took pure delight in this moment, but he knew that he had to pull away before he would deepen the kiss. It had been a while since they had made love and that is exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to take her home and make love to her. But first they had to make a quick stop first, then he was going to get her to bed.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

"FUCKIN BITCH!" Jason cursed and slammed the door to his SUV as he got in. Everything was going great, everything. He finally got Sam back, again, he had a great time with his son and his brother, even though it was short it was better than nothing, and when he finally made the decision to claim his son and want to be in his life, his fucking mother shits on their parade. As soon as the four of them got off the elevator holding hands, Jason could sense the tension that was flowing off of her. As soon as he mentioned his son's name, she immediately jumped down his throat about not being safe, dangerous life, blah, blah, blah. It was ok to meet him in the safe house for a quick fuck but he wasn't good or safe enough to see his son, of course he didn't say that aloud for Sam's sake, but still. Jason was pissed, but he was more pissed off at himself. He let this happen, he let this bitch into his wonderful life with Sam and it was his fault that he fucked it all up for a hypocritical slut. "DAMNIT!" He yells as he punches the steering wheel.

"Jason, you need to calm down…" Sam tries to get him to calm down even though she was seething inside. She really wanted to just grab the 9mm that was in the glove compartment, go back up to the nurse's station and fire off a couple shots right between the bitch's eyes. Ok, that might be a little dramatic considering that they were out in public and that she had two little boys with her. No doubt she would be arrested, she could just blame it on the hormones. She was sure Alexis and Diane would have no problem getting her off, she would even pay them triple. "Baby, please just breathe and calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down Sam, really? You heard what that bitch said, she doesn't want me anywhere near my son."

"Actually I was a little more concerned about the fact that she asked you why you would want a family with me when you already had one with her." Sam was a little taken back when Elizabeth had asked that right in front of her, but Sam didn't have much to worry about when Jason told her that Sam had always been his family and she always had his heart. He basically gave the nurse the FU about whatever relationship they had together when her and Jason were apart.

"I just can't believe that I had been so blind when it came to her. I swear Sam she wasn't always this way, and I know that you and Carly constantly warned me about her, I guess I just never wanted to see the truth." He picked up Sam's hand and gave it a lingering kiss. "I'm so sorry, about everything Sam, I'm sorry for bringing her into our lives."

"She was your friend Jason, I know I never liked it and half the time I never understood it, but she was your friend and I'm sure you never wanted to believe anything bad about her…"

"No, I just believed everything she said and was blinded by her crap that she threw at me… This is why I'm not liking the fact that Jagger is always coming around you. Call me a hypocrite Sam, but I see the same determination in Jagger's eyes as I remember seeing in Elizabeth's."

"Jason, stop, it's over and done with, we are together now and that's all that matters." Sam didn't want to get into it any longer. In truth she was a lot stronger and more confident than she was those years ago and she really owed it all to the nurse. She wasn't going to be that Sam again, the one that got lost to any man. She was stronger, she was smarter, and she was independent and that gave her pride. "And as far as Jagger is concerned, you don't have to worry about him, ever."

"Your right, it's done, it's over with and we are stronger than ever. Now we can concentrate on us and our family." He was thankful for the woman sitting next to him. She made him a better man and he would always be grateful to her. "I love you Sam, more than I possibly could say."

"I know Jason, I love you too." She pulled her hand back still holding his and gave the same kiss to his hand as he gave one to her. "You know, I actually feel a little bad for her."

"Why?"

"Well I mean, look where she is now Jason. She has no one left. She lost any type of relationship or trust that she had with Lucky, outside of him being her children's stand in father, she lost Nikolas to Brooklynn and she doesn't have you."

"Sam, she never had me. I know that I messed up things between you and me, but I swear to you Sam, she never had me. You always had me, completely and still do."

"I know, and you always had me." There was a moment of silence. "What happens now?"

"I have to take another paternity test so that I can put my name on Jake's birth certificate, then I guess I will have to talk to Diane." He took another deep breath to calm down. "I just don't want to take this to court."  
"I know you don't, and I will stand by you with whatever decision you decide, but how could she possibly think that it would be ok to choose one child over the other. I mean what if Jake grows up and finds out who is real father is, half of Port Charles already know it's you, that boy will grow up hating you Jason and he'll probably think that you loved this child more than him and it's not fair to him."

"I know Sam, if I have to take her to court than I will, I just need you by my side."

"I will always be there Jason, no matter what, by your side, partners remember."

Leaning over the console, Jason pulled Sam towards him and gave her a gentle sweet kiss on the lips. "Partners… for life." He pulled back smiling, knowing that as long as he had Sam by his side, he could do anything. Right about now, Jason felt like he was on top of the world.

Walking into her bedroom at Greystone with Jason right behind her, she was thankful that no one was there, Sonny must have gone to the office. She walked over towards her bed, suddenly feeling tired, while Jason walked over to her dresser to pull out some comfortable clothes for her to change into. She bit her lip suddenly feeling nervous, Jason hadn't asked her about last night, he didn't ask her about where she had been. As if reading her mind, Jason slowly walked over towards her with clothes in hand, he gently sat on the bed as he pulled her towards him to sit down next to her.

"Sam, do you want to tell me where you were last night?" Jason couldn't hide the concern in his voice, yesterday he had handled the situation all wrong. He should've told her exactly how he felt, that he was happy they were having a baby, that he was worried about her original diagnosis, and that he was worried about the danger in their lives. But instead he shut down on her and he almost lost her.

Sighing, Sam felt unsure about what Jason's reaction will be when she tells him, but she knew she couldn't lie to him. "What did Sonny tell you?"

Jason knew that she was stalling for some reason and that didn't set well with him at all, so he decided to finally open up to her. He took a deep breath and told her exactly what he should have. "After you ran out of here yesterday, I felt like I was literally going to die Sam. The air was knocked out of me and my breath went right along with you. I told you once that loving you is necessary like breathing and I meant every word. I know what life is like without you and it's no life at all. Back then, I was just surviving, you know, just going through the motions. But with you, I feel alive, I feel like I can breathe again. So when you left yesterday, my world totally collapsed." He slowly picked up her hand and kissed it. "I know that since my accident, my brain takes a longer time to process everything, especially my emotions. And I'm not using that as an excuse, it's just you were right, I sometimes feel way too much. So with you being pregnant made me completely and utterly happy, but I knew we couldn't ignore the dangers in our life. I went to look for you, I called Spinelli to activate the tracker in your phone…"

Sam already had tears in her eyes from listening to Jason pour out his feelings, and she knew where he was headed with her phone. She felt a wave of guilt consume her.

"He told me that you were at the penthouse, and I swear I about broke every speed and traffic law to get there, to get to you. When I finally reached up there, the doorman told me that I had a package. I didn't stop to see what it was, I shoved it in my pocket and ran to get to our home. As soon as I walked in I knew that you weren't there. It felt completely empty and I felt so alone, so alone Sam and I hated that feeling. I called your phone, and that's when my world started to crumble. I heard your phone in my pocket." He reached into his jacket and pulled out her phone. He chose to keep the ring that he had given her a little while longer, he knew that she wasn't ready yet for it, even though she had already agreed to marry him, he chose to propose to her again after the whole business with Sonny was done. She reached for the phone and placed in her nightstand. "It was in the envelope along with your ring. I'm keeping the ring for now." He noticed her quick intake of breath and the tremble in her lips. "Not that I'm keeping it. I just want to find another way to propose to you again."

"Jason…"

"I know that I love you and that you love me, but let me propose to you the right way, when you're not married to my boss." He felt relieved when he heard her chuckle. He closed his eyes, relishing on the sweet sound. "I thought I lost you Sam, when I saw the ring, I thought I lost you." He took a deep breath and blinked away the tears that had threatened to fall. "I remembered that Sonny and Michael where out looking for you to, so I went back to Sonny's to ask him if he did find you. I was ready to come to you, to come looking for you and bring you back home to me. But Sonny made a couple of good arguments, he told me to think about the future, to think about if we were placed in any more danger if I would push you away again."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him the truth, that even though I would do everything in my power to keep you and my family safe, and that I will never take your choices away from you ever again. He also made a good point in saying that you have been in a lot of stress lately and that I should give a chance to relax and a chance for me to cool down."

"Did it work?"

"Honestly, no, last night I couldn't even sleep. You weren't next to me. So when I went to Sonny this morning, all he told me was that I would find you at Kelly's. What happened yesterday?" He didn't want to bring up the fact that he knew the proposition that Sonny gave her yesterday, in fact he didn't want to think about that at all.

Taking a deep breath, Sam was ready to spill all and hoped by the time she was done, Jason would understand. "After I stopped at the penthouse, I went to the docks, I needed a place to think. I thought about everything, about Sandoval, about the baby, about us. Then Jagger showed up…" She paused to gage his reaction and she knew that he was desperately holding on to some form of control. "We talked for a few minutes than Sonny and Michael showed up. Michael is your biggest supporter, you know that right? They both helped me figure some things out but I still wasn't ready to come back yet, so Jagger offered me a place to stay." She was startled when Jason suddenly released her hand and stood up to start pacing. Sighing, she knew he always did that to reign in his anger.

"So you went with him?" He finally stopped to ask after a few laps of pacing. Seeing her lower her head and nod, he took a deep breath and started to pace again, waiting to hear news that would shatter his heart. But deep down inside, he knew that there was an explanation for it, a good one, and he knew that Sam would never betray him even though he always seemed to give her reasons to.

"I had nowhere to go Jason. I needed to be alone, but then I remembered that Sandoval is out there, so I figured that I was safe with him. Nothing happened, I swear, by the time I got back to his place above Kelly's I was so tired I went to sleep. He wasn't even there, I was by myself the entire time. I heard him come late at night, but I pretended to be asleep so that I wouldn't have to talk to him. And by the time I woke up, he was already gone. I barely said two words to him, I swear."

"It's ok." He knew that she was telling him the truth, he was happy to hear that she pretended to be asleep, he was sure that Jagger was expecting something else. It still pissed off to know that they were in the same together and slightly upset with her that she went back to his room with Jagger. But considering everything that has happened lately, he was feeling better that at least she wasn't alone giving Sandoval the opportunity to get to her.

"I'm really sorry Jason, I just needed to be alone." She sighed in relief when she saw him come back to sit on the bed with her. She reached over and took his hand in hers. "It gave me time to think about what I want."

"What do you want?" He held his breath not sure what she would say. "You." That one simple word gave him immediate pleasure. Warmth spread over him at the fact that she still loved him, that she still wanted to be with him. "I love you Sam."

"I know, and I love you too Jason, always and forever." After a few moments of silence she broke it. "Am I forgiven?"

"You have nothing to be forgiven for, I am the one that pushed you away, I'm the one that caused you to run away from me. I'm sorry Sam."

"How about we call this even? I don't really want to fight about this, we're back together and that's all that matters."

Nodding his head in agreement, Jason looked up at her and noticed the dark circles around her eyes. He hated to see her that way and with Sandoval after her, he didn't make it any easier on her by immediately accepting their new miracle. "Here…" He said as he pulled down the covers to her bed. "Why don't you lay down and get some rest."

"Only if you join me." She said getting up to change. "Will you help me?" She said as she motioned to her injured arm.

Nodding, Jason took a deep breath and stepped towards her. Trying really hard to concentrate on the task at hand, he grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it off of her minding her injuries. As he pulled it over her head, he swallowed hard seeing her lush breasts hugged in her black lace bra. Closing his eyes for a moment to regain his composure, he reached for the button on her jeans, unsnapped and unzipped them slowly as he looked deep into her eyes. He held on to the sides of her jeans and slowly sank down on the ground pulled them along with him. As she lifted one foot and then the other, Jason helped remove her shoes and her jeans. As he looked up at the vision before, Sam standing in her black lace underwear, he licked his lips and skimmed his shaking hands up her tan toned legs.

"Jason…" Sam said breathlessly as she felt herself shivering at his gentle touch. As she looked down into his eyes, she saw the love and lust that was radiating through them. And they were directed right at her. Her eyes darkened a fraction knowing that there was no way that she would be able to sleep next to this man without touching him. "Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" He asked not wanting to hurt her but he couldn't help but want the same thing as she did. He wanted to make love to her, he wanted to show her exactly how he felt. Reaching up from where he was crouched down, he held on to the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them down, exposing her sex right in front of him. He took a deep breath and swallowed the aroma that was all his Sam. Sweet and savory.

"No foreplay Jason, please, I just need you inside me, I need our connection." She said barely being able to form a word let alone a sentence.

Nodding at the idea of no foreplay because he needed that connection too, he stood up and towered over her as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Being careful of her injury, he pulled the straps down and let her bra drop on the floor releasing her full lush and firm breasts. Pushing her back gently until her legs hit the bed, he slowly set her under the covers and stood up to remove his own clothes as well. Within a few seconds he was completely naked as she was, his erection standing proudly towards her, begging for her attention. He pulled back the covers and climbed in the bed as well, hovering over her, and as gentle as possible, he took his rightful place between her legs. His eyes first roamed over her glorious body, her breasts were moving up and down in time to her breasts while her nipples pebbled as if reaching for his attention, her body was quivering beneath him, and he could feel the wetness from her sex on his thighs. He looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Sam." And as soon as she said the same words back, he bent his head and gently touched his lips to hers. With one thrust he was completely buried deep inside her. No foreplay was needed, just their love, just their connection. And now that they were connected in every way possible, mind, soul, heart, and body they both sighed in deep satisfaction. Moans came from both as he pulled out and pushed back in, mixing in between their kisses, their lips, their tongues. His hands that were placed on either side of her face where now roaming over her body, pinching her nipples between his fingers, sending another jolt of desire through her as she reached behind him grabbing his ass and helping his thrusts. His hands roamed down towards her stomach, softly massaging and loving the skin and body that held their child and then back to her face. The face that completely held him captivated. This was love, she was his life and he would forever make sure that they were together. Their love making continued through the night as they both reached their release together. It was gentle and sweet, and afterwards they held on to each other not wanting to ever let go. And he never would.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

"Is everything in order?" Sandoval asked as he sat back in his leather chair in his warehouse office. He had been keeping a low profile, patiently waiting for the right moment to strike, when no one was expecting him to, and today was the day to finally take what he claimed to be his.

"Yes boss." His newly appointed enforcer replied. "We flew the new plane to the next town over, and tampered with the flight log to make it look like we returned home."

"Good. Are our men in place?"

"Everyone is in place, they're just waiting for the signal." He proudly stated. "What should we do about the mansion?"

"Corinthos has the place under surveillance, it's of no use to us now. Is everything set at the warehouse?"

"Si, my men have set up the charges and it's ready to blow." He pulled the detonator out from his pocket displaying the red button currently flashing to show that's it's ready to be pushed.

"Bien, bien. When that happens, we move in. Have the plane ready to take off as soon as soon I grab Samantha and kill Corinthos. You make sure that Morgan stays at the warehouse and it will be your job to kill him. Don't mess this up or you'll find yourself buried next to Jose. "

"Consider it done. When would you like us to blow it up?"

"Ahora." Sandoval said as he watched his enforcer push the button only to hear the melody that comes from Sonny's warehouse exploding along with the vibrations from the blast. About now Sonny's men will be calling for help as half of Sandoval's men storm in while the other half follow their boss to Greystone. Samantha will be his once and for all.

*******************************************

"Come on Jason, give it back!" Sam follows Jason down the stairs, trying to grab the object from his hands. She made the mistake of pulling out the very first picture that was of their baby, the ultrasound picture that they got from Dr. Lee when they first found out about their child. The morning started with a round of love making and sweet talks about their future plans, taking them into the early afternoon. Itching for another glimpse at their baby that they conceived out of love, she pulled the picture from her purse where she had been secretly guarding it. That is until Jason snatched the picture from her hands and proclaimed that the picture was now his and for him to keep at all times.

"No." He threw behind him, walking slowly down the stairs, so that she wouldn't trip and fall, as he held the picture way out of her reach.

"Yes! Give it back!" She tried to go around him but was immediately blocked by his huge stature all the while cursing.

"No! It's mine!" He laughed when she tried to pull at the sleeves of his shirt so that he could lower his arm down. He had always loved her petite height for sexual reasons and of course for the fact that she fit him so well in a hug, and today it was serving him well. "Careful Sam, no jumping." He reprimands her as she tries to jump for the picture since they made it to the bottom of the steps.

Hearing the ruckus coming from the stairwell, Sonny was taken back at the time when his children were young, running down the staircase and arguing with each other. He really missed those days. He looks up to see Jason holding something out of reach while Sam jumps up to try to take it away from him. "You guys haven't been back together for 24 hours and you're already fighting." He laughs as he sees Sam try to punch Jason in the gut. "Easy man, I wouldn't put it past her to go for the groin."

"Thanks a lot Sonny for that suggestion." Jason sarcastically replies as he maneuvers his way around Sam's fists and feet. "Sam, stop it!"

"NO! Give it back." Slightly winded from the play, she looks over at Sonny. "Sonny, tell him to give it back to me!"

"Oh right, tell on me why don't you." Jason rolls his eyes walking away from her and her high heels.

"What are you to fighting over?" Sonny asks now amused to see Sam standing with her hands on her hips as she huffs her raven locks away from her face. He couldn't help but to take in all her beauty. Her feet are braced apart in a fighter's stance, her raven hair now a disarray tumbling down her back, her cheeks either flushed with exertion or irritation, and if he had to guess he would bet his millions on the latter. He knew his place in her life and even though he was glad that she was back with his enforcer and best friend, he couldn't help but feel the loss for a new family. He had asked her to stay married to him so that they could raise the child together, and when she didn't reply, he realized his answer when she came home last night with Jason. That was his clue that he needs to step aside and watch his two friends be happy with one another. This is what he missed most of all, his family.

"The ultrasound picture that we got from the hospital. It's the baby's first photo and I wanted to put it in the album." Sam answered still pissed at Jason but gave a pout.

"And I want it with me." Jason threw back.

"Come on Sonny, you're his boss, tell him to give me back my picture."

"Oh no, there is no way in hell I am getting in the middle of this." Sonny put his hands up as he shook his head. "I'm staying out of this one."

"Ugghh!" She threw her hands up, clearly frustrated. "Jason!"

"Sam!" He answered his name being called with her own. He didn't want to truly make her upset but he couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at seeing the fury being unleashed from her. She really shouldn't be upset, it wasn't good for her health or her high risk pregnancy but he wasn't about to give the picture up for anything, so he lowered his voice and added a soft tremor to it. "Come on Sam, you get to carry and feel our baby growing inside you for nine months, I just want a tiny part of it too." He slightly protruded his lower lip for added effect. He knew that she would give up any minute now. "Please."

Hearing her sigh, he knew that he got to her. "Fine. Since you put it that way." She silently watched him as he carefully placed the first picture of their child in his wallet. "But you better be careful with it, ok? I want to make an album out of every single picture that we can get."

Claiming victory but damn sure hell wouldn't show it, he replaced his wallet and pulled her in a gentle hug. "Thank you." He whispered just before he claimed her soft lips in a gentle kiss, reveling in the instant that her body melted into his. This is the love of his life and now he has the proof of their union and undying connection in his wallet.

Pulling back at hearing Sonny cough, Sam pulled back in a giggling fit at the circumstance. Here she was, married to the mob boss and kissing her lover and baby daddy right in front of him. She looked up to see a slight pink form on Jason's cheeks as well at the public display of affection and before she had a chance to point it out, she was taken back at the sudden ringing of all phones. Each one looked to the other, Sonny pulled his phone from his jacket pocket, Jason pulled his as well, and Sonny motioned for Sam to pick up the house phone on Sonny's desk. Instant dread filled all three when they could hear the yelling and commotion coming through the phone lines.

"Boss, you need to send Jason down here right now, our warehouse blew up and we're under attack!" One yelled to Sonny.

"Jason, they have us surrounded, Sandoval blew up the warehouse and sent his men in, we need help!" Another yelled to Jason.

"Sam, you need to tell Sonny to send everyone down here, we don't have enough guys, they have us blocked." Cody yelled to Sam. Fear pumped through her blood at hearing the panic tone in Cody's voice. Of all of Jason's men, besides Max and Milo, she knew that Cody was the strongest and to hear his panic, sent chills down her spine. "Ok, but they already know, they just got called too. Sit tight and be careful, they're on their way!" She wasn't sure what to answer but she knew that she had to try to reassure him that help was on its way.

Sam looked over to see Sonny making another phone call, most likely to get more men down to the docks, then turned to Jason when he grabbed her arms gently. "I need to get down there, stay here and don't go anywhere. I mean it Sam, don't leave this house. Max and Milo will be out front, there will be a couple of more guards securing the house, you just make sure you stay in here with Sonny, understand?"

Barely able to speak from fear of losing him, she gave him a nod and soft ok. The next instant she felt herself being engulfed by his strong comforting arms. She reached up and held on to him for dear life. "Please be careful." She whispered to him.

Stroking her hair and back for his reassurance that she was safe as well as for her comfort, Jason answered. "I will, just please make sure that you stay here, no matter what happens." Jason didn't fear going to the docks, he knew that most of his men were on their way there and they would probably have the situation handled before he even got there, he just couldn't shake the feeling that something really bad was about to happen. That was why he needed to make sure that Sam stayed in here where she was safe. He needed her to be as he needed his next breath.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

"Did he call yet?" Sam asked Sonny as she was perched up on the couch impatiently wringing her shirt with her fingers.

Sighing, Sonny rubbed his temples from the headache that was now forming. ' _Don't shoot her, don't… shoot her_.' He mentally chanted over and over and over again. "Sam, in the last 2 minutes since you asked, did you hear the phone ring?" He tried to be patient, he tried to be understanding, but how much more can he take? This is the 5th time she asked within 10 minutes all while sitting not even 10 feet from the phone. ' _Don't shoot her, don't shoot her_.'

"I thought maybe it rang but didn't hear it cuz I zoned out or something?"

"I wish I could zone you out?" He mumbled to himself. ' _Maybe this is the wrong time to be back on the meds_.' If he shot her, then he could just blame it on bipolar. He was sure she would've done the same and blamed it on hormones.

"What did you say?"

"I said I wish the phone would ring now." He said covering his tracks. In truth he was worried himself but he certainly didn't want his high risk pregnant friend to know it.

"Ugh!" She threw her hands up and jumped off the couch to pace. "I can't just sit here and do nothing Sonny, I can't!"

"Just stay calm, I'm sure everything is fine."

"But he didn't call…"

"And neither did any of my other men to give us any bad news." He pointed out hoping to calm her nerves.

"That doesn't mean anything." Didn't work. He braced himself for the rambling that he knew was coming, he just hoped that his head wouldn't blow up in the process. "What if they're hurt, what if they're still in a shootout? I mean come on Sonny, it wasn't just an explosion, I heard guns in the background too. This is a full out mob war and you sent Jason right in the middle of it."

"Sam…" He tried to call her but no use.

"Oh God, what if Jason is hurt? What is something happened to him and he can't get to a phone."

Rubbing his temples harder. "He has a cell phone."

"What if he can't dial? What if he was shot in the arm and he can't dial, then we won't know…"

"Sam!" He called louder.

"What are we going to do? Maybe we need to go to him…"

"SAM!" That got her attention and it only cost him a migraine. "First of all, you need to calm down, stress is not good for the baby, and second, Jason is fine, he's the best at his job and he wouldn't call until he was sure everything was taken care of. I'm sure he'll call really soon." He paused for a breath. "Now, why don't you go on upstairs and try to relax…"

She shakes her head. "I'm too wired up to take a nap."

"Why don't you practice your breathing exercises?"

"I'm not in labor Sonny, and besides you've confused me with my mother."

"Oh right." He thought back to all the times when he had to make Alexis take deep breaths in order to get a full sentence out. He tries again. "Ok, how about a bath." He continues when he sees her eyes light up. "A nice warm, relaxing bath, think about it." His voice was soft and gentle when on the inside he was screaming, 'Please say yes, please say yes and leave me alone.'

Sighing, Sam nodded her head. "You're right." Sonny expels a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "A bath would be great." She turns and walks up the stairs, then forgetting something she stops. "When Jason calls..."

"I'll be sure to let you know." He finishes for her. At this point he would do anything to get her far away from him as soon as possible. He was already worried about his men and his best friend, he didn't need to worry about Sam on top of everything.

************************************

Despite the anxiety that she was feeling from not hearing from Jason, Sam felt relaxed. Sonny was right, a bath most definitely helped except that she kept on thinking about all those times that she tried to get Jason to take a bubble bath with her. Jason. 'Wonder if he called yet?' She wasn't sure how long she had been up there, she felt as though it was for hours but in reality it was probably only 30 minutes. When she laid there, she trained her ears to make sure that she would be able to hear Sonny call her, but that only lead to her jumping at the slightest sound, so she had decided to listen to her iPod instead and close her eyes. Fear, worry, and stress wasn't helping her and it certainly wasn't good for her health. So she decided to trust in Jason's skills and Sonny's word and relax. Making her way out of the room after she was dressed in a simple t-shirt and blue jeans, she was playing with the buttons on her cell phone to check for missed calls and voicemails as she walked down the staircase. "Sonny, have you heard from Jason yet?" She asked without raising her head from her phone. She expected Sonny to answer, she figured he was probably annoyed with her by then, but what she didn't expect was the sound of Sergio Sandoval's voice causing her to stop dead in her tracks on the last step.

"Sorry my sweet, but Morgan is a little preoccupied at the moment." She looked up to see him standing across the room with two men, one on each side of him and a third guard right at the bottom of the staircase a few feet from her, with no Sonny in sight. Without another word, she turned to bolt up the staircase but was stopped short when an arm caught her around the waist and pulled her down the rest of the way. Too afraid for her baby's health, Sam relaxed as much as she could and didn't want to struggle or fight. She couldn't risk anything happening to their child.

"Let go of me…" She moved her arms a bit to loosened his grip around her but made sure to stay calm. Then she remembered Max and Milo standing outside in the foyer. "Ma…" Before she could call or scream for help, a strong hand clamped around her mouth, shutting her up.

"My sweet Samantha, how much I have missed you." Sandoval cooed at her as he walked over to her. He ran the back of his knuckles along her cheek, avoiding when she cringed at his touch, he knew that she was feisty and he liked her that way. Turning to his men he gave out orders. "Barricade the doors, make sure that no one gets in here."

Sam watched in horror as his men pushed up Sonny's desk over to the doors that led to the foyer. 'Where the hell was Sonny?' She thought to herself as she scanned all around her. She noticed movement outside and she turned to see Sandoval's men standing guard outside the back doors. Trapped. She was trapped with a psychopath and Sonny was nowhere to be seen.

******************************************

After Sam had left him to take her much needed relaxing bath, Sonny made a few phone calls. He dialed Jason's number but it went to voicemail. He dialed a few more numbers before he was actually able to get a hold of somebody. His employee informed him that the situation had been handled, they didn't lose any men, but there were some that were injured and shot. He proceeded to explain to him what had happened and told him that Jason was assisting Cody in gathering up the rest of Sandoval's men. So basically, Sonny's organization had won the war and now it was time to clean up. That was why Jason never called back, he was making sure that everything was taken care of first just as he told Sam. Sonny knew better than to worry, but he couldn't help but to have a bad feeling about this. What was Sandoval willing to gain with all this? Why did he choose to strike then?

After telling his man to have Jason call him, he hung up and called Bernie to find out what they lost and how much it was going to cost them. Leaving his desk, he went up to his bedroom safe to pull out the deeds and insurance claims to the warehouse so that he would give them to Bernie to handle. "Sam…" He called as he passed her bedroom door, only to see it open. She wasn't there. "Sam…" He called again but no answer. Making his way towards the staircase, he opened his mouth to call one final time but stopped short when he found the person he was looking for, only she wasn't alone. She was engulfed by a man 3 times her size, with an arm around her waist and one clamped over her mouth. He quickly checked her over to make sure that she wasn't hurt before he scanned the rest of the room. There, standing in the middle of his living room was his enemy, Sandoval with a couple of men guarding the back patio doors with guns drawn. Shaking his head, he made his way down the staircase.

"Glad you good join us Corinthos." Sandoval hissed than motioned to one of his men who in turn opened the patio doors and pulled in Ric by the arm. "You're brother was kind enough to show us around."

"I'm sorry Sonny but he threatened to go after Molly." Ric apologetically spoke.

Shaking his head, Sonny rubbed his jaw. "What did you think was going to happen when you work for lowlifes like him Ric." He saw his brother hang his head in shame. "How many times have I saved your life? How many times have I talked Jason out of killing you! And this is how you repay me! I'M YOUR BROTHER!" He couldn't help the anger that flowed through him. They had the same mother and his brother had betrayedhim.

"I'm sorry…" Ric whispered as a few tears blinded his vision. He regretted ever meeting Sergio and this day would forever haunt him.

Not caring about his brother anymore, Sonny turned to Sam and then back to Sandoval. "Let her go." He tried to remain calm but was secretly worried. They were outnumbered and unarmed, and Sam was holding a precious baby within her. "You have me, you don't need her."

"On the contrary, she…" Sandoval said as he pointed to Sam. "is who I came for and she is who I'm going to take. You are nothing more than a means to an end." He pulled out his gun from his jacket. "Let me tell you how this is going to go. I walk out of here with her and you will die." Sandoval pointed the gun at Sonny's chest.

Turning to look at Sam to make sure that she was ok, Sonny was determined to hide his emotions. He wasn't about to let that asshole see him afraid, in truth he wasn't, this was business but he had to find a way to stop Sandoval from leaving with Sam. Holding up his hands Sonny tried to work him. "You're nothing but a coward! Put the gun down and let's settle this like men." He barked at him. "You're not going to shoot me, you know that Jason will come after you."

"Not if he's dead."

Sonny didn't have to turn to see Sam struggling behind him, he could hear the light whimpers and moans as she tried to get free. Obviously Sandoval didn't think that Sonny was in touch with his men. Sonny knew that Jason was perfectly safe but wasn't about to share that information even if he knew that it was killing Sam. He turned to her. "Sam, don't fight, just stay calm, remember what I told you earlier, everything is fine." He said hoping that she would understand and remember their conversation when he told her that he was sure that Jason was fine. He relaxed slightly when he saw that she understood what he said and stopped struggling. He turned back to Sandoval. "Maybe we can make a deal?"

"No deal! You have nothing that I want. I only came for Samantha." He said as he aimed the gun. But before the bullet hit its intended target, Ric jumped on Sandoval and pushed his arm up sending the shot way over Sonny's head.

Staring wide eyed both Sam and Sonny saw what Ric had done and now they were in a struggle with each other over the gun. Sonny took a few steps forward to help his brother but was immediately stopped with a gun pointed to his head by one of his other guards. In a matter of seconds, everything was turning upside down. Ric was in a struggle with Sandoval, one man holding a struggling Sam, one man pointing the gun to Sonny's head, and now Max and Milo yelling and banging on the door after hearing the gun shot. They could see the effort Ric was putting into the fight, and Sonny was grateful that he was winning but it was suddenly too late when another shot rang out and Ric was on the floor. One of the other guards that were in the room waited for a clear shot and shot Ric in the back causing him to stumble backwards and fall to his knees. He looked over to his brother, tears suddenly making their way to his eyes at seeing his brother fall. They were never close, enemies were more like it but he never wanted his brother killed. "For…forgive me…" Was all Sonny heard from Ric's lips before he fell to the floor. Staring at his brother for a long time, Sonny could make the faint movement of his chest, signaling that Ric was still alive. He needed to think fast if he is going to get them out of this situation.

At seeing Ric's body lying on the floor, all Sam could think about was her sister, Molly. How is she going to tell her that her father was shot and that she couldn't help him? How can she hurt her sister that way? Ric may be the lowest of the low but he truly loved his daughter. So she pushed the tears away kept up the struggle, careful not to hurt herself, and when she felt the guards hand shift on her mouth, she bit down hard causing him to let out a yelp as he freed her mouth. "MAAAAXXX!" She screamed out at the top of her lungs. She could hear them yelling for her. "SAM! What's going on? What's happening? Open the door! BOSS! SAM!" She heard Max and Milo yell back. "SANDOVAL SHOT RIC! HELLLPPP! GET JAASO…" She managed to get out before the guard's hand was back on her mouth.

Sandoval stood erect and straightened out his clothing, wiping his suit down. "Now… where were we?" He asked as he held up the gun once more. "Oh yes…. Here…" A shot was fire and Sonny went down. 


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

"SAM! SAM! What's going on? ANSWER ME!" Max yelled as he and his brother shoved at the doors. They heard the second gunshot and were so desperate to get in that their shoulders were sore from trying to shove the doors open. Not able to hear what they were saying, he figured that they probably had Sam tied up or bound. That sent both Max and Milo into a frantic mode, they were frantic to get in. They knew that something bad must have happened but they weren't sure if it was something bad happening to Sonny or Sam… or both. Regardless who was hurt, they knew that Jason would surely fly off the handle when he found out. After a few more worthless attempts, Max came up with an idea. "Milo, call Jason, tell him to get his ass back here now!" He turned and ran towards the door. "I'm going to go out back and see if I can through that way."

The voices started to get louder through the doors but not clear enough to know what was going on. He could barely hear anything through the rapid beating of his own heart. He dreaded this phone call but he knew it had to be made. "Yeah…" He heard Jason pick up from the other end and he almost hung up. He was too scared to tell his boss and his friend what was going on. Taking a deep breath, he plunged. "Jason, its Milo. Listen, you need to get down to Sonny's quick, Sandoval is here and…."

"Where's Sam?!" Jason asked now frantically running towards his SUV signaling Cody and his other men to follow. He was just wrapping up the clean up at the warehouses from the attack. They were able to keep the damage to a minimum but right now none of it mattered.

"She's inside… we can't get in. Sandoval has the doors blocked with something and… and we don't know what's going on…"

"What do you mean you can't get in!? I don't care what it takes Milo, GET THROUGH THE DOORS!"

"WE CAN'T, they have them blocked off… we heard gunshots go off…"

"WHAT!?"

"The first time, we heard Sam yelling that Sandoval shot Ric and we don't know what happened after the second so Max went to see if he can get in around…."

"MAXXX, HE SHOT SONNY!" Milo stunned at hearing Sam's yell.

Hearing the woman he loved scream on the other end, Jason was completely panicked, his heart stopped beating and his breath caught in his throat. "What happened!? What did she say?" He tried to get his voice in control.

Milo resumed his work in getting through the doors after hearing Sam yell, now he was panicking. "Sam said he shot Sonny!" He continued to struggle through the door as he heard Jason cursing on the phone. Just then Max came bursting back in and noticed that Milo was on the phone. Knowing that it was Jason, he spoke loud enough for him to hear. "They have guys all over the back lawn, they have the patio doors blocked! I have some men with me, but we're not enough Jason, you need to get down here now!"

Taking a deep breath and gripping the steering wheel tighter as he zipped and wound through the streets of Port Charles, he sent a silent prayer, hoping that Sam and their baby would be ok. "Do what you have to do and GET IN THERE NOW! We're on our way!" Hanging up, he dropped his phone and proceeded to repeatedly pound on the dash board. He was frustrated and he was panicked, two things that a mob enforcer should never be but when it came to Sam, he found that she was the only one that could get him to feel those things. "Jason, you need to stay calm!" He vaguely heard Cody who was sitting right next him trying to calm him down, he figured that Cody heard what they were saying over the phone and was thankful that he didn't have to repeat anything, but Cody trying to calm him down wasn't working, it never worked, the only person that could calm him down when he was like this was Sam. He needed Sam. He brought his white tight clenched fist to his mouth and bit hard as tears stung his eyes. He sent up another prayer. He prayed for Sonny and he prayed for Sam and their baby.

Hearing the guns blazing and yelling outside, Sam was even more nervous, Sonny was already down and by what she could tell he was still breathing, but he needed to get to a hospital quick. She struggled even more with her capture even though her left arm was now on fire from when she was shot previous, she was careful not to hurt her baby. She tried to break free and yell every chance she could get to let Max and Milo know what was happening. She could hear their struggles with the door and she figured that they had already called Jason. She needed him and she needed him now.

"Give her to me, you three go outside and take care of them. Kill them all!" He ordered his guards as he opened his arms wide enough for the guard to push Sam towards him. She stumbled into his arms and he bound her tightly in his grip, gun now pressed to her side.

"LET GO OF ME!" She yelled as she tried to break free. "Why did you shoot him? We have to help him?" She cried as she looked over at Sonny.

"Calm down my beauty. It won't be long, soon we will be out of here and on our way home." He whispered in her ear as he stroked her cheeks with the barrel of the gun. "I've missed you, you know. I've missed the way you feel, the way you smell." He huskily whispered as he lowered his head down to her neck and pressed her body tight against his.

Sam could feel his erection pressed against her back and she was sure that any minute now she was about to throw up. She felt sick and disgusted. She tried to struggle some more but slowly exhaustion was settling in. She could hear the shots, the shouts, and the war that was happening outside but through all of that she heard a faint calling of her name from the one voice that she needed. "SAM!" She heard Jason call her and suddenly she felt safer and calmer. She turned left and right, frantic to see what was happening behind Sandoval, she caught a glimpse of Jason through the patio doors and through the sea of Sandoval's men. Her body and heart immediately responded to his voice and the sight of him, both beat and heated up simultaneously. They called to him. Always.

Mustering enough courage and fight, she jammed her elbow into Sandoval's gut, causing him to loosen his grip on her. She twirled around to face him and kneed him in the groin. She lifted her knee to come in contact with his face as he was hunched over but before she could make contact, he pushed her hard causing her to stumble towards the desk that was currently blocking the doors. She felt a sharp metal object beneath her fingers, realizing it was a letter opener, she held it firm in her hand. "YOU BITCH!" She heard Sandoval yell as he rushed towards her. She quickly twirled around and buried the metal object right in his gut. Twisting her wrist to cause more damage, she pulled it out and thrust it back in watching his face the entire time. His mouth was open, his breath caught shocked from the pain, his eyes wide and she could see the life slowly seep away from his evil orbs. Twisting the letter opener one more time to increase his much deserved torture, she released it and pulled back her shaking hands. She watched as Sandoval stumbled back a few steps, his hands went to the object that was sticking out of his gut, and as his last breath left his body, he fell to the floor in a heap. It was over, Sandoval was dead and she was finally free. Looking up, she caught the clouded blue of Jason's eyes. Her body now trembling, she reached out her shaking hand to get to him. She needed him.

******************************************

Jason watched in horror at what was happening in Sonny's living room through the patio doors. A war was around them and he needed to make sure to keep an eye on Sam and Sandoval. As soon as he arrived, he ran towards the back, knowing the front doors were probably still blocked. He could hear Milo banging and shoving at the doors and he ran passed the side of the house and met up with Max whom was in the middle of a gun fight with many of Sandoval's men. He made sure to tell his men to make sure that every shot counted and to be sure that they didn't shoot directly towards the patio doors that led to Sonny's living room that Sam was currently in. Sandoval's men dropped quickly and were only down to three that had taken shelter behind the stone railing of the patio. He had signaled his men to run toward the side of the railing and at the same time, they unloaded their rounds. All at once all three went down but something else had dropped with them. He looked down to see a grenade rolling over the stone wall were one of the men had dropped it. Eyes wide, they all realized the horror in this situation and took cover. Jason was frozen in his spot as he looked up just in time to see Sam stab Sandoval with an object. He watched as Sandoval fell and he suddenly felt sick at seeing Sam's tear streaked face and trembling body reaching out and walking towards him. "NOOOO SAMMMM!" He yelled, but it wasn't enough, the grenade exploded, causing Jason to fly backwards and the darkness to consume him.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

Milo had almost broke through, he had pushed and shoved at the door until he realized that it was opening up very slowly. And just when he was about to give one more final shove, he froze instantly at hearing an explosion rock the house. A sudden flash of his brother came to his mind and he quickly dropped what he was doing and ran out the door, he had to get to his brother, he had to make sure that he was safe. Growing up, Max and Milo constantly fought over everything, their clothes, their toys, the girls, everything, it was no wonder his father, a big crime boss in Italy, didn't shoot them when they were kids. But even though Milo had always fought and bickered with Max, he was still his brother, his flesh and blood, and Milo would forever be lost if he something bad ever happened to Max. They both knew working in this type of business was always risky, but Milo always thought that the bullet or bomb that would take out his brother, would take him out as well. Running at full speed and not watching where he was going, too blinded by fear of losing his brother, when he suddenly tripped and fell over a foot that was sticking out of the bushes. Regaining his composure, he studied the foot carefully and followed the connection to the body that was none other than his brother. "MAX!" Milo yelled out as he ran to him. "MAX! Come on Max, don't die on me man!" He carefully cradled his head in his lap and eyed his body for any external injuries. Satisfied when he found nothing there, he reached out and checked for a pulse, he let out a deep sigh of relief when he found his strong and steady heartbeat. He figured that he was just momentarily knocked out. He wasn't sure what to do at this point, and having watched people perform CPR he figured that that was his next step. Fear had taken over any function to the thinking part of his brain, so when he moved to kneel beside his brother, he tilted his head, pinched the bridge of his brothers nose, and leaned in to give him mouth to mouth when he was met with a loud ear popping smack on the side of face. Momentarily stunned, Milo held his face and looked down to see his brother wide eyed staring at him as if he was truly struck by the greatest fear of all, Max thought that his brother was trying to kiss him. "Owww, what the hell did you do that for? I was about to give you CPR!"

"I'm fine you idiot, and besides, you only give mouth to mouth to people who aren't breathing!" Max said to him as he was getting up.

"Sorry, I got freaked out!" Milo uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot as he stood up as well.

"What happened?" Max questioned as he tried to recall what had just happened, but before Milo answered, Max looked around at the wreckage and all their friends and companions trying to stand up all around him. Suddenly realizing what happened, he jumped into action. "We have to find Jason!" As both brothers ran from man to man, body to body to look for the other half of Corinthos and Morgan, he was relieved to see all of his friends where regaining consciousness and were participating in the search. Looking around frantic, he caught a glimpse of a leather boot that he knew belonged to Jason. Dodging a few trees that were in his sight, he ran over to him and stood there as he saw Cody trying to revive him.

"Jason? Jason can you hear me?" Cody asked as he lightly smacked the side of Jason's face. He checked his body for any external injuries and when he found none, he went back to revive him. "Jason! Wake up man!" Cody yelled out and let out a breath that he had been holding when he saw his boss and friend slowly wake up.

"Mmmmm" Jason groaned as he came to. "I'm alright…" He started as he slowly tried to sit up, moving every limb and every part of his part of his body to check for injuries. Satisfied that nothing was broken, he lifted his head and turned to see that his all of men, injured or not, were standing around him with concerned looks on their faces. He noticed that some of them were facing the back part of the house and some were advancing towards it, but when he followed their vision, everything that was fuzzy suddenly cleared up like a clear day. An image of Sam, trembling, shaking, crying, reaching out and walking towards him flashed in his mind, and the sudden impact of an explosion. "SAM!" He jumped to his feet and ran for the patio doors that used to stand erect. Sickness crept in at seeing the damage that had been caused, the stone wall was obliterated, the patio doors where smashed and almost disintegrated, the wall around them was crumbled to the ground and some had blown into the house. He realized that if the stone railing had not been there, than the damage would have been 10 times worse.

And in the midst of all that wreckage, Jason saw a lifeless body of his lover at the far end of the house, where the desk used to be. "SAM!" He yelled out recognizing her body. Not caring about the crumbling drywall, or the other two bodies that laid off to the side, because he could hear his men attending to them, he ran to her and threw himself down hovering over her. "Sam…" He softly called out to hear, not wanting to scare her. He quickly checked her body for any injuries and thanked God when he found that besides several cuts and bruises on her hands and arms, there was nothing else wrong with her. Shaking her lightly, Jason called again. "Sam… come on baby…wake up for me… please… Sam please…" He pleaded as he carefully gathered her up and rocked her in his arms. He pleaded and begged for her to be ok for what seemed like the hundredth time in just a few short weeks.

"Mmmmm…. Jason…" She moaned when she fluttered her chocolate brown eyes and focused on his bright blue ones, ones that were glazed over with tears. "I'm ok…" She softly reassured him as she tried to reach up to stroke his cheek, only to stop short at the sudden pain that shot from her hands and her arms. Looking down, she saw cuts from the glass that flew towards her from the blast.

"Are you in pain? Is the baby ok?" He asked as he held his breath and waited for his answer.

Pausing for a brief moment to evaluate her injuries, Sam was immediately please and smiled when she found that there was nothing wrong. Other then the cuts on her hands and arms, she felt fine. "I'm fine, the baby is fine." She whispered with delight as she nestled further into his embrace and reveled in hearing the beat of his heart and the sigh of relief that came from him. He was her salvation, he was her home. Suddenly Sam remembered what happened and almost jumped out of his embrace. "I killed him Jason, I killed Sandoval…." She said staring up at him.

"Shh, I know, it's over baby, it's finally over…"

Another thought jumped in. "Oh my God! SONNY!" She moved to stand on her feet with Jason holding her arms to make sure that she wouldn't fall.

"Careful. Are you sure you're ok?" He asked wanting to insure that she was safe. In truth he was really worried about Sonny and in a way he was also concerned for Ric, but Sam was his first priority and he needed to make sure that she and the baby were safe.

"Yes, I'm fine, we have to help him, Oh and Ric, we have to help Ric!" She pleaded as she tried to walk towards the other two lying on the floor only to be stopped by Jason's strong arms wrapping themselves around her in a comforting and loving embrace.

Looking behind him as he held Sam in his arms while he stroked her hair trying to soothe her, Jason was pleased to see that his men were tending to the other two. Richie was on the phone and by the sounds of it, he was talking to 911. Another one of his guards was behind them on the phone talking to someone to clean house. Max and Milo were huddled over Sonny trying to stop his bleeding from the gunshot wound, and Cody and Mike were huddled over Ric. He wasn't sure about the seriousness of their injuries but he knew it was bad from the blood that had pooled around their bodies. They needed to get to a hospital, and when he heard the sirens getting closer to the house, he prayed that they would get to the hospital on time and that everything would be ok.

Looking down at seeing Sandoval's dead body, he fought the urge to walk over there and pummel the man to the floor, to make sure that he beat his already dead up so bad that not even his own mother wouldn't recognize him, but he was stopped by the woman in his arms. She was more important and when he saw the EMTs and police flood through Sonny's doors that were now wide open, he had to make sure that he took her to the hospital as well to check her out. He was sure that she was fine, the trembling stopped, the panic feeling that racked her body seemed to disappear, but the little tiny life that was growing inside her was far more fragile than anything. And with her high risk pregnancy, he needed to make sure that she was checked out. Gathering her up and lifting her effortlessly in his arms, he stepped over all the debris that littered the floor and walked towards the doors. Quickly glancing at Lucky and Jagger that had walked in and froze at the sight of the wreckage, he spoke to them. "I have to get Sam to the hospital, we'll talk then." He quickly said and rushed out. He saw one ambulance already leaving with Sonny and he saw Ric being loaded up in the other one. He ran to his SUV, carefully placed Sam inside, jumped in the driver's seat, and took off following the emergency vehicles towards GH.

*************************************************

Sitting next to Sam's bed and watching the nurse clean and bandage her hands, he looked around the room, seeing a familiar dent on the wall he realized then cursed that he had already been in this room once before. It's pretty said when he and Sam knew this hospital in and out intimately. But at the same time, he was relieved that nothing serious was happening this time, Sam was safe and the baby was perfectly fine. The strong heartbeat was proof that the precious life growing inside the woman he loved was fine, strong, and healthy. He sat mesmerized as he watched Sam unconsciously rub and stroke her belly soothing the tiny life. He looked up into her deep dark eyes and asked the same question for the hundredth time that day. "Are you ok?"

Letting out a frustrated breath at his insistent hovering, Sam took a deep calming breath before she snapped and bit Jason's head off. She knew that he was just worried but to ask the same question over and over again was starting to annoy the hell out of her, seriously. "Yes, Jason, I promise you, I'm fine. Dr. Lee even said that I get to go home today. The heartbeat is strong, the test results are clean and I feel perfectly fine. Everything is fine." She let out a breath and was relieved to see Jason nod and accept her answer. "I just wish that we could hear something about Sonny and Ric."

"They're both still in surgery, so far nobody has heard anything." He scratched the back of his head, nervous at wanting to ask her this question, but didn't want to upset her. "Sam, can you tell me what happened?"

"I'd like to hear that as well." Lucky announced to the couple as he stood at the hospital door. Nodding at them both, she motioned for Lucky to have a seat as she turned to speak to Jason.

Instantly her eyes met his and Jason almost kicked himself as he saw the fear in them just for a brief second and then just as another second passed, the fear was gone and in place was the same determination and courage that thrived in the Sam that he had grown to love and respect. He sat and carefully listened to her explain the events of the day since he left Sonny's to go and aid his men at the warehouse. She told about badgering Sonny about his phone call, about taking a relaxing bath only to come down and see Sandoval standing there, she talked about how Ric tried to save them and how Sandoval shot him, she told him about Sonny, about the guards, about how Max and Milo couldn't get in. Jason found that his fists would slowly clench and release every time she told him a new part of the story and when she talked about how Sandoval had almost forced himself on her, without even realizing what he was doing, he shot up from the chair next to her bed and paced her hospital room as Lucky sat there with a murderous look in his own eyes. He stopped pacing and looked upon her in awe as she told him how she basically beat the shit out of him to get away. And when she recounted Sandoval's final minutes and the fortunate meeting with the letter opener, Jason rushed to her side and sat next to her on the bed as he held her in his arms and carefully picked up one of her bandaged hands and lifted it to his lips so that he could place a soft kiss to the back of her hand. She wasn't crying, she wasn't scared, but he needed to insure that she was safe, that she and the baby were ok. "it's ok Sam, it's finally over, everything will be ok." He whispered to her just before he lightly brushed her lips with his own not caring that Lucky was in the room.

"Thanks Sam, as far as I can tell this was all in self defense and no charges will be filed against either you or Jason." Lucky told them than stood to leave the couple alone.

"Wait Lucky, is…" Sam briefly stopped her question and shot a nervous glance over at Jason. She knew that he wouldn't be thrilled with her next words but she had to ask. "Is Jagger with you?" She avoided the look in Jason's eyes, not wanting to see the hurt there, but she felt that she needed to explain to Jagger that she and Jason were now together and nothing would tear them apart.

"Actually he tried to stop by earlier but then he saw Jason here and decided that it was best that he left. Look Sam, I don't know what's going on with Jagger and his obvious feelings for you, but I think that he realized what this entire town knows without a doubt…. That you two were meant to be together." Lucky gave them an approving smile and left.

Completely overwhelmed with happiness that Sam wouldn't have to talk to Jagger, Jason leaned over and kissed her fully on the lips again. He needed this contact with her, she was imbedded in his very soul and without their connection, he would be lost.

A knock on the door disrupted their kiss before either one of them could deepen it. "Mrs. Corinthos…" The nurse started, missing the groan that Sam let out in disgust for her last name and for being interrupted. "A Mr. Lansing is asking for you." Sam looked up at Jason and back to the nurse wondering what the hell would Ric want from her. "I'm coming with you." She let out a relieved breath when she heard Jason say that he was coming with her. They carefully stood up and followed the nurse to Ric's room. On their way, the nurse told them that his surgery was rough at first, but he quickly turned for the better. The bullet missed all his vital organs and he only needed one set of blood transfusion to replace what he had lost. He was now in recovery and woke up asking to speak with her. Making their way into Ric's room, Sam let go of Jason's hand and walked to Ric's side as Jason stood protectively over her. She remained quiet as she watched Ric's eyes flutter and look up at her. She didn't know exactly what to feel about his man. He fed Sandoval information about her, Jason and Sonny, he helped him get into the house, but she couldn't ignore that he was Molly's father and that in the end he fought against Sandoval to protect his brother. "Sam…" He whispered as he reached up for her hand. She carefully grasped his hand in her bandaged ones and listened carefully as he said the last words that she would think would ever come out of his mouth. "I'm so so sorry Sam, please forgive me…" Tears filled her eyes at his plea and she knew that she could do nothing more than forgive him. She wanted to hate him, after everything that he had done to her, to Jason, to Sonny and Alexis, she wanted to hate him, but couldn't. The one thing that he had done right, the most important thing was that he loved his daughter, Molly. And that is what mattered. She couldn't do anything more but nod in acceptance of his apology. She watched as tears fell down his eyes as he picked up her hand and lightly kissed the back of it. "Thank you, thank you…" He whispered then let go. She backed out of the room with Jason behind her as she watched Ric close his eyes and fall back to sleep to regain his strength. She knew that he was slime, but she felt and heard the sincerity in his voice, now he just had to do the same to his brother.

Jason wasn't sure how to take the apology that Ric dished out to Sam, but he too could tell the sincerity behind it. He felt his blood start to boil when he watched Ric kiss her hand, wanting to rip his lips off, but he knew deep down inside that there was nothing malicious about it. It was innocent and it was gratitude that he felt at her acceptance. Now, they both sat in the waiting room to hear any word on Sonny. When they first had arrived, they had made Sam sign all kinds of papers about his health care since she was legally his wife. And as his wife, they would be the first to know if anything had happened to him. So here they sat as nurse after nurse would tell them that they were still working on him and that they didn't' have any news. The OR waiting room slowly filled up with their friends and loved ones. Carly brought over Michael and Morgan, Alexis brought Kristina and Molly, Max, Diane and Milo and half of Sonny's men filled the room, even Mike, Sonny's father, shut down Kelly's to wait word on his son. As soon as they left Ric's room, the nurse called Alexis over to see her ex- husband. After making sure that Sam and the baby were fine, she ushered her two distraught daughters to see him. Molly needed to see her father, and Kristina was anxious to hear about her own. Now the rest stood and sat waiting on word about Sonny.

Hearing Sam's breathing almost even out, Jason new that she was about to fall asleep, but before she could, they saw the OR doors open and Dr. Patrick Drake along with Robin come through. Almost everyone jumped up and bombarded the doctors with questions. Patrick held up his hands and quietly calmed them down. "Sonny is fine, he made it through surgery and will recover nicely, he's just resting now." Jason heard several sighs of relief around him, including his own. He was thankful at how this nightmare of a day turned out. Sam, the baby, and Sonny were safe and sound and he thanked God that his prayers had been answered. Looking down at Sam, he made his next list things that he needed to do. He needed to have Sam's and Sonny's marriage annulled, he needed to propose to Sam… again, he needed make that she and their baby along with Jake would always be safe, and most importantly he needed to finally make her his bride.

"Hey…" Everyone paused to hear what Max had to say. "If he needs CPR, I'm sure that Milo would be happy to give him mouth to mouth." Jason looked over to see that all of his men were laughing at the obvious inside joke that happened between them. Looking over at Milo, Jason took in his blushed red appearance and wondered what the hell was that about. "Do I want to know?" Jason carefully and slowly asked with a raised brow. Seeing Milo drop his head towards the floor and shake it back and forth, he couldn't help but laugh at how all of men along with Sam were now in mid laughter. Their laughter echoed through the waiting room and hers especially echoed through his ears. Music. Sweet, delicious, angelic music. Holding her tighter to him, he smiled down at her and brushed his lips over hers one more time. He chuckled at the joke that lightened up their solemn moods and he knew that soon he would hear all about Milo's account with mouth to mouth.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

A month, a month had gone by since all the craziness happened. A month has gone since Sandoval tried to destroy their lives. Both Sonny and Ric lived through their gunshot wounds and surgeries and now are back to normal, well close to normal as what they could be. Ric remained in Port Charles and kept his title of DA, working hard to put criminals away and surprised everyone when on more than one occasion turned a blind eye to Sonny's illegal activity. He wanted his brother's forgiveness. Sonny would often act like nothing Ric did affected him, but everyone could see the emotions that crossed Sonny's eyes for a split second. He had forgiven his brother and they were slowly, slowly working their way back to some sort of relationship.

A month had gone by since Sam had signed the annulment papers, dropping the last name Corinthos . She could tell that in a way Sonny was disappointed, not romantically, just disappointed that she wouldn't stay and raise a child with him. She knew that Sonny missed the idea of a family and hoped that one day he would get back what he had with Carly what she was going to have with Jason. Jason. The love of her life. It had been a month since the annulment and he still hadn't proposed to her. She wondered what exactly he had been waiting for. They have had countless dinners together, always interrupted of course by their ever long list of people, but honestly how long does it take to say 'Sam will you marry me?'. She couldn't really blame him though, this past week was unusually busy for the both of them. He had been busy with the fallout from the war with Sandoval, making sure that there were no new threats. Sam had been busy moving back into the penthouse, moving Spinelli across the hall, enjoying time with her mother and sisters, keeping Carly and Maxie entertained, and starting Michael off as a permanent employee of McCall and Jakyll PI. All of the adults in Michael's life were so proud of him wanting to celebrate, and that's how they found themselves in Jake's on a Thursday night. Coleman had designated Thursdays, Karaoke Family Night, where kids off all ages were welcome to enjoy time with their families as they rocked the night away with a song or too.

Looking around the table, Sam sighed happily thinking about how far they had come along as a family. Even though she lost Danny and Lila, two of the most important people in her life, she had gained so much more. Sitting at the table, she looked around to the others, her mother to her right, then Kristina, Michael, Sonny, Morgan, Spinelli, Maxie, Carly leaving Joss home with Jax, and finally Molly whom Sam noticed was texting away for the past half hour. Jason was the only person missing from their group because he had to work, but she wouldn't let it bother her tonight. Tonight was about Michael and about family.

Hearing Molly sigh, Sam looked over at her sister. "Molly, who are you texting?" She asked wondering what could be so important.

Molly looked up almost panicked at the idea of getting caught, she had a surprise set up for Sam and she didn't want her oldest sister to know. "Uhh… nobody…" She quickly looked over at Kristina for a little help.

Kristina immediately picked up on her panic and helped out. "Oh Molly, you can talk to your book club friends later." She said hoping to get Sam to drop it. She was in on the idea as well, along with Maxie, Michael and Morgan.

Molly looked over at Sam and was thankful to see that she accepted the explanation. She placed her phone back in her pocket knowing that any minute now that the person she was secretly texting was about to walk through that door. "Finally!" She sighed out loudly when Jason walked into Jakes. Standing abruptly and pushing her chair back she ignored the curious glances as she ran over towards Jason.

Sam knew the moment that Jason walked into Jakes, she felt him before she even saw him. There was always a certain change in the charge of electricity around them whenever they were both in the same room together. The hairs on the back of her neck would stand up, her breathing would accelerate along with her heartbeat, warmth would spread through her body, it was a sort of answering to Jason's silent primal calling. Before she could even entertain the idea of looking at Jason, she was caught off guard and a little shocked when Molly yelled 'Finally' and ran to Jason. Sam immediately knew that Molly had been texting Jason and that she had something up her sleeve, and by the look on Jason's face, she knew he didn't know anything. Instead of encouraging her fairy tale story deranged youngest sister, she chose to enjoy listening to Ethan sing Barry White's 'Can't Get Enough of Your Love' to Mya. It seemed that Coleman had set up the tonight as a Barry White theme night.

"It's about time you showed up…" Molly said in annoyance looking down at her watch.

"What's wrong?" Jason started to say as he surveyed the surrounding area, noticing Sam sitting peacefully with their family and friends. He called to tell her earlier that he would stop by when he was done working but as soon as he saw Molly's texts saying that Sam needed him, he dropped his work and rushed over. "You said Sam needed me?"

"I did, she does…"

"She looks fine to me." Jason said a little annoyed.

"Well of course she's fine, health wise that is, but Jason I'm really worried about her emotional state…"

Jason looked up slightly confused at what Molly was telling him. He could see Sam genuinely laughing and smiling so what was the problem. He looked back down to Molly waiting for her to complete her rambling. "You know…" He started cutting off her ramble. "You have a lot of Sam in you." He proudly smiled at her.

Stopping mid sentence, Molly beamed looking up at him with her brightest smile. "Thank you Jason that is a great compliment. And because I'm so much like Sam, I know exactly what Sam wants and that is to make sure that I help you with her proposal."

Finally realized why Molly had called him over here, he scrubbed his face with his hands before he sifted them through his hair. For the past month, Molly had been trying to "help" him with setting up the perfect proposal to Sam and every time he tried to deter her from her task, she only pushed harder. "Ok, let me get this straight, you want me to propose to Sam here at Jake's? How exactly is that romantic Molly?"

"Jason, what's today?"

"Thursday." He answered looking at her like she had two heads.

"Nope." She shook her head. "It's Karaoke Thursday."

"So…?" Jason said still not getting it.

"So..." Molly sighed at having to spell it out to him. "You sing to her."

"What?" Jason asked not really sure he heard her correctly.

"Come on Jason, all the great loves started off with the leading men serenading to their loved ones." She continued as she saw Jason immediately shake his head. "Think about it, it's clearly different from all your other proposals, and I'm certain you've never sang to anyone before. Just imagine her face when you go up on that stage and sing to only her, she will be so happy."

"No." He shook his head trying to go around her to get to the safety of their table and the comfort of Sam's arms.

"You won't have to do it alone, Kristina, Morgan, Michael and I will be up there with you." She continued as she kept on jumping in his way.

"No."

"Please Jason, she will so happy and it will make her feel really, really special."

"NO."

"FINE!" She gave a big huff as she gave up. "But the next time you want to something special for Sam, I won't be there to help you out."

"Thank God." He said as he reached their table. "Hi." He smiled as he bent down to give the woman he loved a nice soft gentle sweet kiss.

"Hi." She said as he pulled back. As Jason pulled up a chair from a neighboring table, she looked over to see Molly's defeated face. "What's wrong with her?" She whispered to Jason.

He shrugged, not really knowing what to say. He didn't want to tell her that he had been thinking about all kinds of ways to propose to her ever since she signed those annulment papers and he certainly didn't want to tell her about Molly's grand idea. For weeks now, he had been trying to set up something nice and romantic for them but it never worked out. He wanted it to be special, just like her, so he waited and waited and now that ring was burning a hole in his pocket. He found his hands itched at certain times to pull it out and give it to her, but he held off, he needed his final proposal to perfect. He knew that it would be the final time, because nothing, aside from a nuclear bomb, would ever stop them from making it down that alter. That's why he had spoken to Carly weeks ago to put her on standby to have everything ready so that they would get married within a week of him proposing. Looking around the table, his eyes took in all his friends that were all talking to each other. He couldn't help but smile, they had certainly come a long way and he was thankful for every second of it. Looking over at Sam, he was just about to ask her how she was feeling, when he suddenly stopped at hearing a voice over the speakers. "I would like to dedicate this next song to someone special, Sam this is for you." Jason felt his muscles tighten and his fists clench at hearing Jagger's voice. He looked up to the stage to see a smug looking Jagger staring directly at Sam with a microphone in his hand. Ignoring all the gasps of shock and whispering around him, Jason looked from Jagger then back to Sam. She looked horrified and a little scared, probably because she knew that Jason was going to pummel Jagger to the ground. He looked back to Jagger as Barry White's song 'Don't Make Me Wait Too Long' came blaring over the speakers and Jagger's smooth voice echoed through his ears. The bastard just made an obvious play for his girl and Jason wasn't going to stand for it any longer. His fists still clenched, Jason rose up from his seat completely focused on the walking dead man on the stage, but stopped short when he felt Sam's soft small hands holding onto his leather jacket.

"Jason, don't…" She loudly said to make sure that Jason heard her. She looked over at Sonny to help.

Sighing at seeing the pleading look in Sam's eyes, Sonny chose to try to talk down his completely pissed off enforcer. "Jason, not here man, there are kids present." He said hoping that it would stop him from giving a Jagger a much needed beating. "Wait until you get outside…" He started to say but was cut short from the look of murder coming from Sam. "What?"

"So not helping." Sam said harshly. The last time she checked Jagger was still a cop and she didn't need Jason going to jail. "Jason please sit down, please." She pleaded as she pulled harder on his jacket.

Close to losing it right there, Jason stood back up. "I need a drink." He muttered as he pulled away from Sam and headed towards the bar.

Sam sighed, she was glad that he was in control at this moment. Jagger singing to her would have been sweet if it wasn't for the fact that he was clearly egging Jason on. She was thankful that Jagger helped her when she needed a friend but this was crossing the line. Sam was so engrossed with hearing the erupting conversations that were going on at the rest of the table that she didn't see Molly look over at Jason.

Jason had slammed down a shot of tequila, then another one, and before he could get the third one in, he looked over at the table seeing Molly stare at him. She had a smirk on her face, almost a look of triumph. Waving her over, Jason conceded, she was right, he needed to do something special for Sam and he would be damned if he was going to let a prick like Jagger one up him. He took his final shot, a comfortable buzz now setting in, as he saw Molly almost jump out of her in seat in glee.

"I'm just going to get something to drink, something for everyone." Molly said trying to hold back her dance of joy. "Kristina…"

Looking up Kristina was slightly confused until she saw Molly nod her head towards Jason. "OH… I'll help!" Kristina jumped up then looked over at Michael, hearing him say. "Yeah me too."

All three of them then turned towards Morgan. "Morgan you look like you could use a refill." Since Molly was on the other side of the table, everyone heard her than turned to stare at a filled glass that sat in front of Morgan. "OH…" Morgan said finally getting what was going on. He picked up his still full glass and jugged the entire drink down, coughing as he choked on it. "Yeah…" He could barely form a word as he coughed and tried to clear his throat.

"Morgan are you ok?" Carly asked concerned about his coughing and their behavior.

"Yeah…" He cleared his throat. "Fine mom." He managed to get out as he hurried with the rest of them to follow Jason towards to back.

Before anyone could acknowledge the strange behavior around them, Maxie took her queue and kept the rest of the group's attention on her. "So Sam, did you come up with any names? I was thinking maybe Maxie, you know after her Godmother." She started knowing that everyone would be engrossed in that discussion.

"Excuse me, if anyone is Godmother it's me. I'm Jason's best friend." Carly spoke up.

"But I'm Sam's best friend, and since this baby is coming out of MY best friend's vajayjay, she get's the final say, right Sam."

Sam laughed at hearing Sonny groan at Maxie's vulgar comment, she knew this argument wasn't going to end well. "You know what, I'm going to leave this up to you guys. One of you will be in charge decorating the nursery and one of you will be the Godmother, you guys chose." She knew exactly how this was going to end. She laughed at seeing the internal struggle that was going on in Maxie's brain. She truly loved her friend but she was pretty sure that Maxie would run straight for the hills if she was put in charge with dealing with a baby if something were to happen to Jason and Sam.

Thinking it over carefully, Maxie thought about the role of Godmother, immediately deciding it wasn't for her, she relinquished the title over to Carly. "Fine, Carly can be Godmother, but I get full rights to decorate the nursery as I want to, agreed?"

Laughing, Sam nodded her head. "Agreed." She looked over at a triumphant smiling Carly. "Well that was easy."

Before Carly could comment, a sudden familiar voice hushed them to silence. "We got it together, didn't we?" Staring at Carly wide eyed, Sam knew that voice. "Nobody but you and me." Looking up to the stage, she almost fainted when she saw all four kids, Molly and Morgan on one side with Michael and Kristina on the other, with Jason in the middle of the stage. "We got it together, baby." He said into the microphone as he looked straight to her. The music took over and Jason came forward, singing to her and only her Barry White's 'My First, My Last, My Everything."

watch?v=BtwOeoeWhoo&feature=related

 _My first, my last, my everything_  
 _And the answer to all my dreams_  
 _You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star_  
 _My kind of wonderful, that's what you are_

Sam couldn't stop the tears that ran down her cheeks at watching Jason sing to her. She looked at the people around and saw the gasps at seeing Port Charles' deadly enforcer up on stage serenading the woman he loved. She was truly lucky and she couldn't help the overwhelming emotions that went through her. She watched with her hand still covering her mouth as Jason made his way towards her, holding out his hand. She instinctively placed her hand in his and braced herself as he pulled her up.

 _I know there's only, only one like you_  
 _There's no way they could have made two_  
 _You're, you're all I'm living for, your love I'll keep for evermore_  
 _You're the first, my last, my everything_

Looking around at all the shocked faces, she noticed Elizabeth sitting with Patrick and Robin in complete shock and if Sam can read her eyes correctly, she was pure green with envy. She noticed Jagger make his way out of the bar in frustration, knowing, finally that Jason had won. Looking back to Jason, she knew that she was unbelievably in love with this man.

 _In you I've found so many things_  
 _A love so new, only you could bring_  
 _Can't you see if you, you'll make me feel this way_  
 _You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day_

 _I see so many ways that I can love you_  
 _'Til the day I die_  
 _You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream_  
 _You're my first, my last, my everything_

The song gave pause for Jason to make his move. Knowing that this was the perfect time, he lowered himself down to one knee and pulled out the engagement ring from his pocket. "Sam, this song basically says it all, you are my first love, my last, my everything, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?" He asked and waited for her to give her answer.

Sniffing and wiping the tears that flowed down her cheeks, Sam gave him a nod and threw her arms around his neck. "Yes Jason, yes of course." She pulled back and gave him a long lingering kiss. Shifting her to sit on his knee, Jason continued his song.

 _I know there's only one, only one like you_  
 _There's no way they could have made two_  
 _Girl, you're my reality, but I'm lost in a dream_  
 _You're the first, you're the last, my everything_

When the song was finished, everyone in Jake's gave them a standing applause. But he didn't see a single one of them, because the only person that mattered, the only woman that ever mattered was the one that he was kissing right now. She had his heart and his soul and he would forever have hers. For she truly was his first, his last, his everything.


	54. Chapter 54

**Epilogue**

Life was good. No. Not just good, life was fucking perfect. That is how Jason felt as he sat on his couch with his son, Jake tucked under one arm and his wife tucked under the other. That's right. His wife. After all the mess with Sandoval ended and her and Sonny's marriage was annulled, Jason couldn't wait any longer. He was like a little kid wanting a shiny new toy, except that shiny new toy was Sam. After making sure that Sonny and the business were safe from retaliation he planned their wedding. He wanted her to be his wife in the most crucial way that he surprised her by flying her to Hawaii to get married on the beach a month after she signed her marriage to Sonny away. That was their favorite place in the world and he couldn't wait to share it with Jake and their new child.

He sat their pretending to watch some Disney movie about a fish he thinks is named Meemo. That's what Jake said anyways, come to find out his actual name was Nemo. He was sure it was a pretty good movie, especially since it had both Sam and Jake so hypnotized by it. He was too busy watching both Sam and Jake. His son's blue eyes brightened up the room every time he laughed at whatever was going on in the movie, a laugh so pure, so innocent, it was angelic. He was thankful that Elizabeth didn't fight him for joint custody. Sure she bitched and nagged but in the end, Sam with her pregnant belly was the one that finally got through to Elizabeth. He wasn't sure what exactly transpired or what was said but it seemed that Sam's and Elizabeth's relationship actually transformed into a friendship of some sorts. When he asked Sam to tell him about their conversation, all she said was that 'she handled it', he wasn't sure what that meant and he really didn't care. He gave Sam free reign and the end result was them having joint custody of Jake. It was their weekend to have Jake and he owed it and a lot more to the one person that he was in love with, his wife, Sam.

Looking down at her as her head was rested on his chest next to Jakes, his heart soared. He loved her so much that he couldn't imagine a life without her. He would truly be lost, so he had vowed on their wedding day that he would do everything in his power to make sure that she was happy and felt loved. He vowed to never make decisions for her and to never push her away. Two things that she ever wanted from him besides love, honesty, and respect. He would give her the world if she requested it. Reaching up to stroke her hair, Jason thought about all that had happened between them. They had survived so much, Sandoval's attack, Jagger's persistent and rejection resulting in Jagger's safe, much to Jason's dismay, return to New York. Jason could have arranged for an accident or two but Sam wouldn't allow it. That sucked, but he was just glad that the clueless rent-a-cop was gone. They had been through so much and they got it through together, and hearing the soft breathing sound that came over the baby monitor told him that he was the luckiest man alive. Almost a full year had gone by since he made Sam his wife, she was actually hesitant about getting married in the spur of the moment but Jason had told her that he wasn't going to accept 'No' for an answer. He would marry her against her will if he had to, not that that was an option, but it was enough to persuade her. Their one year anniversary was next week and Jason was going to surprise her with a Hawaiian getaway. It was about time that his son was going to take a vacation with him and he couldn't wait to take his baby girl, Danielle Lila Morgan.

Dark hair and dark eyes, just like her mother, the most precious thing in the world (aside from his son) and Jason knew that he was in trouble. He was already wrapped around her tiny finger and he knew that as soon as she flashed those dark large brown orbs his way, he would truly be lost. She was her mother's clone, a beauty. As soon as held her in his arms, he vowed that he would do anything to keep her from getting hurt. She was his princess. He could already imagine the many boys that he would have to threaten to keep them away from her, he could even picture Jake there as well. At four years old, Jake was extremely over protective about his baby sister, taking his big brother role seriously. If Danielle let out a little squeak, Jake would freak out and tell them that she was crying. Hearing his daughter's little movements over the monitor, Jason mentally counted to three to when Jake was going to ask…

"Dad, is Dani ok?"

He couldn't help the smile that formed on Jason's mouth and the love shining through his eyes. Looking down at Sam, he could see her look mirrored his own. Both were overjoyed at Jake's love for his sister but at times it gave them a headache, only they wouldn't have it any other way. "Yes Jake, she's just fine, she's probably just moving around to get more comfortable." Jason replied as he lightly ruffled his son's hair and kissed his forehead. Both Sam and Jason were glad when Jake accepted that answer and laid his head back to continue watching the movie. Leaning down, he placed a small kiss to Sam's soft mouth, lingering only for a moment, remembering that his son was there, he sent a promise through that kiss that would let her know that they would definitely pick up where they left off when the kids were asleep. Man he couldn't wait for this movie to finish.

Oh yeah, life was fucking perfect.


End file.
